There's Just No Getting Over You
by GleeBro
Summary: What happens when Kurt gets a boyfriend in Season 1? What happens between Kurt and Finn? Will Kurt find love or be crushed by the people he loves? Kurt/OC
1. Recruit

Monday morning; same routine: Wake up, blast Lady Gaga and some Beyonce while showering and debating between Armani and D&G for a good portion of an hour, eat breakfast, drive to school, "make new friends" with the Neanderthals, spend first period cleaning off my fabulous clothes, then trudge through the day until Glee.

My life had become a rut, between school, glee, dumpster dives, and deciding what to wear, I, Kurt Hummel, have hardly a moment for my favorite pass time: Finn. Yes _the_ Finn Hudson: The tall, stupidly cute, quarterback of my dreams. The dream so far off, so desperately far that even Sarah Palin can't see it from her house. The dream that Finn would give up women all together and come running into my arms. Oh, I have realized that this dream is quite impossible, for one, Finn was dating Quinn, _Quinn,_ the president of the Celibacy Club, even though she's pregnant, _pregnant with _Puck's_, not Finn's baby. _Except that Finn didn't know that. Damn Mercedes and her big mouth spilling out such juicy gossip. I really should tell him, after helping him find his song for the Ballad assignment, and "You're Having My Baby", finally telling the Fabray's the truth. But Quinn got kicked out and is now _living_ with Finn! My plans never seem to work out! Second, he is unbelievably the straightest person on the planet, there is now way he'll ever want me… _I'm dramatic, sue me._

Oh well, at least I am closer to Finn now. We have bonded at least a little bit over helping me onto the football team, glee, and the whole Quinn thing, but in the back of my mind I will always know that crushing on Finn is a pointless as Rachel trying to be popular. Maybe if he can't love me back, at least we can be friends. But seeing him so in love with Quinn, and then turning around to be in gleek freak love with Rachel, hurts so much, I know that I need to stop.

So here I am sitting in glee dreamily watching Finn sing _another_ lead with Rachel, thinking how I can ever love someone who could never return my feelings when the bell sounds for next period. Before we can leave Mr. Shue says, "Well, I feel that we are a strong force with our twelve members that we have now, but maybe having more members might do us good. For this week's assignment, I want you all to at least try to find some new recruits." _Damn, now there's going to be more people to steal solos away from me, I'll never get one, _I think lamely.

"Mr. Shuester", Rachel starts, _oh god here it comes,_ "I for one believe that I speak for the whole glee club when I say that our group dynamic right now is quite perfect as it is, despite their lack of years of training that I have had-"

"Shut your trap man hands", Santana snaps icily.

"We need more members, Rachel. So you will all look for new kids to try to join, just no sex crazed performances alright?" Mr. Shue asks, still bitter about the "Push It" debacle.

We all nod at proceed to leave for our next class, Rachel fuming she didn't get her say storms our first, followed by all the _normal_ people. As I head to my next class I can't help but think that maybe Rachel was right, _terrifying I know_, but having more people won't help us this close to sectionals and I really want a solo. _Selfish I know, again, sue me._ So I decide I'll just say I tried to find someone. No one will really know the difference and it's not like anyone else will actually find a new recruit.

The next day rolls around and I am sitting in glee when I see Mike come in with some guy I've only passed in the halls. "Mr. Shue", Mike says "I found a new recruit!" pointing to the new guy.

"That's excellent Mike! Why don't you introduce him for the club?" Shue asks.

"Yeah. Hey guys, this is my friend, Henry Landon. We've been in soccer together since 3rd grade and he wants to join. He is a pretty good singer from what I've heard, and he dances with Birttnay and me at the Y." Mike says. As watch the scene unfold, I begin to take in the full appearance of this new Henry character. He's tall, not Frankenteen tall, but taller than Mike, he has medium length light brown hair with icy blue eyes. _What? He's a boy, I'm a teenage boy who just happens to like other boys, and I can check him out if I want to!_ He has the same body type as Mike, considering they play soccer together, and oh look at that! Is that an earring? Sexy. _I know, I'm a horny teenage boy, who isn't?_ And he dresses nicely, not as good as me, but much better that any other boy I've seen.

"Hello, everyone, I hope you will all allow me to join", Henry adds. _Wow, his voice is so soft and playful, almost like a light-hearted child. I could totally be a poet._

"Of course you can join!" Shue begins, "but of course you have to at least audition with a song. Got any up your sleeve?"

"Hmm. _Dare You to Move_ by Switchfoot. _Psht, typical boy song, nothing I haven't seen before, but it is a decent song, I'll give him that._ While in my thoughts, Mr. Shue mentioned for Brad to play and Henry began.

_Welcome to the planet__  
__Welcome to existence__  
__Everyone's here__  
__Everyone's here__  
__Everybody's watching you now__  
__Everybody waits for you now__  
__What happens next__  
__What happens next_

_I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor__  
__I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to move__  
__Like today never happened__  
__Today never happened before___

_Welcome to the fallout__  
__Welcome to resistance__  
__The tension is here__  
__Tension is here__  
__Between who you are and who you could be__  
__Between how it is and how it should be___

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell__  
__Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell__  
__Where can you run to escape from yourself?__  
__Where you gonna go?__  
__Where you gonna go?__  
__Salvation is here_

Wow, he hit that high note, I don't think most of the guys here could do that, Kurt thought.__

_I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor__  
__I dare you to move__  
__I dare you to move__  
__Like today never happened__  
__Today never happened__  
__Today never happened__  
__Today never happened before_

The whole room was in stunned silence. He was amazing. _Oh my god that was so good, his pitch was perfect and he had so much emotion and vibrato. I'd even say he's better than Finn. _My thoughts were interrupted by the huge applause of the club and a few cheers and cat calls from the girls. "That was great Henry, really, you blew us all away. Welcome to New Directions!" Shue exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Henry beamed with a mega watt smile. Kurt's heart tugged a little.

_Oh hell no._


	2. Meeting the New Guy

_Oh, no, no no no no no no! I can NOT be doing this again! No way! I was just starting to get over Finn, if even in the smallest of baby steps, at least I admitted that having a crush on him was just hurting me. But now, now Mike has to bring _Henry _into the mix. Henry, I hardly even know him for crying out loud! I have passed him in the halls for the past year and a half but I wasn't really looking, too busy keeping an eye out for the next slushie or locker check. But Henry, he was so handsome. Finn is cute I'll give you that; he's kind of like a big kid with his lopsided grin and blissful ignorance. But Henry looks much more mature. He looks well put together and seems to radiate confidence and happiness. Ugh, I have no clue what to do now, I have to see Henry every day and Finn too! I just wish I could fall for someone who was, you know, NOT straight._

"Kurt". After this rush of thought, I came back to the real work with a jolt.

"Kurt!" Mr. Shue said.

"Huh? What! I mean, yes Mr. Shue?" I faltered.

"I was asking you if you would like to spend some time Henry here and try to catch him up on our dancing and songs?" He asked. _Me? Why me? Mike is a ten times better dancer than I am, and you know Rachel is going to pounce at the chance to sing with him. Why me? What did I do?_

"Mr. Shuester, if I may?" Rachel said already getting up, not really asking in the first place. "I for one would like to propose that I help our newest glee clubber here catch up on our repertoire. With my years of training in both music and dance I am more than qualifi-"

"Rachel", Mr. Shue loomed, "I asked Kurt to do it."

Not thinking with the best of judgment, I blurted out, "I'll do it".

"Great, then there is nothing left to discuss!" Mr. Shue announced, looking pointly at Rachel.

_Damn, Shue is on a roll this week! Putting Rachel in her place left and right, maybe this won't be so bad. I just need to be careful not to get to close to Henry, and then I might be able to crush any feelings for him. Hopefully he is just as much of a guy as the rest of the boys in the club: fashion-less, crude, and with a lack of hygiene and cleanliness to boot._

As glee ended and everyone filed out of the room, Henry approached me. "Kurt right?" Henry asked putting his hand out. _Gentlemanly. Dammit._

"Yes, and you're Henry, I'm glad we sorted all that out", I replied sarcastically.

"Oh someone's sarcastic", he smirked.

"Oh someone likes to state the obvious" _Bitch Kurt: Commence!_

Henry laughed, "I like you". _Ah shit, Bitch Kurt: breaking down._ I flushed and smiled nervously at him for a moment before realizing why we're even talking in the first place.

"So when do you want to practice? I don't have that busy of a schedule this week so it's up to you."

"Hmm. How about tomorrow after school?"

"Sure, I'll meet you in the auditorium at 3 o'clock sharp. Don't keep me waiting"._ Oh no, that sounded a little sexual, please don't pick up on it please! Quick! Act cool grab your bag and saunter off! Wait, WAIT! Don't saunter, just walk casually out…NOW!_

As I tried to maintain my icy exterior and exit the room, Henry put another dent in my heart. "Oh, don't worry, you won't be waiting long," _Damn him! How can he still remain so calm and cool? _

I quickly got to my car and drove home, starting dinner and doing my homework, all the while thinking of how much fun it'll be tomorrow to show Henry that Kurt "Ice Bitch" Hummel is not one to mess with. _I'll show him collected and bitchy I can really be, he just caught me off guard that's all. Now I'm lying to myself…great._

The next day, I was in the auditorium at the piano, it was 2:58, I really hoped he would be late so I could at least have that on him. But no, sure enough he arrived right at 3._ Bastard._ Once he saw me he instantly let out this huge grin, melting my heart. _Total. Bastard._

"Hey Kurt, ready to show me your moves?" He asked. I instantly flushed at his statement, and he took notice, laughing a little "Nervous?"

"Never" I replied as calmly as I could. _Biggest. Bastard. Ever._

"Great so what's the first song?"

As we spent the next two hours going over the songs and dance routines, I couldn't help but admire his body and how easily he learned the dances, he was a dancer with Mike after all, and you had to be good to keep up with that ball of energy. It was all fine and well until we had to do the dance for "Don't Stop Believing". It was a couple's dance and I had to teach him the guy's part, and play the girl. _This can only end badly, like super cheesy romantic comedy bad._ As we were going through the moves, he looked down and smiled at me, and being the head case that I am, got flustered, nervous and just so happened to trip on my own feet_. Seriously? How original._ I fell over taking him with me and landing on top of him. _Shit._ He looked at me and then rolled us over, him now on top of me. "Sorry, I like it better on top." Henry smirked. _Homeboy say what? _A Mercedes-like voice shrieked.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked.

"Haha, oh nothing. Hey! You hungry? I brought some food, I'm famished!" He said as he quickly leaped off the floor and over to his backpack, pulling out two sandwiches. "Here".

"Thanks, but it's probably loaded with empty calories and smeared with too much mayo." _Good thinking! Any guy will probably do that. And accepting his sandwich will only fuel your crush!_

"Nah, not that kind of an eater. It's grilled chicken with tomatoes and hummus. Still not interested?" _Damn him! Why does he have to have good nutrition too! He's killing me here!_

"Uh, sure" I stammered taking the sandwich.

The silence while we ate was unbearable, but not uncomfortable in the least. Actually, it was enjoyable. "So tell me a little about the glee club, Mike only told me so much" Henry questioned with a playful grin.

"Oh, well everyone is beginning to get close, so you defiantly need to start socializing with the club to get to know them personally, but in a nut shell: Rachel is a major diva who is entirely overbearing and conceited and will only be happy if she is in the spotlight. Her and Finn get all the solos and the rest of us are usually just back-up singers. Me and Mercedes are pretty much BFFs. Me, her, Tina, Artie, and Rachel were the originals to start he group. Finn joined later, the cheerleaders joined soon, and Mike, Matt and Puck came after I joined the football team and helped them win their first game."

"You played football?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well a little yeah, I mean you aren't the biggest guy out there, kicker huh?"

"Correct. I joined the football team to try to be someone I wasn't." _Oh no, don't word vomit Kurt! Focus! _"I tried to lie to my Dad, make him proud of me, but in the end I couldn't lie anymore. After we won, I finally told my Dad I was gay." _Shit, way to go Kurt. Straight guy abort mission beginning in 5..4..3..-_

"Well that's good, lying to yourself and the ones you care about the most only hurts yourself more." Henry whispered, looking down.

"Wha-what?"

"You know, if you are how you are, don't lie to your family, and never to yourself. It's best to just be you and fuck anyone that likes to think otherwise. It takes a lot of courage to do something like that Kurt."

"You, you aren't upset, freaked out your going to catch 'the gay'?"

"What? No way! That's just dumb. Those football guys are a bunch of idiots. Being gay is not a choice and it's not a disease, it's just a way of life, and they just have to learn to deal with it."

"Wow" I was in complete shock. He was super nice, super hot, and super cool with me being gay. _Not really helping my crush._

"What?"

"I've never met a guy who has been so honest and so comfortable with this".

That earned me a laugh. "Yeah not too many guys around here are like that. You know, I see the way those jocks treat you. The dumpster dives, the slushies, the locker checks, and you still look down at them and keep your pride. That's really amazing Kurt, the way you can do that. But you shouldn't have to though, it's not right".

"That's just the way it works around here I guess. It's not like I can really fight them".

"True, but I can help".

"What?"

"Yeah, you're my friend now, you've helped me out a lot today, and seeing that kind of shit happen to you isn't right. Whenever any of those Lima Losers come at you, let me know and I'll beat their faces in alright?"_ OMG! He'd do that for me! He has to be the sweetest guy ever! _

"That's really nice of you Henry, but you're not exactly the biggest guy either, they'll squash you".

"Nah. I may not be as bulky as they are, but I can totally pack a punch, you'll see".

"I guess we shall". Having finished my sandwich, I smiled and looked over at him, and he practically beamed with pride after I said that, causing me to turn into a puddle of mush. Seeming to remember something he quickly looked over at the clock and shot up.

"Oh man, sorry Kurt but I gotta jet. My parents are going to be home soon and my older sister is coming home from college to visit. We're having a family dinner tonight and I have to help" He rushed, packing all his music and school work up. "Thanks so much for the help today, too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course" _Damn, he has to go? We were just starting to get close!_

"Sweet. Bye!" He yelled waving as he exited the auditorium.

"Bye!"

Packing up my own music and such, the thought actually hit me. _Did you see the way he smiled at you? After you agreed to let him help you? He was practically emitting light he was so happy. Maybe he isn't so bad after all, and maybe friends is good._ But in the back of my mind, the thought that maybe Henry and I could be more, never seemed to completely disappear.


	3. Love and Dance

The next day, was a total blur. I only remember going through my classes barely paying attention, all my attention seemed to be on Henry. This morning when I passed him in the hallway, he looked my way and simply beamed, but it was all too surreal because as soon as I smiled back, "What up homo?" and a slushie to the face by Azimio. In complete shock of the icy sugar-laden concoction seeping down my body, I just barely noticed Henry steal a grape slushie from a random freshman and whip it in Azimio's face, halting the jock's cruel laughter. Then everything was a flash of colors as Henry grabbed me and carried me to the bathroom. _Oh my god, he's carrying me! Bridal style! _And began to help clean me up. As I was washing my face, Henry just glared at the bathroom door, as if doing that would set Azimio on fire.

"Trying to blow up the door with your mind?" I quirked my eyebrow sarcastically.

"This is bullshit! They can't treat you that way. You did nothing wrong!" He raged.

"I know, Henry, but there is not much that can be done. The teachers just look away, thinking the children need to solve their own problems, and other students either find this entertainment or are too scared to do something about it. This is the way I've handled it for years, and it's done me well."

"You…you're so strong Kurt. I don't think anyone could handle this kind of thing. You really are something else".

Again, I started to flush, smiling at him through the mirror._ This is so nice, having someone care for me. Don't get me wrong, Mercedes always cares for me and I her, but then again, Mercedes is not a guy._ "Thank you. Thank you for helping me clean up and putting Azimio in his place. I really owe you."

At that he smirked, "Heh, yeah you do. How about this, you help me with the glee songs some more today after school and we can call it even".

"Well I had to do that anyway didn't I?"

"True", he said grinning. At that the warning bell rang for 2nd period. "Oh man, we're gonna be late. Hey, I'll see you at glee right?"

"Of course". I replied coolly as Henry left the bathroom. Packing up my moisturizers, I began to really appreciate what Henry did. _He risked getting his ass handed to him by Azimio and the rest of the football team just because we're friends. Friends. _The word hung in the air, _are we friends? No friend of mine has ever done that just for me, no less a guy. Could he be gay? No, he's probably just a really nice guy, nicer than Finn. I had to slushie myself to save his shallow ass and reputation. Henry is truly nice and not at all phased by my sexuality, I wonder. Well, at least for now, I'll just wait and see._

Now sitting at lunch, I see the arm of a flailing Mercedes right in my face. "Kurt, Earth do Kurt, does your fabulous self read me?" she asked.

"Huh, yeah I hear you, and thanks for calling me fabulous." I reply with a grin.

"Well of course you're fabulous! You're my boy, you have to be! But honestly white boy, what's got you day dreaming?"

_Shit. I've been had! _"Oh nothing at all, just the usual".

"Finn". _Oh right, that _was_ the usual. Play along for now, Kurt._

"Sure".

"Damn Kurt, you got it bad" she shook her head. _Heh, I guess I do._ "So tell me all about Mike's friend Henry! Got any good gossip?" Her face lit up at any sign of a rumor.

"Well, he is really nice, kind of a playful sarcastic guy who knows his way around words. He seems to always have a witty remark or something to say."

"Damn, he sounds a lot like you! Anything else?"

"Funny Mercedes. But yes actually. I don't know how it happened but I told him about how I joined the football team to deter my Dad from figuring out I was gay, but ended up coming out to him anyway. He said that the way the jocks treat me isn't right and that since he and I were now friends that he'd help fend them off whenever he could."

Mercedes eyed me for a little, trying to get the feel of the situation and then her eye widened. _You got to be kidding me! Did she figure it out by just looking at my eyes? _"You got the hots for him don't you?" _Damn she's good._

"What? Of course not! Why would I go after someone I just met, and who is most likely straight?"

"One word: Finn" _Crap. _"You know I love you boo, I just don't want to see you get hurt alright? Be careful and protect your heart, that's all I'll say."

"Thank you for the concern and I will protect my heart. But first I'm just going to sniff out the situation and let come what may."

"That's my boy!" She exclaimed with a crushing hug. "Alright, let's head over to glee."

It seems that Henry had followed my advice. He already knows Matt and Mike, and Birttnay and Santana, but it looks like he has begun to talk to the other glee clubbers to. Artie told me that he and Henry have calculus together and that they work on homework together now. _Well, since he has math with Artie, he's has to be pretty smart, another attractive quality. Snap out of it white chocolate! _The Mercedes voice echoed again. _How in the hell is she everywhere? Don't question the power of a diva! _Her voice laughed. Henry also has gotten to talk to Finn and Puck due to association with Mike and Matt. I just hope he can escape Rachel and her crazy. It appears I spoke too soon, because just as Henry entered the choir room, Rachel pranced up to him with that trademark crazy look she gets when after a solo…or Finn._ Bitch better not be stealing my boy Kurt's man, Imma cut her! _Mercedes rang out in my head, which was terrifying because Mercedes' face looked just like that.

"Hello Henry, as the captain of the glee club I would like to invite you over to my house to work on some possible upcoming songs that you and I could sing? What do you think?" Rachel asked, practically raping him with her eyes.

"Um. No thanks, I'm working with Kurt on more songs tonight. But you should really get your eyes checked, the kind of twitching." He shot back. Mercedes and I almost laughed a little at his remark, he totally shot her down, but then again, who wouldn't? He walked over to me and Mercedes and gave me a huge smile as he sat to my left. Rachel pouted and huffed off to her spot just as Mr. Shue came in clapping his hands to start off rehearsal.

"Alright, first some business. Kurt, Henry, how is the catch up working?" Shue asked enthusiastically.

"Perfect we should have covered everything by the end of today." I said.

"Great! Now for this week's assignment, we are going to be focusing on the dancing." Both Mike and Henry's head's perked a little. "Now since we have a few of you guys who are much more experienced than the rest, they'll be the captains."

"Uh oh, Shue, we're not having a competition again are we?" Puck asked warily.

"Yes we are, and the two captains are Mike and Henry. Ms. Pillsbury will be the judge again. We're going to have some friendly competition to get your guys in the dancing spirit. My recycled dance moves just won't cut it if we want to bead Vocal Adrenaline. Now Mike and Henry come up front. And pick your teammates, whoever wants to pick first will be short a member, that's the rules. "

"Uh, I'll just be short a person." Mike said, "Help you out a bit Henry, you're going to need it to beat me!" he smirked. "I pick Brittany." She immediately shot up and began clapping hysterically.

"Ok, then I got….Kurt!" Henry retorted. My eyes widened. _He picked me? First? YES!_ Mercedes gave me a knowing look then a huge smile.

"Matt" Mike shot out.

"Mercedes" Henry returned. _Picking my home gurl too! This will be perfect!_

"Rachel" _Oh, he's going to have fun with that! Hahahaha!_

"Puck"

"Tina"

"Santana"

"Quinn"

"So that leaves Henry with Finn and Artie" Mr. Shue finished. _Well, they are our weakest dancers, no offence to Artie, but full offence to Finn. He looks like a tree being chopped down when he dances._ "Now you will each pick a song and create choreography for it and present in one week. Alright?"

Everyone nodded and began to pack up for next period. So it was Henry, me, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Finn and Artie against Mike, Brittany, Matt, Rachel _ouch_, Tina and Quinn. We got this in the bag.


	4. Confess and Defend

After school was great. Me and Henry rehearsed in the auditorium for a few hours, all without awkward sexual incident, thank you. At the end, he pulled out a few sandwiches again and we just discussed anything and everything. It turns out that he is a musical fan. _Yeah bitches!_ He has seen almost as many musicals as I have, _yeah you can't touch this,_ from _Avenue Q_ to _Spring Awakening_. He also told me that he and Mike are trying out for varsity soccer come spring. I told him that my Dad owns a car repair shop and that I learned a lot about cars from him and work there part time to pay for my amazing attire. As soon as our discussion came to our families though, he seemed to quiet down and be less energetic.

"Yeah I'm and only child, it's just me and my Dad though. My mom, she had died when I was 6. Bad car accident. I've never really told anyone about all this." I said softly.

"Oh. I'm really sorry to hear that Kurt. I mean, losing a parent's tough. I…I lost my brother." , he barely spoke above a whisper, tears brimming around his eyes. "He was only 2 years younger than me. We grew up together, played together all the time. Then he was diagnosed with leukemia when he was 12. He uh…he died a year and a half ago. He didn't even make it to high school." Tears were streaming down his tan face now. I didn't have any idea what to do so I just held him as he cried.

Once he calmed down. He finally spoke again. "Ever since then, my parents have been completely different. My sister is off at college and I am the only one there. My parents don't even seem happy about anything anymore, they just run a routine and treat me as more of a roommate rather than a son. I hate it. They're so distant, I don't even know them anymore." Henry looked completely crushed. "I'm sorry I kinda just dumped this all on you, it's just that you told me about your mom, and I really wanted to finally get this off my chest."

"Oh of course, Henry. I totally understand. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks", he sniffed, "Well I better get going, thanks again for all your help today, and not just with glee", he smiled.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" I replied quietly with a soft smile.

"See ya."

I was so shocked by how easily he let me in. He lost his brother and I lost my mother. It was like we were sent for each other, just to help one another get through it. I couldn't help but joyous that he confided in me. I felt like we were starting to get really close.

A few days after our after school practice, our dance team met up in the gym. I was bursting with excitement. I couldn't wait to see what song Henry had picked and what dance moves he was planning.

"Alright guys, you ready to kick Mike's team's ass?" Henry shouted with excitement.

"Whatever", Santana scoffed, "Let's just get this over with."

"Always so effervescent, huh?" he shot back with a semi-bitch glare. "Well, I decided we are going to be dancing to "Magic" by B.O.B., I hope your all cool with that". _Not my first choice, I would have gone for "Dancing Through Life" but it's still a good dancing song._

Henry began to teach us all the choreography, he even created similar moves for Artie who was extremely happy that he wouldn't be left out. The moves were complicated, I'll give you that, Henry spent most of his time helping Finn stay upright, but towards the end of the song, all the guys had sway their hips like two dollar hookers, not that I'm complaining. _Oh I'm so bad!_ Too bad Puck had to go and ruin it.

"Nope, no way am I doing that. Save that gay shit for Hummel and the girls, I'm a stud, not a chick."

Henry lashed around to glare at Puck, anger seeping out his eyes. "What did you say?" Henry seethed.

"I said, save that gay shi-"

"Listen here asshole, I'm the captain of this team and I will NOT tolerate you saying offensive things like that!" Henry bellowed. "What gives you the right to label a simple dance move like that? Gay? The dance move is not _gay_, especially in the way you mean it. You're saying that gay is stupid and wrong when it clearly isn't. It's a lifestyle that no one has control over, so stop calling things gay to mean stupid. If I hear you say anything like that during rehearsal, I will kick your ass."

"Chill dude, no need to flip shit. Sorry."

"Good, now apologize to Kurt".

"What?"

"You heard me. I've seen the way you treat him because he's gay. I won't have that. Now apologize."

"What? No way! I'm the Puckasaurs I don't have to do anythi-" And just like that Henry's fist ripped through Puck's face, sending him straight to the ground.

"What the hell!" Finn yelled, rushing to pull Henry off of Puck.

"Dude, what the fuck's your problem?" Puck screamed.

"You, asshat!" Henry spat. "You think you can walk around saying shit like that without any consequences? You can't say that! Especially not to Kurt who has to deal with you and your so called "friends" shit all the time. He didn't do a fucking thing to you and throw him in the dumpsters and call him names! I don't know who you think you are, but I won't I have you treating Kurt or anyone like dirt just because they're different than you!"

"Yeah, dude I get it. I haven't done any of that shit since joining glee."

"Then enough with the insults."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

_Oh my god. Henry did that…for me?_ I thought, squealing like a school girl. After that the rest of rehearsal was slightly awkward. The next day at practice seemed better and according to Finn, Puck and Henry hashed things out earlier that day. I still couldn't believe that Henry went and beat the crap out of Puck for me. Me and Mercedes had a long conversation about his outburst over the weekend. She thinks that I should be careful, but is much happier now that she can really see Henry for the great guy he is. Once the week had been up, we were ready to perform.

Mike's team went first with "Down" by Jay Shaun. They were really good. Mike was front and center most of the time with Rachel not too far behind him. Their choreography wasn't very intricate for the girls, given Quinn being pregnant. It consisted of Matt, Mike and Brittnay doing the complicated routine, while the rest had a simpler version. Our song was great, if I do say so myself. Even with Artie and Finn, we still had some much more complicated moves compared to the other team. We even got Finn and Puck to do the "Gay Shit-gate" move. Also, Henry did a solo just to compete with Mike. Having only seen Henry dace to the existing glee songs, I didn't know much of his dancing ability. But once he started to go, he went all out, he even did a few round offs and a back-flip! With that, we were sure to win.

"Well, after seeing such wonderful performances", Ms. Pillsbury said, "I would have to say that Henry's team was the victor." That was all it took for me to jump up and down with Mercedes while the rest of our team just started cheering. Mike's team looked disappointed but Henry and Mike still bumped fists afterwards. While jumping and screaming with Mercedes, Henry and I made eye contact. He grinned wildly and started running at me, grabbing me and hugging me with all his strength, all the while Mercedes eyeing us. I was way too happy to be hugging him to feel the pain of his bear hug or care about Mercedes' suspicious glance. I was just happy that Henry was happy, after his confession about his brother in the auditorium and the fight in the gym, seeing Henry smile again was one of the best things in the world.


	5. Babies and Missions

With Henry finally up to speed on all things glee, the club finally seemed to return back to normal: Rachel pouncing on every solo, Finn looking confused, Quinn upchucking every 5 minutes, me and Mercedes laughing at every disgusting outfit Rachel wore, and me and Henry just messing around during glee. Everything looked good for sectionals; we witnessed the Hairography of the Jane Adam's girls and even bonded with the Haverbrook School for the deaf. Everything seemed to go fine, until Rachel had to open her big mouth.

"Tell me! Tell me the truth!" Finn bellowed in between punches to Puck's face.

"Hey, HEY. Guys break it up!" Mr. Shue stormed in helping Mike, Matt and Henry break up the two.

"Tell me. Is it true? ANSWER ME!" Finn screamed at Quinn and Puck.

Quinn slowly strode up to him, holding her baby bump. "Puck's the father" she nodded.

"I'm done with you. I'm done with all of you!" Finn cried, kicking over a chair as he trampled out of the room. I stood there in shocked silence. _Finn just left? Is he going to be alright? Should I go find him?_ All my feelings for Finn that had been placed aside since Henry arrived surged back. Instantly, I was out the door chasing Finn down, only to find him slumped on the floor next to his locker. I slowly approached and put a light hand on his shoulder.

"Finn. Finn, I know you're hurt and I know that any of us are the last people you want to see right now, but do you want to talk about it?" I tentatively asked, not wanting to have him close up, or deck me in the face.

"I…I just don't get it. After all I did, she has just been lying to me. What did I do to deserve all of this?" Finn retched between sobs.

"Oh, Finn, you didn't do anything wrong. You were being the perfect boyfriend and father to her child. None of this is your fault. She and Puck may have lied to you, but I'm sure she has some sort of reason other than malicious. Puck's an ass, I'll give you that, but Quinn, you love Quinn, and she loves you. You're hurting right now which is completely normal. You just need to give it time and work this all out. But do it at _your _pace, I'm sure that if you just cool off for a while everything will be alright. _What am I saying? This is my chance! He's so close._

"I did everything for her. I brought her to live with me when her parents kicked her out. I got a job that I have to be in a wheelchair for; I had to deal with all her hormones and her attacking me all the time. For what? So she could turn around and lie to me? How is that fair?"

"You're right, that's unfair, but in the end, it is what will make you the bigger person and rise above this. It'll help you move on and be a stronger person."

"You…you knew didn't you?" He didn't sound angry, just hurt. I barely nodded to confirm his belief. He just looked down. I had to elaborate.

"Yes I did know. I wanted to tell you, really I did, but you needed to know this. But it was not my place to tell you, neither was it Rachel's, it was up to Puck and Quinn to come clean and tell you, no me. But I am sorry it had to be like this."

"Kurt", Finn sniffed, "you're totally awesome. You've helped me so much through all this drama and all without any selfish reasons like Rachel or Quinn". _Sure…we'll go with that._ "You're really my only friend right now and my best on at that. I…just…thank you." At that he got up and simply held me tight, all those feelings for Finn now exploding with emotion. _This, this is what I want, just to hold him, and love him….and for him to love me._ I could have stood there all my life, but after a while, he pulled back, looking down. "I…I'm not going back to glee. I don't think I can right now, not without crying or killing Puck. I just need some time, like you said."

_No! We need you Finn! We need you for sectionals! You have to come back! _I thought. But I knew that he couldn't right now, he was in too much pain. "I understand Finn." I said. "You just need to take some time off and sort through all your feelings. I…I'll tell the club for you. Just, just come back soon."

"Yeah, I will." He said with his lopsided grin. "Thank you." And he left. I just stood there, watching his retreating form take to the parking lot, knowing that we didn't have a chance without him. _I love him._

As I walked back into the choir room, silence erupted and all eyes were on me. It seemed that Puck was nursing a forming bruise on his jaw with the help of Quinn. Everyone else was in small groups discussing the events of just minutes ago. Henry was whispering with Mercedes, Artie, and Tina, but once our eyes met, he b-lined it right to me. "Are you ok?" He asked. I simply nodded, and his face broke into a smile.

"Everyone, after what just happened, I spoke to Finn. He…he is well, still pretty upset and you two" I said point to Puck and Quinn, both of their faces falling to the ground. "He also said that as of right now he is taking a break from glee." No one seemed to be surprised, except for Rachel who practically started crying. "He said that he couldn't be in the same room with Puck without killing him, and couldn't be around Quinn without crying. So he just asked for us to accept that and give him space."

The club understood, nodding solemnly while Rachel shot up and began to rant, "Kurt why didn't you tell him he had to come back to glee? We need him to win sectionals! How are we going to win without a male lead to keep up with me?" _It was about herself all along wasn't it? I won't say I'm surprised._

"Rachel, first off" I began to rant", you're an complete moron if you for one second thought he would come back after all this. Second, it's not all about glee club. There are bigger things than winning sectionals, and for Finn that was Quinn and the baby. Having that taken away from him because she lied didn't put glee on top priority. He needs time to cope with all this and move on. And third, _it's not always about you._ Sure you've got a great singing voice, but you're selfish and conceited personality ruins all that. I have some news for you Rachel, no one cares! No one cares if you don't get your way, no one cares if you're the star, no one cares if you storm off and quit each week, no one cares that you think this is the "Finn and Rachel with back-up singers club" rather than glee club, and no one sure as hell cares if you have a male lead. We still have enough people to compete at sectionals, and in my opinion, our best male lead is Henry." Mercedes looked a little shocked that I didn't say myself. Henry began to flush at the comment while Mr. Shue looked at me taking in everything I was saying. "He has the strongest and loudest male voice and has a pretty good range from what I've seen. He is also ten times the dancer Finn was, so I think that we give Henry all of Finn's parts and redo the choreography to take out Finn." I was almost out of air, I was ranting for so long. But the hurt look on Rachel's face and the grin on Mercedes and Henry were enough to make it all worth it. _Now let's see what she has to say, as well as Mr. Shue._

"I think Kurt's right." Mr. Shue announced, "Since we still have enough members, let's not lose all hope. Henry you are one of our strongest male voices, do you think you can handle it?"

"Uh, yeah! I can do that!" Henry chirped. Rachel looked moderately happier after Henry agreed.

"Good, then it's settled. We'll allow Finn some time to calm down, and Henry will take his solos."

Everyone seemed to be in a much better mood after all that, well, except for Puck and Quinn of course. We started working on the new choreography, Rachel and Henry began to work on harmonizing with each other, but my mind was still on Finn. _He's hurting right now; I can be there for him. Maybe this _is _my chance!_ I was so excited I began to conjure my plan: Operation: Make Finn Hudson Mine.


	6. Running Scared

"Carole Hudson, meet Burt Hummel. You both have a dead spouse, that's something you both can bond over!" I said as I brought my plan into action. _What? Don't judge me! Finn is single now; heartbroken by girls, if I can manage our parents to get together, maybe they'll move in and Finn and I can be roommates! Don't look at me like that! I know it'll work!_

Now, with my plan in place I could focus on sectionals. It turns out that Ms. Sylvester gave our set list to our competing schools that used all of our songs! We were all freaking out; going last meant that it looked like we had stolen the songs from them. Even Mercedes' ballad was stolen! "And I am Telling You" would have rocked the house! But now we were just sitting in the dressing room falling apart when Finn decides to show and save the day with "You Can't Always Get What You Want". Rachel took over the ballad, and Mike and Henry and Birttany came up with new choreography for the numbers. Thank goodness we won, Finn was back as the male lead, _I know, I felt bad for Henry too,_ and we blew the judges away!

After winning sectionals and waiting for my master plan to take effect, I could finally go back to helping Henry into our social circle. We hung out a lot more, he taught me dance moves while I taught him how accessorize. Mercedes, Henry and I went shopping once, but Henry was too scared to go with us anymore after we made him try on 30 pairs of pants that he said "look all the same". Honestly! Not one of them looked remotely similar! Oh well, today we were at my house after school. With my dad at the shop, I could actually bring a boy down to my room. _Hey! It's not like we are going to do anything! Perverts…_ At first we were just messing around singing show tunes and making fun of Rachel, then we settled down and our topics began to deepen.

"You know, I never really got to thank you for defending me to Puck that one time. What you said was meant a lot to me and you seemed to move the rest of the team too, not to mention kicking Puck's ass. That was the best part!" I laughed.

"Haha! Well of course I would defend you! You were my first glee club friend and you showed me the ropes. Not to mention you showed me who I really am." Henry said that last part almost to himself, but I could still hear him.

"What do you mean; I showed you who you really are?"

"Oh! Did I say that out loud?" I just nodded. "Ah, well um… you don't need to worry about that."

"Oh come one you can tell me! I thought we were friends!" I asked playfully.

"Um…well...oh, ok." Henry looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. He took in one huge breath and began, "Kurt, you are the strongest person I have ever met. You know who you are and you're not afraid to show it. You walk around the school like you own it and you never let those asshole jocks bring you down. You are always so calm, collected and witty, and you never back down from a confrontation. I just wish I could be as strong as you are."

"Oh." _I honestly wasn't expecting that. I thought it was going to be about how great glee club was or something._ "Well thank you, but you can…you can be confident and just be who you are, there's nothing stopping you except yourself."

"No, it's not just me. Everyone is stopping me, there is no way I can be myself without hurting someone." Henry whispered.

"I don't follow, what do you mean? Who will you hurt by being yourself?"

"I….I…I have to go." He blurted out, and in a rush he was packed up and out the door before I could even object. I had no idea what was wrong with him, but I had to find out. _He's my friend after all, and if he is afraid he'll hurt someone by being himself, I have to show him that he can be whoever he wants to be. But still, I wonder what he is that will potentially hurt someone? _

The next day, I was apparently the plague. Every time I would see Henry in the halls, he would notice me and disappear into the closest room. _What's up with him? I know he couldn't tell me why he was hiding his true self, but he doesn't need to avoid me! _ By lunch, I was pissed. I didn't get to talk to him once, and Mercedes would look at me and keep giggling, then she would turn to Rachel, who would then start giggling too! I was about to flip shit all over them and their outdated clothes until Finn came over and sat next to me, I about melted right there.

"Hey, Kurt, did you know about our parents dating?" Finn asked with a stern look on his face. They had been on a few dates, but apparently Carole didn't tell Finn like my dad told me. _Yes! Phase one complete! Now onto phase 2._

"Oh, that. Yes I did. Aren't you excited for them?" I replied happily.

"Sure, man. I glad that my mom is all happy and stuff. But she is throwing out all the old furniture and getting a new hair cut and it just seems she's forgetting about my dad."

"I completely understand. I felt the same way about my mom too. But their happiness is what's important here correct?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now as to be expected of our parents budding relationship, we should decide how to redecorate our room!"

"Ok…wait what? _Our_ room? What do you mean?"

"Well, when our parents fall so far in love that you and your mom come and move in, you and I will be roommates! We need to think of the perfect wall color that accentuates your rugged masculinity and my fabulousness!"

"What! No! We are not moving into your place and you and I will not be roommate! No offence. I just can't have my mom completely forget about my dad. This is going to fast!"

"I understand Finn. But in the end, the heart wants what the heart wants, and we can't get in the way of that."

"No, no I'm putting a stop to this!" Finn yelled as he stormed off back to his lunch table. _Oh well, sooner or later he'll come along. Now back to killing Mercedes and Rachel._

"Alright you two, what's so damn funny that I can't be let it on?"

"Huh? Oh nothing…." Mercedes smirked and she and Rachel began to giggle again.

"Psht. Bitches" I replied while leaving the table to go to my next class. _Whatever they're giggling about, it has to be about me if they won't tell me. I'll just kick their asses for information in glee._


	7. A New Mission

Henry's Point of View

_I can't believe I almost did that! _I thought to myself driving home from Kurt's house. _I almost blew it! I really want to tell him, I do. But I just can't face everyone; I don't think I can take the pressure._ I walked up into my house, still in deep thought, when my mother asked, "Hello honey how was school?"

"Fine" I replied back a little snappily.

"Show your mother some respect boy" my father demanded.

"School was great mother. I got a 94% on my calculus quiz and we learned a new song in glee today!" I replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Well, that's great honey! You know such good grades in math are-"

"Phhf, still singing and dancing in that homo club boy? Why don't you man up a little and join the basketball team." My father bit at me.

"Honey, don't be like that." My mother tried to reason.

"I'm practicing for soccer come spring father." I shot back._ Oh god, I better end this quick._

"Yeah, gonna be a field fairy again?"

"Honey, enou-" My mother was about to say.

"I'm just going to go do my homework" I fired back, ending the conversation. I'm glad I did, going any further would end in disaster. _I hate him,_ I thought.He _is the reason I can't be me. My life would be hell._ Yes, I am gay. But there is no way I can ever come out. I'll be tortured at school, just like Kurt, I can't handle that. But more importantly, if I ever told my parents, I….I don't know what would happen, I just know it won't be good for me.

But Kurt…Kurt is so strong, deals with the jock's bullshit at school, and he's lucky his father is so accepting of him. Oh, yeah, that's the other thing: I have a crush on Kurt, but I can't really come out and tell him, I just don't know how. He's funny, sarcastic just like me, smart, a good dancer, and is sexy as hell. But I can never tell him all those things. If we were to start going out, word will get spread, thanks to that loser Ben Isreal, and some way or another my parents would find out and …..I don't want to think about it._ Stop being a wimp, nut up or shut up. If you like Kurt go for it! Tell him you're gay, tell him you like him, tell the whole school, and tell your parents, get it all out there from your own mouth rather than Ben Isreal's blog. _I want to, but there's Finn. _Oh yeah, forgot about that._ I see the way Kurt looks at Finn, worshiping the ground he walks on. Kurt is so desperately in love with Finn that he doesn't even see me that way. There's no point._ Finn is straight. STRAIGHT! Once you come out to him, Kurt will see that what he wanted all along was you, not a hopeless crush like Finn! Now go out there and win is diva-licious heart!_ My inner voice is right! I'll show Kurt, I'll show everyone. Henry Landon is gay and if you wanna fuck with me…bring it!

So after that little pep talk, the next day came around and I knew exactly what I had to do: Find Mercedes. If anyone could help me sweep Kurt off his feet, it would be her. As I approached her locker I felt sweat forming all along my forehead. I was going to tell Mercedes I was gay and that I had a crush on Kurt and that I needed her help to win his heart, this was a make it or break it situation.

"Hey, Mercedes." I said in a withering voice.

"Oh, hey Henry." Mercedes replied with a smile, then she frowned, eyeing me up. "White boy are you alright you look like you're about to pass out."

"Mercedes, we need to talk." She just nodded as she led me to an empty classroom. We stood there for a moment, her looking at me, waiting for me to speak. "So…uh…I…I'!" I rushed out in one big word vomit.

"Uh…I have no idea what you just said"

I took a deep breath and began again, "Mercedes, I'm gay, I have been for quite a while now, but more importantly, I have huge crush on Kurt...And I know you and him are super close, so if you could please help me find a way to tell him all this, it …it would be really great." Mercedes' face did not move and inch as I said this. She just stood there looking into my eyes as if she was trying to find truth in what I was saying, then her face broke into shock.

"OH HELL YES WHITE BREAD!" She screamed as she grabbed me into a bone crushing hug. "I always kind of knew."

"What?"

"Well, yeah. After you and Kurt began to hang out after school so you could catch up on all things glee, Kurt began to look talk about you all the time. Then you guy would hang out more often and then, then I saw a little glint in his eyes whenever he saw you or talked about you, that was good enough for me. But he confirmed it when he admitted he had a crush on you too."

"CHICA SAY WHAT?"

"Hahahahaha! Yeah, he said that he had a crush on you. But he thought you were straight, and so did I, I just told him to let things run its course naturally and protect his heart."

"Wow. I, I can't believe it. So you'll help me right?"

"Oh baby, of course I will!"

"What about Finn?" Mercedes' face darkened.

"That won't be too hard. He has some crazy plan to get Finn to love him. He thought that setting their parents up would help Finn "see the gay light" and fall in love with him. You and I both know that'll never happen. Besides, Finn and Rachel are in like some freaky love shit or whatever. I can tell Rachel about this whole thing, if you don't mind of course, and she will be all over Finn in a second. Now, the whole Finn not loving him back thing might hurt him, but your expressing how you feel about him will surely make up for all that."

"That sounds perfect. So what's the plan?"

"Well, what better way to win Kurt's heart is through music?"

So me and Mercedes planned everything out, she told Rachel the whole story and Rachel immediately began hovering around Finn. As I was sitting with Mike and Matt during lunch, I could see Mercedes and Rachel giggling like mad whenever they looked at Kurt. _They better not blow it!_ I thought. But then Finn went over to talk to Kurt. _Shit._ It looked like they were arguing, or at least Finn was. Then he left and the girls began to giggle all over again, so I couldn't have been too bad. With my plan coming together it knew it'd work out. _Well, it's time to put my awesome plan into action. Operation: Make Kurt Hummel Mine._


	8. What I Cannot Say

3rd Person Point of View

After lunch, Henry was filled with confidence. As he walked to glee, he met up with Rachel who for once did not say anything, she rather nodded affirmatively. Once inside the choir room, Mercedes, who was beside Kurt, beamed at Henry as he sat down on Kurt's other side. Now that it was about to happen, Henry's confidence became fear and dread. _What if he doesn't like the song? What if he turns me down? What if someone in the club doesn't like the fact that I am gay and have a crush on Kurt, like Puck or Finn? _Henry thought, but was soon cut off by the clapping of Mr. Shue's hands.

"Alright everyone, so the assignment for this week is for everyone to come up with a song that expresses how you feel, but expresses what you can't say in just words. You need to use the power of song to communicate what you can't say. _Ironic, _Henry thought, _Rachel must have had something to do with this. Well, now or never I suppose…_

"Uh, Mr. Shue? I..um…I think I have my song ready." Henry stammered.

"You mean for the assignment I just gave you?" Mr. Shue asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. I do."

"Well than take it away!"

As Henry got up to the middle of the room, all eyes were on him. The nervousness boiled inside him. _I don't know if I can do this anymore, _he thought,_ what if this all goes wrong, and what if someone gets hurt. I can't do this….NO! _Henry's inner voice blasted. _You WILL do this and you will LIKE it and Kurt will LOVE it! Now go! Sing!_

"Uh, ok. So this song, it will express what I cannot say. And I hope the message gets across, Kurt." At that all eyes transferred to Kurt who looked almost as confused as Finn does, _almost._

As the band started to play the opening notes, all the girls, excluding Mercedes and Rachel looked at Henry like he was crazy. The first of the many vocal runs came next and he knew he had to nail the first one.

**Henry**: _Heeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

**Mercedes**: _Just do your thang honey!_

Thank goodness I have Mercedes to back me up on this! Henry thought.

**Henry**: _I could feel it from the start,__  
__Couldn't stand to be apart.__  
__Something about you caught my eye,__  
__Something moved me deep inside!__  
__Don't know what you did boy but__  
__You had it and I've been hooked ever since.__  
__I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend__  
__I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.__  
__Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.___

**Mercedes**: _Just do your thang honey!___

**Henry: **_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you__  
__Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do__  
__(what you do).__  
__You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.__  
__You got soul, you got class.__  
__You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!__  
__Ain't no other man its true - all right -__  
__Ain't no other man but you.___

**Mercedes**: _Just do your thang honey!___

**Henry: **_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!__  
__Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!__  
__What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!__  
__You're the light that I needed.__  
__You got what I want boy, and I want it!__  
__So keep on givin' it up!___

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.__  
__And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.__  
__Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!___

_Oooooooo, oh!___

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you__  
__Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do__  
__(what you do).__  
__You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.__  
__You got soul, you got class._

_You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!__  
__Ain't no other man its true - all right -__  
__Ain't no other man but you.___

_Break it down now!___

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)__  
__Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!__  
__Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!__  
__Ain't no other man but you!___

_Ohhhh!___

_You are there when I'm a mess__  
__Talk me down from every ledge__  
__Give me strength, boy you're the best__  
__You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

Nailed it! Henry inwardly beamed.__

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you__  
__Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do__  
__(what you do).__  
__You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.__  
__(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)__  
__You got soul, you got class.__  
__You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!__  
__Ain't no other man it's true - all right -__  
__Ain't no other man but you.___

_And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but youuuuuuuu ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh._

All the girls were in total shock that Henry had pulled off such a vocal run and even in a song written for a girl.__

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you__  
__Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do__  
__(what you do).__  
__You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.__  
__You got soul, you got class.__  
__You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!__  
__Ain't no other man it's true - all right -__  
__Ain't no other man but you.__  
_

As soon as the song had finished, all the girls roared. Mercedes and Rachel jumped at Henry into a twin hug. The guys looked slightly less shocked but still did not believe that a guy could pull off a Christina Aguilera song, chocked full of crazy vocal runs to rival that of Mercedes. But of everyone in the room, Finn just looked angry. But none of them were important, Kurt was the one who mattered. He just sat there, eyes not leaving Henry's. No one spoke for a while until the ever so blunt Santana broke the ice.

"So, you're gay now?" She smirked.

Breaking eye contact from Kurt, he closed his eyes and took one huge breath. "Yes, Santana, I am gay. And that song was for you Kurt. Because…because I, I have a crush on you. Uh, yeah. So would you like to go on a date with me?" Henry shrugged. His heart racing in anticipation. Kurt still sat stock still, Henry wasn't even sure he blinked. But finally he got out of his chair and slowly strolled over to where Henry stood. Hey eyed Henry for a good minute. Then spoke.

"So this is who you really are." Kurt stated rather than question. Henry nodded. "I guess this makes a little sense. And I imagine Mercedes and Rachel were in on this?" He glanced around to the girls in question who smiled yet looked a little scared. "I never saw this coming, I mean I thought about it, but I never once thought it to be true.."

"Your gaydar sucks Hummel!" Santana scoffed.

"I…I don't know what to say." Kurt muttered.

"Just say yes." Henry replied.

The room was dead silent as everyone awaited Kurt's answer, except for s soft crunching sound. _WTF? Are Mercedes and Rachel eating popcorn over there? _Henry thought as he noticed Mercedes and Rachel _actually_ sharing a bag of popcorn. After what seemed like hours, which might have been a few moments, Kurt took a slight breath, and spoke, "Yes."

That was enough for Mercedes and Rachel who once again stormed the room and took both Henry and Kurt into a foursome hug. All the girls stood and cheered while the guys clapped awkwardly except for Mike who made cat calls and Finn who just silently fumed. No one seemed to notice Finn, because Kurt and Henry simply hugged and the whole room went into aw's, even some of the guys.

_This, this right now…is all I want, _both Henry and Kurt thought in unison.

**A.N.: So the song is by Christina Aguilera, "Aint No Other Man". I do not own that song, nor do I own glee. If I did, this song would have been INSANE!**


	9. Unanswered Questions and Confrontation

Henry's Point of View.

After my song, Kurt and I thought it would be a good idea to go and talk everything out. There were so many unanswered questions and so many things to say. So after school, Kurt and I drove over to the coffee house a few blocks over and begun to discuss….well everything.

"So you're gay?" Kurt started.

"Yes, I am" I replied.

"And you like me?"

"Hell yes."

"And you want to go on a date with me?"

"Full of yourself much?" I teased.

"Funny. Either way, is this is what you wanted to tell me that one time at the auditorium?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't get the words to leave my mouth; I was so scared something might happen."

"Someone might get hurt?"

"….Yeah."

"Who?"

"A lot of people."

"Well, like who?"

"Us."

"Oh."

"I mean the losers at school. They'll tease us more than usual. The jocks will toss us into dumpsters everyday and we'll get slushied all the time, and-"

"Hey. Don't worry about the assholes at school. They mean nothing. If anything, they'll do that to us because they're jealous that we're better than them."

"Sure…"

"Who else would get hurt?"

"My family."

"Oh…. Have you told them yet?"

"No. But they'll find out soon, word around school travels fast. It'd be better if I told them myself rather than get some rude phone call, or read Ben Israel's blog."

"That's true. But, will they…you know, be accepting?"

"My mom, she might, she has started to be more caring about me ever since my brother died. It's my dad."

"And is your dad religious?"

"Not really, my mom is the more religious one. My dad, is a 'man's man'. He calls the glee club 'Homo Club' and one time we saw Rachel's dads at the supermarket, and…I can't even begin to tell you all the hurtful words he said."

"So your family will probably have a problem with this."

"Yeah, that was the main reason I couldn't get the courage to come out."

"So what decided it?"

"You. If you could do it. Risk your life, stick your neck out to be who you are, why can't I? I want to be just as strong as you are, that's what decided it for me. I say that I have a week to tell my parents. I've seen some of the hurtful blogs Ben Israel has posted; most of them have a week travel period to the kid's parents. So until that week is up, I'll just have to get the courage to tell them."

"Well, if anything happens when you do tell them, you'll let me know right?"

"You'll be the first person I'll call. So, back to the fun stuff, do you like me?"

"I'm guessing since Mercedes and Rachel were helping you that you already know that I do."

"Hahaha. Yeah, Mercedes had told me. Speaking of those two, did you see them after I finished my song today? They were eating popcorn while watching us! Like were a soap opera or something!"

"Oh my god! That is totally something Mercedes would do! Though, her plan did work. You pulling off one of Christina's most powerful songs, it blew me away."

"Perfect! I actually had that one up my sleeve for a while now. I was just waiting for the right time to use it and blow Finn out of the water when it came time for solos!"

"That would work. Mr. Shue's face lit up once you started that first vocal run!"

We talked for another hour or so, until I had to go home. At first I was scared to go home, fearing someone had already told them, but luckily that didn't happen. The next day at school was, well… different. As soon as I stepped out of my car, Kurt was waiting for me.

"Hey." He smirked.

"Hey yourself." I smiled back.

"You ready?"

"You think the school is ready for its first gay couple?"

"Who cares!" As long as we're together, we'll be fine."

I simply smiled and grabbed his hand as we walked into the front doors, but as soon as they opened, the hall fell into silence. Everyone stared at us. Most of the girls were cooing and awing over us. Some freshman girls giggled and ran off. Most boys looked disgusted save a few who we knew. Mike came up to us, fist bumped me and walked with us to Kurt's locker. Mike and I were discussing some dance moves for glee when a couple of jocks began stalking down the hallway. Mike noticed them first and we all prepared for whatever they had.

"Sup homos?" One of them sneered.

"Why hello there, Lima Losers. To what do we owe your fantastically boorish company today?" Kurt calmly retorted.

"You know exactly why we're here. We can't have you faggots stinking up the place with your freak sex. So we're here to put out the trash."

"I'd like to see you fucking try." I seethed with as much anger as I could.

"Yeah, I _would _ like to see you try." Puck came around the corner with Matt and Finn.

"Oh I see how it is. All the homos are banding together now. Well, we'll get you fairies later." The jocks said as they stomped off.

"Thanks guys, I don't know how that would have went down if you hadn't showed up." I thanked.

"Eh, no problem. Besides, you got one hell of a punch dude." Puck praised.

"Well despite that little tiff, I have to get to my English class early, I have to present today." Kurt casually said as he hugged me goodbye and left.

"No kissing. Dude, Hummel's a prude." Puck scoffed.

"Funny, we just haven't been on an official date yet. Don't worry, we'll soon be making out all over the halls." I teased.

"Dude.."

"You asked for it."

"He's right." Mike replied. "We better get to class." And soon all the guys left as I headed to my locker, except for Finn who followed me. Awkwardly, I made it my locker, once I spun my combination, began to open it, but Finn slammed it shut.

"Stay away from Kurt." Finn growled.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked. _What the hell is going on?_

"You heard me. Stay. Away. From Kurt."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cause he belongs to me." _Kurt belongs to Finn? What the hell _is_ going on?_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Now I was angry.

"Ever since Rachel started dating the Jesse kid from Vocal Adrenaline, she doesn't even notice me. Quinn is with Puck and Kurt is the only one I have left. And I won't let you fuck this up."_ Oh._

"So what I'm getting here is that the golden boy, who gets whatever he wants, doesn't want to lose his lovesick groupie. That's messed up Finn. He only follows you with puppy dog eyes because he has a huge crush on you, and you're leading him on, only to hurt him in the end. And now that we're dating, you think he won't look at you that way anymore huh?" _I can't believe this idiot! He thinks that the high school hierarchy transcends to real life? That since he is the popular quarterback, male lead, and golden boy, he can have whatever he wants in the real world? This kid's dumber than I thought._

"Yeah, and I need Kurt. He helped me through the whole Quinn thing and he is always there for me."

"Yeah, that may be true, but you still want him to follow you around like a little puppy because it boosts your self-esteem and you think it makes you look popular. Right?"

"…."

"I'll take your silence as an unfortunate yes. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get to class. Finn, I suggest that you think really hard about how hurt Kurt, your apparently only friend, will be if you continue to lead him on and hurt him if it goes too far. If you care for him so much as to try and keep me away from him, you wouldn't want to hurt him like you plan on."

I had gotten my books and walked to class, all the while thinking over that ridiculous conversation I just had. _He is using Kurt, my boyfriend (oh that sound so cool! My boyfriend) just so he can feel better! I should have decked him! No, I'll be the bigger man and leave him thinking. Should I tell Kurt? No, we're way too early into a relationship for me to say anything like that. Besides, he might think I'm being jealous or lying. Oh well, I'll just keep my eye on Finn, make him see that Kurt's mine._


	10. Madonna and the Way to the Date

Kurt's Point of View

So after the little altercation in the hallway, most people didn't have much to say about Henry and I being together. _This is great!_ I thought. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all, but then again, there is still Henry's parents to deal with, and ….OH MY GOD, MY DAD! What am I supposed to tell him? What if he tries to come after Henry with a shotgun? Oh god…calm down Kurt, just take it easy with Henry and ease dad in with the idea, and besides, Carole will keep dad buys with dates and such; keep him off my back.….oh no…Carole…Finn. FINN! Oh shit! My "Make Finn Hudson Mine" plan! What do I do? What if the plan actually works (that'll be a first)? How do I stop it? Dad and Carole are so happy, I can't ruin that. But Finn, what if they _do _move in and I can't stop having a crush on him? Oh god….Well… I can't dwell on the past, just go with the flow and keep an eye out for anything between me and Finn, and kill it. I'm with Henry now, and I actually have someone, someone who came to me, not me chasing after them like a 12 year old school girl. I'm with Henry and I'm happy._

After that long pep talk with myself, it was already time for lunch. Henry met up with me and we went to the usual glee table. For some reason, it was just the girls: Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Brittnay, and Santana. We sat down mid conversation. Apparently the girls were bitching about something…probably the guys.

"And when I said no, he just got up and left without taking the Carebear I won for him at the carnival. What am I supposed to do" Rachel sighed.

"Just never say no." Santana smirked.

"Ladies, are you all having a bitch-fest and forgot to invite me?" I mused.

"Ugh, don't even get us started, white boy!" Mercedes scoffed.

"Yeah, ever since I told Artie about my stutter being fake, he's been all over my case. And now that we're back together, he told me that I had to ditch my gothic look to 'get up on all that'!" Tina complained.

"And don't even get me going on Puck. He goes on and on about how the Super Mario games changed civilization somehow. And his mom definitely hates me. Living there is a bitch." Quinn exclaimed.

"Sometimes, when peanut butter gets stuck to the roof of my mouth, I have my cat lick it off for me." Brittany eased into the conversation with a ton of bricks. After a short awkward silence following Brittany's random yet disturbing comment, Santana spoke up.

"Brittany likes Mike, but whenever they are at dance, Mike acts like he's better than her at dancing and talks down to her. If it weren't for Brittany stopping me, he would be tied to a bed in the 3rd ward with a couple of guys named Bubba by now."

"That's terrifying Santana" Henry replied. "But you're right. When I go to dance with them, Mike does act a little high and mighty. But I also happen to know that he likes Brittany too." He whispered that last part into Santana's ear, who looked slightly pleased.

"Well this won't do. If these guys are being completely rude to you ladies and objectifying you, we'll just have to teach them a lesson." I announced.

"We?" Tina asked.

"Well, I was thinking just me and Henry, we'll take care of it."

"We?" Henry retorted. "I don't know Kurt, I'm not so sure that whatever plan you're cooking up right now is going to go over well."

"Don't worry, it won't be bad. This plan is perfect!" I retorted as we continued to finish our lunch.

"Good luck home boy, you're gonna need it." Mercedes spoke to Henry. Henry just nodded silently, looking terrified.

After school, Henry and I were sitting in the gym just chatting and discussing our plan to get the guys to be respectful to the girls. Then I heard the dreadful sound of death. "YOU THINK THIS IS HARD? TRY EATING FIVE KIDNEY STONES, THAT'S HARD! _What the hell…..that's disgusting and doesn't even make sense, _I thought. Soon, the Cherrios began some new routine with stilts. It was…amazing, then it hit me. The song being played, it was a Madonna number! _That's it!_

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed, making Henry fall back on the bleachers.

"OH GOD!" Henry yelled. "What's it?"

"My plan to get the guys to respect the girls, I know what to do!"

"Kurt-"

"No, trust me, this'll work!" I exclaimed as I pulled him up to his feet and ran to the choir room, passing Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester on the way.

Later that day was glee. Henry and I were the last to show up, and as we walked in, you could smell the tension. All the girls were on one side of the chairs glaring at the boys, while the boys just looked confused. _Oh no. Now we have to decide where we stand in this fight. If we sit with the girls, the guys will think were traitors and give them more 'gay' ammo against us. But if we sit with the boys, the girls will KILL us. We better just-_ I was about to finish my thought when Mr. Shue saved the day with his clapping hands. _YES!_ He went to the white board and wrote down one word: Madonna. _Perfect! This plan will definitely work! _

"Alright guys, so what comes to mind when you see that word?" Shue asked.

"Icon." I said dreamily.

"Musical genius!" Rachel beamed.

"Number one MILF" Puck smirked, earning him a super white hot death glare from Quinn.

"Well, Madonna is-" Mr. Shue was about to start but I thought I would take care of the lesson today.

"Uh, Mr. Shue, if I may?" I asked.

"Sure Kurt."

"Culturally, Madonna's legacy transcends her music because her songs are about being strong, independent and confident no matter what your sex. But more than anything, Madonna's musical message is about equality and that is something you boys need to work on. I have heard from the girls that most of you boys are being completely rude and are objectifying our lovely ladies here. As an honorary girl, I feel that doing a Madonna number will show you that equality is important and that if you want to make any relationship with a woman work, you need to treat them with respect."

All the girls whooped and cheered while the guys look a little embarrassed and angry. "Now, Mr. Shue, Henry and I have already prepared a Madonna number, may we?"

"By all means, show the boys what Madonna's all about!"

I pointed to the band, and my plan was set in motion.

_**KURT**_

_Come on girls, do you believe in love?_

_'Cause I got something to say about it_

_And it goes something like this_

After my first lines, all the girls beamed and cheered. Mr. Shue looked pleased too!

_**BOTH**_

_Don't go for second best baby_

_Put your love to the test_

_You know, you know, you've got to_

_Make him express how he feels_

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_**HENRY**_

_You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold_

_Fancy cars that go very fast_

_You know they never last, no, no_

_**KURT**_

_What you need is a big strong hand_

_To lift you to your higher ground_

At that, Henry squatted and I sat on his shoulder and he stood up, raising my to "higher ground" I'm so witty!

_Make you feel like a queen on a throne_

_Make him love you till you can't come down_

During these lines, Henry set me back down and started doing push-ups with my foot on his back, my face cold and me setting my coif back in place. Yeah, that's all my idea!

_**BOTH**_

_Don't go for second best baby_

_Put your love to the test_

_You know, you know, you've got to_

_Make him express how he feels_

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_**HENRY**_

_Long stem roses are the way to your heart_

_But he needs to start with your head_ Pointing to Rachel

_Satin sheets are very romantic_

_What happens when you're not in bed _ Pointing to Santana (Yeah, totally calling her out on the slut thing!)

_**KURT**_

_You deserve the best in life_

_So if the time isn't right then move on_ Pointing to Tina

_Second best is never enough_

_You'll do much better baby on your own _Pointing to Quinn

_**BOTH**_

_Don't go for second best baby_

_Put your love to the test_

_You know, you know, you've got to_

_Make him express how he feels_

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_Express yourself you've got to make him_

_Express himself_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_

_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_

_And when you're gone he might regret it _

On "regret it" Henry flicks Finn in the forehead who looked seriously pissed, while I slap Puck on the back of his head, on the echo. Puck just growled and tried to hit me away.

_Think about the love he once had_

_Try to carry on, but he just won't get it _

On "get it" I wag my finger in front of Artie who just frowned, and Henry gives Mike's head a little push on the echo. Mike just kind of looks embarrassed while Henry just smirked at him.

_He'll be back on his knees so please_

_Don't go for second best baby_

_Put your love to the test_

_You know, you know, you've got to_

_Make him express how he feels_

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_To express yourself you've got to make him_

_Express himself hey hey hey hey_

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_

_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not…_

_Express yourself_

After the song finished, all the girls ran up to us and cheered, Mr. Shue clapped avidly, while none of the boys did anything. After all the excitement died down. I decided to finish my lesson.

"You _boys_ need to learn how treat a girl right if you ever want to be a _man _that can have the woman of his dreams." I scolded.

"Yeah, my feminism, will cut you." Mercedes threatened. All the guys looked a little scared after that. _How could you not? Mercedes is quite terrifying if you get her angry. But I do wonder how her feminism will cut them._

Glee ended, and as we were leaving the room all the girls praised Henry and I while the boys muttered and grumbled and sulked out the door.

"So, when do you wanna go on our date?" Henry smiled as he walked me to my locker.

"Hm. Well, Mercedes and I are working on a multimedia project for the glee assignment tonight, how about tomorrow?" I replied while getting my bag together for the day.

"Sounds perfect. I'll pick you up at 7."

"Do I get to know what we're doing?"

"Nope. It's all a surprise!"

"Well, I guess I can let the suspense kill me. Just don't be late" I warned teasingly.

"Never." He said as he came up close to be, hugged me and gently kissed me on the top of my head, earning a few coos from random girls in the hall. I was so intranced by the kiss that I almost missed Henry leave.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered.

"Yeah…tomorrow…see ya." I said in a dreamy haze.

As I made my trek home, doing home work and helping dad with dinner, it hit me. I have to tell my dad. _Oh god, here comes the shotgun._ I thought. _Well, let's just get it all out of the way._

"Dad?" I said as we ate dinner.

"Yeah, son?" He gruffed as he eat a slab of steak.

"I, uh, have…have a date tomorrow."

He froze, his for halfway to his face. He looked at me, it felt like he was trying to convince me to retract my statement with his eyes. _But I know how this goes, he can't beat my poker face!_ I sat there with no emotion, waiting for my dad to crack. Finally his face relaxed.

"Well, kid. I don't know much about this kinda thing, your son going on his first date, I don't even know how to do it when it's your daughter, but you just be careful ok?"

_That was a million times better than I had imagined. _"Yeah dad. I will."

"Both of you, be careful. You know this town."

"Yeah…yeah dad."

"Alright, well _Deadliest Catch _is on, now don't leave this table until you eat all your meat, got it?"

"Yes dad"

"Good"

As my dad roamed into the living room, I sat there thinking about the date and what I'll wear…WHAT I'LL WEAR? _OMG! I HAVE NO GOOD CLOTHES! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WEAR! MERCEDES. MERCEDES WILL HAVE THE ANSWER. _As soon as I finished my steak (ew, it's so high in fat, and it's all going to my butt), I stormed down to my room and texted Mercedes. "Girl, I am in need of your assistance."

She replied quickly, "Shoot White Chocolate".

"I have a date with Henry tomorrow, and I have no idea what to wear. Nor do I know what to even do on the date! Help!"

"OH HELL YEAH! My man's going to be lookin' flyyyyyy!"

"So can you come over tomorrow after school? The dates a 7."

"Sure thing baby!"

After a little gossip session with Mercedes, I began my homework, but I was way too excited to concentrate. _I have a date tomorrow. My first date! With a really great guy! This is going to be the best night ever!_


	11. Virgins Calling it Like They See It

3rd Person Point of View

The next school day came and went. Kurt and Henry getting looks wherever they went, freshman girls cooing at their cuteness, jocks flinging insults, but finally when it was time for glee, nothing seemed to matter. Thanks to Kurt and Henry, the Madonna assignment was taking on full force. Mercedes and Kurt gave Coach Sylvester a new look (albeit just a huge point bra) and the boys seemed to take the "Express Yourself" number seriously. As the glee clubbers sat in wait, Mr. Shue bounded in the room, handing out music sheets.

"Alright everyone, so I have this Madonna song for us to work on today. "Like a Virgin" was one of Madonna's most infamous songs, so I decided to split up the song into several duets. This will be a couple's song!" Mr. Shue announced.

_Sweet! Me and Henry have a duet then! _Kurt thought as he began to look at his sheet music. _Wait…what the hell? We're not even in here! Just back-up! But he knows we're a couple! He was here when Henry sang to me!_

_What the fuck? _Henry inwardly seethed. _Kurt and I don't have a duet. It's Rachel and Jesse, Quinn and Puck, Artie and Tina, Brittany and Mike, Finn and Santana…oh only the _straight _couples…I see._

As the song began everyone looked so pleased, save Kurt, who looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Henry, who looked like he was going to punch someone's face in.

_**Jesse and Rachel:**_

_I made it through the wilderness__  
__Somehow I made it through__  
__I didn't know how lost I was__  
__Until I found you___

_**Artie and Tina:**_

_I was beat incomplete__  
__I'd been had, I was sad and blue__  
__But you made me feel__  
__Yeah, you made me feel__  
__Shiny and new___

_**All :**_

_Like a virgin__  
__Touched for the very first time__  
__Like a virgin__  
__When your heart beats__  
__Next to mine___

_**Brittany and Mike:**_

_Gonna give you all my love, boy__  
__My fear is fading fast__  
__Been saving it all for you__  
__'Cause only love can last___

_**Quinn and Puck:**_

_You're so fine and you're mine__  
__Make me strong, yeah you make me bold__  
__Oh your love thawed out__  
__Yeah, your love thawed out__  
__What was getting cold_

__By the second chorus, tears we're brimming around Kurt's eyes, and at seeing that Henry had had enough. _What the fuck? Kurt is crying now! This is such bullshit, why them? We are a couple too, and Finn and Santana just had sex! That doesn't make them a couple! It should be us! Well…yeah, it should and WILL be us! _A smirk grew across his face as chorus started.

___**All**_

_Like a virgin (hey)__  
__Touched for the very first time (__**Henry: **__hey, yeah,_ he sang as he stood up and walked to where all the couples were standing, surprised looks from them, and one of pure shock from Kurt)_  
__Like a virgin__  
__When your heart beats__  
__Next to mine___

_Oooh (whoah)__  
__oooh, (__**Henry**__: whoah whoah_ Henry made the 'come hither' look at Kurt who grinned like a fool and slowly strutted, yeah strutted over to Henry, Mr. Shue stood off to the side frowning.)_  
__oooh (__**Henry**__: yeah yeah yeah)__  
__(__**Henry**__: whoah whoah _At the three beats to the beginning of Finn and Santana's duet, Henry grabbed Kurt's had on one, pulled him flush to his own body on two, and moved his own face inches from Kurt's and used his other hand to plant a firm grip on Kurt's ass, on three. 'Sorry Finn and Santana, Henry thought, this one's ours'.)_  
__**Henry:**__  
__You're so fine and you're mine_(Henry sang making his voice rough and sexy while brushing his hand to Kurt's reddening cheek, the look of shock back on his face. Finally he began to sing with Henry.)_  
__**Kurt and Henry:**_

_I'll be yours 'till the end of time__  
__'Cause you made me feel__  
__Yeah, you made me feel__  
__I've nothing to hide_

__As they sang, interrupting Finn and Santana, Santana just smirked at the boys while Finn's eyes filled with rage.

___**All**_

_Like a virgin , hey__  
__(__**Henry: **__you make me feel like a virgin_ Grinding on Kurt who looked even more shocked at Henry's line. 'Feel like a virgin? Kurt thought. Does that mean with a guy or girl?')_  
__Touched for the very first time__  
__(__**Henry: **__Ohhh baby)__  
__Like a virgin__  
__When your heart beats__  
__Next to mine___

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh__  
__Like a virgin (__**Henry**__: yeahh)__  
__Feels so good inside__  
__**Jesse**__: When you hold me (__**Rachel**__: when you hold me)__  
__**Henry**__: When your heart beats (__**Kurt**__: when your heart beats)__  
__**Puck**__: When you love me (__**Quinn**__: when you love me baby)___

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (__**Henry**__: yeah)__  
__Ooh, baby__  
__ohh__  
__Like a virgin_

The song finished, most clapped, well, everyone but Finn and Mr. Shue, Mercedes was smirking along with Santana, and Quinn smiled happily at the two boys. Mr. Shue ended the happy moment clearing his throat.

"Uh, Kurt, Henry." Shue frowned. "What was that? You two we not a duet in this song, it was Finn and Santana."

"Yeah, that is true, but they are not even a couple, me and Kurt are." Henry replied pulling Kurt closer."

"Yes, but I gave the part to Finn and Santana, and your dancing was most definitely crude, and probably against some school rule."

"But me and Kurt are a couple. Why did you not put us in there?" Henry asked, looking for the answer he thought before. After a long silence, Henry was furious all over again. "Is it because we're both guys?" Gasps and shocked faces filled the room as Mr. Shue loomed in on Henry.

"You two we're not in the song because you both have not proved you can handle a solo, not because of your sexuality." Mr. Shue growled. But at Mr. Shue's words, Kurt finally spoke, anger filled in his eyes.

"Henry blew us all away with not one, but _two _songs, one of which I'm not sure even the girls could pull off." Kurt blasted, referring to Henry's coming our song. "And I have showed you more than once that I can handle a solo, but then again they all go to Finn and Rachel, and now Jesse."

"Kurt, you auditioned for 'Defying Gravity' and blew the high F you said was well within your range, how can I trust you with a song to yourself?"

"Ha. You think I can't hit that high F? Brad, start at a high D."

As. Brad began to chromatically rise up the piano, Kurt was following all the way. And when Kurt hit the high F perfectly, the shocked faces of Mr. Shue and Rachel, and a whoop from Mercedes sounded. Kurt then looked even more smug and mentioned for Brad to continue, Kurt then went up all the way to a high B flat. Tina was now cheering along with Mercedes as Kurt finished.

"But…why did you blow the solo Kurt?" Mr. Shue asked in shock and awe.

"If you must know, the day before the diva off, someone called my dad's shop, telling him that his son was a fag." Kurt said in a completely casual tone. "If I sang a girl's song, the calls would only get more frequent. I hear that word all the time, my dad doesn't, it hurt him a lot. And at that point, that solo did not mean more to me than my dad."

"I…why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, one: it wasn't that important, it happens all the time. And second: it really isn't anyone's business but mine and my dad's."

Mr. Shue sighed in defeat. "Alright, you both made valid points, and I apologize for making you feel left out and believe that I didn't put you in the song because of your sexuality. Let's just call it a day and move on. See you all tomorrow.

Mr. Shue left first while everyone else began packing up. Mercedes and Tina jumped Kurt praising him on his amazing vocal range, then they jumped Henry, saying how great he was for sticking up for Kurt and making confronting Shue. Quinn softly smiled while Puck came up and fist bumped Henry, telling him that what he did was pretty badass. Rachel confronted Kurt on his high F fiasco.

"You're really brave Kurt. Throwing away a solo for your dad, I don't even think I could do that. And your range, you were great, now that Mr. Shue knows your entire vocal range you will for sure get a solo." Rachel said apologetically.

"Thanks Rachel." Kurt simply replied.

Rachel then grabbed Kurt in huge hug that he returned after a few seconds, Jesse and Henry just smile at the two finally getting along. After Jesse and Rachel left it, Kurt and Henry went to the parking lot, holding hands the entire way. Once they had to part, Kurt spoke.

"What you did today…thank you. You almost got us killed…but you made Shue finally realize that there are more people in the club besides Rachel and Finn, although I doubt that we'll get any solos in competition, it would be nice to have one as a possible selection."

"Maybe…but now he knows, and we called him out on it, that's a step."

"Yeah, and Mercedes and I have the next step tomorrow!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll see. Just make sure you get to the pep rally."

"Hahaha. Alright. So what are your plans for the evening?" Henry teased.

"Oh I got this silly little date with this really dorky guy."

"Ouch." Henry said as he dramatically clenched his hand to his heart and put his other hand to his forehead.

"Mercedes is coming over soon to help me prepare. I can't wait for our date tonight." Kurt said, slapping Henry in the arm.

"Much better. See you at seven."

"Yes sir!" Kurt saluted mockingly.

"Ass."

"You like it."

"Your ass, why yes I do, got a good feel of it today."

"Pervert."

"You like it" Henry laughed as he walked to his car.

Getting in to his own, Kurt was beaming. He had a really great boyfriend. One that he could joke around so easily with, but who will also do crazy things for him, like literally steal a solo and dry hump him mid song, just to prove a point. _Henry's so great. _Kurt thought while driving home._ He's crazy but really sweet, doing all that for me today. But tomorrow will be even better. But for now I have to get ready for my date! Squeeee! OMG…did I just squee in my thoughts? I need help. _

As soon as he made it home, Mercedes was already there waiting impatiently. The soon met up and headed inside the house getting ready for a night full of romance and so much more, much more.


	12. The Date

Kurt's Point of View.

Mercedes and I locked ourselves into my basement bedroom, pulling out all sorts of different outfits, dismissing each one. After about an hour we took a break to snack. The entire time, I was simply smiling, Mercedes eyed me for a moment before she spoke.

"Damn White Boy, you got it bad." She laughed.

"I know…" I sighed dreamily.

"What Henry did today was really something."

"You're telling me, at first I was terrified that Shue was gonna kill us!"

"Yeah, and the way he was dancing, hoo boy did all the girls swoon at that! You two boys were looking sexy!"

"Mercedes!"

"What? Can't a girl have a little fun? Besides, I'm not the pervert, Henry is!" She replied jokingly.

"Oh, god I know! When he grabbed my ass, I thought that we would be for sure suspended!"

"Haha!" After a short silence she spoke again, "But you heard what Henry said, he thought that Shue didn't put you in because you were both guys. Is that what you thought?"

"I honestly didn't really think of why. I was just upset that we weren't acknowledged."

"Yeah, but Henry seemed really upset about it all, I mean like _really _upset. I wonder what his deal was."

"I think I know. Ever since the jocks tried to beat us up, he's been hesitant with the PDA at school. Sometimes he won't even hold hands with me."

"Do you think he's scared? Or that the jocks are getting to him."

"I really don't know Mercedes. He's really sensitive around anything dealing with sexuality, and he easily gets upset. One time Santana was being…well Santana, and she saw us feeding each other lunch, she called it "fairy love", Henry screamed at her, calling her a frigid bitch with no tact that will live alone. After that Brittany and I had to keep them from killing each other. Brittany told me that Henry and Santana apparently worked it all out and respect each other now. And you saw that time Puck called that one dance move gay, and Henry kicked the crap out of him. I don't know why he's so sensitive but I don't push it."_ I do know why though, his dad._ I thought.

"Well whatever it is, he better cool his jets, going around beating anyone up who joke's about you two will only make things worse."

"Yeah…" _I just hope it all goes well with his parents and then maybe he'll calm down a bit._

After their break, we finally found the perfect outfit. Dad got home around 5:30, saying he wanted Henry to come in for a bit so he could meet him._ Shit, forgot about that. Dad's probably going to go all Papa Bear on him!_ Once seven rolled around, there was a knock at the door. Kurt opened it to reveal a smirking Henry.

"Why hello there Henry Landon." I teased.

"Greetings Kurt Hummel. Are you fully prepared for the amazing night I have planned for us?" He said, holding out his hand.

"Of course. But first you have to meet my dad." His face changed into something of fear and nervousness as I grabbed his hand and led him inside. My dad was waiting at the kitchen table, reading the paper when we walked in.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Henry" I started.

"Sit." He commanded. _Oh shit._

Henry shot down in the nearest chair like his life depended on it, which it did. I slowly made my way to the other chair, looking at Henry tremble.

"What are your intentions with my son?" My dad gruffed, looking him dead in the eyes.

Henry seemed to have found his footing because his eyes became unglazed and he replied "I have nothing but good intentions with your son Mr. Hummel. Kurt is an amazing guy who I can always be myself around. He's smart, funny, sarcastic in a good way, and damn sexy, oh crap I didn't mean to say that last part, well I mean it's true but you probably don't want to hear that. Either way, he's really great and he makes me happy, and that is exactly what I want to do for him."

After Henry's ridiculous ramble, I was sure my dad was going to kill him. _Calling me sexy in front of my dad? What is he thinking! He won't make it our alive._ But then my dad had this devious smile on his face.

"Great. It's nice to meet you Henry, oh and call me Burt." My dad stated while holding out his hand.

"Ah…yes sir, I mean Mr. Hummel….I mean Burt!" Henry scrambled as he shook my dad's hand.

As we made our way to Henry's car I stopped my dad and let Henry get the car started. "What are you planning dad?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, playing dumb.

"He called me sexy in front of you and you totally accepted him and didn't even threatened to kill him. What are you planning?" I repeated in a darker tone.

"Honestly, nothing. I don't need to. He's already deathly afraid of me, you saw the way he was shaking at the table. I really don't need to tell him that I own a shotgun and that my buddies and I know a few secluded forests that no one will ever find his body in, so there is no problem." My dad replied cheerily.

"You're crazy."

"I'm your father. This is what I do."

"Thanks dad."

"Sure, son. Now go have fun….but not too much fun! And be back by eleven. You got school tomorrow."

"Yeah, dad! See you."

As soon as I closed my car door and buckled up, Henry slowly turned his head to face me.

"Your dad scares the shit out of me."

"He knows. That's why he let you off so easily."

"I thought I was going to die."

"Me too. So where are you taking me?"

"Oh, right down to business! Well, if you must know, we are going to that new fancy Chinese restaurant over by the interstate."

"Oh really! I heard that place is quite expensive."

"Well, don't you worry because I have plenty of money for our perfect first date!"

The rest of the car ride consisted of casual talk, a few jokes and sarcastic remarks. Once we made it to the restaurant. Henry strolled up to the hostess, with me following behind.

"I have reservations under Landon, for two." He told the hostess.

"Of course, this way Mr. Landon."

We sat down, ordered our drinks, and just talked. _We still haven't even held hands yet. _I thought,_ is he afraid someone will say something? Maybe I should say something to him. He looks a little on edge._

"Henry" I spoke.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you alright, you look like someone might come out and attack you at any moment."

"What? I…uh.."

"Are you afraid to be close to me outside of closed doors?"

"….."

"Henry…"

"I just don't want us to get hurt, and yeah I'm a little scared. This whole thing is new for me."

"It's new for me too, this is my first actual date."

"I know…"

"What's really bothering you?"

"The week's almost up."

"Oh."

"I'm just really scared and I…"

"It'll all be fine, don't worry."

"I hope you're right."

"You don't have to be afraid, of anyone here or your family. You have the right to be happy and if being with me makes you happy, then don't worry about people judging you or saying things, they don't matter."

"You do make me happy." Henry said as his hand reached for mine. He finally held hands, _perfect, now we can actually act like a couple._ But it was short lived, the old couple next to us looked over and scoffed. Henry immediately ripped his hand away from mine as if I was burning him. He just looked down ashamed. _Dammit, why can't he just accept that people are going to judge us, they always will. Stupid old people, always ruining everything._

The rude old couple asked to me moved to a different table (_assholes)_ and the rest of the meal went in silence, once into Henry's car, he looked over to me, guilt written all over his face.

"I'm really sorry Kurt."

"I know." Stated matter-of-factly. _I'm a little pissed, yes. He said this was going to be perfect, but it really is just disappointing. I know I'm being high maintenance but whatever._

"I…I'm just not ready to come out in public yet."

"I understand." I replied, still indifferent.

"Kurt…Please"

"I just don't see why you can't accept that we are who we are that we will always be judged. It doesn't matter what they think Henry."

"I know…I just need time."

"Ok." I said with a soft smile. That appeared to be good enough for him. His face lit up and he took a deep breath.

"Well, the date's not over yet! I got one more surprise!" Henry exclaimed, all his pep seeming to have returned.

We started to drive back to town, and I began to recognize where we were headed.

"The school?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Don't worry, you'll love it!" He smiled as we pulled up to the school.

"It's almost nine, how are we going to get in?"

"I have it all planned out!" He smirked, pulling out a huge ring of keys.

"You stole the janitor's keys?"

"I didn't steal them, simply borrowed them for a day."

"Why would I ever want to come back here when I hate going in the first place? This had better be good Landon."

"Oh, Kurt, don't get your designer jeans all in a bunch. It'll be fun!"

"_Don't get my designer jeans in a bunch? _Oh you're going to pay for that?"

"Really? Will you punish me?" Henry winked.

"Oh my god, you are such a perv!"

"Admit it, you like me being a pervert!"

"…."

"Hah! I knew it!"

By the time we were done bickering, Henry had lead me to the auditorium. He opened the door for me to reveal the stage light up with all the different color lights, piano in place, and sheet music placed on top of it. Also, there was a small basket placed on the piano, filled with desserts.

"There wasn't much I could do. It's still too cold outside to have a picnic or anything, so I thought we could sit here, eat dessert and sing. Is it too unoriginal?" Henry asked sheepishly.

"No. You're right, I love it." I smiled at him.

We ate some dessert, messed around with the lights for a little bit (_What? I've always wanted to, but Artie always tries to run me over when I do!)_ We sang a few songs, talked and laughed. Around 10:30 we just sat there staring at each other, smiling.

"It's getting late, I need to be home in half an hour." I said sadly. _This has been great, I don't want it to end._

"Yeah. Oh! Wait, I have one more song I want us to sing!"

"What is it?"

"_Faithfully, _by Journey."

"Why that song?"

Henry's face fell into a more solemn tone. "Well, when my brother was sick, I would always sit with him at his bed, telling him about my day and other random stuff. He was a good singer too, it must run in the family." He laughed half-heartedly. "But this song, this is our song. The song we would sing to each other when things were looking bad. We always had each other's backs, and I never let a day go by without thinking about him."

I paused. _This might not be a good idea. This is his and his brother's song not ours. _"Henry, if this song means so much to you maybe we shouldn't –"

"No, I want to. I want to share this with you… I want this to be our song too."

"…Ok." I smiled.

I sat at the piano and began to play, Henry starting us off.

_**Henry:**_

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

_**Kurt:**_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_**Both:**_

_They say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_**Kurt:**_

_Oh boy you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

_Circus life under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_ooooh through space and time (__**Henry: **__through space and time)_

_Always another show wondering where I am lost without you_

_**Both:**_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_**Henry**_

_Oh boy you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

_**Both:**_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ooooooh faithfully_

_faithfully ... I'm still yours_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_

By the end of the song Henry had tears brimming in his eyes. I simply hugged him. After a few moments, he lifted my chin up, looking me straight in the eyes, a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you for doing that Kurt. It really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." I smiled back.

He slowly cupped my cheek with his hand and moved his head toward mine. I felt his hot breath on my face for only a second before his lips tenderly meshed with mine. It was powerful, but not rough at all, he was being so gentle. My arms made their way around the back of his neck and his made their way to my waist. _Henry barred his heart to me, and on more than one occasion. And now he's kissing me. This…this is perfect._ We kissed for a long time before the need for air forced us to part.

"Wow…that, that was…" I stammered dreamily.

"Amazing." He breathed.

We kissed again, just as gentle as the last. After a while, we had to go, my dad would have killed us if I was late. As he walked me up to the door, he took my hand and beamed at me.

"I had a really great time tonight. Despite everything that happened at the restaurant, tonight was perfect."

"Yes it was. Again, thank you for sharing such an important part of you with me."

"Yeah, now it's our song right?"

"It's a lovely song." I nodded.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Be sure to get to the pep rally."

"I wouldn't miss it." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. The slow powerful kiss sent waves throughout my body. _This is what I've wanted for so long, and look at me: weak at the knees, I can barely contain myself._

Once we parted, he smirked, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah….see you." I breathed.

I entered the house to find my dad still up watching the television.

"How was your date?" My dad winked at me with a smirk.

Horror struck. _Oh god, did dad just see us kiss?_ "You saw us kiss didn't you?" I accused.

"Well , of course, I'm your dad, I know and see everything." He laughed.

"Well, the date was really good. It was rocky at first but he managed to pull it off."

"Anyone give you trouble?"

"Yeah, some old couple scoffed at us and asked to be moved, but that was it."

"Well, that's not too bad."

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed. Night dad."

"Night Kurt."

As I made my way to bed, I couldn't help but think that today was perfect, with telling Mr. Shue off, and Henry sharing something so deep with me. But in the back of my mind, I still felt that something was not right. I fell asleep with only one thought: Henry's parents.


	13. Coming Out in 4 Minutes

Henry's Point of View:

The next day, I was walking from my car to my locker when I noticed someone waiting for me there. Finn. _Oh boy, this is just what I need, Finn to get all up in my face again. _As I approached him, he turned to look at me and frowned. I simply gave him the cold shoulder and waited for him to speak, pulling out my books for the first few classes.

"We need to talk." Finn seethed.

"About what?" I snapped back.

"I told you to stay away from Kurt, and what do you do? You and him embarrass all the guys with your "Express Yourself" crap, and then steal my solo in "Like a Virgin". It's like everyone is out to make my life hell. First Puck goes and knocks up my girlfriend, who both lied to me, then Jesse comes and steals Rachel away, and no you are taking Kurt from me. I don't know what I did to deserve all this."

"You are some piece of work Hudson." I laughed bitterly. "You honestly think the world revolves around you? Because you're the nice golden boy everyone adores? Think again. You incessant need to please everyone has become old. You think you're a nice guy, I get that, but what you are trying to do here with me and Kurt is anything but nice. We're happy Finn, and I frankly don't care if you feel the world is after you because of a few mishaps with a few people in your life. People have problems Finn, just because you're the most popular guy here doesn't mean that everyone has to like you or that you can get whatever you want. Grow up a little and then come talk to me." I ranted as I slammed my locker shut and stormed to my first class.

The day was pretty boring, that is until the pep rally. I barely made it past the fumigation and into the gym when the rally started. I got into my seat, looking for Kurt, and then the band started to play. The Cheerios rolled out and there stood Kurt and Mercedes. _What the? Are they Cheerios now?_ My thoughts quickly changed from questioning to…longing, as I noticed how perfect the Cheerios uniform fit my boyfriend, firmly hugging his body in all the right places. _Oh, man Henry, cool your jets, don't want to make a scene here…or a sex riot._

Then they started to sing. I think it was "4 Minutes"; _Coach Sylvester was doing Madonna all this week._ Kurt's voice was the lowest I have ever heard it, _woah, wait…was that a growl? _Kurt was getting all hot and steamy on the gym floor and then he spotted me. He smiled rather seductively and…_oh my god, what in the name of all that is good is he doing? Is he….grinding with that Cheerio? It's….oh man….think of walking in on your parents having sex…THINK OF WLAKING IN ON YOUR PAERNTS HAVING SEX!...phew…crisis averted. _ Anyways….Kurt and Mercedes were leading the Cheerios in one of the sexiest routines I have seen them perform. When the song ended, Kurt bounded up to me, grinning like a lunatic.

"So, what did you think of that?" He purred.

"I…I, might need to get a new pair of pants." I joked.

"Hahaha! Was it that good? We tried to be as sexy as possible!"

"Well, you definitely achieved that."

As we were talking, Mercedes joined our conversation and Mr. Shue rounded in on us. "Kurt, Mercedes, are you two Cheerios now?" He said indignantly.

Kurt was the first to speak. "Yes, Mr. Shue. Despite your accepting of our talents yesterday, Mercedes and I decided that we would showcase our talents elsewhere as well. We're doing both."

"You could have at least told me."

"Why? So you could easily dismiss us like you do every day? I know we're not your favorites, Mr. Shue, but you could at least acknowledge us and the rest of the club too."

"What? I do! I give you all a fair shot!"

"Please", Mercedes joined in, "You give all the solos to Finn and Rachel, and now Jesse. We just thought that since you're too busy making sure Finn doesn't flip out again and Rachel doesn't diva off, we would open up to new possibilities. And after you insulted Coach Sylvester, we put her in our Madonna multimedia project, giving her a new look. And in turn she gave us a new look."

"It's all going to work out Mr. Shue." Kurt continued. "Birttany and Santana are doing both, and as long as you insist on making it the 'Rachel and Finn' club, so will we. Oh and we might be missing a few glee club rehearsals too, we need to catch up on the other Cheerio routines we've missed so far."

"You guys, you know that's not how it is. They're our most powerful singers and we need them if we want to take Regionals." Shue retorted. _He just doesn't get it, _I thought.

"See, that's what I mean. You think Finn is the best male lead? His voice is not powerful enough, Rachel always drowns him out. Artie has a stronger voice than he does, even Puck does. And Rachel doesn't show emotion. At all. She is so concerned with her pitch and being perfect that she kills every song because the lack of emotion. She may be a powerhouse but lacks the theatricality of it. Mercedes here is also a powerhouse, and she also can show emotion, but you insist on putting her on the belting vocal runs for every song. I admit, my voice is not as powerful as others in the group, but I can sell a song way better than Rachel ever could."

Once Kurt was out of steam, Mr. Shue just looked like he was kicked in the gut. "I'm really sorry guys, if I had knew you felt this way-"

"I'm not done." Kurt deadpanned. "You said that we need them to take Regionals, is that all you care about? I thought that glee club was about the joy of singing and having fun. Glee club isn't fun Mr. Shue. Sitting in the back playing back-up is not what I call fun. Nor do I get to enjoy singing because I never get a chance to show what I can do and improve myself. You are so intent on winning that you forgot what glee club is actually about. And out there, performing with the Cheerios is a lot more fun than I've had in glee club. I'm sure the rest of Finn and Rachel's 'back-up singers' will agree with me."

"Kurt…I understand where you're coming from, but we need to win Regionals if we want to even keep the club for another year."

"Well, you need at least 12 members if you want to even _compete _at Regionals."

"What are you saying Kurt?"

"I didn't want to have to do this… But if you don't start giving out more solos to people other than Finn Rachel and Jesse, I'll quit."

"Me too." Mercedes joined.

"Same here." I finally joined the epic smackdown.

"You see, without us you'll be short a member, and I'm sure that Tina and Artie will follow us. We've talked to them and they feel that same way. Now what do you have to say?" Kurt smirked.

"Kurt, this isn't right, you can't just threaten me with quitting to get more solos." Mr. Shue frowned.

"Why? Rachel did. Several times actually."

"But-"

"She's your star, I know. But it's not all about her. Either you risk losing one loudmouth 'start' of yours, or you lose five of your not so precious 'back-ups'. What do you say?"

"Fine. You're right. I'll spread the solos around more from now on. Auditions will now be held for anyone who wants a solo." Mr. Shue sighed in defeat. "I just want the glee club to be more than a one year failure. I want it to keep going and be as amazing as it was when I went here."

"We know Mr. Shue." Mercedes added. "We just want to have as much fun in glee club as you make it out to be."

"You know Rachel will have something to say about this." Mr. Shue said.

"We know," Kurt replied, "And we plan to put her in her place as well."

"Alright then, as long as you three know what you're getting into with her..,"

"We'll handle Rachel, but please Mr. Shue, give everyone else in the club a chance to shine." Mercedes finished.

"I will." Mr. Shue said as he left the gym.

"That went well." I grinned, bringing Kurt and Mercedes from their afterthoughts.

"Hell yeah, White Boy!" Mercedes yelled as she and Kurt did their weird finger handshake.

"So, you're still staying on the Cheerios right? Because that outfit on you makes me wanna-"I started.

"Henry!" Kurt cried, slapping my arm.

"Told ya he was a pervert." Mercedes laughed.

"I already knew that." Kurt huffed.

"You know you both love it." I smirked.

"Well I gotta go, see ya'll later home boys!" Mercedes yelled as she dashed out the gym doors.

"I have to go to. My dad needs help at the shop today. But I'll call you later?" Kurt asked holding my hand.

"Sure thing." I replied as I planted a small kiss on his lips before heading home.

On my drive, I thought over all that had happened within the last month and a half. _Mike asked me to join glee club, I met Kurt. I became good friends with Kurt. I came out to the glee club and started dating Kurt, and now me and Kurt are an official couple. So many great things have happened to me. _But one thing never left my mind; _I still have to tell my parents. _Jacob Ben Israel has been following us around a lot lately; _the blog will probably be up within a day or two. _My mind came to a sudden halt as I pulled up to my house. And only one thought came to after that: _I have to tell them._

I made my way into the house; my head felt like it was on fire, my ears were roaring with the rush of blood. I made my way to the kitchen where I found my mom cooking dinner and my dad reading the paper.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" My mom asked nicely. _Maybe she will be accepting, maybe she'll help me calm dad down._

"Oh, the usual: test, quizzes, and homework. Oh, we also had a pep rally today, though I don't really know what for." I replied as casually as I could.

"We'll that's great Henry. Oh and dinner will be done soon, so why don't you go wash up?"

"Uh, yeah. But um…I need to tell you something first. Both of you."

My mom put the stove on low and turned to look at me with a confused and surprised look. My dad just put his paper down and stared at me, no emotion in his face.

"I….well, I …uh…"

"Spit it out boy." My dad barked, slightly annoyed.

"A lot has happened to me within the past month or so, and I thought that you need to know."

"What is it honey?" My mom asked worriedly.

"I…well…I'm gay." I finally stammered out. _There, let the shit hit the fan._

There was desolate silence within the house. The only thing I heard was the slow simmering of my mom's dinner. I looked to both my parents for any sign of life. My mom was agape with shock, while my dad's face began to turn into something I couldn't read.

"You guys, I wan-"I was about to say but was cut off by a sudden force slamming me against the counter. It took me a moment to realize that my dad had gotten up from the table and pushed me.

"How DARE you do this to us! To our family!" My dad bellowed, raising his hand into a fist."

"John!" My mom cried.

"Shut up Tracy!" My dad screamed. Looking back at me he continued. "I always had my suspicions, with the soccer, and the singing and dancing, but now I have to actually hear you say that you're a faggot? We taught you better than this! We put you under a roof, we made you food, we gave you an education, and we raised you well, and look how you repay us!"

"Dad…" I shivered in fear.

"We tried so hard to keep this family together after Logan died. We put everything we had into you, your sister and Logan. And you're throwing it all away to be some faggy fairy and go against God!"

"How long have you known?" My mom whispered.

Looking at her and then at my dad to see if it was even ok to answer, I spoke. "For about 4 years."

"So you knew when Logan was still alive, huh? Did you tell him? Did you tell him you're a homo?" My dad seethed. "You must have. God must have taken him from us because of you."

That was all I needed to face my father. I was filled with rage at his comment, only seeing red. "DON'T PIN HIS DEATH ON ME! HE HAD FUCKING CANC-" I was stopped instantly, a fist connecting with my jaw. I landed on the floor with looking up at my dad; I didn't even recognize him anymore.

"You have disgraced this family, you have disgraced your brother, and you have disgraced the world with your sickness." He hissed, inches from my face, "Now grab your shit and get the _fuck _out of my house, you're infecting it faggot."

I winced at the last word, finalizing my life, _faggot, my own family called me that…._I couldn't believe how badly it had all turned out. I only had one more chance to win this: _Mom._

I looked over to her and whispered, "Mom…"

She was crying by now, tears streaming down her face. "Look at what you've done." She cried. That was it. _It's over, my mom and my dad don't want me…I lost. _

I got up slowly as to not get punched again, and then proceeded to get as much of my stuff as I could, my father watching me intently the entire time. After I got most of my things packed, my dad grabbed them and threw them out on the lawn.

"Go. Find God and see what you've done." He said as he slammed the door shut. The final straw that sealed my fate was the loud click of the deadbolt being locked. _I…I'm homeless…I tried to be myself and look where it got me…I have no family, no home…nothing._ Then I remembered: _"Well, if anything happens when you do tell them, you'll let me know right?"_ _Kurt…I have to call Kurt. _I barely remember dialing his number, but I came back to my senses when I heard his voice ring out like an angel.

"Hey you." He started.

"Kurt…." I whispered.

"Henry? Are you alright?"

"….My parents."

"I'm coming over. Don't move."

The five minute wait seemed to last days, but when Kurt finally arrived, he ran over to me and gave me the warmest, most loving hug I had ever been given.

"Hey babe, it's okay, I got you now." He whispered as we sat in the front yard. "Come on; let's get your stuff in the car."

We packed the car and pulled out of my driveway as soon as humanly possible. I didn't know where we were going. All I could do was look out the window and pretend it was all a dream. The silence was oppressing as we drove, it wasn't too long before Kurt broke it.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sure you'll talk to me about it whenever you're ready. But I want you to know that I am here for you, and so is the glee club."

"I have nowhere to go, no family, I lost everything." I muttered.

"You're wrong. You still have me. And that is where you'll be living."

"What?"

"You do have a home, and it's with me. You can stay with my dad and I."

"Kurt, your dad…"

"Will understand. In fact, if we told him what happened he might just go put a flamethrower to your house, just to prove a point."

"Thank you Kurt."

"Henry, I'll do anything for you. You are one of the greatest thing to happen to me, and I can't let you roam Lima in this kind of weather….it'll ruin your complexion." Kurt joked.

I finally seemed to break a smile, if only a soft and sad one, but that was enough for Kurt. He pulled up to his house and looked right at me.

"Welcome home."


	14. Breakdown

3rd Person Point of View:

Once they made it into the house, Henry quietly slipped out of the car and grabbed his things. They made our way through the door and Kurt's dad instantly noticed something was wrong.

"Kurt, Henry, is everything okay? What happened? You shot out of here like a bat out of hell Kurt. Henry is that a bruise on you cheek?" He asked and seethed the last question. Sure enough, a bruise was beginning to form where his father had punched him.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened, Henry hasn't told –"Kurt started to say but was cut off by Henry's quiet, almost dead voice.

"I decided today was the best time to come out to my parents… it…they… it didn't go over too well."

"They kicked him out." Kurt hastily replied, trying to get his dad to understand the main problem they had to face.

Burt's face seemingly went from concerned to full on rage, but suddenly he calmed down, "Well, you can stay here alright? We don't really have another room for you, and you sure as hell aren't sleeping with Kurt"

"Dad!" Kurt squeaked in horror.

"But you can sleep on the couch for tonight; we'll figure it all out tomorrow." He finished.

"Thank you…but I can't intrude. I won't." Henry said flatly, still looking down at the floor.

"Henry…" Kurt was about to reason with him, but he continued.

"Really, thank you for letting my stay the night, I will take you up on that offer. But as for the future…Mike's been a good friend of mine for a long time, his parents love me, and they have an extra room. Tomorrow, I'll ask Mike if I can stay with them for a while."

"That sounds like a good idea. Have you eaten yet?" Burt asked. At Henry's head shaking he replied. "Well then how about we order us some pizza?"

"Yeah…sure." Henry whispered.

"Dad, I'm going to take Henry to my room for a little while alright?" Kurt asked. Burt gave him a suspicious look at first, but then he realized_… this isn't the time to be making out….or worse…they're probably going to talk and Kurt's going to pry for information._ Burt then simply nodded as the boys made their way down stairs.

They sat on the pure white sofa, just staring off into space when Kurt decided to try and get Henry to tell him what happened.

"Did….did you want to talk about what happened? Or…just…" Kurt trailed off.

"On my way home…I realized that I had to tell them, like I said, the week is almost up. I got them both in the kitchen and told them. My dad…he, he went berserk and said that he and my mom had put so much into our family before and after my brother died, and that I just went and ruined it. He…also said that I…I was the one, the one who killed my brother with my 'sins'." Henry began to silently cry, trying to finish his story. "I…got angry after that remark and started yelling, then my dad punched me…telling me to grab my things and that I was infecting his house…calling me…a, a faggot."

"Henry…" Kurt soothed as he rubbed circles into Henry's trembling back. "What about your mom? You said that she was a lot nicer and possibly more accepting."

"I looked to her to see if she would defend me, but she just looked hurt and just said, 'Look at what you've done.' I knew it was over, and I just packed up and left."

"Well it's okay now, you're here and you're safe."

"No. It's not okay, Kurt. I just lost my family, my home, my life, things I can never get back. I don't even know where to go from here."

"Well we can start with some pizza." Kurt joked. "Then we can get the couch ready for you, and then we can wait for school tomorrow and talk to Mike."

"Yeah…"

So they did as Kurt had suggested. At school, Kurt followed closely to Henry. Henry walked into school showing no emotion, head down; is sandy hair over his eyes. He was a hollow shell of the boy he once was. He went through the motions of class and homework. But once glee came around, he couldn't stay silent, Kurt was there and so was Mike, he had to tell the story all over again.

Henry was sitting with Kurt when the rest of the glee club strolled in; everyone seemed to notice something off about them, giving them puzzled and concerned looks. Even Mr. Shue looked concerned as he began to start rehearsal.

"Henry, is everything alright, you look a little down today?" Mr. Shue asked.

Kurt immediately shot up to face the class. "Mr. Shue, if I-"

"Mike, can I talk to you in the hall?" Henry interrupted.

"Uh yeah sure Hen." Mike said as he stood up.

"Kurt….tell them for me, I'll ask Mike." Henry whispered to Kurt as he left.

Kurt nodded and proceeded to tell the rest of the glee club of last night's events, while Henry went into the hall with Mike.

"What's wrong dude? You look like someone kicked your puppy." Mike asked concern written all over his face.

"I told my parents." Henry replied to the floor.

"Told them what….oh. So they took it bad?"

"You know them Mike. They…they kicked me out."

"Where did you go last night then?"

"Kurt's. But that's why I wanted to talk to you. There's no room at Kurt's house, and…I, I know this is asking a lot, but we've been friends-" Henry's teary ramble was cut off by a swift hug.

"Of course you can stay with us. For as long as you want. My parents think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread. We have the guest room and everything. Henry, you're like my brother, we've been in soccer and dance since we met, you know? I'd never turn you down." Mike whispered as he hugged him.

Henry had tears streaming down his face, "Thank you Mike…so much."

" I know, I love you, man."

A small smile graced Henry's face, "I love you too."

"So you okay?"

"No…not really, but…I have you, and I have Kurt. I should manage"

"Ok. So after school, we'll go to Kurt's place and get your stuff alright?"

"Yeah."

As, the boys reentered the choir room, Kurt had recently finished his version of the story. All eyes shifted to Henry as they walked in, Brittany jumped and hurled herself and her friends, while Santana slowly reached them.

"I'm sorry your parents suck Hen Pen."Birttany mumbled into Henry's chest. "Don't worry about them, we love you….dancing buddies?"

"Always." Henry smiled as the hugged again.

"I know we had our problems in the past Landon, but I want to apologize, I never knew you had it that rough, I should have been more considerate." Santana confided.

At that confession, the thought of Santana, Santana of all people to apologize, threw off the whole club, who looked on mouths agape. _This is so un-Santana like. _Henry thought_. She's being nice and _apologizing_…this is a little scary._

"But don't worry, I'll castrate your dad for you. Teach him a lesion." She smirked. _She's back._

"Thanks, both of you." Henry said.

The rest of the club gave their condolences. Mercedes gave him a bone crushing hug saying that "No white boy of mine be living with that kind of toxic." Quinn quietly hugged him, strolling off holding her baby bump. Jesse and Rachel gave him a group hug, _this feels awkward…_ and Rachel told Henry that her dads were lawyers and would take his dad to court for child abuse. Henry swiftly glared at Kurt, who looked guilty at having told the club about his dad hitting him. Even Puck, the natural ass, walked up to Henry, hands deep in his pockets, apologizing for treating him and Kurt badly, and saying that parents shouldn't do that to their kids. Henry just smiled softly at each of them and nodded when appropriate.

_I don't want this; people apologizing for my parents. _Henry thought. _It should be my parents apologizing, but that would never happen. I don't want this attention. Everyone so concerned because they care, but I just want to crawl up in a ball and pretend this never happened._

Glee club didn't last long, they ran thorough some numbers and called it a day. Mr. Shue, being the all knowing teacher that he is, has an idea, _maybe Henry should sing out how he feels, that might make him feel a little better, _Mr. Shue thinks. As they club packs up to go home, Mr. Shue gets their attention.

"Okay guys, it has come to my attention that we are lacking in the emotion department." He states, looking over at Kurt._ This is great, I get Henry to sing his emotions out and get Kurt to see that I _am_ trying._ "So the assignment for this week is for everyone to pick a song that conveys their present emotion, and to sing it all out. We want to be able to feel you singing, not just hear."

Everyone seemed to get the idea of why he was making this assignment. Henry did need to open up and let all the pain go, if only for a moment. They all nodded and went on their way.

Henry moved into the Chang's house and was smothered by Mrs. Chang who practically bawled when Mike told her what happened. Mr. Chang came up to Henry later that evening and told him that he was family and that he should live here like it was his own home. He also told Henry that he was going to make sure all of his things were out of his parent's house. And if Mr. Chang didn't say that he was taking Burt with him, and that they were going to 'talk' to his father…well that didn't really matter.

As Henry lay in his new bed, he began to think of his song choice for the glee assignment. _I know Mr. Shue is doing this for me, and I really appreciate it, but what do I even sing about? My present emotion…I don't even know. Anger, sadness, happiness, confusion, all of them mixed together is what? Oh…I know…dead. I'm basically dead; I lost so much, my brother, the most important person to me, my parents; the people who raised me and who I thought loved me. The people I was supposed to trust the most and who I thought would love me unconditionally completely abandoned me. And I lost my home, the apparent safest place. I'm a disgrace, 'disease', and 'infestation'. I know none of those are true, but coming from my dad, my blood, I don't even know what to think anymore. I just want to start over._

Henry fell asleep fully clothed thinking these thoughts. When he awoke the next morning, he was surprised as to where he was, then remembered, this is his new home now. Getting ready for school and driving there with Mike was quiet, Henry just looked down at his hands the whole time. _He's still upset. _Mike thought as he drove them to school,_ This must really be affecting him, he usually peps back up relatively quickly, but then again, this entire situation is on a whole other level. _

Henry just ran through the motions of a 'normal teenage life', Kurt met him at his locker, a look of deep concern across his face.

"How are you?" Kurt asked.

_I'm really getting tired of hearing that. _Henry inwardly groaned. "Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"YES! I'M FINE OKAY?"

"Henry…"

"What? You asked if I'm alright and I am! I'M FINE! Now, if you can all lay off for just a just a few minutes, I might actually be able to BE fine, without having to pretend to, to make you all feel better!"

"Henry, that's not what-"

"No. I know what you mean. I know it's only out of good intentions. I get it. But I just need some space, I need some room to breathe and actually think this whole thing over, sort it all out."

"I…I understand." Kurt whispered dejectedly as he quickly walked away, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shit." Henry groaned as he slammed his head to his locker. _Great. I snap and it has to be at Kurt of all people. What am I doing?_

As Henry stood there, Karofsky and Azimio headed toward him. "Hey homo, heard you're homeless! Homeless-Homo!" Karofsky laughed as he high fived his companion.

_WHAT? _Henry screamed in his mind. _How the fuck do they know? Only the glee club would know. Did someone tell them, did someone spill and tell Ben Israel? _Henry quickly whipped out his phone and checked the Jew Fro's blog:

Recent Homosexual Finds Himself Homeless:

_In the recent events of sophomore, Henry Landon, coming out and becoming power flamer-couple with McKinley's resident queer, sophomore Kurt Hummel, it has also come to reality that he is now indeed homeless._

_ Sources claim that Henry had come out to his parents, two nights ago, and had been swiftly kicked out. While the exact interaction between the family are not known, my source indicates that "his parents have called him a disgrace and disease"._

That was all Henry could bare before his mind set loose on the culprit. _Who the fuck would tell Ben Israel? Kurt, Mike, Mercedes, and Brittany are completely out. Tina and Artie are way too nice to ever do something like this. Rachel couldn't do something like this without getting within a 20 foot radius of Ben Israel; something she'd never do, and Jesse and I haven't even been friends, or even enough to be enemies. Santana? No, she actually apologized to me for being such a bitch. Matt, does he even talk? Puck, Puck's and ass, but not a total douche….Finn. _

Before he could even see straight again, he stormed off to where he know Finn's locker was, and sure enough there he was. Henry flew up to him and slammed his locker shut and Finn into the lockers in once swift movement.

"What the hell, man?" Finn yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Henry seethed.

As if neither of them spoke, Henry continued. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Finn asked not so innocently.

"Why the FUCK did you tell that Jew Fro about me being kicked out?"

"How do you figure it was me?"

"Because you're the only one in glee club who has a problem with me and Kurt."

"Is this your plan to get Kurt to pin after you again? Ruin my life so you can feel better about yourself?" Henry growled.

"How can you blame me when you have no proof?"

"Don't you think I have it hard enough? Besides being taunted and tormented here at school, losing my family and my home, do you think that I really need this? Do think that this is fair? I have done nothing to you and yet all you can think about is yourself and you popularity." By now, tears were streaming down Henry's face. His face scrunched up, red and blotchy, he continued. "You really think it's all about you huh? Think about others Finn, think about what you're doing before you do something stupid. Because doing this will NOT help you get Kurt to crush on you again. Or are you just trying to mess with me now?"

By then a small crowd had formed, not from the yelling but from the tears. Finn looked at Henry with no emotion, "I didn't mean for it…"

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT IT FINN! YOU ARE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST DUMBASS! YOU NEVER ONCE THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS. ONLY ABOUT HOW THEY WILL BETTER YOU!" And with that, Henry stormed off to the nearest bathroom.

Freshening himself up, (trying to make it look like he had not burst into tears in the middle of the hallway) Henry proceeded with his day, avoiding all the looks, sympathetic and sinister, and completely silent. At glee, a couple of the glee clubbers performed their songs, not that Henry was actually paying attention. He was too lost in thought and despair to even register where he was, until Kurt poked him.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I know you need your space. But I just wanted to know if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked with sincerity.

"No." Henry muttered.

Kurt sat there in silence for a moment before sighing, "Alright then" and continuing his conversation with Mercedes.

_Shit, now Kurt is for sure pissed at me. But whatever, I have the right to be upset, surely he knows that. I haven't told him about Finn blabbing, or the huge breakdown I had…and I assume Finn hasn't either. Where do I go from here? What do I do with myself? How do I make this all better? Why does it have to be up to me? Fuck._


	15. Smile, and Welcome to Your New Home

3rd Person Point of View:

Several days had past and everyone could see that Kurt and Henry were being driven apart. Kurt was the same as always, gossiping with Mercedes and making fun of whatever ridiculous outfit Rachel had deemed appropriate for public viewing, that is, until Henry was in sight. Henry would shuffle down the hall, his eyes staring at the floor, his sandy brown hair covering his tears. He never spoke unless it was necessary, and would never look anyone in the eye. _I don't know what to do anymore, all I know is to keep walking, don't look up, just keep going, where ever it is that you're going, it's bound to do something for you. _Henry tried to reason with himself, but he never seemed to get anywhere but his next class and the Changs. Whenever Kurt caught a glimpse of the deshelved Henry, his smile faded, and guilt replaced it. _This, this is all my fault, we should have kept our relationship secret, save him from all this. Maybe if we just kept it all between us and the glee club, we'd be happy. What can I do? He won't even speak to me or anyone. What can I say to him to make this all better…?_

Henry would walk in a daze of despair, ignoring the rude comments from the jocks, the sympathetic attempts from the glee club, and anyone else. He would go 'home' and quietly eat dinner with the Changs, do his homework and cry himself to sleep. _"What am I? What have I done to deserve this…oh yeah, I'm gay…and this is what I get for being myself. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have stepped out, I shouldn't have cut the last thread holding my family together, I shouldn't have ruined my family._

The next day, Kurt was gossiping with Mercedes about the recent sightings of Mike staring at Tina, when they see Henry trudge down the hall. _He's wearing the same clothes from yesterday,_ Kurt thought sadly. _I should try to talk to him. But he won't talk, and he won't hang out with me at all. Whatever, I NEED to talk to him._

"Henry?" Kurt walked in line with Henry and asked.

"…Yeah?" Henry mumbled.

"Do you want to maybe go out this weekend, get some food and talk?"

Henry stopped, inhaled deeply, his hands shaking. "Kurt, I…can't…just no."

"Henry…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you get to come out and your dad fully accepts you while a come out to my parents and I get hit and kicked out. I'm sorry that right now I really don't want anything to do with anyone, I'm sorry that I can't be happy-go-lucky with you right now. I'm sorry that I'm falling apart and you don't seem to understand that." Henry spoke with no emotion, yet tears welling in his eyes.

"I….I" Kurt stammered, shocked at Henry's words.

"I need to get to class." And Henry trudged on.

"Boy, you _need_ to make this better." Mercedes joined after Henry departed, watching the whole scene from the lockers.

"I know Mercedes, I just don't know how. I try to talk to him but he starts to breakdown and clam up like you just saw. I really don't know what to do with this anymore." Kurt choked, tears welling up in his own eyes now.

"Oh baby I know this is hard." Mercedes comforted him with a loving embrace. "But you gotta do something to get through to him, maybe we could sing to him, like we did for Finn and Quinn."

_Sing to him…._Kurt mused_, Perfect!_

Kurt's face lit up and he smiled to Mercedes, "You, my friend are a fabulous genius!"

"Well duh, took you long enough to realize that!" She remarked, as if it was totally true.

"I'm going to sing to him, and tell him how to feel better, how to get through all this! And I'll make it as my glee assignment for the week!" Kurt yelled as he sprinted towards the library.

"Damn white boy! Don't I even get to know what song it is?" Mercedes laughed to herself.

Later that day at glee club, everyone was seated talking amongst each other, except for Henry of course, who was content on glaring at Finn. _What a fucker,_ Henry thought,_ not that this is all his fault, but he really is trying to fuck all this up for me, I can't believe he went and blabbed to Jew Fro. 'Homeless Homo' is really getting on my nerves. And he's fine with acting like nothing's wrong! Stupid big oaf._

"Everyone, Kurt is ready to present his song for the week's assignment!" Mr. Shue announced to the club as Kurt made his way to the middle of the choir room.

"Hello everyone, today I plan to sing my out my emotions as assigned. But these emotions are not entirely my own. Henry, I know that you are in your own world right now. And you have every right to be. You have every right to be angry, scared, hurt, and confused. I understand if you don't want to talk or go out or anything, but you can't keep going on like this. You mean a lot to me, and I really do mean a lot. So this…this song's for you.

_**KURT:**_

_Smile though' your heart is aching,_

_Smile even though it's breaking,_

_When there are clouds in the sky- You'll get by,_

_If you Smile through your pain and sorrow,_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through- For you._

_Light up your face with gladness,_

_Hide every trace of sadness,_

_Although' a tear may be ever so near,_

_That's the time you must keep on trying,_

_Smile- What's the use of crying,_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile,_

_If you just smile._

_Ohhh Oooh Yeah_

_That's the time you must keep on trying,_

_Smile- What's the use of crying,_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile,_

_If you just smile._

_Smile though' your heart is aching,_

_Smile Even though it's breaking,_

_When there are clouds in the sky- You'll get by,_

_That's the time you must keep on trying,_

_Smile- What's the use of crying,_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile,_

_If you just smile_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile,_

_If you just smile._

By, the end of the song Kurt had tears streaming down his face, Mercedes was smiling widely, and Henry stared at Kurt in shock. _Kurt…Kurt's crying and it's my fault. I've been completely absorbed in my self-pity that I forgot that I had Kurt. A boyfriend who care so much, who came and got me when I got kicked out, how just sang his heart out, just to get me to smile._

Henry got up, walked slowly over to Kurt, brushed his hair out of his eyes and gently smiled. "I'm such an idiot. I've been too lost, dwelling on the pain, and everything that's happened, that I forgot about you; the most important thing to me. Kurt you really are you know that? I should have known that you'd be concerned and hurting along with me, but I was just too stubborn to realize that I don't need to think about what was, when all I really need is you."

At that, Henry was practically tackled by Kurt, who hugged him with all his might, his face nuzzling into Henry's chest. "Thank you, I'm so glad I got you back." Kurt mumbled through Henry's chest and tears.

"Me too." Henry smiled as he rested his face on Kurt's head, messing up his hair, and Kurt didn't even mind.

After glee, Henry and Kurt were walking out to the parking lot when Kurt looked over at his boyfriend. "So, do you want to go out this weekend? Or just hang out? I haven't really seen you in almost a week."

"Yeah, how about we go out Friday night? You, me, dinner, and whatever movie you want. Be it the movie theater or at you house." Henry replied, placing his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"You might regret that last statement. Twilight just came out a week ago."

"Oh, god." Henry cried.

"Just kidding."

"I figured. No one as amazing as you would be caught dead witnessing the train wreck that is Kristen Stewart's acting." Henry joked.

"I would never want to see that, nor wish it upon my worst enemies. So I'll see you later?" Kurt asked as they made their way to their respective cars.

"You will." Henry smiled as he kissed Kurt gently.

Once he got to the Chang's, he walked in the door to find Mike doing homework at the kitchen table. "Hey." Henry greeted quietly.

"Oh, hey." Mike responded with a smile. "So…you're better now?"

"Yeah. I mean, it still hurts, but I have Kurt, and I have you and your parents."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You know if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"I know. And thank you, for taking me in, for putting up with me these last few days, more important than all of that, thank you so much for being my friend."

"Of course. You're my boy, Henry. And like my mom said, you're family. And as far as I'm concerned, you're my little brother."

"Little brother? I am 3 months older than you _and_ taller that you. You're _my _little brother" Henry joked.

"No, you're my little brother, because I'm going to be here for, to protect you, from anyone who tried to treat you badly." Mike said seriously.

"I-thank you." Henry said as Mike stood up and, they hugged as Mr. and Mrs. Chang walked in with groceries.

"Hello boys." Mrs. Chang said with a smirk. "Take it you're a little back to your old self Henry?"

"Yes Mrs. C." Henry smiled.

"Please, honey, call me June."

"Ok, June", Henry said with emphasis on her name.

"Why don't you boys go clean up and we'll have dinner done soon." Mr. Chang stated.

The four ate dinner, all the while talking, joking, and laughing. Everything seemed back to a somewhat normal state that is until Henry had the time to actually think. _This day went from bad to pretty good! I'm mean, it still sucks but I forgot what really matters, Kurt and the Changs. Fuck my parents, I wasn't happy there anyway. Living with the Changs is so much more relaxed. I'm just going to keep on moving on, living my life, I just transferred houses that's all. But now I need to get my homework done. First, my glee assignment….hm…'My Current Emotion'. Well I now realize that my depressed state did little to help me overall, but also I remember that I do have a home, with the Changs, and with Kurt. Home…..got it!_

The next day at glee, Henry bounded up before Mr. Shue could even clap his hands. "Hey everyone, I know I've been a little down in the dumps lately, and I want to apologize for that. But I have my glee assignment ready! So if you all could follow me to the auditorium."

Everyone followed, mildly surprised at Henry's tailspin of emotion from yesterday. Once they reached the auditorium, a spotlight shone on Henry, center stage. "Okay. So this song, it shows my current emotion. I thought that I had lost my home, my life, all because I had finally decided to be true to myself. But I was wrong, I didn't lose my home, in fact I got a better one. This song is for Kurt and Mike.

_**HENRY:**_

_When I think of home, I think of a place_

_Where there's love overflowing_

_I wish I was home, I wish I was back there_

_With the things I've been knowing_

_Wind that makes the tall grass bend into leaning_

_Suddenly the raindrops that fall have a meaning_

_Sprinkling the scene makes it all clean_

Henry sang this verse with his eyes closed and a smile across his face, as if remembering back to his old home.

_Maybe there's a chance for me to go back_

_Now that I have some direction_

_It would sure be nice to back home_

_Where there's love and affection_

_And just maybe I can convince time to slow up_

_Giving me enough time in my life to grow up_

_Time be my friend_

_Let me start again_

Henry looked sadly through the verse, reflecting back on all that has happened to him this last week. Kurt looked sad and guilty as Henry sang his heart out, but smiled when he saw Henry beam as the next verse started.

_Suddenly my world's gone and changed its face_

_But I still know where I'm going_

_I have had my mind spun around in space_

_And yet I've watched it growing_

_If you're listening God, please don't make it hard to go_

_To know if we should believe the things that we see_

_Tell us should we try and stay_

_Or should we run away?_

_Or would it be better just to let things be?_

_Living here in this brand new world_

_Might be a fantasy, whoaaa_

_But it's taught me to love so it's real real reaaaaal to me_

Henry sang looking straight at Kurt, both grinning with tears in their eyes.

_And I've learned that we must look inside our hearts to find_

_Yeah a world full of love_

_Like yours, like mine_

_Like home_

_Home!_

Hitting that last high note, Henry stood facing Mike and Kurt. Mike was beaming with pride and adoration, and Kurt was tearing up.

Everyone else was in shock of the stellar performance, the emotion running raw throughout the piece. Henry looked to Mike, who nodded firmly as Henry looked back to Kurt.

"Kurt, I may have lost my home, but that wasn't my true home. I now realize that my real home, full of love, is with you. You're home to me." Henry grinned at Kurt, who was now full on bawling, but these were tears of joy.

_I have him back. He's happy again, and he's happy with me. I finally have the boy I met back. _Kurt thought to himself, embracing Henry.

_I did it. I rocked that song! But more importantly, I got my boy back, and I got myself back. No more moping around, it's time to move on and actually explore the relationship I have with Kurt. I've been too caught up in keeping the jocks at bay, and trying to keep my parents in the dark, that our relationship has barely grown. From now on, it's all about Kurt, I'm going to make the best of our time together. I'm going to make it perfect. _


	16. Proving You're Out Tonight

Henry's Point of View:

So, with the whole 'coming out to my parents and getting kicked out' thing behind me (or at least off my mind), I decided that it was about time to really build on the relationship that Kurt and I had. The first thing I had to work on was the PDA. I know that Kurt knows who he is and doesn't care what others think, but I feel that I am a little more inexperienced than him. I know that this is the first relationship for both of us, but I haven't really been out and proud as he has.

So, the next day I walked into school with an almost Puck-like swagger (I know crazy right?) all the way to Kurt's locker. Kurt was there, pulling out books while Mercedes was chatting with him, the hallway full of students. _Perfect! _I thought excitedly, _I hope Kurt appreciates this!_ I walked up to Kurt, Mercedes noticing me first, and greeted Kurt. "Hey, Kurt." I said as I leaned down to kiss him, putting him into total shock. It took a moment for Kurt to kiss back, but when he did, he was eager to join. As I pulled away, I saw that a few people were watching, mostly girls cooing, and Mercedes was looking at us with a large grin.

"Henry?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Kurt looked confused at first, but a smile grew on his face. "Thanks".

"Hey, this is what boyfriends do right?"

Kurt awkwardly laughed. "Yeah I guess it is."

"Boy, you two are so awkwardly cute I might just vomit." Mercedes laughed.

"How very mature Mercedes." Kurt scoffed. "Either way, I have to be getting to class."

"Let me take you." I replied romantically as I grabbed his books from his hands and directed him down the hall.

After a minute of comfortable silence, he turned to look at me. "You know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to." His voiced lace with doubt.

"I want to do this. We are a couple, right? So this is what couples do."

"I know. But don't you think someone's going to say something?"

"Yeah, and?"

"So you're alright with people saying things?"

"…I ….uh" I stammered. _Shit. Shit. Shit! Why can't I talk?_

"Henry, really if you don't want to do this you don't have to. Really I know you're afraid and you said you needed time. Just…wait until you're ready." Kurt sighed dissapointedly.

"So, I'll see you in glee?" I asked looking down at my feet.

"Yes." He said as he entered his classroom.

_Shit! Why didn't I say anything? I was trying to show Kurt that I wasn't afraid of being myself and showing him affection in public! Now I have to really work on it. _

On my way to my locker, I ran into Finn. He gave me a sheepish lopsided smile as he walked in line with me. I gave him a small smile and waited for him to strike up the conversation he looked like he wanted to have.

"Dude, I really want to apologize." Finn started. I simply nodded signaling for him to continue. "I mean, I am _really _sorry."

I could tell that that was all he wanted to say. But I knew that he had to say more if he really wanted me to forgive him. "And what is it that you're sorry for?" I asked preparing for the inevitable answer I was sure to receive.

"Uh…you know, for hurting your feelings and – "

"I'm going to stop you right there." I stopped mid-stride glaring at him. "Are sorry for doing what you did, or are you sorry you got called out on it."

"Uh…I"

"Exactly, you're apologizing because you feel that you need to, without knowing why you need to. What you have been doing is wrong Finn, messing with me and my relationship with Kurt, and telling Israel about me getting kicked out, it's all wrong. Before you try and be the loveable guy you think you are; with everyone liking you and you being popular, try to actually understand that not everyone will like you and you will not always be popular."

"I…just, I just really need Kurt."

"Why? So you can have someone pining after you all the time? So you can feel better? Finn…." I was getting a little frustrated at his stupidity; _We already had this exact conversation before, do I have to repeat myself? _"I know you want to be popular and you want everyone to like you, but you don't get to hurt Kurt have it. I won't let you. And if you keep trying to mess with Kurt and me, I _will _hurt you. Or worse, I'll have _Mercedes_ hurt you." I finished as I left him in the hallway.

On the way to glee, Kurt and I were walking down the hall, holding hands (_the lowest level of PDA for Pete's sake!) _when two unknown jocks slammed us both into the set of lockers.

"What up, homos?" One sneered.

"Prancing your way to 'Homo Explosion?'" The other laughed.

"Not that it matters to yo-" Kurt started but it was my turn to protect us. _This is great! Now I can really show Kurt how ready I am to have this relationship! _

"You know, this is really getting old. The snide comments, dumpster dives, and slushies. If you have a problem, why don't you actually say it rather than treating us like shit." I said laced with venom.

"What the ?" One said.

"Who do you think you are fairy? Looks like we gotta knock some sense into you." The other smiled sinisterly. _Shit. I can't take two on one, and Kurt's not much of a fighter. Damn, where's Mike when you need him. _

I was shoved back with one hand as the other had pulled back and balled into a fist, aimed in direct line to my face. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ I wasn't going to let this happen, this will totally not going to work with my plan of getting Kurt to realize I was serious about this. I needed to act fast. No more running, no more hiding, no more.

I was barely in the right mind the jocks fist made his way to my face. My hand shot out and caught his fist. _Awesome! I'm like a ninja! _Then my other hand made a fist and swiftly made a connection to the jock's face, sending him to the ground. _Sweet, now to get the other douche!_ Said jock lunged at me, colliding us against the lockers. By then a crowd had formed, and Ms. Pillsbury had been summoned.

"Boys!" She yelled. All action stopped as we looked at her, almost as wide eyed as her. "My office, now!" _Damn, what's got her all dominant and confident. Oh that's right, after Rachel pissed off Jesse, Puck and Finn with that 'Run Joey, Run' crap, she called Mr. Shue a slut and stuff. Still, I'm glad she's here to stop this, I might have gotten my ass kicked._

Once all four of us were in her office she started. "Now what is going on here? What is the need to use physical force?" She demanded.

"These homos were trying to spread 'the gay' on us!" One jock accused. _Wow, you are dumb, you are really dumb._

"Well, first off, calling Henry and Kurt such derogatory names will not be tolerated. It's immature and quite frankly ignorant. Secondly, you cannot catch 'the gay'. It's not even a disease, more or less contagious. Now the way I have seen things go on at this school, the more popular kids bully the less sociable students. Am I correct to assume this?"

"Yes." Kurt and I said in unison.

"Well then, as I have see here in your records you two" She said pointing to the jocks, "have several instances of bullying, while these two have none. As I see it, you two will have detention all week. Is that clear?" _Damn girl! You get 'em!_

"Yes, Ms. Pillsbury" They chanted.

The jocks left and her hand willed us to stay. "I know that you two are bullied constantly, and I for one will not be a part of the other faculty's idea of letting you kids handle your own problems. I am a guidance counselor and my job is to help students. Now I will do everything I can to make sure you can show the same affection that other students do, but please, be careful."

We both nodded and proceeded to glee. On the way Kurt finally spoke up. "Despite you picking a fist fight in which you knew you wouldn't win, thanks for sticking up for us." He smiled softly.

"Yeah. I mean it. I'm serious about being your boyfriend, inside and out. I'll take any bullshit these assholes dish out. But thank god Ms. Pillsbury was there to save us!" I sighed in relief.

"Yes, she was a great help. I'm kind of glad she took Coach Sylvester's advice to be more assertive."

By then we had made it to glee, 15 minutes late. As we walked in the door, the whole club stopped to look at us.

"You're late." Mr. Shue stated, slightly annoyed.

"We got into a fight with a couple of jocks Mr. Shue." I replied, creating shocked looks all around.

"Oh. Are you two alright?" He asked a little guilty.

"Yes, Ms. Pillsbury stopped it before it got too far and gave the jocks detention for a week." Kurt replied matter-of-factly, watching Mr. Shue's face drop at the mention of said guidance counselor.

"Oh, well, please let's get back to rehearsal. We were about to start our new assignment."

We sat down, Kurt and Mercedes had a whole psychic conversation through eye looks and soft grunts and noises. _It's terrifying how easily they communicate…they never said one actual word and it looks like she got the jist of the fight we had._ Puck pounded fists with me giving me the 'badass nod'. After a little settling, Mr. Shue started again.

"Alright guys, we have been a little on the pop song side lately so I thought we'd dedicate a week to one of the longest running musicals, _RENT_!" He announced excitedly.

Kurt and Rachel beamed, the gears already turning in both their heads. Jesse was gone on his Vocal Adrenaline Spring Break, most of the guys looked a little miserable at the mention of musical, and the girls seemed indifferent.

"Now I know that there are only so many songs that everyone know so not everyone has to participate, but we will all do the group number 'Seasons of Love'. So whoever wants to do a solo just let me know."

At that Mercedes and Kurt began discussing costumes and such while Rachel bounded to the sheet music. I thought for a moment. _I've seen 'RENT' plenty of times, which song should I do. I want to keep in the line of proving to Kurt I'm all about us, but what do I do? Hm…. Well we are supposed to go out tomorrow night and….ahhhh…hehehehehehehe…I really AM a pervert!_

"Hey, so what are your guys' plans?" I asked Kurt and Mercedes.

"We're thinking of getting Tina and Artie and a few others to do 'La Vie Boheme', you in?" Mercedes exclaimed excitedly.

"Nah, I think I'm going to do a solo. Thanks though!" I said, Kurt's face fell. "Hey don't worry! I just wanted to do a solo, and besides Kurt, I think you'll love it!" I eased his mind.

"Okay…but it better be amazing." Kurt warned.

"Trust me…you'll be amazed…if not more!"

"What song are you singing?" Mercedes asked now extremely curious.

"Oh I can't tell you that! It's a surprise!" I winked.

"Damn boy, now the suspense is gonna kill us!"

"Don't worry, I'll have it ready for tomorrow. I'll see you guys later, Mike and I are going to train for soccer tryouts." I said as Mike and I left.

Mike and I really did have to train, soccer is one of the only constants in my life since….everything. After we got back I decide to go to the mall, I needed the perfect costume for my solo. I practiced my song to and from the mall.

Mike asked me what I was doing for the assignment but I still didn't tell anyone, _this is going to be a total secret, I want to see the look on everyone's faces!_ I went to my room and watched the video of Rosario Dawson several times until I got her dance moves perfect.

Glee the next day was held in the auditorium, Rachel already had a whole production ready to present. She and Finn did 'I Should Tell You' and they were alright in my opinion, though my opinion of Finn isn't all that high. _Why is she doing this kind of song with Finn if she has Jesse? Well, in the least, it will give me a break from Finn._ After their performance I shot up and said that I would go next. I ran back to the green room and got dressed.

The stage was set. I stood behind the curtain on a flight of railed stairs that sat center stage, a stool was placed on the stage just in front of the stairs, and a small staircase was placed at the center, connected the stage to the audience seats. Once the drums started I knew that Kurt knew which song I was performing, but he had no idea what I was going to do.

_**HENRY:**_

_What's the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

_My body's talking to me_

_It says, 'Time for danger'_

I jumped out of the curtain, wearing nothing but a black tie, platform leather knee high boots, and skin tight leather short shorts; no shirt. _This is as close to Mimi as I can look without breaking some sort of school dress code. _At 'Time for Danger' I gave Kurt a waggle of my eyebrows. Upon seeing my outfit his face blushed to such a deep red, he looked like the cutest tomato I have ever seen. The rest of the club looked just as shocked, all the girls blushed as well but the boys looked really uncomfortable.

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight_

_Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt _(a little twirl as if I was wearing a skirt and a little sexy pose)

_With a stranger'_

_I've had a knack from way back _

_At breaking the rules once I learn the game_

_Get-up life's too quick _

_I know someplace sick_

_Where this chick'll dance it the flames_

During this verse I danced down the stairs and tried to fulfill Rosario Dawson's dance as much as I could, twirling my hair and slutting my way to the stage.

_We don't need any money_

_I always get in for free_

_You can get in too_

_If you get in with me_

For this next verse I needed to pull off all of Rosario Dawson's moves. SLUT POWER ACTIVATE!

_Let's go out tonight _(lay down, stretch one leg straight up)

_I have to go out tonight _(spread both legs nice and wide)

_You wanna play? _(crawl with my hands pulling my body towards the glee club)

_Let's run away_

_We won't be back _

_Before its New Years Day _(slutty bend and snap, accentuate the ass)

_Take me out tonight (meow…HA!) _(best cat-like pose and then pelvic thrust on 'HA!')

_Mmmmmmmmmmohohohohhhhhhh _(basically grind on the stool and knock it over)

_When I get a wink from the doorman _(strut across the stage)

_Do you know how lucky you'll be?_

_That you're on line with the canine of_

_Avenue B _(shimmy shimmy shimmy)

_Let's go out tonight _(feel myself up, yeah I know, sexy right?)

_I have to go out tonight_

_You wanna prowl _(best 'rawr' pose while crawling on the stage)

_Be my night owl?_

_Well take my hand we're gonna howl _(hold out hand and basically howl 'Out tonight')

_Out tonight_

_In the evening I've got to roam_

_Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome_

_Feels to damn much like home_

_When the Spanish babies cry_

For this more serious verse, I just simply sat at the top of the stair case leading to the front row where the club sat.

_So let's find a bar_

_So dark we forget who we are_

_And all the scars from the_

_Nevers and maybes die_

At this verse I wrapped my legs around the rails and grinded at 'bar'. I belted the last two lines dramatically as I got up.

_Let's go out tonight_

_Have to go out tonight_

_You're sweet _(my best sweet smile and a wink)

_Wanna hit the street? _(in beat to 'hit the street': step, step, grind)

_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?_

_Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me out tonight _(best puppy dog face as I strut down the stairs)

_Don't forsake me - out tonight _(wag the finger)

_I'll let you make me - out tonight _(I reached the audience floor right in front of Kurt)

_Tonight - tonight – tonight _(one foot on his armrest, belting the last three words)

As the song finished, I stood there, my foot still on Kurt's arm rest, panting. Kurt was looking at me like I was crazy, but he was still as red as a tomato. The guys we're looking might awkward and the girls were looking at me like I was a piece of meat, even the ones with boyfriends! Waiting for something, applause or boos, I just stood there looking pleased with myself. It was Rachel who spoke.

"On behalf of the glee club I for one thought your rendition of Mimi's breakout performance quite excellent. Despite you being a boy, you displayed her character very well by changing 'feline' to canine'. Very good work!" Rachel analyzed through her blush.

"Thanks!" I replied happily. _Hey, getting praise from Rachel freaking Berry is tough so I must have been good._

"Rachel's right." Mr. Shue spoke up. "Henry, you did an amazing job at reenacting the entire scene, you gave perfect stage presence."

"Awesome! Kurt?" I looked over to him, still stunned silent. He looked up and down carefully before answering.

"I…I…" Kurt stammered, but Santana was quick to recover from my performance.

"That was hot." Santana breathed and all the girls nodded enthusiastically. "If you ever feel like switching back to your old team.."

"Santana!" Kurt yelled. "Henry, that was amazing and, as Santana said…hot."

"I told you Kurt, I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid of expressing who I am, and I'm not afraid of anyone or anything."

"Of course you can manage to convey the most sincere feelings through a perverted slutty song." Kurt shook his head smiling. "You're always such a pervert."

"And you always love it."

"That I do." Kurt leaned closer to Henry, whispering into his ear, "You might want to go change, the girls look like they might jump you at any moment."

Sure enough, the girls were set between eyeing me with lust, inching forward, and glaring at Kurt with envy.

"Yeah, you're totally right." I stepped back from the girls, actually a little scared for my safety.

After I came back, clothed in an actual shirt, everyone was packing up to go. I made my way to Kurt and swung my arm around him, "So you like my 'Out Tonight' performance?"

"Oh my god…I could hardly control myself you ass!" He yelled slapping me in the arm. "Next time you plan on dressing up like that and dancing like a two dollar hooker you should warn me. I was so embarrassed!"

"Why were you embarrassed?"

"You know…" Kurt looked towards his pants.

"Ohhhh" I smirked and nudged him. "Glad to know I have that effect on you!"

"Ugh, now you're just going to try and be sexy all the time, just to get me hot and bothered!"

"No way, not when you can do the same to me."

"Really?"

"Of course really! You're the cutest, sexiest, most adorable guy I've ever seen!"

"Great, I'm cute, like a little kid." He sighed.

"Hey now, I said sexy too. And trust me, when you did '4 Minutes' I felt the same way. You were totally hot!" Kurt beamed and we reached the parking lot. "So we're going out tomorrow right?"

"I wouldn't want anything else. Uh…could you give me a ride home? My baby's in the shop until tomorrow."

"Of course I'll drive you home! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Kurt smiled, "That's true."

I drove Kurt to his house and was immediately concerned when I saw Finn's car in the driveway. _What the hell is he doing here?_ I thought. Curious I walked Kurt to the door. Upon stepping in, I saw Burt, Finn, and another woman. Kurt must have known who she was because he looked like he was about to faint.

"Dad…what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Finn and Carole are moving in son!" Burt replied ecstatically!

_Oh fuck no._


	17. Another Date and Returned Feelings?

Kurt's Point of View:

_Oh….my…..god….I'm living with Finn. THE Finn Hudson! Wait….that's bad, I have Henry. Oh no, what am I supposed to do about this? But I guess I deserve this don't I? I WAS the one who set our parents up just so I could have Finn all to myself. Damn, no I'm in one big hot mess._

Once I convinced Henry that he had to go, it was just me, Dad, Finn, and his mom, Carole. We were all sitting in the kitchen, Dad and Carole were oogling at each other, Finn was smiling contently, and I was paling by the second. We discussed the living arrangements. Finn and I would be sharing my basement bedroom until my dad finished the extension to the house. _OMG! We are sharing a room! NOT GOOD. _The scariest part about it all was how comfortable and happy Finn was about all this. _He's not freaking out or objecting like he did before at lunch…did he move on? Or is it something else? Oh Kurt, don't even think like that! It'll never happen._ We moved everything in, both Carole and Finn's things, my dad gave us some money to redecorate our room, saying it would take a while to finish the addition, and settled down for the day.

Later that night, it was just Finn and I in _our_ room; I was doing homework while he was busy killing zombies when I got the courage to ask him.

"So Finn, I was wondering, why are you so happy about all this? A couple of weeks ago, you were yelling at me about how you didn't want your mom to forget your dad and have you two move in. What changed?"

"Well, after seeing our parents so happy together I thought that I could learn to love it too." He replied happily.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you're alright with rooming with me. Most guys would be cringing at the thought of sleeping in the same room as the 'resident queer' no less live with me."

"Dude. Kurt, you're totally awesome and you've helped me so much in the past, there's no way I could ever say or think something like that. Besides, we 're good friends and I haven't been able to hang out with you so much since you and Henry started dating." _Friends…right, but why did he say Henry's name like that? With disdain?_ _But still, he's totally comfortable with me! This is great._

"Wow…Finn, you've grow up a lot lately haven't you?"

"Uh…I don't think I got any taller, I don't think it's possible." He laughed.

I simply laughed his air head comment off, "Well either way, I'm glad you're so comfortable with this."

"Yeah, dude. Now we can be like brothers!" Finn said ecstatically.

"Yeah…brothers."

After that conversation, I sat there, blankly staring at my homework thinking. _Finn is doing all this for our parents? No way, he was freaking our earlier about all this and now he's overjoyed about it, something's up. And I'm going to figure it out._

The next day was Henry's mine second date, at around 7, Henry rang my doorbell and he came in for a little bit.

"Hey, babe." He said, capturing me in a quick kiss.

"Hey yourself." I breathed back. "Dad wants you to 're-meet the new family'."

"I could do that." He smirked.

We all sat in the living room. Dad, Carole, Finn, Henry and I. It was all going well, Carole loved him and thought he was 'super sweet'. Dad had already approved of him through Henry's irrational, yet not impossible, fear of my dad killing him and burying his body where no one would find him if he hurt me. Finn just sat there silent until a lull in the conversation arose.

"So, you guys had sex yet?" Finn asked as casually as I have ever heard anyone say something like that.

My face paled, and then blushed; Carole gasped "Finn!" Henry looked a little shocked at first, then he just looked angry with Finn. But my dad, oh god my dad, he looked like he was ready to fulfill Henry's irrational fear. It was silent for a while. I guess my dad recovered first.

"Well?" My dad asked.

I sputtered around my words, still too startled by Finn's comment to make real words, but luckily Henry saved the day. "No, Burt we haven't. And I do not plan on having sex with your son until he feels that he is ready. And as for myself, I am not yet ready for that just yet." He remarked matter-of-factly with a hint of anger.

"Kurt?" My dad asked, to make sure Henry wasn't lying.

I regaining the power of speech and looked him straight in the eye with a stern face to prove my point. "No we haven't dad. Henry's the perfect gentleman."

"Ok then." My dad said, still not sounding as relieved as I hoped.

After a little more conversing, still awkwardly thanks to Finn, we got in the car and we were off. We decided to go to a nice little restaurant downtown, after a while of silence, Henry groaned. "What the hell was Finn's problem back there?" He asked angrily.

"Honestly I have no clue, he said earlier that he wanted us to be like brothers….so maybe that was him doing the big brotherly thing?" I asked.

"No way, I never did that to my….Either way, what he said was absolutely ridiculous! And now your dad hates me! I don't think I can sleep anymore without locking all the doors and windows and checking under my bed."

"I'll talk to Finn, and my dad later. But right now we should focus on our date!"

Henry brightened at that. "Totally! This place is supposed to be really good for a family owned restaurant!"

We made it to 'The Harrison's Home Away From Home' _Long ass name, _a Mercedes like voice muttered, we walked in and were seated. Henry and I talked about random things, like our awesome 'La Vie Boheme number we did. "You really should have joined in with us. You would have made a great Rodger." "No way! I make a fine ass Mimi! My 'Out Tonight' totally beat you guys." We also talked about Cheerios and how Mercedes had quit. _I still feel guilt about being so insensitive to her about losing the ten pounds. _We then talked about how Quinn and she have become, to quote Mercedes, 'Soul Sistas!', and how nice Quinn has become since getting pregnant.

After ordering, we made the mistake of holding hands while a worker passed us. The guy stopped, eyed us for a moment and left. I noticed and became concerned. "Henry, that guy just gave us a look, do you think he's going to do anything?" I asked worriedly.

"Better not. Either way, let him do-"

"You two better leave." A growl came from the worker who eyed us moments ago, cutting Henry off. An older man was now with the worker, both looking very unhappy.

"What?" Henry asked with rising anger.

"You two homos better beat it. We don't take kindly to your….kind…here." The older man, _maybe manager?_, said in a harsh whisper.

"Are you serious? We're paying customers, you can't-"

"Henry." I cut him off, looking at him with hopefully my 'Stop while you're behind and let's get the hell out of here' look.

Henry sighed and reluctantly got up and walked to the exit. I noticed two guys in letterman jackets leaving a table and following us out. _Seriously? Are they going to follow us and pull pick a fight, or am I just paranoid?_ Halfway to Henry's car, a large meaty hand clasped on my shoulder. _Figures. _I tensed automatically and Henry noticed. He quickly spun around ripping the hand off of me. "Don't you touch him." He spat with more venom than I have ever heard someone use. And that's saying something, Santana's pretty terrifying.

"Or what? You gonna suck our cocks?" One of the guys sneered. _They must be college students, I don't recognize their letterman jackets._

"Or I'll kill you." Henry seethed with nothing but anger and rage. _Henry…he said that with no second thought. He sounds so….different, so angry. I've never seen him like this before._

"Ha! Good joke fag! You couldn't take on both of us, especially with your prissy, faggity-ass boy-" The other guy was cut off with a swift blow to the face. _Oh shit, now we're in trouble. The two gay guys get into a fight right in front of the restaurant they just got kicked out of….this won't go over well._

To my surprise, the college guy went down instantly, and Henry took that as his cue to get the other guy. He jumped over to the other college jock and quickly finished him with one punch to the mouth, teeth flying everywhere. Both jocks laid there, groaning in pain.

"Let's go." Henry commanded, leading me to the car with his hand pressed gently to the small of my back. _What's going on? One second he's in a blind rage taking out two college guys in a few seconds, the next he's gently guiding me to the car. _

We got into the car and silently drove around aimlessly. I waited for him to start the inevitable conversation, but no, I had to start it, again.

"So what was that back there?" I asked, semi-annoyed.

"You mean me saving our asses?"

"Yes, that blatant show of moronic brutality. What were you thinking? If getting kicked out of that restaurant wasn't enough, getting into a fight was much better!" I replied sarcastically._ What is his deal? I need to find out why he got so upset so quickly. That never happened at school._

"I thought you would have been more appreciative. I saved us. What were we going to do if they decided to beat us up, or touch you again?" _There it is: It was when that guy touched me. It makes sense. Henry was set off right from the start, all because he put his hand on me._

Is that why you flipped out so quickly? Because he put his hand on me? Henry, it wasn't that bad. It was just a ha-"

"No. It may have been just a hand now, but it could always escalate. What if…what if one of them…" Henry's anger was beginning to rise again. _He couldn't think that? That one of them would…rape me? It's possible, but irrational especially considering they were sober and in front of a restaurant._

"Henry…" Apparently that was all it took to calm him down again.

"I just…don't want anything to happen to you."

"I…I understand. Let's go home."

We made it back to my house with no mention of the fight. We barely made it inside before my dad was all over us._ How does he even know? Dad magic?_

"What happened?" My dad questioned with bubbling anger.

"We got kicked out and then got into a fight with two college guys." Henry replied.

"WHAT? Are you guys alright? Do I need to put a torch to that place?" By now, Finn and Carole had joined in the freak out fest.

"No dad, Henry took care of it. We left the restaurant and he took out both of the guys." I replied with fake interest.

"What?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Yes, he took them out, one hit each." I replied. _Ok, so I might still be upset for Henry going over the edge so quickly, but still he WAS pretty badass back there._

The shock on all their faces was priceless, Henry blushed at the praise. "Good work kid." My dad replied after a while, slapping Henry on the shoulder. _Gah! My dad shouldn't be approving of this! _

Henry stayed for a while, delving into the details of the night to my dad, Finn and Carole. After he left, I went to my room and started on some of my homework. Finn was on his side, fumbling through a sports magazine.

"So Henry really took out two college guys by himself?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I mean, he took them to the ground with only one punch, I don't really know what go into him, _yeah I do, but Finn doesn't need to know why,_ but he was actually kind of scary."

"Well either way, he was right to stop them." Finn got up and sat next to me on my bed. "Really, I'm glad you safe. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Finn said as he put his hand on my shoulder, letting it sit there for a little longer than normal._ Ah! What is he doing? He is sitting here on my bed, and his hand is on my shoulder. STILL. This is way longer than any normal comforting hand gesture. What does it mean? Is he just really concerned about me or…Oh Kurt! Get over yourself! But...what if he likes me? What if he's just being a concerned almost step brother? What if I'm over thinking this? What if he IS gay?_

After this epic thought process, Finn's hand was still on my arm. _AHHH! MORE PROOF!_ He smiled and went over back to his bed again. Later that night, while trying to sleep, I wondered if Finn was gay or not. _After all, he has been completely on board with living with me and sleeping in the same room as me. He hasn't been uncomfortable at all. He was also really concerned about me after we told him about how badly our date went…again. He also put his hand on my arm for a really long time, LIKE 2 WHOLE MINUTES!, and smiled at me. Maybe he does like me! I'll try to find out…oh! We still have to redecorate!_


	18. Oh my Gaga! Burt and Mr Chang: Badasses

3rd Person Point of View:

Henry sat in his room, still fuming from the horrible events of their date. _Shit. Every time we try and have a nice date together, some asshole has to ruin it! All the straight couples can go out and have fun together, but not us, oh no, that's wrong. Well whatever, if we can't go out and be happy without a fight, then so be it. Anyone who tries to stop Kurt and I from being a couple, I'll knock their lights out….man I'm sounding like Puck._

There was a knock at his bedroom door; Henry opened it to find Mr. Chang looking concerned.

"Mr. Chang?" I asked.

"Hey, Henry. I just got a call from Kurt's dad. I heard your date went pretty badly. Are you alright?" Mr. Chang asked.

"Honestly, not really. I can't take this anymore! Kurt and I never seem to be able to build a relationship outside of closed doors. Any time we go out in public, something bad has to happen. Nothing ever seems to go right, and it usually leads to Kurt and I arguing about what's the best way to deal with the homophobic loser of Lima. Sometimes I just wish it was all different…"

"What do you mean different?"

"I just wish Kurt and I could be happy, that we could show displays of affection. That maybe I'm not so angry all the time. But I wouldn't be angry if I still had my parents, no offence. You guys have been so much kinder than my parents have ever been, but it's just….family is family, you know? I just want my old life back."

Mr. Chang looked worried. "Do…do you regret coming out and being with Kurt?"

Henry looked shocked. "What? No! Kurt makes me happy, and I want to be happy. It's just that I want to have my family too. But now I realize that my family doesn't want anything to do with me…."

"Henry, like Mike and Susan have told you before, you are like family to us. We've known you since you were little, and we'll take care of you. And if any parent treats their kid the way they treated you…well then they don't deserve to have a child as kind and protective as you are."

"Thanks Mr. Chang."

"Hey now, we're family now, no formalities, call me Kevin."

Henry laughed. "Okay, Kevin."A huge grin broke on Mr. Chang's face.

"So, Burt told me you took out two college guys, one hit each?" Mr. Chang asked, smirking.

"Hahaha, yeah, I kind of did. But they had it coming."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. But either way, I'm pretty impressed. You and Mike are similar in many ways, but that: your fighting attitude is way different from Mike and his 'go with the flow' personality."

"Well, yeah, there's that. But I'm also a lot stronger than Mike is. I work out, he just goofs around." Henry smiled.

"That's true. Mike always needs to add humor and make people laugh. Well, I came up here to make sure you were alright. And since I got you laughing, I got my answer." Mr. Chang said as he left Henry's room, remembering the night him and Burt went to the Landon's and 'talked' to Henry's father.

FLASHBACK:

_Burt and Mr. Chang drove over to Blackwood St. anger seeping from the car. As they pulled up to a mailbox that read "The Landons", Mr. Chang looked over to Burt._

"_Burt, are you sure about his?" He asked._

"_Oh yeah, this asshole has it coming." Burt grunted as he opened his car door. _

_They marched their way to the front door, ringing the doorbell and knocking loudly. The door opened, both men preparing for what they had planned to do, but changed quickly when a woman appeared._

"_Hello, Burt, Kevin." She said._

"_Hey Tracy." Mr. Chang said. Burt just grunted his hello._

"_Why are you two here? Not that I don't mind seeing old friends, it's just very unannounced."_

"_I'm sure you know why we're here." Burt said, suppressing his rage. "It's about your son." _

_Her face fell and her eyes began to glaze, "Sure, do come in." _

_As they made their way into the living room, they all sat down, each one holding a face of sadness, rage, or uncertainty._

"_Burt?" Tracy sighed._

"_You kicked him out?" Burt began, his rage finally filtering through. "He trusted you two with something huge, something he feared would separate him. And you just let John beat him and kick him to the curb? How fucked up is that? What kind of parents are you?"_

"_Burt…" Tracy sighed, "You don't understand."_

"_Like hell I don't understand! Tracy, we've known each other since middle school! You me, John we're really good friends. I know how things were in the past, but we're parents now, we have to grow up sometime and see that being gay isn't something you should kick your son out for. I didn't."_

"_You didn't? What do you mean? Kurt…"_

"_Yeah, Kurt's gay. Actually, he's dating your son. Henry spent last night at our place. But he's going to live at Kevin's now."_

"_Oh…so Kurt and Henry. Burt, Kevin…." Tracy didn't know what to say, tears filled her eyes. "You…just don't understand. Our family's been through so much. After Logan died, our family fell apart. Logan was always so happy and carefree, he never let any of us damper his mood, and in turn he held the family together. Since he passed, John has been working all the time and coming home angry. Henry was broken, as soon as Logan died, he broke. Henry and his brother we're inseparable, and with him gone…Henry just hid in his room. He never talked to us like he used to, only when it was necessary. Henry's sister, Chelsea, went off to college and she does her own thing now, she's her own person; an adult. I didn't know what to do with them. My family was falling apart and I had no way to stop. And you both know how religious John is. You even breathe the word 'religion' and he becomes so engrossed in the conversation. I…I really wanted John to calm down on his religious fanatics, but he never did. And after Logan…he went to a whole new level. _

_Henry telling us he was gay was probably what I was suspecting. A mother knows; she really does. But John….you know who he is. John would never accept him for being himself, he never really has. With soccer and dance with Michael, and glee club, Henry was slowly coming out and being his true self, I saw it. But John, he only saw Henry be a disappointment. John wanted him to be more like Logan: football, cars, Sunday sports days, but that was never him. John began to resent Henry, thinking that Henry was stuck up and thought he was better than Logan and himself. And when Henry came out to us, John went ballistic. I was so shocked by John's actions, I was frozen in fear. But then he hit Henry, and….I was just so scared." By the end of her story, she was balling. Burt and Mr. Chang both looked pained at making her cry, but they both knew what she had said to Henry when he asked for her._

"_But what about what you said to Henry? When he looked to you after John kicked him out?" Burt asked._

"_What?" She sniffed. _

"_You said 'Look at what you've done'. Tracy, why would you say that if you knew that Henry was probably gay all along?"Mike asked, anger now rising too._

"_I….I, I didn't want to step in. If John could so easily turn on his son, what makes me any less susceptible to his anger? If I stepped in, he would have hit me too." She sobbed._

"_So you sacrificed your son, you now only son, to the pain of not being accepted, just so your abusive husband wouldn't rear his ugly head towards you. Tracy, that's low. I never thought you'd do something like that." Mike said, laced with sadness and disappointment. _

_Burt and Mr. Chang both saw where she was coming from, they understood why she did what she did, but it still didn't make it right. And either way, they weren't here for her._

"_Where is Jo-"Mr. Chang asked as the front door opened to reveal Henry's father coming home from work._

"_Burt, Kevin, what are you old dogs doing here?" John said enthusiastically._

"_We're here to talk to you." Mike said, looking over at Burt nervously, waiting for his rage to appear._

"_Alright, what about?"_

"_Henry." Burt deadpanned._

_John's face darkened. "What about him?" John loomed._

"_How about where he is. Do you know where he is John?" Mike asked, anxious for what kind of answer he'd receive._

"_How would I know? And why would I care."_

"_You BASTARD!" Burt roared._

"_Calm you jets Burt. It turns out he's a flaming homo. He told Tracy and I himself the other day. So I kicked him out. I can't have that kind of shit in my house, right?" _

"_John." Burt growled, "This isn't high school anymore, you can't just say things like that, you can't just kick your son out just because he's gay. You can't BEAT your son because he's gay, you can't beat your children period. He's your son, John, he looked to you two for support and love, a parent's UNCONDITIONAL love, and you had the nerve to call him a faggot and hit him? Calling him a disgrace and a disease? What the fuck we're you thinking?"_

"_Oh come on Burt. That's the way we were in high school. And besides, you know you'd do the same thing if your son was gay. Kurt right?"_

"_John, my son IS gay."_

"_Oh so your son's a faggot too?" He asked with an arrogant smirk. _

_That was all Burt needed. He instantly lunged for the other man, knocking them both to the ground. Tracy gasped while Mr. Chang blocked the two men from getting close to her. Burt got a few punches in before he pinned John down, and looked him straight in the eye. "You are a sick fuck!" Burt bellowed. "Your son is supposed to be loved and accepted by his parents, and look what you did? You shook him up real good. He can't look anyone in the eye anymore, not even Kurt!"_

"_What's this have to do with your son?" John yelled between punches._

_Burt relented for a moment, "Heh, because our sons are dating each other" and returned to his beating. "He was really nervous to come out to you two, he was scared he'd lose his family, and you proved that to him. You abandoned your only son!"_

"_He's not my son." Burt suddenly stopped at this remark, shock and pure rage refilling him. "Logan is my son, he was my only son, and more of a man than that faggot will ever be. Logan's in heaven, and I'll see him there, years from now, and we'll look down and see that disgusting excuse of a human rot in hell where he belongs."_

_Burt was so shook up by John's speech, _how could someone say that…about their own son? _Burt thought. _I…I would never say that to Kurt, or even about Kurt. Tracy and John, these guys were my old high school friends…when did we turn out so differently? _Burt refocused on John, but before he could continue on his rampage, Mr. Chang rounded on John with a quick punch to the side of the head. _

"_YOU ARE THE SICKEST FUCK I'VE EVER KNOWN! AND I'M ASHAMED TO HAVE ONCE CALLED YOU MY FRIEND." Mr. Chang bellowed with another punch to the head. "I can't believe you'd say that about your child. Tracy…what do you have to say?" He turned over to Tracy who looked terrified. She glanced at Mr. Chang, and then at her husband, in fear of who would hurt her more based on her answer. She looked down, tears streaming down her face._

"_Henry ruined this family. He…he's sick and we can't have that poison around our house." Tracy said, strength returning to her as John smiled at her._

"_You two…are so fucked up. I cannot BELIEVE you'd say these things about you son!" Mr. Chang said._

"_He's not our son." Tracy said quietly, leaving the room._

"_It's amazing what you've done to her." Burt sneered at John, "She is so afraid of you beating her that she'll throw away her son. What kind of man are you? What kind of man uses fear of abuse to run his family. What kind of man throws out and says horrible, hell almost unspeakable things about his son? I'm done here. We are grabbing the rest of Henry's things and leaving. I don't want to see you two EVER come near him again. Do you understand?"_

"_I never want to see that fucking faggo-" He was cut off by a swift kick from Mr. Chang, knocking him out._

"_I was getting tired of that word." Mr. Chang stated simply when Burt eyed him._

_ They grabbed all of Henry's things and left, all the while Tracy was crying in the kitchen and John lay unconscious in the living room. Once they returned to the Chang's house and helped move the rest of Henry's stuff in, Burt looked at Mr. Chang._

_ "Wow, Kevin, I would have never pegged you to be such a fighter. I thought I was going to be doing all the fighting." Burt smirked at Mr. Chang._

_ "Hey, I may not be as rough and tumble as you, but I won't have that fool saying things like that about my son."_

_ "Your son?"_

_ "Yeah. I've known Henry since he was eight. He and Mike have been friends ever since, doing soccer, dance and now glee club. Susan and I love him. We talked about this the other night after hearing what happened. We agreed that if his parents try to pull anything that we'd file for custody of Henry, take care of him until he's eighteen. I know that that might not be necessary, seeing as they don't want anything to do with him, but we care about him too much to see him sent back there to be tortured."_

_ Burt smiled at Mr. Chang. "You're a great man Kevin. More of a man than I ever thought any man could be."_

_ They shook hands and parted ways, both knowing that they even though they might get a call from the police, they did the right thing._

END FLASHBACK

After Mr. Chang left, Henry sat down again, mulling over everything. _I want to make this work. I really want to be with Kurt but I can only show how much I care at glee club and at our houses. How do you keep a relationship so exclusive like that? I guess all I can do is talk things over with Kurt, see how he wants to handle this…and then just go with it. _

The next day Henry never seemed to be able to get a moment with Kurt to talk. Whenever he spotted the smaller teen, he shot off in the other direction. Henry knew he was being avoided but didn't understand why. When glee finally arrived, Kurt had no choice but to confront Henry.

"Alright Kurt, I'm all about honesty here. You have been avoiding me all day, I don't know why, so why don't you tell me." Henry stated.

"I haven't been avoiding you." Kurt said to the floor.

"Alright, so not only did you just lie to me, but you proved so by saying it to the floor. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on Henry. I just…I'm still upset about yesterday."

Henry's resolve melted slightly. "Hey, I know that last night was really messed up, but how else are we supposed to have a relationship if we can't actually show it? I'm not afraid of the people in this town, and I thought you weren't either. So what's up?"

"I just don't want to see you fighting. If you get hurt…"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I can kick the crap out of half the guys in this school."

"Hey!" Puck said indignantly.

"I already kicked you ass, so shut it." Henry glared over at Puck. "Either way, we have to agree on what we want to do here. Do you want to be out in the open about us, or do you want to try and keep it between our families and the glee club?"

Kurt chewed his bottom lip, looking for the right answer. "I want us to be happy", was all he said.

Henry sighed in annoyance, "Kurt…" But their conversation was cut off by Rachel storming in.

"Guys, we have a serious problem. You know I've been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline-" Rachel started.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Artie questioned.

"No, not at all…Or probably, whatever. Anyway what I figured out when I rooted through the dumpsters behind Carmel auditorium I found eighteen empty boxes of red Christmas lights."

"Oh no." Tina said.

"Which led me to Joell Fabrics, I asked them about red Chantilly lace and they were sold out!"

"Oh sweet Jesus." Mercedes breathed.

"Oh my." Kurt sighed

"Wait what?" Mr. Shue asked.

"They're doing Gaga." Kurt replied.

"That's it, it's over." Mercedes sighed.

"Exactly!" Rachel said.

"We should have guessed it. They're going for full out theatricality; they know it's the easiest way to beat us. Damn them!" Kurt added.

"So what's up with this Gaga dude? He just like dresses weird right?" Puck asked, thoroughly confused. "Like Bowie?"

"Lady Gaga is a woman! She is only the biggest star to come along in decades. She's boundary pushing, the most theatrical performer of our generation. And she changes her look faster than Britt changes sexual partners."

"It's true." Brittany replied.

"It makes sense that they would pay homage, it's a brilliant move. She is the perfect fit for them." Artie said.

"Hmmm….maybe we can find a new opener for Regionals, this week's assignment…Gaga." Mr. Shue announced happily.

All the girls, and Kurt, began to immediately discuss their costumes and song choice. All the boys looked uncomfortable and a little angry. Henry was just too deep in thought about Kurt to really care. _What am I supposed to say to Kurt if he won't even open up to me…_

"So Henry, are you in? We want to do 'Bad Romance' and go crazy with the costumes." Tina asked as the girls and Kurt looked at him._ Oh god…what do I do….I don't really know if I can do anything Lady Gaga…uhhh….._

"Uh….well I'm not that big of a Lady Gaga fan…I mean, I know a lot of her songs but…I think I'm going to do a solo." _WHAT? Do a solo? Working with them would be so much easier! You aren't even thinking Landon! _Henry inwardly screeched at himself.

All the girls, and Kurt looked shocked and impressed. "So what song do you plan to do?" Kurt asked smugly. _What's the deal with that attitude? I didn't even do anything. First he's quiet and almost…ashamed…now he's acting like I'm Puck or something….oh. He thinks I'm a 'Neanderthal' because I protected us with violence…huh, whatever…two can play at that game._

"Well…seeing as how you can't seem to open up and be honest with me Kurt," Henry replied with the same smug attitude, a look of shock passing over Kurt's face., "I won't open up and tell you what song I'll be doing. Seems only fair." _Take that! You don't open up to me, and I won't give you a chance to give me that 'holier-than-thou' attitude._

Kurt's face went from shock back to his icy cold smug look. "Well, then why don't we have a competition?" He asked. _What? Shit._

"Continue", Henry said with feign interest. _Oh god… what am I getting myself into?_

"You versus us. Best Lady Gaga performance wins."

"The judge?" Henry asked.

Kurt, giggled a little and looked over to the boys. "Finn?" Kurt asked.

Finn lumbered over, "Yeah?"

"Would you mind being the judge for us? We plan on having a competition of our Lady Gaga songs, and we would like for you to be the judge. What do you say?" Kurt asked sweetly. _Why is he talking to Finn like that? It's kind of …creepy. _Henry noticed.

Finn puts his hands in his pockets, thinking, and looking a little uncomfortable. "Sure I guess. I don't really know much Lady Gaga stuff, but I guess I can help."

"Perfect." Kurt sighed breathlessly. _Ok now seriously, what the hell is he doing? _Henry thought.

"And the prize?" Quinn asked.

"Winner gets bragging rights of course, and also a one week control over the loser. The loser will be the winner's slave for a week."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Henry snapped. _Shit if I lose….._

"What? Can't handle the pressure?" Kurt quipped smugly._ Alright this is annoying…_

"No. You're on." They shook hands, looking fiercely at each other: Kurt with a smug superiority, and Henry with a fake determined look, with hints a hint of hurt.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Kurt said as he sashayed away.

_Alright…I really don't know what's going on here…I beat up two guys who were messing with us…no big deal right? Then why is Kurt acting like I'm some dumb jock? I was protecting us. And I was so intent on getting Kurt to lose the 'I'm so much better than you act' that I got myself into a huge competition, one that I'm sure to lose! Me versus the girls and Kurt? With Finn as the judge? Wait…Finn's the judge right?...I think I can work with that….Oh I'm totally going to win this!_


	19. Teeth and Theatricality

3rd Person Point of View:

While the girls and Kurt headed to the Hummel-Hudson home to start on costumes, Henry stuck around with the boys, who planned on doing a KISS number rather than Lady Gaga. On their way out, Henry stopped Finn.

"Hey Finn." Henry said.

Finn turned around; an expression Henry couldn't read passed over Finn's face quickly but resumed his goofy lopsided smile. "Yeah, what's up?"

"So you're going to judge our competition huh?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess I am. I don't really want to but…"

"Kurt asked you." Henry finished for him.

"I'm not trying anything I swear!" Finn held his hands up in surrender.

"No, don't worry I believe you. It's just, you know about what happened last night, and Kurt avoided me all day, and at glee he treated me like I was Puck or something. Do have any clue as to why? I mean you do live with him now."

"Well, I don't know really. I mean, he never like Puck, but Puck was always picking on him and stuff so there really isn't much to say about that. ...maybe Kurt is upset that you fought. He's not really the type to enjoy hitting and getting hit you know?"

"I could see that." _That's what I figured…but they way he was talking to you…I'm so confused. _"Well, can you do me a favor and try to find out what's bugging him? I can't seem to get any conversation going without him giving some snarky sarcastic remark."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks Finn." Henry said as he left to his car.

Henry made his way home and went straight to his computer. _So now that I have Finn helping me find out what Kurt's problem is, I can focus on this competition. If I can win, I would have six girls and Kurt as my servants for a week….AWESOME! And with Kurt being my servant, he'd have to tell me why he's been acting so strangely today. _

Henry surfed the web in search of Lady Gaga songs._ 'Poker Face, Just Dance, Alejandro, Beautiful, Dirty, Rich, uhh…..these all suck! I can't find one that's going to beat 'Bad Romance'! They're gonna win and I'll have to….wait…what's this? 'Teeth'? Let's watch the music video….. Oh my god…..what the fuck kind of video is that? I mean, it was hot…but is that what you call dancing? I'll have to have Mike help me make some choreography, but the song is really good. And if I know Finn, what I have in mind is going to make Finn have to choose me._

Henry and Mike watched several unofficial videos of 'Teeth' hating each one. Finally they found a good video of her dancing live on tour; Henry practiced the song all night. _If Kurt wants to have a competition, he better know how to play the judge! I'm going to win and Kurt will have to talk to me man to man._

Several days pass with Kurt ignoring Henry or giving him the 'Neanderthal' treatment. Kurt was also talking animatedly to Finn, who looked unsure or uncomfortable. Henry decided to stay back and wait for the competition and let Kurt do whatever it is that he is doing, but slowly getting angrier by the day. Whenever Kurt would talk to Henry like he was better than him, Henry would shoot back the exact same attitude, everyone in glee noticing the swift change in their day to day interaction with one another.

Kurt sat with Mercedes and Tina, gossiping and discussing fashion when Henry entered glee. Kurt looked at him and made a short low noise in his throat. _I can't believe him, _Kurt thought, _he actually thinks he is going to win the competition. With Finn on my side, I have Henry as my servant and have him run rampant between the girls and I. This is what he gets for picking fights and ruining our dates. _

It was the day of the competition, the girls and Kurt performing first, Henry next, followed by the guys and Finn deciding the winner of the competition. Henry and Kurt were at wits end with each other and everyone could smell the tension in the room. Both boys would look smugly at each other and then shoot back small non-threatening sarcastic comments. The rest of the club, including Mr. Shue saw this but no one would say anything in fear of being caught in the crossfire.

"Alright, so today we are performing and apparently having a little competition. So ladies, Kurt, do you want to start us off?"

"Of course." Kurt replied with superiority looking at Henry with a 'watch and learn' look as they got on stage.

Their performance was great. Rachel in a black and silver dress with a triangle breastplate, Brittany with the lobster headpiece, Santana in black lace, Quinn in the pink almost solar system like dress, Tina in bubbles, Mercedes in the gold dress with the purple cat wig, and Kurt in the renaissance wig and silver space slut boots. They all sang perfectly dancing around stage, clawing and kicking everywhere. Once they were done, they all proceeded back to the rest of the applauding glee club.

"And that is how it's done." Kurt replied simply with a sweet smile on his face. _We got this in the bag, Henry can't top this all by himself._

"Henry? You're up." Mr. Shue stated.

"Yeah, I'll be right back, I got to change." Henry said as he went backstage.

As Henry was changing, Kurt made his way over to Finn, "So Finn, what did you think of our performance?" Kurt practically purred.

"Uh…it was good! Lots of singing and dancing." Finn stammered, obviously uncomfortable. By then Henry had made it back, fully donned in a black leather sleeveless jumpsuit that barely made it down to his mid thigh. His super tight clothing was matched with fully teased hair and black mascara dripping from his left eye all the way down his face. Kurt looked completely taken aback almost impressed. _Oh god….that's such a…tight costume….and he looks so…STOP IT! He's the competition and besides…._Kurt looked over at Finn. All the boys looked mildly intrigued what a guy, besides Kurt, would do to pay homage to Lady Gaga. They were all laughing, but not out of malice, but out of the ridiculous of the whole thing. All the girls gasped at first and then cat called as he strutted out to center stage.

"Yeah, so since I was thinking about what Lady Gaga song to do, I realized that I would be singing solo, but one of the most important pieces of theatricality was how it all looks. I asked a few of my Cheerio friends to help me out with the choreography and Artie to help me with the lighting." Henry said as he got on stage and six cheerleaders strutted on stage, all dressed in deep red leather two pieces that barely covered any skin, and six inch platform boots to match. "I had to change a few of the words to fit a guy singing it but I hope you like it!" Henry said happily, without any bitchiness that he had held all week.

_**HENRY: **_

(Lyrics in parentheses are the Cheerios on backup)

_Don't be scared, I've done this before__  
__Show me your teeth__  
__Show me your teeth__  
__Show me your teeth___

_Don't want no money__  
__(Want your money)__  
__That shit's ugly__  
__Just want your sex _(A little wink at Kurt)_  
__(Want your sex)_

_Ahahahaha!___

_Take a bite of my bad boy meat__  
__(Bad boy meat)__  
__Take a bite of me__  
__(Show me your teeth)__  
__Let me see, you're mean___

_Got no direction__  
__(No direction)__  
__I need direction__  
__Just got my vamp__  
__(Got my vamp)_

_Uh, Uh___

_Take a bite of my bad boy meat_

_Hahhhahhhh!__  
__(Bad boy meat)__  
__Take a bit of me, boy__  
__(Show me your teeth)__  
__The truth is sexy___

_Tell me something that'll save me__  
__I need a man who makes me alright__  
__(Man who makes me alright)__  
__Just tell me that it's alright_

_Tell me something that'll change me__  
__I'm gonna love you with my hands tied___

_Show me your teeth__  
__Just tell me when__  
__(Show me your teeth)__  
__Open your mouth, boy__  
__(Show me your teeth)__  
__Show me what ya got__  
__**ALL: **__Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth_

_Uhhhhh_

Here six more Cheerios come out form the wings and join the dance.

___Got no salvation__  
__(No salvation)__  
__Got no salvation__  
__Got no religion__  
__(No religion)__  
__My religion is you___

_Take a bite of my bad boy meat__  
__(Bad boy meat)__  
__Take a bit of me, boy__  
__(Show me your teeth)__  
__I'm a tough bitch___

_Got my addictions__  
__(My addictions)__  
__And I love to fix 'em__  
__(And I love to fix 'em)__  
__No one's perfect___

_Take a bite of my bad boy meat__  
__(Bad boy meat)__  
__Hahhhhaaahhhhhh__  
__(Show me your teeth)__  
__I just need a little guidance___

_Tell me something that'll save me__  
__I need a man who makes me alright__  
__(Man who makes me alright)__  
__Just tell me that it's alright__  
__Tell me something that'll change me__  
__I'm gonna love you with my hands tied___

_Show me your teeth__  
__Just tell me when__  
__(Show me your teeth)__  
__Open your mouth boy__  
__(Show me your teeth)__  
__Show me what ya got__  
__**ALL: **__Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth___

_Show me your teeth_

_Haaaaahhhhh__  
__My religion is you_

_Uh. Haaaaaahhaaaaaa__  
__My religion is you___

_Help, need a man now show me your fangs__  
__Help, need a man now show me your fangs__  
__(My religion is you)__  
__Help, need a man now show me your fangs__  
__Help, need a man now show me your fangs___

_Help, need a man now show me your fangs__  
__(My religion is you)__  
__Help, need a man now show me your fangs__  
__Help, need a man now show me your fangs__  
__Help, need a man now show me your fangs___

_Tell me something that'll save me__  
__I need a man who makes me alright__  
__(Man who makes me alright)__  
__(Just tell me that it's alright)__  
__Tell me something that'll change me__  
__I'm gonna love you with my hands tied___

_Show me your teeth__  
__Just tell me when__  
__(Show me your teeth)__  
__Open your mouth, boy__  
__(Show me your teeth)__  
__Show me what ya got__  
__(Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth)___

_Show me your teeth_

_Hooooo Haaaahaaaaaa__  
__It's not how big, it's how mean__  
__It's not how big, it's how mean___

_Show me your teeth__  
__(Show me your teeth)__  
__Show me your teeth__  
__(Show me your teeth)__  
__(Open your mouth, boy)_

_Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth!_

By the end of the song, Henry had made his way down the stage all the way to where Kurt was sitting, and all the Cheerios were around Finn, who was grinning like a dope.

"Show me your teeth Kurt, 'cause you just lost." Henry smirked.

All the girls looked on in amazement at the dancing and singing, once again, Henry was the king of vocal runs and the Cheerios really brought the theatricality with the dancing. But Finn took the cake. He was so into the Cheerios' dancing and outfits, especially when they all hovered around him towards the end of the song, dancing oh so sexually.

After they guys performed "Shout It Out Loud" we were all sitting in the choir room waiting for Finn's answer.

"So who is the winner of our little competition Finn?" Mr. Shue asked excitedly.

"Well, uh…I'd have to say…Henry's was the best." Finn blushed sheepishly.

"Only because he cheated." Kurt grumbled.

"Oh don't be sore because you didn't use the best tactic of winning the judge over. Besides you picked him to judge so it's all fair." Henry replied back.

"Well, so what was the prize?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Well, all the girls and Kurt are my servants for the next week." Henry replied happily as the loser slumped in their chairs.

"Well…I guess that's a good prize." Mr. Shue said, awkwardly not trying to say anything that might be taken the wrong way.

"Dude, I'd totally rock that Lady Gaga shit if I could get all the girls to be my slaves. My love slaves!" Puck smirked.

"EW!" All the girls shouted, throwing their sheet music at a startled and wounded Puck.

As everyone left glee, Henry called on his 'servants'.

"Oh Kurt! Ladies!" Henry yelled, clapping his hands.

The girls and Kurt grumbled and shuffled over to Henry, all the other boys smirking with jealously at him.

"So I was thinking…" Henry started.

"Oh that's a change." Kurt bit back.

"Rude, Kurt. I thought you had class." Henry bit back harder. "As I was saying, I think that our little wager wasn't that appealing. How about we change the deal?"

The girls brightened up a little. "What do you mean?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Well since I easily beat you guys, I feel that having you at every whim would not be all that pleasing, you all seem so jaded. I would like to suggest that instead of all of you being my servant, I'd let you ladies free and only have Kurt for the week."

All the girls cheered, but were silenced by Kurt's death glare.

"That's not fair. They were part of the bet too." Kurt stated.

"Fine, then they will have to help me with something for glee club." Henry retorted.

"And what would that be white boy?" Mercedes questioned.

"Well, since Mr. Shue loves to recycle his atrocious dance moves from his glee club days, as well as some of his choice in songs, I thought we'd try and allow us to have a little battle."

"We're listening." Quinn stated with interest.

"You let me have Kurt for the week as was stated in the original bet, and we convince Mr. Shue to have boys versus girls group number off. Girls create a group number and so do the guys."

"I don't get it, what's in it for you?" Santana added.

"Well, a boy will captain the girls team, and a girl will captain the guys team, they will have complete control over the song and choreography."

"And you want to be our captain." Tina finished.

"Exactly. Now the girl I thought would best captain the boys is Brittany: you love to dance and we've danced together for years, wanna have a competition?" Henry asked the blonde.

"I once had to do a composition for English class, I guess I could do another one..but it wasn't fun." Brittany deadpanned.

"Don't worry Henry, I'll fill her in." Santana said as she shushed Brittany.

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes!" All the girls said.

"I guess I really don't have a choice in the matter now do I?" Kurt mused.

"Not really." Henry smirked. "Now we will start to put our plan into action next week. Rachel, I know you have the most conversations with Mr. Shue, and you're our best person for the nagging part of the job, you up to it?"

"Of course, as you know, a Broadway star has to be experienced in all-" Rachel started on one of her rants, but was cut off by a swift back headed slap from Mercedes and Santana.

"Alright ladies, we have a deal, so you're all of the servant hook and I'll see you tomorrow to discuss more plans."

The girls left and Kurt was about to make it to the doorway when he was caught. "Kurt." Henry said seriously.

Kurt sauntered up to Henry, still looking at him with the icy stare. "Yes, Master?"

"Come on, Kurt. Talk to me. What happened to us? Ever since the date the other day, you've been ignoring me and treating me like I'm some dumb jock, not your boyfriend."

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"DON'T! Don't play dumb with me."

"Henry…"

"No. I really mean it. I'm not some guy you can treat like your better than. I'm your boyfriend, and I want to be treated with some sort of respect. Like the way it was. What happened? Why did you start acting this way towards me? Was it the date?"

"I…I just don't want you to be some big headed jock that has to fight to protect me…like I'm some girl that needs to be guarded. I'm a boy, Henry, and I can take care of myself. However I do appreciate the sentiment of it all, and how you don't want anyone that messes with us to touch me…..but really, I can take care of myself."

"I understand….but you need to know that I'm always going to have to protect you, it's what anyone would do for their boyfriend or girlfriend. I will protect you and you will protect me. You and me against the world."

Kurt smiled for the first time in days, a genuine smile that made Henry's heart skip a beat. "Okay, so we're at an understanding. We protect each other, this is not a one sided relationship?"

"Agreed. So…we're good?"

"Yes." Kurt said as he walked into Henry's embrace. _I guess this was needed huh? We just always need to talk it all out and everything becomes better. It's like some lame soap opera or something._

"So about that being my servant thing…."

"No way."

"But I totally won!"

"No, you totally cheated!"

"I played the judge! No rule against that!"

"Hmpf! Well fine. What do you want….master." Kurt purred the last word.

"Another date." Kurt's face fell. "A home date. You come over to the Changs, and I'll cook us a really nice meal and we can just hang out and watch a movie or something. Very low key. What do you say?"

Kurt beamed. "I'd like that…I'd really like that."

Kurt and Henry kissed goodbye and parted ways. Kurt arrived home and made his way down stairs. At the bottom he found Finn, silently fuming in their new redecorated room.

"Finn?" Kurt asked.

"What the hell is this? Are you freaking insane? I can't live here I'm a dude….What the hell is that supposed to be?" Finn asked, his anger growing.

"It's a privacy partition. It's the only one I could find on such short notice. Why are you getting angry about everything, I worked really hard on this."

"That's not a privacy partition. Why is this so hard for you to understand? I don't want to get dressed in front of you. You know that I put my underwear on in the shower I come out when you're around? I..I just don't want to have to worry about that kind of stuff in my own room."

"And what 'stuff' are you referring to?"

"You know. You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb. Why can't you just accept that I'm not like you?"

"I have accepted that."

"No you haven't. You think I don't see they way you stare at me. You stopped once Henry came around, but lately its come back. How flirty you get, you think I don't know why you were so excited about us moving in together?"

"IT'S JUST A ROOM FINN! We can redecorate it if you want to!"

"Okay, good. Well the first thing that needs to go is that FAGGY lamp. And then we need to get rid of that FAGGY couch blanket."

"HEY!" Burt roared. "What did you just call him?"

"Oh no no no, I didn't call him anything. I was talking to the blanket." Finn mumbled to the ground.

"No, you use that word you're talking about him."

"Relax dad I didn't take it that way." Kurt entered.

"Yeah, that's because your 16 and still assume the best in people. You live a few years, and you start seeing the hate in people's hearts. Even the best people. You use the "N" word?"

"Of course not."

" How about "retard"? You call that nice girl in Cheerios with Kurt, you call her a retard?"

" Becky— no. She's my friend. She's got Down Syndrome. I'd never call her that. That's cruel."

" But you think it's okay to come into my house and say "faggy"?"

" That's not what I meant.."

"I know what you meant! What, do you think I didn't use that word when I was your age? You know, some kid gets clocked in practice, we'd tell him to stop being such a fag. Shake it off. We meant it exactly the way you meant it. That being gay is wrong. That it's some kind of punishable offense. I really thought you were different, Finn. You know, I thought that being in Glee Club and being raised by your mom meant that you were some, you know, new generations of dude who saw things differently. Who just kind of, you know, came into the world knowing what has taken me years of struggling to figure out. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry Finn, but you can't, you can't stay here."

"Dad." Kurt breathed.

"I love you mom, maybe this is gonna cost me her, but my family comes first. I can't have that kind of poison around….This is our home Kurt. He is my son. Out in the world you do what you want, but not under my roof."

Burt left the basement, leaving Finn to pack his belongings. Kurt couldn't stand any longer, he fell into the bed, tears trickling his face.

"I'm sorry." Finn said while packing. "I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did." Kurt stated. "But I was no better. You were right, about my crush on you, and everything you said. It's just…they way you were around me they way you acted towards Henry…I thought…maybe there was a chance…I was so stupid."

"It's not all your fault, I've felt this way for a while now…but I…I've been so alone, since Quinn and Puck, Rachel and Jesse, you were the only one to look at me like they did…I…I wanted it back, so I never said anything. I led you on….I just freaked out when I actually saw that you might try something…look at this room…It's just not really a place where two dudes who aren't dating should sleep, you know?"

"Yes…I guess that could be a possibility." Kurt choked.

"I really am sorry…I didn't mean it…"

"I know…and I'm sorry too…."

"Can I ask you a question?" Finn asked, putting a box down. "What about Henry? I mean, since you started dating him, you never gave me a second glance…but now? These past few days you've been all over me like you used to. What happened?"

"Oh my god…..I…oh I'm so stupid. I can't believe I went after you when I had Henry right there….I was mad at him for acting so brashly during our date…I don't want to be treated like a girl in a relationship…you know?"

"Yeah…I see that…..you should try to fix that."

"We did…today after glee. After you deemed him the winner, he let the girls off scot free and kept me there until we talked….oh god…"

"What are you going to tell him? About all this."

"I….nothing…it was a stupid idea and a huge mistake…this is between you and I…no one needs to know…expect Mercedes…she'll probably smell the drama on me."

"I guess…are we cool?"

"Yeah…I think we both messed up big time here…let's go talk to my dad and sort this all out…."

They both left and went upstairs, telling Burt and Carole everything. Burt finally relented, but not after a stern lecture to Kurt about his actions and another from both Carole and Burt to Finn about using that word. With everything settled both the boys went to bed, finally at peace with each other.

"You know Finn…I may be gay…but I won't try to be…creepy in any way…really I'll try." Kurt said as he laid in bed.

"Yeah..thanks…and I'll try to be more understanding and not be such a douche."

"Good...We are definitely going to have to put this room back to normal…."

"Yeah….totally."

Kurt fell asleep with the mindset that everything was alright. He and Henry made up, he and Finn hashed out everything, saving their parent's relationship. But he never once imagined the devastation that would soon arrive.

A.N.: So I'm not so good and writing out the choreography that I had in mind…so here is a link to the Lady Gaga video that Henry found. .com/watch?v=he8DzKMI_GE&feature=related Hahaha! This is what it should look like. Besides that, I think I really love this chapter! I know it's SUPER long but I loved incorporating my storyline into what actually happened. I also felt that Finn and Carole moving out after all this was a little too much…I don't know…but what I do love is some Kinn bromance! Oh! And I never really have these author's notes so I never really get to talk to you guys. So…I really hope you all like this…it's my first fic and it's been in my head since I heard Kurt might get a boyfriend. I know…that's like a really long time ago! But either way, I love where this is going and I hope you do too! Oh and I really do want to apologize for all the cliff hangers I have….I'm such a bitch. Hahahahah!


	20. The Truth In What I've Lost

3rd Person Point of View:

Kurt and Finn had driven to school together since they moved in together, and today once they arrived at school in the black Navigator, Kurt turned to the passenger's seat, looking at Finn.

"So we're alright right? And we don't plan on telling anyone?" Kurt asked.

"Dude, totally, what happened yesterday and all that is just between us." Finn replied.

"Good, now all I have to do is keep Mercedes off my drama scent."

"You seriously think she's going to be able to tell something happened?"

"Yes. Mercedes is the biggest gossip next to Israel, I'm pretty sure she has some sixth sense for drama, she can practically smell it."

"Uh…okay….well make sure you do, but you know…if you have to…you can tell her. I won't mind. She is your best friend after all."

"Finn, if I tell her, she'll murder you."

Finn's face paled for a moment. "Well, then you gotta tell her that you and I sorted it all out and are perfectly cool!"

"Yeah, if I have to tell her, I'll make sure that she knows everything and that you and I are much better."

They walked into school, Finn met up with Mike and Matt by the lockers while Kurt made his way to his. Mercedes' locker was just a few down from Kurt's so when he started to spin in his locker combination, Mercedes, who's head was deep in locker territory, froze, slowly pulled her head out of her locker, sniffed the air suspiciously and turned her gaze to Kurt. _Holy shit….that was way faster than I expected. _Kurt thought. _Finn would have totally believed me if he had seen that!_

Mercedes came up to Kurt and glared at him, "What's going on White Boy." She stated firmly.

"Mercedes, what are you talking –"

"I smell drama."

"You're creepy."

"And you haven't learned the extent of my amazing drama sensing power. Now spill."

Kurt sighed and began to tell Mercedes everything. From his fight with Henry over the latest date, him setting up his and Finn's parents, him and Finn living together, and the whole 'Faggy Incident', Kurt told her everything, as well as her not having to kill Finn because they had spent all last night working it out. Mercedes was not too pleased with all this.

"White Boy….you went after Finn even though you have Henry; that sweet piece of soccer candy?"

"I know…I'm terrible…but you can't tell him. It was stupid and a huge mistake and there is no reason for him to know."

"Are you happy with Henry?"

"What! Of course I am!"

"Then why did you still go after Finn when you had him?"

Kurt deflated. "I don't know, maybe because he was the first, the very first guy to be nice to me, and he was my first crush after all. It just seemed like there was a chance."

"Baby, I don't know what you're smoking, but you need to fix this, they way you've been acting this last week, you were basically cheating on Henry; a guy that has been pretty great to you as far as I can see. I won't tell you what to do, but you should know that you were so close to crossing a line, if Henry found out from someone else other than you…."

"I understand Mercedes, what I did was completely wrong and almost cheating, but Henry is better left in the dark about all this."

"Okay, well we will discuss this all later, I want more of your juicy details that I know you're not telling me." _How can she even…._ "But I got to go to class, see ya boo."

"So long Mercedes." Kurt said as she walked to her first class. Kurt then proceeded to get ready for his class, oblivious to Jacob Ben Israel hiding in a classroom doorway a few feet away.

A few class periods later, Kurt was walking down the hall from his advanced algebra class. Kurt noticed a few stares, but it was nothing he wasn't used to. People spread rumors about Kurt all the time. But then there was whispering and even more people than usual began to stare. _What the hell is going on? _Kurt kept walking, much more self-consciously now, but his blood ran cold when some random student walked by him.

"Cheating whore." The girl said.

Kurt froze. _What? Cheating whore…how am I a….no…oh no. _Kurt immediately whipped out his phone and went to the Jew Fro's blog. And there it was. The whole story that Kurt had relayed to Mercedes a few hours ago. _What the fuck! _Kurt thought, _did Mercedes tell Israel? No…there's no way in hell she'd do that to me…but how then…it doesn't matter. I have to find Ben Israel. _Kurt forgot all about school and ran in search of the mass of hair within the crowd of students. Once in sight, Kurt practically descended on Ben Israel like a lion pounces on its prey, tackling him to the ground.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked, venom lacing his voice. Kurt was holding him down on the floor, boring holes into his head. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

"You probably shouldn't have been talking about something you wanted hidden in a place as public as a school hallway." Ben Israel mocked. "But now I have the best gossip since your boy toy being homeless, this will get me-"

He was cut off by a swift fist to the face. Kurt gave him a few more punches before relenting. "You….." Kurt hissed in between his haggard breathing, "You are a sick son of a bitch who feels the need to ruin everyone else's lives because you know that you are pathetic and disgusting and that you will DIE ALONE! And now thanks to you, I have to go find my boyfriend before he sees this. If I lose him because of you again…I will personally have Mercedes, Puck, and all of the Cheerios, including Coach Sylvester, smack you down like the hand of Gaga!" Kurt finished his threat with another punch to the face.

Kurt instantly set off on another search, this time he was looking for Henry.

Henry was at his locker when Mike came up to him, looking at Henry with tentative sympathy.

"Hey dude…you alright?" Mike asked.

"Uh…yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't seen it." Mike said.

"Seen what? Mike…what's going on?"

"Here" Mike said as he held out his cell phone to Henry. Henry read the blog, his face transformed from confused, to angry, to hurt, to angry again, then finally to blind rage.

"Henry?" Mike asked cautiously.

Henry never answered, he thrusted the phone back to Mike, the force pushing him into the locker, put all of his books into his locker, slammed it with such force that a few heads turned, and then stomped down the hallway.

Henry's body was burning with rage as he made his way down the hall. His ears were roaring with the rush of blood and his face was heated red. He pushed aside anyone in his way, including teachers. Once Henry spotted his target his pace reached running speed.

Finn, who had already seen the blog, was worrying out of his mind. He didn't know what Henry was going to do, kill him or kill Kurt. It turns out he was going to kill him because Finn noticed Henry approaching at high speed. Finn held his hands up and began to step back.

"Holy shit dude, I'm sorry, Kurt and I-" Again, a conversation was halted by a fist. Finn fell hard, one hand holding his bruise forming face, the other trying to get himself back up. It was no use because Henry came down on him, laying blow after blow to Finn's face. It was at this time that Kurt had finally made it, pushing through the forming crowd of students. Kurt froze as he saw Henry straddling Finn, punch after punch being laid onto him.

Henry finally stopped, Finn looked up at him with terrified eyes. Henry took a long breath, the rage seeming to seep out of the exhale.

"I thought we had come to an agreement on this. I thought you were done ruining my relationship with Kurt." Henry said calmly. "You told me that you'd leave us alone, that you weren't going to hurt Kurt. But you led him on? You fucking led him on to the point where he got too close to you and freaked out! You got scared didn't you? You were scared that he was going to finally make his move and you went and called him a fag!" By the end Henry was screaming.

"Dude, the blog didn't say every-"

"SHUT UP!" Henry bellowed with another punch to Finn's face. "YOU DON'T GET TO TALK! The blog said that Kurt had redecorated the room and you started calling it all faggy because you thought he was going to pounce you! HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT SEEM LIKE A GOOD WAY TO TELL HIM NO? It was probably just him wanting to make the room look more like home to you Finn. He wasn't going to fucking try to molest you."

"You don't know everything Henry, the blog was from Jew Fro's perspective, he only put in that part because he wanted a story to shock people. He left out all the other details." Finn tried to reason.

"And what would those other reasons be?"

"That Kurt had redecorated our room to look like some sex jungle. That Kurt's dad came and kicked me out. That Kurt and I talked it all out and everything is good between us. That…." Finn hesitated and bit his lower lip.

"That what?" Henry seethed as he clenched his fist, ready for another round of fists.

"That I was trying to get Finn to fall for me." Kurt stated, walking out of the crowd to the two boys on the floor.

"What?" Henry asked, anger mixing with hurt.

"Kurt…." Finn trialed off.

"No, Finn. He has to know now." Kurt said as he smoothed out he invisible wrinkles out of his outfit. "Before I met you, I had a crush on Finn, as you probably know, and until I met you, I secretly wanted Finn to be mine. I had also made a plan to make him mine. I made Rachel look like a hooker when Finn liked natural girls, I was going to sing 'I Honestly Love You' to him during our ballads week, I introduced our parents together in the hopes of them hitting it off and moving in together, which did happen. This whole plan was started by me, but this was before you and I started dating, before I even knew you were gay. And once we did start dating, they way I had felt about Finn was gone. But then Finn started to find _me_ and talk to _me_, it all made me feel that there was a possibility of him reciprocating my feelings and it all came back. And when you and I had our fight last week about our horrible date, I..I don't know what came over me…but I redecorated our room to, as Finn put it, look like a 'sex jungle'. Finn did get angry and started calling the things that I had bought 'faggy' but my dad did come and yell at him, kicking him out. But Finn apologized and we both saw that we both messed up: I tried to 'convert him' and make him love me, while he knew about my crush and used it to keep me around because he felt alone. We both were wrong and we both had a long conversation with our parents. My dad allowed him to stay and we are perfectly fine with each other now. There's no need to keep beating him." Kurt finally finished, his arms hugging himself and tears brimming his eyes.

Henry slowly got up, he walked over to Kurt, his face was a sea of emotion, Kurt couldn't read the dominant one but he didn't have to wait long.

"You..you tried to get Finn to love you? You had a plan to get Finn to fall for you…and you made your room into a 'sex jungle', while we were dating?" Henry asked, his anger dissipating and hurt encroaching.

"Henry…I.." Kurt stammered, tears flowing down his face.

"I…I don't get it. I…I came out to you…shared things with you that I haven't told anyone, I bared my own personal treasures to you. I came out FOR you! I came out to my family, got kicked out and beat by my father, was told I was a disgrace and a disease by him, and had my mom blame me for ruining our family. I got harassed by everyone at school, tried my best to keep us safe, whether it was here or out on a date. I had to deal with Finn constantly telling me to leave you alone and him telling Israel about me getting kicked out. I GAVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOU!"

"Henry…please just-"

"And then you go and do this." Henry said quietly, looking down at the floor, fists clenched. "You go and try to seduce Finn, while you're were still dating me. What would you have done if Finn was gay and fell for you? Would you have tossed me like last season's D&G collection?"

"No...Henry, I-"

"I did everything I could to do right by you…I wanted you to be happy. Kurt…do you even know how much I gave up to be with you? Do you even understand how much I lost for you? I lost everything! Even after knowing what it had cost me to be with you, you still thought that going after Finn was still a good idea…."

"Henry, I wasn't thinking, I made a mistake!" Kurt cried.

"Yeah it was a mistake….It was a mistake to give up everything I loved to be with you."

"Henry…"

"NO!" Kurt flinched and tried to control his sobbing. "I gave up everything for a boy who would so easily ditch me for another boy who is as straight as an arrow. I can't believe you, Kurt. I've been through so much pain because of you…and did whatever I could to make this work…but apparently is wasn't enough. Kurt…I can't take anymore of this…this daily pain of living a life where I don't have a family, where I am beaten and abused…all this pain, Kurt is for you….but I can't take it anymore. We're through." Henry finished with unshed tears.

Henry then proceeded to make his way to the parking lot. Kurt couldn't control his sobbing anymore. He fell to the ground, his body wracking with sobs. Finn hurriedly came to his side and held him, telling him it was alright, that it was going to be better, but Finn's hollow assurances didn't make it to Kurt. _Look….look at what I've done…I lost the best thing in my life…all for a chance with Finn…I….I ruined everything._

Kurt and Finn went to the nurse's office, followed by the whole glee club that had been there for the entire thing. Mercedes took control of comforting Kurt while Finn was cleaned up.

"Shhh, Baby. It's going to be alright. You just gotta give Henry some time to cool off. Then you can talk this whole thing through, without an audience."

Kurt had finally stopped crying, he looked up at Mercedes. "No. There's no way he'll take me back, or even speak to me! He's right…I really didn't understand the importance of what he lost because of me. My dad was so supportive of me, while Henry's dad hit him and kicked him out. He put up with so much for me…and I was too busy trying to get Finn to even notice."

"Oh honey, you know how I feel about what you did, but it's like you said, you weren't thinking and you totally regret it. And you didn't try to go after Finn the entire time you were dating Henry…just this last week."

"Yeah…but that won't bring him back will it?" Kurt said sourly.

"Hey." Finn said as he sat down next to the pair. "I know that you're really upset right now, but you just need to give him time and think of the right things to say when you do talk to him. You have to take the time to figure yourself out before you can go and figure him out."

"Yeah…I don't really isn't much else I _can _do…thanks you two." Kurt sadly smiled as he pulled them into a double hug.

"We're always here for you, baby." Mercedes smiled.

Henry had left the school and drove around for a long time going over all his emotions. _He…he tried to get Finn to like him while he was still dating me, and I gave up so much. I lost my family; my only connection to my little brother, I lost friends, I lost my home….everything, and he was just going to dump it all for that idiot Finn. Finn….I thought it was all his fault and it turns out Kurt really WAS trying to seduce him._ _And that stupid Ben Israel has to go and spread it out for everyone to see… again. I can't believe that this happened…everyone seems to think that my life is perfect, and that it's up to them to ruin it. I…I can't even deal with this all anymore…I just want my life back._

By the time he was finished with his reflection, it was already the evening, Henry soon started driving with actually direction. _Maybe…maybe I can get back what I lost…get my life back again, _Henry thought as he pulled up to his mom and dad's house.


	21. Apologizing to the Promiscuous Boy

A/N: Alright….so at first I tried to do these chapters from each prominent character's perspective….but 3rd person is soooooo much easier and I'm not so good at doing 1st person. So from now on it's all 3rd person. I really hope you guys like this. My original plans have changed so much….and I don't really know why…mostly likely to build on my summer sequel and season 2….uh…triquel?...or…uh never mind, the story after the summer arc. Yeah..that. Either way, I'm so sorry about the last chapter…it was so sad and angsty…but don't worry….it'll only get better…after a few more riffs of course! Hahahaha! I love being a bitch. Anyway….on with the show!

Henry cautiously entered his old home, his heart beating faster and faster, his palms sweating and his mind racing. _What am I doing here! _He thought. _They're going to kill me on sight! What am I even going to say?...I've lost them…because of Kurt…I have to get something back…._

"Hello?" Henry asked the empty living room. "Anyone home?".

As he finished his last question, his mother peered out of the kitchen doorway, startled eyes. But as soon as she saw her son, her face darkened. "You shouldn't be here honey." She stated quietly, with not hate in her voice, just concern. "You're dad's home and if he sees you…"

"I know mom…." Henry said sadly, looking at their carpet. "I have to talk to you two."

"Honey, I don't think that's-" His mom was cut off by the door to her husband's office opening, revealing Henry's father.

"Tracy, do you know where my stapler….." Henry's father trailed off as his eyes landed on his abandoned son. His face slowly twisted into a sneer of disgust. "What are you doing here, boy?" He growled.

Henry was panicking, he wiped the sweat off his palms on his jeans and took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you two."

"Why? There's nothing to discuss. What you're doing is wrong and we will have nothing to do with it…or you."

"I'm….not." Henry sputtered out.

"What? Not what? A homo, a dancing, flaming, faggot?"

"NO!...I'm not…I….I made a mistake. I thought that I was…but everything changed so quickly and …..I'm not…I'm not gay."

"And why should we believe that?" His father asked with less hate that before, he was quieter now.

"I…I…" _Shit…what do I say…well…something! Anything to get them back! _"I couldn't stand that prissy bitch Hummel. I thought that since he was the only gay kid at school, he'd help me find myself…but I was wrong…well…he did help…he helped me realize that I'm not some stupid homo…I'm straight…I'm your son…I'm…normal…." Henry finished with fake confidence.

"Honey..." His mom sighed with relief.

Henry stood there, looking at his dad, looking for something, anything that signaled for his hopeful return home. His father stood there as well, looking into his son's eyes for the truth. As if actually seeing the truth he wanted, he walked up to Henry and hugged him.

"I'm so glad…I'm so proud…I've got my son back." His father sighed happily.

His mom charged into them with a huge hug, crying. "Oh, I've have my baby boy…my baby."

Henry stood there enveloped by his parents once again, except the smile he had tried to create was only a grimace.

The next day at school, Henry arrived as normally, except there was no stopping at Kurt's locker, no witty conversation ending with a sweet kiss goodbye. But there was also no slushie, no locker checks, and no crude words.

Everything was back to normal.

Henry went throughout his day as if Kurt had never existed, that is until he passed him in the hall between 6th and 7th period. Henry was on his was to chemistry as he saw his ex-boyfriend slowly trudge through the hallway in his opposite direction. His heart tugged at the smaller boy. Kurt was wearing sweatpants and a zip up hoodie, his face blotchy and hair a tousled mess. Other students seemed to notice the imminent interaction, they quieted and looked on in anticipation. Kurt managed to look up and notice Henry some 15 feet in front of him, his eyes widened and his whole body froze. Henry looked over him and continued walking right past Kurt. Kurt couldn't even look back, he lowered his head as the tears began to slide down his face.

Henry went through the day as usual, except for when Kurt or any glee clubber came into sight. Henry would emit not response to Kurt or Finn, but gave a small sad smile to the others, but the glee clubbers had no clue what to do in this situation, so they returned the same smile. Once he saw Mike however, he was stopped by the other boy.

"Hey, what happened yesterday? I mean, I saw what happened here at school…but where'd you go…you never came home?" Mike asked concerned.

It was true, Henry never went back to the Chang's the day before. He had stayed with his parents and tried to work everything out. Now it was time to break the news.

"Yeah…I sort of went to my parent's house." Henry replied quietly.

"WHAT? Why? Are you alright? Did he hit you again?" Mike exploded with horrific concern, looking Henry over for any busies or cuts.

"No! Not at all….I talked to them…and I get to go move back in with them…"

Mike went from concerned to confused quickly. "But…why? Don't you remember what they did? What they said? Why would you go back to that?"

"Because, Mike." Henry bit slightly annoyed, "They are my parents and no matter what I still love them." _Lie_ "And if I had to give up so much for Kurt, who would just drop me for the chance to be with Finn, then leaving him would allow me to get my family back." _Not so much of a lie._

"Henry….you're not making any sense. I thought they kicked you out because you are gay…not because of Kurt."

"Right, but I came out for Kurt."

"So you went back in the closet." Mike finished disappointedly.

Henry sighed sadly. "Yes. But Mike, you're my best friend and that is why I'm telling you this. I didn't want to go back in the closet, but if my parents believed me… I'd go to my grave swearing I'm straight. I…I love my family Mike, I really do. And I gave it all up for Kurt. And he just threw it all away for Finn… and I deserve to be happy, and my family is what will make me happy now. I won't go back in the closet here at school, there's no use trying anyway, but at home, it's back to the way things were…when I was happy. Please, I'm telling this only to _you, _there is no need to go spread this around the glee club, it's none of their business."

"Henry…" Mike frowned, but slowly gave in with a sigh. "Alright, but remember, if anything does happen, you come right back to our place, okay?"

Henry smiled for the first time in a while. "Deal."

Today was a glee day, so when it came time to go, Henry was a little unsure. _Should I go to glee? Do I even belong there? I can quit, I mean, there's still Jesse who just got back from his spring break….but that would imply something right? If I didn't go? I just don't know what that would imply….I should go. _

After all this thinking, Henry arrived at the bell, being the last one into the choir room. As he entered, all eyes shot to him. Most were shock, _I guess they thought I'd quit, _except for Finn and Kurt who wouldn't make eye contact with him. Kurt was almost crying again. Mr. Shue caught sign of all this and quickly started rehearsal.

"Alright….so…this week's assignment is going to be…" Mr. Shue started. _Oh man, I just started talking so I could fill this huge awkward silence. I don't even have an assignment planned yet. _"A free for all pair's battle!" _What…what does that even mean? _Mr. Shue thought.

Most of the kids started confused. "What does that even mean?" Santana read Mr. Shue's mind.

"Well, I will pair you up, courtesy of the 'hat of fate'" everyone groaned at this, "and you and your partner will have free control to do whatever you want. Solos, duets, mash-up, ballads, anything! As long as you both sing! And the winner…." Everyone perked up at the hint at a little competition, "will have complete control over next week's assignment."

Everyone began to talk to one another, save Henry, Kurt, and Finn who all just looked depressed. "Now the 'hat of fate'!" Mr. Shue announced way too excitedly for his own good. _I'm totally bs-ing here…I just hope this works out. _"First, Brittany and Mike"_ Good, those two will do an excellent dance number. _Mr. Shue thought. "Then Artie and Puck" _alright, a guitar heavy song will do them both good, _"Mercedes and Rachel" _crap... here comes another diva-off, _"Jesse and Quinn" _hmm…interesting combination, _"Tina and Matt" _I have no clue what they'll do…but either way, this isn't looking good, the three people I'm trying to split up are left…with Santana. _"Next are Kurt and…Finn" _oh thank god…but still, this isn't what I wanted exactly… _"And that leaves Santana and Henry. Now the rest of the time today is to get started."

Everyone jumped into conversation with their partners. Mercedes and Rachel had started fighting instantly, Puck and Artie whipped out their guitars, Mike and Brittany were dancing, and Kurt and Finn looked solemnly at each other.

"So,,," Finn started.

"Yeah…" Kurt trailed off.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't care." _Alert! Kurt is so not fine! _Finn thought.

"You're still upset." Finn deadpanned.

"Of course. Today he wouldn't even look at me, I don't know what to do, and I can't even bother to dress well today."

"Well…maybe we can do a duet. A song to apologize to him. Besides, we don't present until next week so he'll have time to cool down."

Kurt light up momentarily, but soon returned to his depressive state. "Yeah….but there's Santana."

Finn frowned. "Yeah…I don't know what she's going to do with him….he's hurt right now too, and she feeds of that kind of stuff."

"I just hope he'll listen to us." Kurt trails off, looking in Henry's direction.

Across the room, Henry and Santana were staring at each other, neither one giving in on their assumed staring contest.

"So you're still depressive Henry? Lame." Santana mocked.

"Shut up, whore." Henry snapped.

"Gonna make me fairy?"

Henry shot up, "I'm already fed up with your shit Santana! Why can't you just be nice and somewhat sensitive rather than a frigid bitch!"

Everyone looked at his little outburst, Henry blushed in embarrassment and quickly sat down again. "Please…A lot has happened since yesterday, and I …I want to be happy again…so just lay off, please."

"You're right…I am a frigid bitch, but that doesn't give me the right to rag on you. You are one of Brittany's best friends, and I love Brittany more than anything, so if you make her happy, you're one step ahead in my book. I saw your confrontation with Finnocence and Ladyface, yesterday. I didn't know it was that bad…. I respect you, you know, for doing what you did. You giving up so much for love…Hummel should have known better, and I also respect you for dumping him for your happiness back. It took balls."

"…Thanks. You know, you're not so bad after all. Brittany does talk about you a lot at dance." Henry smiled at her.

"Aw, well you're not too bad yourself." Santana smirked, but without her usual sarcasm.

"So…I kind of have an idea for our…whatever it is that our assignment is called."

"Well shoot boy, I wanna see what the great 'Vocal Run King' can do." Santana said, air quotes and all.

"'Vocal Run King'?"

"Yeah, you totally kill all your vocal runs in every song you do, all the girls are basically in love with your voice."

Henry blushed. "Well thanks! So I was thinking we'd do something more…shocking, you know I'm always into being a pervert."

"Mmmmm, I like that." Santana purred, looking Henry up and down.

"Uh…I meant the song. I meant do a more…provocative song."

"It's gotta be sexy too." Santana added with a slight wink.

"Uhhh, yeah! Sexy and shocking! Perfect! So how about we look for some songs and meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." Santana smirked.

The groups discussed their song choices for a while longer until glee ended. As everyone began to pack up, Henry felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He instantly tensed up, assuming it was Kurt, wanting to talk.

"I have nothing to say to you, Kurt." Henry said calmly without turning around.

"Would you have something to say if I wasn't Kurt?" A female voice rang.

Henry spun around to reveal a very pregnant Quinn, her amber eyes peering sadly into his ice cold blue eyes.

"Oh, Quinn. I…I thought-" Henry stammered, clearly embarrassed.

"It's alright, I understand. But I do want to talk to you, if that's alright?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure, let's talk." They walked over to a pair of chairs in the empty choir room and Quinn began.

"So, I saw what happened yesterday."

Henry's wall instantly came up. "Is this what you're here to talk about? Because I'm not interested in anything anyone has to say. It's my life, my choice."

"Trust me, if anyone knows about 'my life, my choice' it's me. I wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."

"Oh…well, I mean, I'm alright. I'm still upset about it all, and I haven't said a word to Kurt of Finn. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. I just…I wanted to be happy again, and Kurt…he just, threw everything away."

"I know that you lost a lot by coming out and being with Kurt, and nothing changed for Kurt. It seemed that you got the short end of the stick, huh?"

"Yeah… Things only got better for him and worse for me. And he never appreciated all that I did. We had a few confrontations on our dates and he would always get pissed for me getting into fights protecting us! I was trying to help us and he just took it as me being a dumb jock, and then he turned to Finn, and well…you know the rest."

"Yes, I do. But did you ever think that Kurt did what he did for a reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in your relationship with Kurt, he was the 'girl' correct?"

"Well, uh…yeah, but…he didn't want to be."

"Exactly , he wanted to be equal in the relationship right? So you treating him like the girl by fighting and protecting him only turned him off. Finn on the other hand, had always been a 'gentleman' with me, as he probably was with Kurt. I don't mean to say that he treated Kurt like he was dating him, it's just that Finn is always so sweet but also very sensitive to how people feel and changes his actions around that, well, to somewhat of a degree. He's a people pleaser, and Kurt likes that about him."

"I get that…but what does that have to do with what he did?"

"Now, I don't really know if Kurt was actually trying to seduce Finn or not. But from what I can tell, I bet he was feeling guilty."

"Guilty." Henry reiterated.

"Yes, he felt guilty that you had to bear the brunt of the pains of your guys' relationship. He wanted to help in making it better for you, but you never let him because you stepped into the 'man's' role of a classic boy-girl relationship. You basically blocked him off from helping you. And I guess he got irritated by it, and for some strange reason, probably his long time crush kicking in, he went after Finn. What he did was wrong, that much is true, but he's a teenage boy, stuff like this happens. Just because you guys are not what society deems a 'normal' relationship, doesn't mean you don't have normal relationship problems."

"Damn, Quinn. When'd you get so smart?" Henry smiled at her.

"Getting pregnant changes your perspective, you grow up a little." She giggled.

"Well, I guess you have a point…but I'm at a point in my life that….I just can't take much more, you know? And what Kurt did really hurt…I, I just can't forgive and forget."

"Understandable. I just want to let you know that you still belong here with us in glee and you still have friends here. You're not alone."

"Thanks Quinn, you're a total sweetheart."

"Hmmm, from Head Bitch, to total sweetheart? I can live with that." She said as she embraced Henry with a hug. After the hug, she looked at him seriously. "Also, watch out for Santana."

"Huh? Why?"

"Ever since Puck has been known to be the father of our baby, he's been off limits with her. She's looking for a new sex toy, and she feeds off rebounds, of the hurt and vulnerable."

"So, she's after me? But I'm…gay."

"I don't think that really matters to her. She just wants some pawn to take my old Head Bitch position."

"I mean, she was really nice to me today…well after I called her a frigid bitch, but you're right…she did seem a little sexual here and there."

"I'm only warning you. Like you said, it's your life, your choices. But remember, Kurt still wants to be with you. Oh, and you two are so cute together!" Quinn squealed as she got up, kissed Henry on the check and walked away.

Henry drove back to the Chang's to pack up his stuff, but was soon bombarded by Mr. and Mrs. Chang, who have already heard all the new form Mike.

"Honey, you can't go, they…they'll only hurt you again." Mrs. Chang pleaded.

"Henry, I, I don't want you to go. It's not safe there." Mr. Chang said.

"Dude, come on, just stay here!" Mike added.

"You guys, I really, REALLY, appreciate all that you've done for me, I really do. It's just…I want my old life back…I was happy, content with my life before I met Kurt, before glee club." Henry replied, and Mike looked down as Henry talked about being happy before glee club, he was the one who got him to audition in the first place. "I was happy…and I want to be happy again…I think I deserve that."

"Just…just let us know if you need anything, alright?" Mrs. Chang asked.

"Sure."

So Henry moved back into the Landon house, after having his first old family dinner in ages, he made his way to his new 'old' room and began his search for a song for Santana and him to sing.

_Hmmm…so Santana's after me huh? Well, I would need to prove my… 'straightness' to my parents…and I also want to teach Kurt a lesson…and we do want to do a sexy more provocative song….oh! This look perfect! And it's a duet! Sweet!_

After practicing for a few days, Henry and Santana were in the auditorium running through it one more time before presenting the next day. They were going over the choreography when Santana 'tripped' on 'something' and landed in Henry's arms.

"Oh! You alright Santana?" Henry asked with real concern.

"Oh…yeah, I'm good, even better now." Santana smirked with fake breathlessness.

"You know we could…uh, take a break if you wanted, you seem a little tired."

"I'd like that." She said as she sauntered her way to the piano bench. "Come sit with me." She purred.

Henry made his way to Santana, _This is her game plan? Sad…but what the hell, I'll go for it. _"So you think we'll win?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, we'll totally win, and then you can easily do the girls versus guys thing you wanted to do." Santana said as she scooted closer to him.

"Yeah, and we can definitely rock that assignment too!" Henry exclaimed, looking into her eyes with feign lust.

"Yeah…we could…just…" Santana trailed off as she closed in on Henry's mouth, attacking him with a forceful kiss. Henry did not pull back, instead he leaned in and kissed back. _If I can…be 'normal' again….I can truly have my family back, I can be with girls, my dad will be proud of me, my mom will love me. I just…I need to be attracted to this, kissing Santana…kissing girls._

They made out for a while, pulling apart to breathe, Santana looked at Henry with an impressed look.

"Damn, that was hot. Didn't know you could do that, Henry." She panted.

"Heh, just because I'm…gay, doesn't mean I don't know how to kiss, or do other things." He breathed back.

"Well that's good to know, 'cause I've got plans for us."

"Oh really now?" Henry asked playfully.

"Oh definitely, we are going to be the school's biggest, bitchiest power couple. I'll be head cheerleader, and you will be King of McKinley."

_So, she IS just using me…well, I am just using her too, so…. _"Sounds like a great plan to me. We'll rule this school."

The next day in glee, Mr. Shue asked if anyone was ready to perform. Rachel immediately shot up and dragged Mercedes with her. They performed a mash-up of "Popular" from _Wicked, _and "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey. _What the hell was that? That has to be the worst mash-up ever. I guess they couldn't agree on anything then. _Mr. Shue thought disappointedly. After the awkward applause from the club, Santana stood up and walked to the center of the room, not even asking to go next. Henry soon followed.

"We're next, but we gotta change first." Henry said happily as Santana pulled him out the door. When they came back, Santana was dressed in belted red dress that barely made it past her lacy thong. Henry was dressed in a tight black v-neck and the skinniest jeans to rival Kurt's.

"So, since we two are the finest pieces of ass here, we'd thought we'd teach you all a lesson on who to _really_ be popular." Santana smirked. "Hit it."

The beat started and Santana strutted her stuff.

(A/N: Again, I'm not so good at writing dance moves in, so just imagine what slutty stuff Santana could do, and Henry being just as slutty. Santana groping Henry, Henry doing some sexy 'bend and snap' with his ass to Santana's crotch. It's one big ole slut dance! Thanks!)

_**SANTANA:**_

_Am I throwing you off?__  
__**HERNY:**_

_Nope_

_**SANTANA:**__  
__Didn't think so__  
_

_**HENRY:**__  
__How you doin' young lady__  
__That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy__  
__You don't have to play about the joke__  
__I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke___

_**SANTANA:**_

_You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right__  
__You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

_**HENRY:**__  
__You might be the type if I play my cards right__  
__I'll find out by the end of the night__  
_

_**SANTANA:**_

_You expect me to just let you hit it__  
__But will you still respect me if you get it___

_**HENRY:**_

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance__  
__What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand___

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent___

_**SANTANA:**_

_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it__  
__Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute___

_**HENRY:**__  
__Promiscuous girl__  
__Wherever you are__  
__I'm all alone__  
__And it's you that I want___

_**SANTANA:**_

_Promiscuous boy__  
__You already know__  
__That I'm all yours__  
__What you waiting for?___

_**HENRY:**_

_Promiscuous girl__  
__You're teasing me__  
__You know what I want__  
__And I got what you need___

_**SANTANA:**_

_Promiscuous boy__  
__Let's get to the point__  
__Cause we're on a roll__  
__Are you ready?___

_**SANTANA:**_

_Roses are red__  
__Some diamonds are blue__  
__Chivalry is dead__  
__But you're still kinda cute___

_**HENRY:**_

_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you__  
__Where you at, do you mind if I come through___

_**SANTANA:**_

_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet__  
__Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?___

_**HENRY:**_

_They call me Thomas__  
__last name Crown__  
__Recognize game__  
__I'm a lay mine's down__  
_

_**SANTANA:**_

_I'm a big girl I can handle myself__  
__But if I get lonely I'ma need your help__  
__Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health___

_**HENRY:**_

_I want you on my team_

_**SANTANA:**_

_So does everybody else.___

_**HENRY:**_

_Baby we can keep it on the low__  
__Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know__  
__If you with it girl I know a place we can go___

_**SANTANA:**_

_What kind of girl do you take me for?___

_**HENRY:**__  
__Don't be mad, don't get mean__  
__**SANTANA:**_

_Don't get mad, don't be mean___

_**HENRY:**_

_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean__  
__**SANTANA:**_

_Don't get mad, don't be mean___

_**HENRY:**_

_Wait! I don't mean no harm__  
__I can see you with my t-shirt on___

_**SANTANA:**_

_I can see you with nothing on__  
__feeling on me before you bring that on___

_**HENRY:**_

_Bring that on?__  
__**SANTANA:**_

_You know what I mean___

_**HENRY:**_

_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things___

_**SANTANA:**_

_I'm only trying to get inside your brain__  
__To see if you can work me the way you say__  
__**HENRY:**__  
__It's OK, it's alright__  
__I got something that you gonna like___

_**SANTANA:**_

_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash__  
__Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash___

_**HENRY:**__  
__Promiscuous Girl__  
__Wherever you are__  
__I'm all alone__  
__And it's you that I want__  
_

_**SANTANA:**_

_Promiscuous Boy__  
__I'm calling your name__  
__But you're driving me crazy__  
__The way you're making me wait___

_**HENRY:**_

_Promiscuous Girl__  
__You're teasing me__  
__You know what I want__  
__And I got what you need__  
_

_**SANTANA:**_

_Promiscuous Boy__  
__We're one in the same__  
__So we don't gotta play games no more_

As the song ended everyone looked shocked, most of the guys, save Kurt, were leering at Santana, while all the girls were blushing at Henry.

"That was…" Mr. Shue started.

"Highly inappropriate." Rachel scolded.

"Hot." Brittany deadpanned.

"Yeah…really hot." Tina muttered.

"Dude…" Puck groaned.

"Damn." Mercedes sighed.

"Well, we're glad you all liked it!" Henry replied to the short but approving comments. They sat back down and watched everyone else perform. When it was finally Kurt and Finn's turn, everyone tensed up. They all knew what could possibly happen if things got out of hand. The two boys made their way to the center of the room. Kurt only looked down sadly while Finn started.

"So…uh, well I guess that you all know what happened the other day. You know with Kurt and Henry." You could practically smell the awkward emanating from Finn as he spoke. "We…Kurt and I, we really want to talk to you Henry. We want to explain ourselves to you, and hopefully makes things right. So we thought we'd start with a song."

The piano started and both boys just stood there. When the vocals were to begin, Kurt looked up and looked right at Henry.

_**KURT:**_

_I'm not a perfect person__  
__There's many things I wish I didn't do__  
__But I continue learning__  
__I never meant to do those things to you__  
__And so I have to say before I go__  
__That I just want you to know___

_**KURT/ FINN:**_

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__and the reason is you__  
_

_**KURT:**__  
__I'm sorry that I hurt you__  
__It's something I must live with everyday__  
__And all the pain I put you through__  
__I wish that I could take it all away__  
__And be the one who catches all your tears__  
__Thats why I need you to hear__  
_

_**KURT/ FINN:**__  
__I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__and the reason is you.___

_**KURT:**_

_I'm not a perfect person__  
__I never meant to do those things to you__  
__And so I have to say before I go__  
__That I just want you to know__  
_

_**KURT/ FINN:**__  
__I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__and the reason is you__  
_

_**KURT:**__  
__I've found a reason to show__  
__A side of me you didn't know__  
__A reason for all that I do__  
__And the reason is you_

By the end of the song, Kurt was silently crying, tears just floating down his face. After the song ended, everyone, except Henry, quietly clapped. Kurt took a large breath and looked Henry in the eye, his tear-filled green meeting frozen blue.

"Henry…I really, _really _never meant for this to happen. I know that what I did was so, so stupid and foolish, and I regret it all the time. I understand now how much pain you went through to be with me. Losing your family and home, I never understood until I actually thought how I could fare if my dad kicked me out. I could never handle it. You are so strong for dealing with all that and still coming to school smiling and being your normal self. I should have appreciated all that you did for us sooner, I was just so locked up in being angry at you for treating me like a girl, that I never saw how much pain you were in. I should have done something, said something, to help you, but I didn't, and I'm sorry for that too. I'm sorry for ever hurting you, and for putting you down and treating you like Karofsky or Azimio. I…I'm just so sorry…please, forgive me."

Henry sighed deeply and stood up. Kurt instantly tensed up, waiting for his reaction. Henry walked toward the two but passed between them, bumping them both in the shoulders.

"Despite Rachel and Mr. Shuester's belief, you can't just fix everything with a song. Come talk to me again when you're back in the real world." Henry said, annoyed, as he left the choir room with a slam of the door.

Kurt quickly fell to the floor, sobbing. Finn came down to help him as Quinn hurriedly waddled out the room. She made her way to Henry's retreating form as fast as she could.

"Henry!" She yelled. He stopped and slowly turned around, unshed tears brimming his eyes. "Henry…" She cooed sadly as she hugged him gently.

"I can't do this again. I'm not going to let him do this to me again, I don't want to be hurt again….I can't…"

"Shh, shh, it's alright, everything's going to be okay. Come on, let's take you home."

Back in the choir room, everyone was trying to help Kurt stop crying, but no one seemed to know what to do.

"Baby, just give him some more time, he's obviously still hurting, this was just too soon." Mercedes said sadly.

"Yeah, and in the meantime, Mike lives with him, he can see how Henry's doing. Right?" Finn asked Mike who quickly turned white.

"Mike?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"Oh…uh…I probably shouldn't tell you this…but, he moved back in with his parents." Mike answered, slowly curling in on himself in shame.

"WHAT?" Finn yelled. "Why would he do that, his dad beat him!"

"Finn!" Mercedes yelled, pointing at a now almost hysterical Kurt. Kurt was a shriveled mess of crying sweats, clinging to Mercedes.

"I knew it…" Kurt sobbed. "I pushed him so far away, right back into the closet! I'll never get him back now!"

Over at the Landon house, Quinn walked Henry to the front door. "So you moved back in I take it." She said.

"Yeah… Come in." Henry replied emptily; void of emotion.

Both of his parent's were at work, so Quinn and Henry sat in the living room. He just sat there looking at the coffee table with glazed eyes. Quinn sat in the recliner biting her lip, thinking of something to say.

"I know you don't want to her this, but you should give Kurt a chance."

"Why, so he can hurt me all over again!"

Quinn quickly got annoyed. "Quit pitying yourself, you're more of a drama queen than Kurt." That seemed to shut him up. "He apologized, and was crying, if that doesn't say 'I'm sorry' I don't know what does. I'm not saying to take him back and all, just hear him out, Finn too. They want to talk to you, they want to apologize and explain themselves to you. And you just blowing them off and leaving glee isn't going to help anyone."

"Quinn…I'm … I'm scared." Henry shuddered through his tears.

"What of?" She looked around the room. "Your parents?"

Henry nodded. "I can't lose them again, I just got them back. If I got back together with Kurt later on, I would be kicked right out again."

"Well, I'm sure the Changs will take you in again."

"That's not the point!" He cried. "I…I love my family. I want to keep them as long as I can."

"You still love them after all they said and did to you?" Quinn asked, slightly expecting the answer.

"I…no, I don't…but family is important to me. It's my only tie to my little brother."

"Well, I'm sure you could see him outside of the house, it's not that hard."

"He's dead Quinn."

"Oh…I really stepped in this one….I'm sorry…but you don't need to be here to remember him. This is going to sound super cheesy but…you just need to look inside your heart and think of all the memories you shared with him; remember them and then he's right there with you."

"You're right, that did sound super cheesy…but you're right. I don't need the house and the pictures and my parents to be close to him…I just need my own memories….. Quinn, you're the best, you know that?"

"Well, I've never been told that…especially after all this." She says pointing to her growing stomach. "But you know, you've gotten so close to Kurt and completely put down his wall, now all of us can enjoy the true Kurt, and I want to keep that. You two are so great together and you both are my friends."

"You know, I have and older sister…but I think you make a much better one." Henry smiled at her.

"I've always wanted a brother." She giggled at him.

They both embraced and just held each other. Quinn knowing that she really did the right thing for once. And Henry knowing that he has a lot of work to do.


	22. The Apologizefest

That night, after Quinn left, Henry lay in his bed waiting for sleep to overtake him, all the while thinking of Kurt. _I really messed up this time huh? Kurt put himself all on the line today in glee and I just stomped all over him. But…he still tried to get Finn_ Henry thought. _OH PLEASE! That's just it! He TRIED; you on the other hand, actually kissed Santana! You made out with her! You did worse than Kurt! _A voice, a mix between Quinn and Mercedes, echoed in his mind. _You overreacted and pushed him away! Then he tries to make it up or at least try to talk to you and you storm out of the room! How immature is that? _Henry's own mind kicked back in, _I know…I acted pretty dumb today…but I should have said something earlier, told Kurt about how Finn was trying to keep me away from him in the first place…I should have said something. _The 'Merquinn' voice came back, _Yeah maybe you should have, but it's too late to do that now, what you need to do is talk to Kurt, talk to him and Finn and get your boy back! And don't worry about your parents! You don't even like them! You're only there for Logan! Like Quinn said, just remember the good times you had with him before he died, that's more than the pictures and the house and all that._ Henry finally fell asleep to the racking Mercedes/Quinn voice.

The next morning, Henry made his way down the hall to his locker when he spotted Quinn waiting for him.

"What up Quinnie?" Henry smiled.

"First: Don't call me Quinnie, it makes me seem like an annoying fat child, and secondly: I wanted to talk to you…about Kurt." Quinn said.

"Yeah…me too, actually, last night, a voice in my head, that sounded a lot like you and Mercedes, kept yelling at me to man up and talk to Kurt and Finn...so I am."

"Oh! Well that's great! I'm glad you took my advice! But that voice thing…you should probably get that checked out." Quinn laughed. "But either way, I'm proud of you, for taking the initiative."

"Yeah, I just hope they'll still talk to me after yesterday…"

"Oh, I'm sure they will…now go get 'em!" Quinn cheered as she smacked his ass and walked off. _That was weird…and awkward…I'll just blame that one on the pregnancy hormones…_

After Henry recovered form that strange encounter, he made his way to Kurt's locker. As usual, Mercedes was there, facing in Henry's direction. Kurt was dressed in his full McQueen 'ice mask' attire. _It seems he's got his walls back up…this is going to take some work…_Mercedes spotted Henry and looked apprehensive, but smiled and left anyway.

"Hey, Kurt?" Henry asked shyly.

Kurt spun on one heel and glared at him. "Yes?" He asked in a haughty tone.

"I…I want to… I'm sorry." Henry sputtered out.

Kurt's face formed into a giddy smile, but only for a second. "Are you sure you want to be talking to the only queer? It looks bad for any straight guy's reputation." 

Henry looked confused. "What are you even-"

"Mike told us you moved back in with your parents."

"Some friend." Henry snorted. "But that doesn't matter. I want to talk to you….and Finn too. I shouldn't have left glee yesterday, and said what I said…I was just frustrated. Frustrated about everything…but I realize that we both messed up."

Kurt eyed him, and then sighed, slumping his shoulders and looking down. "We did didn't we? We so messed this up…." Kurt took a deep breath and looked up happily. "Okay, so we'll talk. Lunch then?"

"Sure." Henry smiled.

"Alright, met us in the choir room then." And Kurt walked off to his first period class.

The rest of the day continued on as any other day, save a few glances between Kurt and Henry in the halls. Once lunch came around Henry opened the door to the choir room to reveal Kurt primly eating a cob salad, and Finn inhaling a slice of pizza. They both froze as he walked in, Kurt with his fork cutely in his mouth and Finn with half his slice in his. Henry looked between them and laughed.

"You both look ridiculous!" Henry laughed.

Finn looked confused, but Kurt rebounded and stood up. "Alright then let's get this meeting started. I think since Finn and I messed up first, we'll start." Henry sat at the piano bench as Kurt began, his icy façade fading. "I know we already discussed most of what happened at length, both in glee yesterday and that huge showdown last week, but I still want to say that I'm sorry."

"Kurt..." Henry sighed sadly.

"No. I messed up; I'm man enough to admit that. My actions were wrong and should have been displaced elsewhere. I…I just wanted you to give me a chance…a chance to be on equal terms with you. You made yourself the 'man' of the relationship and made me the 'girl'. I don't want that, and you going and fighting those guys on our date last time really upset me. Now I know that we need to defend ourselves in a cow town like this…but using fists only escalates it more. I…just don't want us to get seriously hurt one time…And, my long time crush on Finn, kind of came back when he moved in." Henry darkened a little while Finn began to look uncomfortable. "Finn and I have already talked at length, about what I have done and what he has done." Henry's brow shot up at the last comment. "Yes, he told me about how he told you to stay away from me, that he needed me because he already lost Quinn and Rachel. We've already discussed that and it is now behind us…As is my crush…I'm over Finn, Henry…After everything that's happened, friendship and slight brotherly affection are all I have for Finn now." Finn completely relaxed after that.

"Finn and I are on good terms. We are both sorry and put it all behind us…..but I shouldn't be the only one explaining myself…you messed up too…" Kurt smiled with a glint in his eyes. "I know about Santana."

_Oh Shit….._

Kurt smirked evilly. "Yes…after you stormed out, we learned from Mike that you moved back in with your family…but Santana also told us that I was crying over a completely straight boy. At first I thought she thought I was crying about Finn…but then she explained how you two made out in the auditorium…so…What do you have to say for yourself?" He finished smugly.

Henry had to think fast. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Come on, calm down and spit it all out. _"Well…first: I had already broken up with you when we made out so you can't call it cheating. But I also know that you never did anything with Finn, so I essentially did worse here. And I also know that she was using me and I was using her. She wants to get head cheerleader status and was going to use me to get it. I was using her to attempt to please my parents and…" Henry abruptly finished his rambling.

Kurt quirked and eyebrow, "And?"

"Kurt…." Henry motioned to Finn.

"Oh..._oh_…Finn do you want to say anything…our conversation is about to get heavy and only between us." Kurt sated to Finn.

Finn looked flustered and realized that he wasn't supposed to be here. "Oh yeah, um…so yeah, I'm really sorry about what I said to Kurt that one night…and for everything really. I should have stopped trying to keep you and Kurt apart. I shouldn't have given Ben Israel that blog about you being kicked out…and I shouldn't have been so rude to you all the time…so yeah I'm sorry." And with that Finn dashed out of the room.

Henry smirked at his retreading form. "Such the conversationalist." He mused.

Kurt eyed him. "Don't change the subject. Why again were you using Santana?"

"I…oh Kurt…I just…I wanted my family back…I mean, I don't love my parents anymore, despite what I said. I just…I thought that being with them in our childhood house would give me my little brother back. But…I've been talking to Quinn lately, she told me that I didn't need to do all that just for the feeling of having Logan around…She said I could just recall my memories of him….I was going to use Santana to show my parents that I was straight…that I was…normal." The last word spilled out of his mouth before he had time to think. Kurt's face swiftly changed to anger.

"You really thought that? I can't believe you Henry…are we back to this again? You're still a scared little boy that can't handle being gay?" Kurt began to yell with biting attitude.

Henry shot off his seat. "OF COURSE I CAN'T HANDLE IT!" He screamed, shocking Kurt into silence. Henry fell back on the bench and combed his hands through his hair. "I…can't….I can't take all this, this anger, from people at school, at home, around Lima…I'm not as strong as you, Kurt. I said I could deal with it…but it became too much with all that's happened lately…I was so upset about everything that I just wanted to get something back from this whole mess…and that was my family, my brother. But Quinn helped me realize that I didn't need them, and I didn't need Santana."

Kurt looked down, "When…when you kissed Santana…did you feel anything?" He asked, scared of the answer he might receive.

"No. I felt nothing, but I tried…and I felt nothing, I only felt worse about myself. I shouldn't have done that." Henry said sadly, shaking his head.

"Kurt gave a small smile. "No you shouldn't have…but like you said, we're broken up so it doesn't matter."

"Kurt…about that. I know that you think I'm scared to be out, to be with you…but I'm not…and us being broken up…if I can't have my family anymore…can I have you…Can we just start over again?" Henry asked, his voice laced with sadness and fear.

Kurt looked at Henry, void of emotion, "So we're both equally to blame and equally sorry?"

"Yes. We both messed up, and we're both sorry." Henry nodded.

"And your parents?"

"I…I uh." Henry mumbled looking like a kicked puppy.

"Henr-"

"I'll move out again." Henry blurted with some confidence. "The Changs said I could go back to them if I ever needed to."

Kurt smiled. "Good. So when are we going to get your stuff?"

"_We? _What? There is no we! You can't go! I can do it myself." Henry rattled, shaking his head furiously.

"No. You can't. I see the way you deal with the guys at school and people in town, it is usually violence. But your parents are different, you can't hurt them…I know you can't. You did nothing when you came out to them the first time. I'm coming to make sure you don't get hurt again."

"Kurt…my dad, if he sees you he's going to flip. And, I don't think he'll be so willing to let us go unharmed."

"Don't worry, I'm more like my dad than you take me for." Kurt grinned in a sinister way.

"Oh god." Henry cried, "Please, just let me do it alone. I don't need you pulling a shotgun out on my parents!"

"Don't worry, I won't shoot them. I want to talk to them anyways."

Seeing as how he would never win the argument, Henry sighed in defeat."Fine…but when I'm ready to leave, we leave."

"Deal."

There was a short silence, then Henry realized. "You never answered my question…can we start over? Can we go back to the way thing were?" Henry said leg twitching, head down.

Kurt walked over to Henry, sat on the bench next to him and pulled Henry's chin up to, see his face. "It's all I ever wanted." Kurt said with a teary smile. Henry immediately hugged Kurt, burying his face in Kurt's crook of his neck. Kurt smiled sweetly as he returned the embrace.

Once they parted, Henry looked at Kurt, with all the affection he had before. "You know, Quinn is one hell of a girl. She's basically the one who talked me through all this." Henry sated with a smirk.

"Yes she is. Ever since getting pregnant and moving in with Mercedes, she's really let down her guard and is really sweet. Well look at that, we both have ourselves gal pals!" Kurt laughed lightly.

Henry joined in the laughing. "I guess we do." Henry got up and held out his hand, his face beaming. "There's still some time, let's go to lunch."

Kurt interlaced his fingers with Henry's, grinning. "Such a romantic."

"Such a comedian." Henry sarcastically replied.

They both left hand in hand, one giddy to have his man back, the other dreading going home.


	23. A Brother's Bond

After talking with Finn and Kurt, Henry went home happy, yet frightened at the same time. _Why why why does Kurt want to come with me to move my stuff out? This is probably going to kill my mom, and my dad will kill me in the process! Oh god, Kurt wants to talk to them…maybe I should bring Finn too…oh I don't know! _

Henry still spent the night at his parent's house, but hid in his room in fear they might sense what was going to happen. The next day at glee, everyone was seated as Henry and Kurt walked in. Mercedes, Finn, and Quinn beamed as the noticed the interlaced hands of the two boys. Mostly everyone else smiled or gave a little cheer.

"About time." Puck scoffed. "Now can we have drama free week?"

Brittany jumped up and clapped rapidly. "Yay! Now I can watch you two make out again!"

Everyone was silenced by this remark. Kurt's mouth was agape with shock and embarrassment, while Henry just burst out laughing at his good friend.

"You watch us make out?" Henry managed through his laughter.

"Well yeah, I usually sit in the tree at Mike's house and watch you two, but since you guys have been fighting I couldn't, but now I can!"

Mike took this topic tangent to get his question in. "Speaking of my house. Are you moving back in then Henry?"

Henry faltered for a second but smiled. "Yeah, if that's alright with you and your parents."

Mike grinned, "Of course it is! But… what are you going to do about your parents?"

The room fell silent. The mood changed so fast, everyone looked to Henry and Kurt, but Henry looked nervous and Kurt nudged him. "I…I'll just grab my things and leave."

"Henry." Kurt warned. "We had our agreement."

"What agreement?" Finn asked.

"That I would go with him and talk to his parents." Kurt stated.

"What? No way! You can't go! Henry shouldn't go either! Remember what happened last time Henry left?" Finn shot out of his seat with angry concern.

"Henry already said yes to it. And besides, I'm going whether you like it or not." Kurt said.

"Then I'm coming too. I can't have you guys getting hurt. No way." Finn decided adamantly.

"I'm coming with you guys too. I can't leave my best friend alone with those monsters." Mike said, walking up to Henry and patting his shoulder.

"Me too." Quinn said with confidence, strolling up to the now forming group.

"No, I'm drawing the line there. Quinn, your pregnant, if you get hurt…I-" Henry started.

"Relax white boy, I'mma be there too, I'll watch out for her." Mercedes interrupted with a broad sassy smile.

Henry stood there with his fashonista boyfriend, his boyfriend's diva best friend, his boyfriend's gigantic almost step-brother, his own best friend, and his now closest girl. Henry couldn't help but smile, tears of joy glimmering in his icy eyes. "You guys…you really don't have to do this." He replied.

"We know….but we want to." Quinn replied with a peck on his cheek.

The rest of the glee club smiled and let Henry know that they would all be there if he wanted them to as well. Henry gratefully declined, deciding that having 14 teenagers storm a house wouldn't be the best idea.

At lunch, Henry, Kurt, Finn, Mike, Mercedes and Quinn all sat together and planned their attack. They would all enter together, Finn protecting Kurt, Mike protecting Henry, and Mercedes protecting Quinn. Kurt would be talking to Henry's parents while Henry and Mike would pack his belongings. Mercedes and Quinn would help as well, but also be on the look-out in case anything went wrong. Everyone seemed excited to put their plan into action, except for Henry whose stomach churned in dread. _This is going to be so bad… this is such a bad idea. Maybe I should call it all off and have Burt help me. He'd scare my dad away…No, I have to do this myself…I NEED to._

After school, everyone met up and the Hummel-Hudson home. Everyone was seated in the living room, all looking more nervous than they had at lunch, when Burt and Carole came in.

"Oh hello Henry, it's great to see you again, after all the drama I've heard about…" Carole commented a little awkwardly.

"So, by the looks of it you and Kurt got everything all settled?" Burt asked Henry with a little anger, still feeling the need to protect his son, even though both boys were to blame.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we're back together. We just both overreacted a little." Henry said a little wearily, off in his own little world.

"Kids, is something wrong, you all look a little pale." Carole asked.

"Yeah, did something happen in glee today? Do I need to torch the school, Kurt?" Burt asked, getting angry towards the end.

"No dad, we….we're going to get Henry's things from his parent's place." Kurt said quietly.

"WHAT? Henry, you moved back in with them? After all me and Kevin did? No! Now way am I letting you guys go there alone!" Burt roared.

"What do you mean, 'after all me and Kevin did'?" Henry asked curiously.

Burt visibly paled, then looked a little nervous. "We, we uh…the day we went there to get the rest of your things when you first moved out, we kind of…may have, talked to your father."

Henry shot up instantly, "What did you say!" Henry asked with anger.

"Hey, kid calm down, we only said…" Burt trailed off as Kurt stood up and gave him the 'I know your lying so stop while you're so far behind' look. "We might have called your father a few choice words…and maybe have beaten him up." Burt finished, looking down.

Everyone in the room looked at Burt with shock. Apparently the whole fiasco was only between Mr. Chang and Burt. Finn smiled at Burt, the girls looked shocked, Kurt's face reddened with anger, but all these differing emotions halted when Henry rushed up to Burt and hugged him fiercely.

"….Thank you. You are the father I always wanted….Kurt's so lucky to have you." Henry muttered between his now forming tears.

Burt, having been surprised by the boy's reaction, returned the hug, "No need to thank me. You have made my boy so happy, I had to do it. In fact I still owe you. Kurt's lucky to have _you._ And I will always be here if you need me." Burt finished.

"We're both here to help out." Carole added, a tear escaping her.

The other kids looked on in what could only be pure adoration. Mercedes and Quinn were holding each other, crying. Finn and Mike put their arms around Kurt's shoulders, both grinning at him. Kurt was tearing up a bit too.

Finally, Henry released Burt, who went right back to business. "You guys are still not going." He deadpanned.

The moment broken, all the teens snapped back to reality. "Sorry, Burt, but I am. I have to do this." Henry stated firmly.

"I understand that, but I can't, with good conscious, let a bunch of high school kids, one of them pregnant, go to that house. Your father is not against hitting minors."

"Dad, I want to do this. Henry needs us to go with him, he can't do this alone." Kurt added, the other teens, excluding Henry, nodding.

"Kurt…" His father started.

"No, Kurt. I really appreciate you guys wanting to help me, but I really don't need it, no offence. I can easily go in there and leave without causing the huge scene you're planning Kurt." Henry cut Burt off.

"Henry, please, you can't do this alone." Quinn tried to reason.

"Yeah, we're going there to protect you." Finn added.

"We want to help, dude." Mike protested.

"I CAN DO THIS MYSELF!" Henry blasted, sending everyone into silence. "Quinn, this is my life, it's my choice, right? I can and _will_ do this. On. My. Own. I'm going alone, end of discussion." Henry finished.

"Now, I can't let you just go alone, son." Burt started, the last word freezing Henry on the spot. _Son…_Henry thought. _My dad always called me 'boy'…he, he never called me son…_ "Your dad hurt you last time and I won't let that happen again, I'm coming with you." Burt finished.

"Dad." Kurt warned.

"I've dealt with his father before Kurt, I can handle-" Burt said, but was cut short.

"No." Henry said quietly. "Like I said, this is my life, and no one is going to decide it for me. Not you, not Kurt, not anyone. I am going, and I am going alone." Henry said as he left the house silently.

Everyone just sat there, unsure of what to do. "I think someone should go with him…" Carole finally added her two cents.

"He's stubborn, he won't let anyone help him with anything. I thought we had discussed this…" Kurt trailed off.

Finn nudged Kurt, "Come on, this is something that he needs to do on his own you know? He needs to like, break free from his parent's hold…or something like that, yeah."

Kurt nodded sadly, "I guess…" _Finn may be right…but like hell am I going to sit around and wait for Henry to get beat again._

As Burt and Carole left, Quinn was about to leave, he stopped her. "Quinn, can I talk to you privately?" She nodded and they sat down in the other room away from the other teens. "You've gotten really close to Henry lately, and I wanted to thank you for helping him out when I couldn't. And since you're so close to him…I should tell you…I'm going to go to his house tonight."

"Kurt, that's not such a-"

"I want you to come with me. And Finn, Mercedes and Mike too. He needs help. He may not say it…and I bet you already know how stubborn he is, but he does, he can't handle his parents…when he first got kicked out; he was devastated. I can't and won't let that happen again, and I'm sure as hell not going to let his dad hit him again. So, are you in?" Kurt finished, almost tearing up.

Quinn looked at him hesitantly, biting her lip, but nodded. "Yes. When are we going?"

"Soon, I'm sure Henry is going to be talking to them in a little while, and if he isn't, we'll help him start."

"Alright…but if he flips out on us afterwards…I'm putting all the blame on you." Quinn said, glaring and pointing her finger at Kurt.

"I can live with that…now I'll go fill the other guys."

Henry drove back to his parent's house, his mind racing through every scenario. As he made his way inside, it was déjà vu. His mother was cooking dinner, and his dad was at the table reading the paper. Rather than going in there and telling him, he went straight to his room to start packing. _If I get all the packing done first, escaping will be much faster. _Henry thought. _How sad…I'm so scared that I refer to this as escaping…I'm escaping my own home…I no way is this right…_

Henry was packing his clothes when there was a knock at the door. His heart stopped. _This is it._ _Time to face them…I can do this…I need to do this. _He thought. "Honey, dinner's ready." His mom said.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." He replied, relief washing over him as he heard the distinct sound of footsteps on the staircase. _Thank. God._

He finished his latest box and headed down stairs. As he sat down for dinner, his father glanced at him, his eyes boring into him. _Oh shit. Does he know? Oh god oh god. _"You alright, son?" His father asked. _Son? He called me son? No, no he can't do that…not now. I…can't._

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine!" Henry smiled poorly.

His father seemed to take it at face value. "Alright then, let's eat."

The dinner went as usual, small conversations about everyone's day, the latest Lima news, the normal stuff. Henry sat there, trying to look as calm and casual as possible, but failing miserably. He was sweating bullets, his hands were shaking, making his fork clang against his plate. Both his parents noticed, glancing at him every once in a while, but soon they had to ask.

"Honey, are you alright? You're shaking." His mother tried.

"Henry. What's the matter with you?" His father asked sternly.

_Oh shit, oh shit. I…need to think…I uh….oh god…shit…_ Henry sat there staring at his parents, drenched in sweat, shaking, and hyperventilating. "I…uh…I'm…a..going…" Henry stammered, his eyes rolling back and his entire body falling to the ground.

"Henry!" His mother cried out.

"Quick, let's put him on the couch and get him some water!" Henry faintly heard his father say as his vision turned to black.

Henry woke up, and sat there in the darkness, catching his breath. _Where am I? _Henry thought. "So articulate", a voice rang out.

"That voice…"Henry said aloud "Logan!"

At those words, the image of a 12 year old boy appeared. Logan was lanky with almost the same hair style as Henry, only with pure blond hair. He wore a simple green shirt with his skater shoes and semi-skinny jeans. Logan walked up to Henry and sat down across from him. "You guessed right! Glad to know you got all the smarts in the family!" Logan laughed.

"Is…is that really you?" Henry stammered out, completely shocked.

"Well, this is your 'I passed out trying to tell my parents I'm gay again' dream. Make it what you will." Logan smiled.

"So you…you know?" Henry said looking down ashamed.

"Of course I know! How could I not know that my older brother liked dudes! Besides, this is your dream, I know about everything. Your boyfriend Kurt, dad hitting you, mom being useless, Kurt's dad coming and kicking the crap out of dad, you and Kurt fighting, you making out with that one scary chick, oh and you befriending that totally hot girl...though she's pregnant."

"Logan!" Henry yelled.

"Chill, dude, I was playing! Well, not really, but hey, I'm a boy."

"You're dead." Henry deadpanned.

"Ouch, harsh." Logan teased.

"So…so you don't hate me? For being gay?" Henry asked, wholly afraid if his dream brother would hate him too.

"What? No way! You were my role model all my life! Hell, if you said you were gay when I was like 6, I would have tried to be gay just like you!" Logan laughed. "Besides, it was you and I, we were always together, by the time I got sick, I had already kind of already guessed it."

"You..you did?"

"Totally! Oh man, you really didn't get the smarts of the family…."

"And you're…fine with it?" Henry asked, entirely ignoring the fact that his dream brother wasn't real.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Unlike our idiotic parents, I love you no matter what. No matter what you are, or what you do, I'm always there for you…though I'm dead as you sai-" Dream Logan was cut off by Henry plowing into him with the biggest hug in the history of hugs. Henry smashed his face into Logan shoulder, holding onto him as hard as he could. Logan began to fell dampness on his shirt. Smiling sadly, Logan held him close and continued. "Even though I'm dead, I still love you, even if you like dudes, I still love you, hell even if you hate me, I still love you. You and I are brothers and nothing can make me feel any differently about you. It was always you and me, Chelsea was always off in her own little world, that's what older sisters do. You and me; we were together all the time, and you helped me so much when I was sick…and we would sing together, and now look at you: the 'Vocal Run King'!" Logan laughed.

"…nk o..s..mu.h" Henry muffled through Logan's shirt and the tears.

"Sure, whatever that was. But seriously, you need to open up a little. Kurt and your friends wanted to help you…and really, you need it. You just passed out at the dinner table…how sad is that? They wanted to help you… you were always so stubborn, you'd never let me do anything exciting, you would say it was dangerous and that I could do it when I was older. But I guess that's what big brothers are for….But now's not the time to be stubborn, you need to go back out there and get out of that house! It's not safe, Henry."

By then, Henry had softened his crying and looked at Logan. "I, I know. But I don't want to go…now that I have you…Oh god, Logan, I've missed you so much! You have no idea how much I miss you. Every day I think about you, I wonder how you are, what you would be doing now if you were alive…everything. I spent so much time missing you. And now that I have you…even if it's a dream…I can't let go."

Logan sighed. "Fine, we can chat for a little while longer. So…did you do it yet?"

"LOGAN!" Henry shouted in horror. "We are not talking about my sex life!"

"Don't worry, I didn't want to, but now that you're in a somewhat better mood, I saw that you sang 'Faithfully' with Kurt." Logan said with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah…we did. I hope you're not mad…I just wanted to share something that was really important to me with him. Me sharing that song with him meant a lot to me, please don't be too mad." Henry said like a scolded puppy.

"Mad? No! I'm really happy for you! You were able to finally open up to someone about me. You kept me and my death to yourself, only hurting yourself even more. You showed Kurt what you couldn't show anyone else…and now you have your guys' song."

"Yeah…we do. Thank you so much, bro. I know that was our song but-"

"It still is our song, but it's yours and Kurt's song now too. And it really is a great song." Logan's eyes widened. "Henry, I have to go, mom and dad are splashing water on your face, you're going to wake up soon." Logan said sadly.

"No! No please! Stay with me!" Henry cried.

"You know I can't!" Logan cried, "But here's what I have to say: I love you no matter what, you know this. But our parents, screw 'em. I figured dad would have reacted the way he did, but mom really messed up. If they don't love you for who you are, then they really don't love you. Go stay with Mike, be happy, just go and tell mom and dad the truth and leave as fast as possible. Be with Kurt, you two look great together!"

"Logan…thank you…I love you." Henry said, tears falling again as he embraced his brother once more.

"I love you too…and hell, if you pass out again later in life, I might just come back! But don't get any ideas!" Logan joked.

Henry smiled through his tears. "Bye Logan…" Then he started to sing. "I forever yours…."

"Faithfully." Logan finished the verse as Henry came to.


	24. What You Deserve

Henry's vision cleared and he looked into the eyes of a frantic mother and concerned father. He blinked a few times and sat up, quickly being embraced by his mother.

"Oh honey! I'm so glad you're alright! You passed out!" His mother cried.

"Yeah, are you sure you're alright, son?" His father asked. _There it is again…he called me son…this can't go on anymore. I have to do it now._

Henry got up and motioned for his parents to sit down on the sofa. Henry walked up to the middle of the living room, glancing at his parents and then his feet. "No, I'm not alright. We…we need to talk." Henry started. His father rapidly narrowed his eyes on his son. "I…I've been…I uh…" _Oh god, I'm going to pass out again. I can't to this…it's too much. I… _"I, gah….uh…been." Henry's stammering was silenced by the doorbell. Using this as a momentary escape, Henry lunged for the door, ripping it open to reveal Kurt, Finn, Mike, Quinn and Mercedes.

Henry's face went white with panic. "No…" He whispered. "You shouldn't be here…"

Kurt smiled at him, "You need our help.", and marched right in, with an air of superiority. "Well," Kurt said as he examined the living room and dining room, "this is….._quaint_."

Henry stood stock still at the door, the rest of the glee clubbers slowly filing in. "Oh I didn't know you were having friends over Henry?" His mother asked.

Quinn, being the last one in, closed the front door and grabbed Henry's hand, seemingly restarting him from his frozen panic. He turned around to face his parents with the other kids.

Henry's father quickly looked over Kurt, who was dressed as naturally as Kurt would, his eyes narrowed angrily as he shot up. "You." He seethed. "You're the heathen faggot who ruined my son!"

"HEY!" Finn hollered. "Leave my-" Finn was silenced by a slight wave of Kurt's hand.

"How nice, I'm a household name." Kurt smirked. "I see that Henry was just about to tell you." Kurt looked over to Henry. "Do you want to? Or should I?"

Henry, having regained some confidence from Quinn, came forward. "No…I need to do it. I've been lying to you two…I'm…I'm still gay. I only came back because… I thought being here would bring me closer… closer to Logan again…but I realized that I was wrong." Henry stated quietly, squeezing Quinn's hand. "I don't need to be here…to have him back…and I…I don't need you." Henry finally finished with a sigh of relief, but was short lived as his father began to speak.

" So you're still a fucking sodomite? You came back here because you wanted to be with Logan…" His father trailed off with sinister sarcasm. "So you're an incestuous faggot who wanted his own brother all along?" His father screamed.

"What? No!" Henry cried, hurt piercing his voice.

"Yes you are! All of you faggots are the same! You come around ruining everything we real men try to create! Shoving your disgusting ways down our throats! And you thought you could come back here and try to be right again? So you could feel some sort of sick pleasure from your dead brother! You sick disgusting piece of trash. Logan was so much more than you ever will be! He was a real man, he would never find what you do right. If he were here, he would probably be beating you senseless right now. He probably already knew how fucked up you are before he died. No wonder you hovered around him so much when he got sick. You wanted to take advantage of him when he was weak! You sick fuck!" His father finished bellowing, red in the face.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Henry screamed through his tears, falling to the ground.

"That's enough." Kurt demanded with a deep growl, nothing like anyone has heard before. "Mike, you've no doubt been here before. Find his room and start packing, Mercedes and Quinn, go with him, the faster we do this the faster we leave." Kurt said, causing the three mentioned to rush down the hallway. "Finn, just stay here with us, but keep calm. As for you two." Kurt regained his poised icy state, "Frankly, you disgust me. You can't seem to accept the fact that your intelligent, athletic, and _handsome_, son is gay. He didn't choose, this, he didn't want all the strife that comes with the territory, he just wanted to be accepted by his, supposed to be loving, parents. And you two horrible excuses for human beings couldn't even do that."

"Now listen here you fa-" Henry's father started.

"Did I say I was done?" Kurt practically barked, shocking even Finn. "He's an amazing boy, your son. And he has done so much for me. And our entire glee club has accepted him with open arms, but the one thing he need from you two and you can't look past your ridiculous religion to see that your son needs you." Kurt continued as Mike and Mercedes rushed past them, out the door with boxes in hand. "You couldn't give him what he needed, you kicked him out, and devastated him, as you have done again today. Parents should never, NEVER treat their own children that way, you love them unconditionally! You say that Logan was more of a man than Henry will ever be…but you don't realize how much of a man he is being right now, leaving this toxic environment that he once called home. And that's the worst part, this is his home, he isn't even safe in his own home, where he should be able to escape the pain and torture! But no, you bring that poison in here and you beat him…YOU BEAT YOUR OWN SON!" Kurt bellowed, much like his father.

There was a heavy silence after Kurt's speech, Finn looked ready to pounce if needed, Kurt was breathing heavily, slowly gaining his composure back, and Henry was knelt on the ground with a blank stare on his face.

Henry's father rose, speaking in a calm yet deadly voice. "He's not my son. My son is dead. This _abomination_ is only a disappointment… The only regret I have in my life is creating you."

At those words, once again, Henry looked to his mom. "Ma…mother?" He said so innocently, hurt pouring out of him.

His mother looked at her crumbling son, she was crying by then, she shook her head and whispered, "Please…just, just leave."

That was all it took for Henry to unravel. He slumped even more to the ground, being racked by his sobs. By then Mike, Quinn and Mercedes were back, having finished early due to Henry's prior packing. Quinn came to him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Kurt, being fully composed once again, walked over to the bookshelf.

"Don't you infect-" Henry's father started.

"Puh-lease, girl." Kurt cut him off in a Merceders-esque tone. "You've had Henry in your house for almost seventeen years…everything in here is already infected….you ought to torch the place." Kurt mocked him, as he picked up a picture of Henry on his first day of high school. "I think I'll take a few of these, I'm rather fond of your son's face." Kurt said as he picked up a few more pictures. "Oh, lookie here. A picture of Logan and Henry…"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH-" Henry's father roared as he stomped over to where Kurt was, but was cut off by Quinn with a slap to the face.

Quinn was tearing up, with a face so sour, so full of menace, much more threatening than any face she made as head cheerleader. Henry looked up to witness all this, snapping him out of his devastated haze.

"You…you are the worst parents alive!" Quinn screamed.

Henry's father had come out of his post-slap shock, "And you are the Fabray whore who got knocked up by a dead beat, delinquent Jew." He said with hateful spite. "I hope you're parents gave you what you deserv-" Again he was cut off by a slap to the face.

Quinn was fuming by then, face red and hair a mess. "Yes, I 'got what I deserve', they kicked me out, but even then, they would win the 'Best Parent of The Century Award' compared to you two! I was scared and hurt, just like Henry, and I was tossed to the curb…but not once did they ever strike me! How could you? How could you hurt him? This boy is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, and you destroyed him! Look at him!... And you!" Quinn reared her anger at Henry's mother. "He looked to you TWICE for love and reassurance, and every time you shell yourself up and cry, never voicing how you feel in fear of this pathetic excuse for a husband, father, and a man! I can't decide who is worse!"

"Leave! NOW! Looking at you all is making me sick!" Henry's father yelled.

Kurt sighed, grabbing the picture of Logan and Henry and checking his reflection in another. "Oh, and I really put so much time and effort into how fabulous I look….Well, I for one am beyond proud of your son, for taking a stand and leaving you two _**FUCKS**_ and realizing that he is so much more than you, and so much more than this wretched town….well we best be off, oh and you both should consider getting your hair done, your split ends are _terrible_!" Kurt said as he handed the pictures to Mercedes and bounced over to Henry.

"You ready to leave dear?" Kurt asked sweetly. Henry nodded and got up following Mike, Mercedes, Finn and Quinn out. He turned around one last time, glancing at the people he once loved, but had tore him apart, his eyes glazed with sea of hurt, anger, confusion, disappointment, and finality. Then he turned and left the house for the last time. Kurt, being the last one to leave, glanced at Henry's butt, eyeing it obviously for his parent's to see. "Ah! Don't you just love his ass!" Kurt sighed dreamily to Henry's parents. "See you later asshats!" Kurt waved as he flounced out the door, slamming it unsympathetically.

As Kurt entered the coming spring air, his eyes fell upon his friends waiting in his Navigator, and Henry standing in the middle of the walkway, holding one picture. Kurt walked up to Henry. "Hey." Kurt said softly. "You alright?"

Kurt was blindsided by a swooping kiss. Henry cupped his cheek so lightly, Kurt could barely tell it was there, but the kiss held so much feeling in it. Both boys stood on the tips of their tows as the wrapped their arms around each other, both leaning into the other's touch. The world faded away, the scene from a few moments ago, vanished. All that was there was Kurt and Henry.

Henry released for air, a face of sadness still creeping over his face. "You got me the picture...my favorite picture of Logan and I…I never thought I'd get it." He finally said.

"Anything…_anything_ for you." Kurt smiled softly.

Henry's face turned into his old, mega-watt smile. "Thank you…so much."

Kurt beamed at his boyfriend's returning smile and swiftly pulled him down for another kiss, one just as powerful as before.

When they both pulled away, they shared the same grin. "Come on, lets' take you home." Kurt said, taking Henry's hand.

A/N: I hope you all liked this one! I know I do! I know it's short, but it's so full of drama, I hope you all are not disappointed! In case you didn't know, 'TTFN' is 'ta ta for now'. I think that's from 'Winnie the Pooh', Hahahahaha! Anyways, for everyone who's reading this story, I love you all dearly, and I hope you will all enjoy it!


	25. Coming Home

After the huge blowout at the Landon's house, Henry got in his car and followed Kurt and his friends to the Chang's house, where he was smothered with kisses, hugs and chocolate by Mrs. Chang.

"Oh honey! We're so glad you're home! We knew something was up when you left, we're just glad you're not hurt." Mrs. Chang cooed as she brought in more sweets for the kids.

_I hope he's not hurt._ Kurt thought as Mrs. Chang was hovering over a smiling yet quiet Henry. _Who am I kidding? He must be…even if his parents were horrible to him…he still loved them. Even though he's hurt…we can take care of that…I can take care of that. _

Mr. Chang came home from work to reveal the ongoing scene. He watched all eyes turn to him "Hello kids, Susan." Mr. Chang said, now zooming in on Henry. "Henry…I'm glad you're home."

_These guys, _Kurt thought, _they're so great. They all treat Henry like he's their actual son, saying how they are so happy that he's home, rather than just taking him in. This IS just like a real family._

Henry got up off the couch and stood in front of Mr. Chang. "Kevin." Henry started. "Kurt's dad told me what you two did…when I first got kicked out."

Without any tone of voice to go by, Mr. Chang didn't know where this would lead. Instantly thinking of the worst possible scenario, he sulked back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I…I mean, we, we only wanted to grab your things but-" Mr. Chang was cut off by a light, happy laugh; Henry's. Mr. Chang easily relaxed at that sound.

"Both you _and _Burt get so guilty!" Henry laughed again, but quieted down quickly. "I…I wanted to say thank you, so much…for really everything." Henry finished, rushing Mr. Chang into a hug.

Mr. Chang sighed happily, "Of course Henry, like we've said before, you are like our son, and hopefully now, you _will _be our son."

Henry looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Mr. Chang smiled. "If you want, this is entirely up to you, we can file for your emancipation, and then Susan and I can take full guardianship of you. Mike, Susan and I have already discussed this, and we all agreed. We want you to be a part of our family, Henry. Even if it's only for two years, we'd love to be the family you deserve."

Henry stood there, shell shocked. Soon though, a tear escaped his eye as he nodded with a small shy smile. This time it was Mr. Chang turn to initiate the hug. _They want me to be in their family….this this is more than I could ever ask for. _Henry thought happily.

"Yes…thank you, so much." Henry choked out, tears of joys sprinkling his face.

"Sweet!" Mike cheered. "Now we can be _actual _brothers!" Kurt tensed at Mike's statement. _Brothers? Doesn't Mike know about Logan? Or…maybe he doesn't. Henry's probably still really sensitive about that subject. I just hope Henry doesn't freak out. _Kurt thought.

Henry spun around to face Mike, and flashed a smile. "Totally!" He replied. Kurt relaxed again, knowing Henry was safe and for the most part happy, was good enough for him.

As everyone helped Henry unpack again, Kurt felt that he needed to talk to Henry, to make sure he was alright. _A lot happened today, a lot was said, many of them truly hurtful. He was so devastated earlier…I should make sure he's okay._

"Henry, can I talk to you?" Kurt asked as they finished his room.

Henry looked over to him surprised. "Sure." He replied. "You guys? Would you excuse us?" Henry said to the four other kids. They all nodded and left the room.

Once alone, Kurt sat down on Henry's bed and Henry followed. "I want to make sure you're alright." Kurt started, watching Henry's face fall.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm decent." Henry replied with a small trace of sadness.

Kurt sighed nervously and continued on. "I…I want you to spend the night with me." Kurt stated, but quickly rethought what he said as Henry smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Not like that, pervert! I, I want you to spend night at my place, I know you just moved back in here and the Chang's want to see you, but a lot happened today…I just want to make sure you're happy, and I don't want you to feel alone tonight."

Henry just looked at him, looking for something, though Kurt couldn't begin to think of what it was he was looking for, but Henry smiled. "Thank you." Henry said quietly. "I'll spend the night with you. I'll go tell the Changs." And Kurt beamed back at him.

So Henry packed a night bag, had a group family hug with the Changs and left. Kurt drove Mercedes and Quinn home, each hugging Henry earnestly before entering the Jones' house. As the three boys pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson home, they all knew what was awaiting them; a very angry Burt Hummel; one thing you don't want to mess with. The boys entered cautiously. Upon closing the door, they heard a ruff grumble. "Come in the kitchen boys."

All three froze, fearing the worst. They entered the kitchen to see a very pajama-laden couple, sipping coffee. The boys sat down and waiting for the shit-storm.

"So…what happened today? Last I saw, both boys who lived here have been gone for several hours, neither one answering their phones." Burt started, Carole just looked on in normalcy, her game face ready.

"We…we uh." Finn stammered, still fully fearful of an angry Burt.

"Dad, please…we just wanted-"

"They, along with Mike, Quinn, and Mercedes came and saved me. They walked in on my re-coming out to my parents and helped me. Though they deliberately disobeyed you, they did what they did as my friend, out of the goodness of their hearts. And I truly thank them, because I really needed their help. I…I couldn't do it…not alone." Henry stated with conviction, as if he knew what he had to say well before.

Burt just looked between the boys, Kurt glancing downward, Finn looking everywhere but at the two adults, and Henry staring right at Burt. The two stared each other down for a good while, Kurt began to fear for Henry's safety if he continued to challenge his dad. But it seemed that Burt relented, he smiled slightly, "Well, as long as it all worked out and no one was hurt."

"We're just glad you're all safe." Carole added.

"So you're back at Kevin's" Burt asked.

"Yes."

"Good. You guys eat?"

"Yeah, over at Mike's" Finn replied.

"Alright, well it's pretty late, we're going to turn in." Burt said as he and Carole stood.

"Uh, dad could I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt asked sweetly and innocently, causing Burt to fully understand that Kurt wanted something.

"Sure. I'll meet you upstairs Carole." Burt replied.

"Henry, why don't you go downstairs with Finn." Kurt sweetly demanded, both hands clasped behind his back, rolling on the balls of his feet. _Oh man, Kurt's in full 'sweet innocent kid' mode. I hope Kurt knows what he's getting into, though, Burt's never going to let me stay the night. _Henry thought as he and Finn descended the stairs.

Once alone, Kurt was putting on his 'puppy dog' face as his father cut to the chase.

"What do you want Kurt? After 16 years of raising you I can tell when you want something, so what is it?"

Kurt faltered for only a moment, but quickly rebounded. "Dad, a lot happened today…Henry's parents…his dad, he said the most hurtful things I have ever heard…and Henry…at the house, he was devastated. I just want to make sure he's alright. Could he, could he possibly spend the night?"

Burt's eyebrows shot up, he hadn't expected that kind of request. _I was sure he was going to ask for his tiara collection back…but this…I can't let him have his BOYRIEND spend the night! Who knows what kind of 'canooldling' will be going on…and what about Finn? But Kurt's intentions…he wants to make sure Henry's happy._

"Kurt-" Burt started, but Kurt knew that tone of voice, the 'I'm sorry but hell no' tone, and immediately cut in.

"Please dad, he's hurting right now and I want to be there for him, I don't want him to be alone!"

Burt looked at his son, taking in how much he's changed. _He used to be so closed and reserved, and almost borderline self-obsessed, but now, he's so open and happy and cares for this boy so much… _"Kurt…you grown up so much."

Stunned by his fathers, random tangent comment, he was caught off guard when his father wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"You've done so much for Henry, you know that? You've become the man I always wanted you to be, and you're only 16, you've never made me prouder than you have today, son."

"Dad." Kurt breathed, tears almost getting him.

"Henry can stay the night", Kurt lit up in excitement, "but you have to deal with Finn." Kurt paled.

"I…I had forgotten about that part." Kurt muttered. "Then I'll just have to work my 'puppy dog face on him'!" Kurt teased happily.

"Good luck with that. But Kurt, really, I'm so proud of you."

Kurt beamed. "Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too kid." Burt said as he pushed Kurt towards the stairs. "Now go work you magic and win Finn over." And after a moment he added, "And…and no sex!"

Kurt spun around stunned. "Dad!" He cried incredulously. "We've..we've only kissed." Kurt finished shyly, blushing.

Burt was surprised at Kurt's admission, _only kissed…hmm…well it has only been about 3 months. These two…they're different than a normal teenage couple…I wonder if they'll turn out differently than the other high school relationships._

Burt smiled, "I'm only teasing Kurt. Now go win Finn over."

Meanwhile, during Kurt and Burt's conversation, Finn and Henry reached the basement bedroom. Once the two boys reached the bottom, Finn looked awkwardly at Henry.

"So, uh…" Finn started, looking sheepishly around the room.

"Finn." Henry started. "Can we talk?"

Finn was dreading this. _The moment that Henry would talk me him again, and talk about all that happened.. I don't want to do this, I just want it all to go back to normal, but I guess that I can't do that, after all that I did._

"Sure. What's up?" Finn replied, playing dumb.

Henry sighed and plopped on the couch. "I…we never really got to talk about what happened before. I mean, I know why you kept me and Kurt apart, and why you gave Ben Israel that blog, but…I want to know…what went through your mind when you decided to call Kurt's things, and in reference: him, 'faggy'?" There was no anger in Henry's voice, actually, there was no emotion at all.

Finn flinched at the word, he knew why he said what he said, and he knew that Henry knew too, but he didn't want to start anything, not after all this.

"Henry, I don't think-"

"Please." Henry pleaded with a hollow tone.

Finn sighed and sat next to him on the couch. "You already know most of it, but when I saw how crazy the room looked, I knew that I had gone too far, I knew that me leading Kurt on was coming to a point of no return. I got scared and needed some way to stop all of it. I needed to stop Kurt from trying to seduce me, and I panicked, I didn't think and I said what I said. My intentions were to hurt Kurt, its' true, and I should have thought better and just plain out talked to him. But I didn't, I really messed up, and I am really really sorry, man, for doing all the shit I did to you, and to Kurt. I really am sorry." Finn finished, with genuine remorse in his voice.

Henry looked at Finn and smiled. "Thank you, for telling me the truth. That's all I wanted to know, and really I'm not mad anymore, I just….I just want Kurt and I to be happy for once…to have one day go by and have no drama."

"Well, I think you'll get that now…considering that most of the drama came from me." Finn joked. "But seriously, if I had known how bad it was with your parents, I don't think I could have done the things I did…I'm really sorry you had to deal with that shit from your parents."

"Finn, I want us to be on good terms…I, I want us to be friends…so…truce?" Henry asked sadly with an outstretched hand.

"Dude, totally." Finn smiled, shaking Henry's hand, causing Henry to return the smile. "Oh, do you know what Kurt's talking about with Burt?" Finn asked.

Henry looked at Finn like he was sprouting another head. "Finn, he's asking if I can stay the night." Henry stated slowly.

"Oh so that's what your bag is for." Finn stated pointing at Henry's night bag.

"Yes." Henry stated like he was talking to a kindergartner, but still smiling. "Even though I know Burt's going to say no, are you going to be alright with this, me staying over?"

Finn bit his lip, knowing he'd feel awkward if his almost step-brother had his boyfriend over. It wasn't homophobia, it was the feeling of sleeping in the same room as two people who are dating…things could happen, and Finn didn't want to see that.

"Yeah…yeah, it'll be fine. I can sleep on the couch. Besides, you two really deserve some time alone, you know?" Finn said with his goofy lopsided smile.

Henry beamed at Finn, glad that Finn wasn't freaking out. "Thanks Finn, you're a really good brother to Kurt, and a good friend." Henry said as he hugged Finn.

Finn tensed at first, but easily slid into the embrace, knowing that he should after all he's done. _He's been through a lot, some of it being my fault, dude just needs a hug, a lot of hugs probably._

At this moment, Kurt had descended the stairs to see the two boys hugging. "Taking my man Hudson?" Kurt smirked.

Finn's face reddened, and he started sputtering. Haven gotten the joke, Henry spoke, "Don't worry, babe, he's not really my type, to tall" Henry smirked back, getting up and moving towards Kurt.

Finn calmed down and that is when Kurt struck. "Finn?" Kurt asked sweetly. "Can you do me a favor? Can Henry spend the night here?"

Finn looked confused, Henry stepped back behind Kurt a little, motioning Finn to play along. For once, Finn's brain clicked.

"I don't know…it's going to cost you." Finn said in a contemplating voice.

Kurt sighed, knowing what he had to do. "Alright, you can drive my baby to and from school for a month. I know how much you like my car."

Finn light up. "Yes! Deal!" Finn said happily as he shot up and shook Kurt's hand, sealing the deal.

"Nice." Henry praised, high fiving Finn. Soon, the two taller boys started laughing.

Kurt looked between the two of the confused. "What's so funny?"

"I…I already talked to Finn about…about me staying the night!" Henry said between his laughs.

Kurt's face reddened, and both boys laughed even harder. "So you're saying that I just gave Finn driving privileges for a month when he had already said yes to you?" Kurt asked angrily.

Both boys nodded in their hysterics. Kurt was steaming, that was his baby and he never wanted Finn to drive it, knowing that the lovable oaf would probably get it scratched or dented. Kurt strode up to the laughing boys and smacked them both in the arms with all his might.

"OW!" Henry whined.

"Damn, dude!" Finn cried.

"You. Both. Suck." Kurt stated as he sat down at his vanity to start his nightly moisturizing routine. Kurt relented, he smiled at Finn, "So you said yes?" He asked Finn.

"Sure dude." Finn smiled back.

"Thank you, Finn. Really."

"No problem. I'll just grab my pillows and stuff and be out of the way" Finn began to grab his things. On his way up the stairs, he stopped. "Oh and don't do it on my bed." Finn smirked.

"FINN!", Kurt cried.

"Dude!" Henry scolded.

Finn laughed as he hurried up the stairs, dodging a pillow thrown by Kurt.

Alone in the room, Kurt looked at Henry through the mirror. "I can't believe you tricked me into letting Finn drive me to school for a month! If I die, the blood is on your hands." Kurt stated haughtily.

"Aw come on now Kurt, it was just a little fun. Besides, Finn can't be that bad of a driver." Henry played as he flopped his back on the bed, sprawling everywhere.

"Have you ever heard of the mailman incident?" Kurt quipped.

Henry propped himself on his elbows. "No I haven't." Henry intrigued.

Kurt smirked. "And you never will." Kurt said smugly.

"Bitch." Henry teased.

"You love it."

Kurt finished moisturizing and went into the bathroom to change. _I don't care if he's my boyfriend, we haven't really gotten very…intimate yet, he's not going to go from hugging and kissing to seeing me naked! _After a while, Kurt strode out into the bedroom in his silky pajamas to find Henry reading one of Kurt's Cosmo magazines.

"You know, this says that rubbing mint lip balm on your man's nipples makes them tingle." Henry said.

"Henry!" Kurt squealed as he peeled the magazine from Henry's grasp.

"What? It also said that you should squeeze his testicles post-orgasm. It'll give him a sexy aftershock." Henry teased.

"Pervert."

"You love it."

Kurt put the magazine away and sat next to Henry. He nervously tried to speak, fearing of ruining the mood. "Hey, so…do you want to talk."

Henry's smile faded. "…Sure."

Kurt sighed. "Well…are you okay? I mean, how are you feeling?"

"I'm…I'm good. I mean, today sucked…like really sucked, but after all that happened, I don't love them anymore. Leaving them was the best thing and I'm glad I did it."

"Good. So uh…you're not too mad we came to help? Even though you told us not to."

"Well, at first I knew that you guys coming would only make it worse, but…you all helped. I wanted to do it alone, but…I guess I couldn't." Henry looked down.

"Hey." Kurt said softly as he lifted Henry's chin up. "No one would expect you to do it alone. We're only kids, we shouldn't have to experience these kinds of things. You being able to remain who you are through it all shows how much of a better, stronger, more independent person you are. I used to think that what happens to me at school, with the jocks and everything, made me a stronger person, better than the rest of my peers. After seeing what you went through…you are such a strong person Henry, better than anyone at school, better than most adults."

Henry moved his head closer, cupped his cheek, and kissed Kurt deeply. Kurt reacted with his hands wrapped around Henry's neck.

After breaking apart, Henry smiled. "You're pretty amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

Henry blushed and looked around nervously. "I still can't believe I'm sleeping with my boyfriend…with his family all here."

"Oh, it's not that bad, it's not like they're going to come down here once in a while and make sure we're not touching." Kurt teased.

Henry's blushed deepened. "Speaking of touching…we never really discussed our intimacy."

"What do you mean?"

"I…uh..I"

"Do you want to have sex?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"What? No! I…we never have really gotten intimate, we only hug and kiss. I…want to get more intimate." Henry's face was at least cherry colored by now.

"Henry, are you nervous?"

"I…I've never gotten really close to another guy before."

"_We've_ never gotten really close to another guy before."

"I want you to feel comfortable, if you don't want to get intimate we don't have-" But he was cut off by a hungry kiss.

Kurt trailed his kisses down Henry's neck, running his hands through his hair. Henry responded with several sharp intakes of breath and the occasional moan. They made out for a really, _really _long time. Afterwards, it was late and they still had school tomorrow. Both boys laid in Kurt's king sized bed, Kurt's back flush to Henry's chest, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist. They stayed that way, listening to each other breathe. Then Henry sang quietly:

"_Living here in this brand new world, might be a fantasy, but it's taught me to love so it's real real real to me. And I've learned that we must look inside our hearts to find. Yeah a world full of love, Like yours, like mine. Like home."_

Then they fell asleep, knowing that the worst is over, and now it can only get better.

A/N: So as you can see, I'm not really a fan of getting into detail of their intimacy. I'm not that good at in to begin with, and I'm not really a fan of writing soft core porn. Hahaha! Either way, I hope you're not disappointed by it. Let me know if you want me to put more detail in the whole intimacy part, I guess I can try. Anyway, we're heading home soon, story's almost over. But don't worry, so much more has yet to happen, loves!


	26. Girl's Night

Both boys slept peacefully through the night, and got ready for school the next morning. Since Kurt had given Finn driving privileges, Finn drove them all to school, killing two squirrels on the way. As soon as they parked at school, Kurt leapt out and snatched the keys from Finn.

"I don't care if you tricked me into this; you are NOT driving my baby again!" Kurt huffed.

Finn looked like a kicked puppy. "I, I didn't mean to hit them, they just sort of shot out at me."

"Those poor squirrels." Henry said sadly, shaking his head.

Finn went on ahead, slouching in defeat. Kurt and Henry walked into school together, hand in hand as usual. The looks and teasing never ceased, but as long as they had their glee club friends, it was bearable. Henry was walking Kurt to his locker when they both were slapped with and icy slushie each.

"Morning, fairies!" One of the jocks said as the two high-fived. Kurt looked downright appalled, but Henry was steaming, his fist clenched and shaking. He was about to turn around and confront the jocks, but was stopped by Kurt, who simply grabbed his hand, quickly calming the other boy.

"It's fine, Henry. Let them go, they're not worth it." Kurt said.

Henry looked between his boyfriend and the retreating attackers; he sighed and pulled Kurt into the bathroom to clean off.

The rest of the day went by without too many casualties, and by the time glee came around, both boys were excited; they still had yet to know who won the 'free for all pairs battle' assignment.

As they all entered the choir room, every member was anxious as well. Kurt and Henry sat with Mercedes and Quinn. Mr. Shue followed in shortly, gaining the groups attention.

"So, I think we have our winner." Mr. Shue announced excitedly.

"How did you decide the winner, did you just pick who _you_ thought was best? Because Rachel and Finn weren't paired up." Santana quipped nastily.

Mr. Shue frowned. "No, Santana. I actually secretly videotaped all of your performances, knowing that the camera was there would ruin your heart felt songs." Mr. Shue explained as everyone looked at him like he was a creeper. _Secretly videotaped us? That's a little sketch. _Henry thought.

"After everyone performed, I sent the tapes to April Rhoades. She looked them all over and told me who she thought was best, and being the kind of girl she is….she decided that Henry and Santana did the best." Mr. Shue announced.

"Whoo! So glad that April is just as much of a pervert as me!" Henry cheered as everyone else groaned in disappointment.

"Hey now, don't forget about me." Santana said. "You're not the only sex fiend." She smirked, looking at Puck, who waggled his eyebrows.

"Correct." Mr. Shue stated awkwardly. "April's…personality definitely matched your song choice, now did you two plan on what you wanted to do for next week's glee assignment?"

Henry looked to Santana, "Go ahead pretty boy, we had a deal."

Henry beamed. "Sweet! So, yeah, we decided that next week's assignment would be a battle of the sexes." As soon as he finished those words, the room's atmosphere changed. The girls glared at the boys and moved away from them slowly, while the boys looked at them with the same expression. Henry, not having been in glee for the whole vitamin D fiasco, looked utterly confused.

"Yeah…but there will be a girl captain for the boy's team and a boy captain for the girl's team. The captains are Brittany and I; this has been decided a while ago." Henry added that last part to a crazy-eyed Rachel. "Each captain will want their team to win, not sabotaging. They will also not be participating in their own sex's number. The captains get full control, but are subject to listen to their team's advice….except Rachel's"

"What?" Rachel squeaked.

"Just kidding! But seriously, you hound me down for changes, and I'll have Mercedes cut you." Henry replied, Mercedes smiling devilishly. "It can be any song you want, and do whatever you want. This IS a competition though, but there are no prizes, only bragging rights." After breathing the word competition, the girls literally _hissed_ at the boys, who in turn actually _growled_ back, as well as a one finger salute from Puck.

"Sound great!" Mr. Shue said to cut the tension. "Now go get started."

Brittany walked over to the boys, while the rest of the girls swarmed Henry.

"So what are we doing?" Rachel asked, her left eye twitching.

"Yeah, what song are we going to kick those boy's asses with?" Santana said.

Henry smiled. "Girls, please, calm down. I have it all already figured out. Now first let's go to the auditorium, we don't want the enemy to hear."

The girls and Henry left as the boys and Brittany stayed to practice in the choir room. Once on stage, Henry sat the girls down and began to explain his plan.

"Alright, so here's out song…ready? We're going to do 'Lady Marmalade' from _Moulin Rouge!_"

All the girls squealed with delight. They all started chatting heavily while Henry stood there, slightly annoyed. Once they saw he was waiting, Henry continued.

"Now there are four singers, Christina, Maya, Lil' Kim, and Pink, while Missy Elliot does a little roll call at the end. Now the one who does Missy Elliot will not have a solo in the song, but I will put them more front and center, giving them more face time. Anyone interested?" Henry asked warily, he didn't want to leave anyone out, so this was the best way.

"I'll do it." Quinn spoke up. "I'm really tired lately; this whole pregnancy thing is really taking me down."

"Thank you for volunteering Quinn, and I'll keep your dancing to a minimum for the baby. So with that, the parts will go as follows: Santana, you will be Lil' Kim."

"Naturally." Santana smirked.

"Tina, you'll be Pink."

"Perfect! She has the same style as me!" Tina prided.

Rachel and Mercedes were glaring daggers at one another, both vying for Christina's part. Henry had already decided who would get that part long ago when he first thought of the idea.

"And now, Rachel, you'll be Mya." Rachel deflated, but didn't say anything, rules were rules. "And that leaves Mercedes as Christina." Mercedes was practically floating on air.

"Oh hell yeah, boy. I'm gonna nail this one!" Mercedes laughed.

"Great, we all need that energy if we want to beat the guys! Now, I imagine you've all seen the movie, but I still want us all to see it together. Think of it as a girl's night..but with me." Henry added sheepishly.

"We can do it at my place. Quinn and I are already there and my parents have a nice theater room." Mercedes added.

"Sweet. So what do you all say to a girl's night of Moulin Rouge?" Henry asked, causing all the girls to cheer. So they practiced the vocals for a while and planned the 'Girl's + Henry' night Friday.

After school, Henry, Kurt and Finn were walking to the car.

"So, what are you doing with the girls." Kurt asked nonchalantly.

"Nice try Kurt, I'm not telling. This is going to be a total surprise for both teams." Henry replied to a scowling Kurt.

"So…then what are you doing tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, we're having a girl's night." Henry quickly backtracked at Kurt's hurt look. "It's for the competition. We're practicing and stuff! Don't worry, we wouldn't exclude you!"

Kurt seemed a little happier at that. "Well then, do you want to go out Saturday night? We haven't had a real nice date in…well, ever. It'd be nice to have one good evening to ourselves."

"That sounds fantastic! Do you have any plans for us? Both times I planned our dates, they ended up shitty."

"Oh, have I got plans for us! You'll love it! So just come to my house Saturday at six, casual wear is desired, come hungry."

Both boys looked at each other lovingly, Finn then used this opportunity to make his move.

"So, Kurt wanna let me drive?" Finn asked.

"NO!" Both of the other boys shouted.

"You're going to make squirrels extinct in Lima!" Henry fired at him.

"There is actual squirrel blood on my tires!" Kurt shirked, pointing to his slightly red tires.

So Kurt drove Henry home, while he and Finn went to theirs. The next day was a non-glee day, so there wasn't much to look forward to, Kurt and Henry only shared lunch and a few passing periods together.

During one passing period, Kurt and Henry were walking together when they were both shoved and pinned to the lockers. After the recoil, they opened their eyes to see a glaring Karofsky and Azimio.

"I thought we told you to keep your freak sex out of here." Azimio said.

"Yeah, don't want you homo's thinking you run this place, so we gotta put you in your place." Karofsky growled as he grabbed Henry by the collar, slamming him against the locker, his head colliding fiercely with the metal.

"Now, if you two don't want your asses kicked, you better listen up. We don't want to have to look at you two spreading the gay. If we see you two together anymore…you better watch out." Azimio said as Karofsky slammed Henry against the lockers again. They then left the two boys standing there. Henry sunk to the floor, clutching his head.

"Henry, are you alright?" Kurt squatted next to him and asked, tears forming.

Henry made an odd noise. "…Yean, I'm fine. Let's just go to class." Henry then got up, and looked at Kurt.

"Henry? What are we going to do about those two idiots?" Kurt asked fearfully.

"Fuck 'em. I'll deal with them later, and I'll have the glee guys' help too. Don't worry Kurt." Henry said smiling as he took Kurt's hand and continued their walk to class.

The rest of the day went without incident , but that run-in with the jocks still fresh in both boys' minds. Henry later found himself at the doorstep of the Jones' residence. He rang the door bell and waited. Soon after Quinn and Mercedes opened the door, both eating a bar of chocolate.

"Chocolate? I thought we were going to order pizza tonight?" Henry asked with a smirk.

Quinn glared evilly. "Chocolate is the only thing that makes me happy, keeping my hormones in check, if I don't eat it, I'll probably castrate you."

At the look of pure horror on Henry's face, Mercedes joined in. "Yeah, and I'm just along for the ride! Come on in home boy!"

Henry entered and met up with the rest of the glee girls. They ordered their pizza and started the movie, stopping periodically for food, potty breaks, and the occasional 'hold up, let's see that again' during the movie's musical numbers.

Once the movie ended it was still early, Henry had thought he was just going to practice with the girls a little and then return home, the girls, on the other hand, had a much different idea.

"Alright! Truth or Dare!" Rachel yelled.

"Really? Are we five?" Santana mocked.

"Oh come on! A little girl/Henry bonding won't hurt!" Rachel defended.

"Fine, but I get to start, it's my house." Mercedes said. She eyed the others suspiciously, "Tina! Truth or Dare?" Mercedes hollered with absolute delight.

Tina sputtered a little, shocked by the quick choosing. "Uh…well…truth!"

Mercedes grinned, "Is it true you have the hots for a certain Mike Chang?"

The whole room exploded in shock. Tina blushed deep red, Mercedes laughed victoriously, Santana glared the Asian girl down, and Henry looked at Tina happily.

"Uh…um…w-w-well, I..y-yes." Tina admitted.

The room exploded again.

"Don't be trying anything, Asian, that's my girl Brittany's man." Santana warned.

"Oh, no, well I w-was never p-planning on doing-"

"Actually, having to live with the boy in question, I can assure you that Brittany and Mike are not together." Henry stated proudly.

The room practically fell apart in shocked squeals.

"WHAT? Why didn't she tell me?" Santana asked, a little hurt.

"Well, Santana, we all know Brittany, and she…well she can't stay with one guy…you two are one in the same, Santana. Mike didn't want to be with a girl like that, so they're just friends. Besides, Brittany and Mike never dated, you all thought they were because how close they are and everything." Henry explained, calming the room slightly.

"That still doesn't explain why Tina has the hots for him. What about Artie?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Artie, he's very…stubborn, selfish and a little sexist." Tina replied. "He's always too busy with his Halo for me, and always calls me woman, not to mention that whole 'you need to change your look if you want to be all up on this' thing during Madonna week. I just…can't see myself with him anymore."

"Well I say go for it girl!" Mercedes cheered.

"Me too!" Henry added.

"An Asian couple is not only stereotypically favorable, but you'd be a great 'homey' aspect to our glee club. The judges will see that love travels such diversity and that we are a solid team!" Rachel beamed.

The rest of the kids in the room just looked at her like she was the dumbest person on the planet.

"Still…go for it. I know Mike, and…well…" Henry trailed off with a smile.

Tina's head snapped towards Henry, almost 'Exorcist'-like. "MY TURN! HENRY TRUTH OR DARE!" She screamed like a battle cry.

"Heh, truth." Henry laughed.

"What does Mike think of me!"

"Well, he thinks you're a great dancer, he really enjoyed dancing with you in 'Dream a Little Dream'. He also thinks you were pretty cute when you were in your Gaga outfit. Oh, and he thinks your gothic look is sexy." Henry smirked.

All the girls squealed, most likely shattering Henry's eardrums.

"Alright, I'm up. So….Santana….Truth or Dare?" Henry asked.

"I will not be first one to be dared, truth." She said.

"Excellent. Did you sleep with Finn?" Henry shot back. _Thank you Kurt! Living with Finn does pay off once in a while!_

Santana didn't even flinch, but Rachel did. "Yup." She smirked.

The girls gasped, Rachel looked horrified. _Might have been a bad idea…._Henry re-thought.

"Ok, Quinnie the Pooh, truth or dare?" Santana continued.

"First, don't call me Quinnie, or Quinnie the Pooh, I'll rip off Puck's dick and you'll have nothing to toy with anymore, and secondly, Dare." Quinn said evilly.

"Good….Call Kurt."

"Santana." Henry warned

"No worries, this won't be bad. Now, make sure you *67. When he answers, put the phone down next to you and start making sex noises. Oh and put the phone on speaker!"

Quinn grumbled a little, but did as she was dared. As she moaned and yelled 'Yes! Yes! Oh yes!', Kurt was practically shrieking. The others couldn't help but giggle quietly as Quinn belted out more moans.

"Oh my god! What is this? Please! Oh EWW!" Kurt screamed through the phone.

Santana signaled for Quinn to hang up. Afterwards, the room burst into laughter.

"You know I'm going to have to tell Kurt about this, right?" Henry said.

"Yes…but please let him know it was a dare." Quinn blushed. "Now…Henry, let's see if you're a real man, truth or dare?"

Henry glared at her playfully. "So you want me to take a dare? Fine, Dare!"

"Good, now come with me." Quinn said, leading Henry to the walk-in closet both her and Mercedes shared.

The other girls looked confused, but started giggling at the shriek of "WHAT! I'M NOT GONNA WEAR THAT!" A few moments later, Quinn gracefully came back to her spot.

"Alright, Henry, you can come out now!"

The room shook with hysterical laughter as Henry walked out fully donned in slutty school girl outfit, mini-skirt and all.

"Oh!..Oh my god! This is the best dare ever!" Santana belted between laughs, falling over.

"Damn white boy! Those are some sexy legs! Showcase those more often!" Mercedes laughed.

"Well, soccer is starting, and we do have to wear short shorts…" Henry trailed off, looking at his legs thoughtfully, still blushing.

The night went on with a few more truths. Apparently, Rachel was an avid fan of Justin Bieber, Mercedes knew all the words to every 'Beauty and the Beat' song, and Santana actually DID have a thing with Brittany.

After a while, it ended up with it being Quinn's turn, she decided to target Henry.

"Henry, truth or dare?"

"Uh, Truth." He replied.

Quinn sat there in thought and a cute smile formed on her face. "Alright, so have you and Kurt….**done **anything yet?"

All the girls' eyes widened and they turned to a very red Henry. Henry sputtered and looked between all the girls, looking for one to help him out by saying that that was a little inappropriate to ask, but no such luck. Finally, he deflated.

"No. we've only kissed and made out, like twice." Henry said bashfully, then he light up. "But I did spend the night as his place the other day!"

"And you didn't have sex?" Santana deadpanned.

"Uh…no. We've only been dating for a little over three months!"

"So?"

"So, we've had a lot of problems and a lot of drama in our relationship, there hasn't been much time for intimacy!" Henry defended, getting annoyed.

"Well, we'll just have to change that." Quinn interjected.

"What? How?" Henry asked, getting more scared by the second, as each girl grinned mischievously.

"Oh don't worry about that. Let the girls handle this!" Santana smirked.

"Oh, god…." Henry sighed in surrender.

After that, truth or dare seemed to fizzle out. They practiced 'Lady Marmalade' as well as come up with costume ideas. After that Henry returned home. As he walked in the door, he was met with the whole Chang family, sitting on the sofa watching television.

"Oh hey sweetie, we're watching America's funniest home videos! Care to join?" Mrs. Chang asked.

"Yeah, dude. Some guy just got his nut sack racked by a baseball bat!" Mike added.

"Michael!" Mrs. Chang scolded, Mike looked down, blushing for such language in front of his parents.

"Nice, Mike." Mr. Chang quipped. "Come Henry, we have popcorn!"

Henry smiled. _Look at this. I have a family now, a real family that cares for me not matter who I am. _"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Henry replied as he sat next to Mike on the sofa.

The Chang-Landon family laughed and ate popcorn for the rest of the night. Afterwards, Mike and Henry played some video games until they both got tired. As Henry lay in bed, he couldn't stop smiling. _This is great. I've got a great family, me and Kurt are back on track, Finn and I are friends now, and the girls and I are totally going to kicks the guys' asses! But most importantly, I've got a date with Kurt tomorrow. I wonder what he's got planned._


	27. The Perfect Night

Saturday was spent with Mike, horsing around, playing video games and eating junk food. While the boys were playing 'Super Smash Bros.' Mike looked over to Henry.

"Hey, can we talk?" Mike asked, pausing the game.

Henry looked at his friend confused. "Sure."

Mike sighed and began. "…I know that you and Kurt talked all of your problems out and everything, but me, as your friend, and more importantly your brother, want to know if you are alright. I mean, after all that happened with your parents, you seem fine, but I know that you're good at acting like everything's fine when it sure as hell isn't."

Henry had been having a good time with Mike today, but this had sort of dampened his mood. "Mike. I'm alright, really. I mean, I thought I loved my parents, I really did, but after all that's happened….I don't anymore. I…I just can't stand to think about them, and when I do…I don't get sad…I usually just get angry, you know? Me and Kurt are fine, really great actually, the whole thing with my parents…that's behind me now, I've moved on. You guys are my family now. And I really love having you guys as my family."

Mike still wasn't sure if Henry was lying or not, but took his words to heart, suddenly hugging his friend and 'brother'.

"I believe you. But you know, you're my little brother now, and I will do everything to keep you safe and happy. And you WILL let me know if everything is alright, right?"

Henry returned the hug, "Of course, but I'm still older and taller than you…I'm totally the older brother."

"No chance. I'm the older brother, and as your older brother, I'm going to make sure that Karofsky and Azimio stay away from you. Don't listen to them; you and Kurt should still be able to hold hands in school."

Henry's eyes widened in surprise, _he saw them threaten us? _"How did you even-"

"An older brother knows everything." Mike joked. "But seriously, I happened to get there just in time to watch them threaten you two. I'm going to get the glee guys and the soccer guys to keep an eye on them, as well as you two, we don't want you two getting hurt because a couple of idiots don't like gay love."

"Gay love?"

"Yeah, dude! Gay love! Kinda like puppy love, only better!"

"Speaking of puppy love….so at the girl's night yesterday…I learned something interesting."

Mike perked up. "Really? Is it about me?"

"Yup."

Mike waited, then got annoyed. "Are you…like going to tell me?"

"Hmm…I don't know…"

"DUDE!"

"Alright, alright! Damn, you're more demanding than Kurt!" Henry joked. "Mercedes truth or dared Tina, she said truth and Mercedes asked if she had the hots for you!"

Mike's face heated up. "What did she say?"

"Dude, she totally does! She thinks you're damn sexy! Oh and later on, she commented on how ripped your abs are!" Henry laughed.

"My abs are pretty fantastic." Mike added thoughtfully.

"Don't get too in love with yourself. She thought you and Britt were dating, but don't worry, I set the record straight. Now all you have to do is get her away from Artie. Apparently, he treats her badly, calling her woman, and spending more time with his videogames rather than her."

"Dude, I'm not going to be a homewrecker!"

"Oh it's a simple high school romance! And besides, she plans on breaking up with him anyway!"

"You really think I should make a move?"

"Definitely. But maybe wait until after Regionals, let all the stress calm down first."

Mike and Henry fooled around for the rest of the day, until Henry had to go to Kurt's for his date. Upon knocking on the Hummel-Hudson door, it opened to show a casually dressed Kurt, much more toned down than Henry had ever seen.

"Woah, you really did mean casual huh?" Henry smirked.

"Oh shut it, I just want us to be comfortable for our date." Kurt replied.

"So I take it we're staying in."

"Yes, but there are many surprise to be had!" Kurt said excitedly as he let Henry in. "First, We have the house to ourselves until at least after midnight! My and Carole are out tonight, and Finn is out with Rachel and then staying over at Matt's. Second, I have an amazing dinner almost ready! And third, we are staying in and doing whatever we want! Movies, games, talking, fooling around…making out."

"I like that last one." Henry purred, moving in on Kurt.

"Haha…yes, but first! Dinner!"

So Kurt and Henry sat in the dining room, eating Kurt's apparently famous grilled chicken fillet with steamed veggies and cheese. Kurt and Henry talked about glee, but not delving into the heated sex battle that was soon to happen. After they cleaned up, albeit mostly Kurt cleaning the dishes and Henry splashing water around, that led to a full on kitchen battle, both boys changed into dry clothes and sat in the living room.

"So…what else happened at girls night?" Kurt asked.

Well, we played truth or dare." Henry provided.

"Oooo, classy." Kurt teased.

"Oh like you know classy, Mr. 'I have smiley face boxers'." Henry teased back.

"They're comfortable!" Kurt shrieked, covering up said boxers.

"Alright. But actually, we found out that both Tina and Mike like each other."

"Oh interesting, me and Mercedes have seen wistful glances from Mike, but what about Arite?"

"Apparently Arite is a bad, sexist, objectifying boyfriend."

"Oh. Well what else happened?"

"Well, I called Santana out on sleeping with Finn." Kurt slapped Henry in the arm _hard_ at that. "Ouch, babe! And Quinn also dared me to wear some slutty school girl outfit she had."

"WHAT? And I don't get to see it!"

"No…well, actually, I think Mercedes took a picture…."

"Perfect!" Kurt smiled devilishly, Mercedes owed Kurt anyway.

"Oh and Santana dared Quinn to prank call you."

Shit hit the fan.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD! THAT WAS YOU GUYS! I WAS SITTING HERE WITH MY DAD AND CAROLE WHEN YOU CALLED! I PRACTICALLY DIED OF EMBARESSMENT!" Kurt shirked.

Henry laughed. "It's alright Kurt, but Quinn did tell me to tell you that she's sorry and that she didn't really want to do it."

"Well, I guess that's alright, Santana does kind of live for torturing people….so…what do you want to do?"

"Well…." Henry said as he slowly moved in on Kurt, nipping at his neck. Henry slowly moved to Kurt's mouth, initiating the full blown make out session. After what seemed like hours of pure bliss, Henry started to move his hands in different 'areas'. Kurt softly moaned at the sensation of gentle hands sliding over his body. Henry bit his lip in nervousness as he began to pull at Kurt's pants. Kurt froze in panic and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kurt squeaked.

Henry blushed a fierce red. "I…I want to go farther…not sex! Just…a little more, I..I want to get intimate-er" Henry stuttered.

"Henry…I don't know if-" Henry then practically flew off of Kurt.

"Yeah, yeah, I totally understand, we've only been dating for 4 months…I'm sorry." Henry said in an ashamed rush.

Kurt sighed and moved closer to Henry. "Honey, it's just, we're new at this…and I just need a little more time."

Henry looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. "Yeah, sure. But you'll tell me when you're ready right?"

"Don't you worry, you'll be the second one I tell! After Mercedes of course!" Kurt teased.

"Oh god! That's so wrong! So….want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, let's look at what I have."

So the boys went over to the bookshelf and scanned thorough the movies. Each one picking one out and having it being shot down by the other. After a few minutes they both sighed and fell back to the couch.

"We can't even decided on a movie." Henry said dejectedly.

"It's not my fault you have no taste." Kurt semi-teased.

"It's not my fault you can never seem to make up your mind."

"Ok, let's stop fighting, it won't solve anything. Let's just…"

Henry spun to face Kurt."Get dressed." He demanded.

"What?"

"Get dressed, I'm taking you out."

"But Henry, if we run into any-"

"Don't worry about them, I want us to have a good night, and no stupid Ohio hick is going to stop us. Now go put something fabulous and abnormally tight on, we have a whole night ahead of us!" Henry smiled.

Kurt rushed downstairs and quickly got dressed. They both headed to Henry's car and drove off.

"So where are we going?" Kurt finally asked.

"We, my adorable diva, are going to the roller rink!" Henry yelled way too excitedly.

"Really, but we were there when the Cheerios took over the auditorium."

"True, but this will be fun, trust me."

So they arrived at the roller rink, Henry bought them their skates and they headed off. Kurt was still a little shaky at skating, but Henry was no better. They both fumbled and fell dozens of times, each time they laughed at the one on the floor, until Henry fell and decided to take Kurt with him. As they both crashed to the floor, the shocked silence at having them both down was drowned out by the uncontrollable laughter of the two.

"Oh my god, Henry, I can't believe you brought us here! We both absolutely SUCK at roller skating!

"Oh it's not that bad! Come on." Henry said as he got up and outstretched his hand. The smaller boy rose and was a little surprised when Henry didn't let go of his hand, he be smiled anyway. _He's more confident now, and he's much happier lately. I'm glad, but still, we're in public, something's bound to happen._

So Kurt was guided by Henry around the rink. With their hands linked, they both began to feel more comfortable skating. Henry was apparently much more comfortable, because he sped up and gently twirled Kurt, eliciting a giggle fit from the young countertenor, as Kurt crashed into Henry's strong broad chest.

"Told you this would be fun." Henry breathed into Kurt's ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Surprisingly you're right. This is really great."

Henry smiled, then he spotted the karaoke machine and began to drag Kurt over to it.

"What are you doing?"

"We're signing!" Henry exclaimed.

_Oh, no, this isn't good. We'll be basically asking for it if we sing. _"But Henry, we shouldn't bring attention to ourselves." Kurt replied nervously.

Henry froze, "Kurt." He stated seriously. "If it's about us getting into trouble, don't worry, I'll handle it…without violence. But really, every other couple gets to be happy and express their feelings for each other, why can't we? It's time to be a happy couple, Kurt. It's about time we have fun as a couple and get what every other teenager has. Come on."

"You're right. Now what song do we pick?" Kurt asked, beaming at the taller boy.

Henry grinned like a fool. "Well, is has to be a duet, and a total love song!"

"Henry." Kurt warned.

"Kurt." Henry repeated with the same tone.

"Fine." Kurt sighed. "How about this?"

Henry paled. "Really? THAT song?"

"Yes. I've always wanted a duet partner to sing this song with me." Kurt pouted, jutting out his lower lip, totally winning Henry over.

"Alright. But I can't sing that low." Henry sighed.

"That's alright, just sing it to fit you." Kurt smiled.

The boys stood to the mics and began to sing, not caring if anyone was listening, liking it or not.

_**KURT:**__  
__Live in my house,__  
__I'll be your shelter,__  
__Just pay me back__  
__With one thousand kisses__  
__Be my lover I'll cover you_

___**HENRY:**__  
__Open your door,__  
__I'll be your tenant__  
__Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet__  
__But sweet kisses I've got to spare__  
__I'll be there and I'll cover you___

_**BOTH:**__  
__I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
__Now I know you can rent it__  
__A new lease you are my love, on life__  
__Be my life___

_Just slip me on,__  
__I'll be your blanket__  
__Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat___

_**KURT:**__  
__You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle___

_**HENRY:**__  
__No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat___

_**BOTH:**__  
__I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
__Now I know you can rent it__  
__A new lease you are my love, on life__  
__All my life___

_I've longed to discover__  
__Something as true as this is___

_**HENRY:**__  
__So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,__  
__With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,__  
__When you're worn out and__tired,_

_When your heart has expired___

_**KURT:**__(At the same time as __**HENRY**__ above)__  
__If you're cold and you're lonely__  
__You've got one nickel only__  
__With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,__  
__With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you___

_**BOTH:**__  
__Oh, lover,__  
__I'll cover you,__  
__Yeahhhhhhhhhhh _ Both boys soared through the note, each grinning at one another._  
__Oh, lover,__  
__I'll cover you..._

They ended the song, forehead to forehead, kissing softly.

"That was amazing, thank you." Kurt said softly.

"Of course. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. But I never thought you'd want to be Angel."

"Despite my wanting of an equal 'man-man' relationship, being Angel in that song has always been a fantasy of mine."

"Well, I'm glad you got to do that."

They then remembered that they were in a public roller rink. They both frantically looked around for any sign of trouble, but there was none.

"Wow. Nothing." Henry stared off in amazement.

"Yeah." Kurt said in the same tone.

So the boys skated more, Henry confidently guiding Kurt and trying his best to send Kurt into another giggle fit by spinning him and holding him up by his hips, causing them both to crash. Then Henry thought they could try and dance while skating, grabbing Kurt's hands and moving up and down the rink with kicks and arm spins. After a few more songs and many more falls, they headed out and back to Kurt's place. Once there, Kurt turned to Henry.

"This…this was so great. I've never had a night as great as this." Kurt said sweetly.

"Me either. I'm so glad we finally had a really good night all to ourselves."

"Thank you, so much." Kurt said as he gently kissed Henry.

"No, thank you." Henry whispered as they ended the kiss.

Kurt kissed him again and then left the car. On his way inside he couldn't help but gleam with love as he got ready for bed. _Finally, a night for us, just us. A perfect night._

Kurt turned on his ipod as he began his moisturizing routine, beaming as he was, when the next song came on, he couldn't help but sing.

_Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed.__  
My head's too light to try to set it down._

Kurt danced around his bedroom, gently messaging his moisturizer to his face.

_Sleep! Sleep! I couldn't sleep tonight.__  
Not for all the jewels in the crown._

_I could have danced all night,__  
I could have danced all night,__  
And still have begged for more._

During this verse, Kurt literally pranced around his room, beaming and belting out the song.

_I could have spread my wings__  
And done a thousand things I've never done before.__  
I'll never know what made it so exciting.  
Why all at once my heart took flight. I only know when he__  
Began to dance with me I could have danced,__  
danced, danced all night!_

Kurt finished the song, falling into his bead, happily thinking of how great everything was._ This has been the best night of my life. Henry was so happy and so confident, and we couldn't stop smiling and laughing. This…this is what I've wanted for so long, what we deserve. _


	28. You're All I Ever Wanted Lady Maramalade

Sunday came and went, nothing great really happened on Sundays anyway. But as soon as Monday came, Kurt could barely hold his excitement. _Oh I can't wait to see Henry again, Saturday was so perfect! _

As Kurt and Finn pulled up to the school, they found a tall brown haired boy waiting for them.

"Hey, cutie." Henry said playfully.

"Hi, sexy." Kurt played back.

"Ew, sickeningly cute couples are so gross." Finn groaned as he walked into the school.

They two boys walked into school together holding hands as usual, though the looks and bullying never changed, today seemed different to the boys. That is when they then realized that it was the first day in a while where there was no drama, no problems, just them being a happy high school couple. They both beamed at each other when they each came to that conclusion.

"I'm so glad everything is calm." Kurt said happily.

"Me too, Kurt. It's really nice to be able to relax for-" Henry was saying when he was slammed into the lockers-hard.

"What did we say about your faggy love?" Karofsky sneered. Kurt flinched at the word, bad memories flooding back, but Kurt's attention still held to the boy pinned to the lockers.

"We told you to keep that shit out of our school, now we gotta mess ya up." Azimio laughed sinisterly as he raised his fist to Henry, whose hands were pinned by Karofsky.

"HEY! Knock it off!" Finn yelled as he came storming down the hall.

"Yeah, assholes, YOU better keep your shit out of here!" Puck growled as he followed Finn, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't touch them, or I'll kick the shit out of you." Mike warned fiercely as he and Matt rounded in as well.

"Bitch Imma run yo asses over!" Artie ghetto hollered as he rolled down the hall.

"YOU BETTER GET OFF MY MAN'S MAN!" Mercedes shirked as she followed Artie.

"You guys…" Kurt trialed off in teary happiness.

"Oh damn, we disturbed the homo hive again." Azimio gruffed as he and Karofsky bolted.

"You guys alright?" Finn asked with raged concern, still glaring at the retreating jocks.

"Yeah, we're good. Thanks though, all of you." Henry said.

"Damn, I really wanted to lay into them." Puck whined.

"Oh chillax Mr. Studly man, they'll be more opportunities!" Mercedes grinned.

"Mercedes, you will NOT be fighting those Neanderthals!" Kurt reprimanded.

"Oh, baby, you know I will! Besides, I'll love me some ass kicking!"

Despite Kurt's anger and concern for his girl, he smiled. "Thank you, all of you, so much."

"No problem! We gotta look after our little brothers!" Mike said as he nudged Henry and Finn ruffled Kurt's hair, much to his dismay.

"FINN! Not my hair!" Kurt shrieked as he swatted the taller boy away and began to coif his hair again.

"Oh come on, little buddy! You know you love it!" Finn protested playfully.

"No! I love Henry's pervertedness, not you messing up my hair with the evilly convenient excuse of brotherly affection!"

"It's true." Both Mercedes and Henry said, causing them all to laugh.

"Well, we better head to class." Mike and Matt waved goodbye.

"Yeah, us too." Puck motioned, and Finn followed.

"See you sweet thangs later!" Mercedes laughed as she pushed Artie down the hall.

"Later suckas!" Artie joked.

Both boys stood there in aftershock and amazement. "We have some pretty good friends, huh?" Henry asked.

"The best friends." Kurt replied.

At glee, the seemingly tight family bond that was seen this morning was gone. The girls, minus Brittany were still hissing at the boys who were, along with Brittany, were glaring them down. As the couple entered the room, all eyes turned to them. Both Henry and Kurt gulped, they apparently were not supposed to be 'fraternizing with the enemy'. The girls ripped Henry away while Finn literally carried Kurt over to the boy's side.

"See ya later, loser!" Henry joked to Kurt.

"Oh, bitch it's on!" Kurt joked back. "Now…FINN FREAKING HUDSON, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Finn set the boy down as Mr. Shue came in. "Alright, so how's the week's assignment going guys?"

"Perfect." Henry said smugly.

"I have an assignment notebook." Brittany replied.

Mr. Shue's face faltered for only a moment, he was getting better at reacting to Brittany's ridiculous comments. "Well that's good. Now today, the boys get the auditorium while the girls stay here."

The teams parted, and as Kurt sat next to Finn as Brittany went over some dance moves, Finn nudged him.

"Hey, Kurt." Finn whispered.

"Yes?" Kurt replied.

"You and Henry, are you guys alright, after this morning and everything?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I think so, we were just so happy and surprised you all showed up when you did."

"Yeah, about that." Finn started excitedly. "See, Mike's got us all on watch, and we mass text the group if you two or anyone in glee is in danger. It's a pretty cool system!" Finn beamed.

Kurt couldn't find any words to express how happy and thankful he was, for all that his friends are doing for them. Although he knew that they couldn't be around all the time, the gesture was amazing to say the least.

"Thank you Finn. I really appreciate this, what you're all doing."

"Sure thing little buddy! That's why you're my little brother!" Finn wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "So…." Finn eyed Kurt devilishly. "You guys had sex yet?" Finn whispered.

"FINN!" Kurt shirked, causing the rest of the boys and Brittany to whip their heads at the two in surprise.

Embarrassment crept up both their faces, but Kurt whispered back as Brittany resumed. "That, my dear 'brother' is NONE of your business!"

"Oh come on! This is the kind of thing brothers do! The other night he DID spend the night with you. You tell me about you and Henry and I tell you about…" Finn's face fell. Jesse was still around and still kind of with Rachel, well that's what the rest of the glee club thought anyway.

Kurt couldn't help but cave, that hurt puppy look of Finn's killed him every time. It used to make his heart flutter, but now it only ached in compassion and sympathy.

"Oh alright. If you must know, Finn, we have not had sex yet. We haven't even thought of it."

"Really? I thought by now you'd at least make it to 3rd base."

"No, not even that. We've…we've only made out…" Finn looked at him funny. "But it was hard core make out!" Kurt added.

"Neither of you have talked about any of that stuff?"

"Well….Henry wanted to go a little further this weekend but…. I just…wasn't ready."

"Oh…well, good for you! You go at your own pace! But still, the guy needs some action."

"What? You think Henry needs action?"

"Well yeah, dude. He's been through a hell of a lot. A lot of that for you, you know? Maybe just a little further."

"Finn, are you seriously saying that I should give myself to him because of everything that's happened?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Guilt tripping me into sleeping with Henry? Really?"

"No! Not like that! Well, not really…it's just, he deserves it…you deserve it. You guys need to relax and finally get intimate you know? But still, guilt trip or not, do it when you're ready. And don't let him pressure you. If he does, tell me and I'll smash the punk!" Finn semi-joked.

"Oh don't worry Finn, when I said that maybe we shouldn't go further, he practically flew off me like I was toxic." Kurt replied somewhat dejectedly.

Finn took noticed this. "Come on, you know he doesn't think you're toxic. The dude's crazy about you. He just didn't want to pressure you or even make it seem that way. You didn't want to do further, so he didn't."

"He stopped completely."

"Either way, he cares about you enough to give you all the time you need. And that something a lot of guys don't usually do, I should know. I was trying to get into Quinn's pan-"

"I do NOT need to hear this!"

"But, Kurt, this is what brothers' do." Finn puppy dog eyed him.

"No. There is now way I will hear you talk about getting into Quinn's pants. Quinn's a good friend of mine now, and she's practically Henry's go to girl, like Mercedes is to me. You do NOT want Henry to hear this and have him rip your face off."

Finn paled. "They're that close? Wow. But you don't think he'll rip my face off do you?" Finn asked terrified, putting his hands to his face.

"He probably would…and could too." Kurt replied smugly.

"Fine, we still tell each other about our lives, both sexual and not, but all details are out."

"Deal." Kurt agreed as they shook hands.

The week went by and glee practice was still tense with gender fueled craziness. On the day of the competition, everyone was practically jumping out of their skin in anticipation.

"Alright! Ladies first!" Mr. Shue announced as he entered the room.

So, in the auditorium, Henry and the girls, minus Brittany, were in the green room. The girls were putting on their costumes and make up, when Henry asked.

"Ready to kick some testosterone ass?" He yelled excitedly.

"Oh hell yeah, baby!" Mercedes grinned.

"This is going to blow them away!" Tina exclaimed.

Out on stage, Henry approached and addressed the rest of the club. "Well everyone, the ladies and I have put together a fantastic performance for you! Ladies and Gentlemen, the girls of the Moulin Rouge!" Henry said as he left the stage, allowing the curtain to rise. Each girl was clad in scandalous lingerie, save Quinn who had a long see through silky robe to cover herself and her baby bump.

_**SANTANA:**__  
__Where's all mah soul sistas__  
__Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas___

_**ALL:**__  
__Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista__  
__Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista___

_**RACHEL:**__  
__He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge__  
__Struttin' her stuff on the street__  
__She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh___

_**ALL:**__  
__Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)__  
__Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)__  
__Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)__  
__Creole lady Marmalade___

_**SANTANA:**__  
__What What, What what_

_**RACHEL:**__  
__ooh oh___

_**ALL:**_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir__  
__Voulez vous coucher avec moi___

_**SANTANA:**_

_yea yea yea yea___

_**TINA:**_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up__  
__Boy drank all that Magnolia wine__  
__All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens__  
__yeah___

_**ALL:**__  
__Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)__  
__Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)__  
__Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)__  
__Creole lady Marmalade___

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)__  
__Voulez vous coucher avec moi___

_**SANTANA:**__  
__yea yea uh__  
__He come through with the money and the garter bags__  
__I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh__  
__We independent women, some mistake us for whores__  
__I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours__  
__Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry__  
__Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari__  
__Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes__  
__5 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge__  
__**ALL:**_

_hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas__  
__**SANTANA:**_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass__  
__bottle case the meaning of expensive taste__  
__if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya__  
__Mocha Chocalate-a what?__  
__Real Lady Marmalade__  
__One more time C'mon now___

_Marmalade..(Ohhhhhh). Lady Marmalade..(Yeahhhh). Marmalade...__ (Noooo! Hey! Hey! Hey!)___

_**MERCEDES:**__  
__hey Hey Hey!__  
__Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth__  
__color of cafe au lait alright__  
__Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,__  
__More-more-more___

_**TINA:**_

_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5___

_**RACHEL:**__  
__Sleepin' the grey flannel life__  
_

_**MERCEDES**__  
__But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,__  
__More-more-more___

_**ALL:**__  
__Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)__  
__Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)__  
__Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)__  
__Creole lady Marmalade___

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)__  
__Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)__  
__Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)__  
__Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)___

_**QUINN:**__  
__Mercedes...(oh Leaeaa Oh)__  
__Tina... (Lady Marmalade)__  
__Santana...(Hey Hey! uh uh uh uh uh uh uh...)__  
__Rachel...(Oh Oh oooo)__  
__Rot wailer baby...(baby)__  
__Moulin Rouge... (0h)__  
__Quinn Fabray here...__  
_

_**ALL:**__  
__Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

At the end, all the boys, save Kurt of course, were looking hot and bothered, then they all roared with applause!

"Dude! That was great!" Mike cheered.

"Perfect costumes!" Kurt yelled.

"Totally hot!" Puck added.

"Despite, the somewhat inappropriate outfits, that performance was outstanding!" Mr. Shue praised. "Now boys, let's see what you got!"

The teams changed spots and now the boys were ready. Brittany went center stage.

"Well, we really want to win…so we did this." Brittany eloquently said, leaving the boys to fill in the rest. The curtain opened to reveal the 7 boys all dressed in tight, spandex-like shirts and baggy pants, almost directly out of their music video. Their dance moves, were also straight from the music video.

_**PUCK:**__  
__You're all I ever wanted__  
__You're all I ever needed (yeah)__  
__So tell me what to do now cuz__  
__I want you back___

_It's hard to say I'm sorry__  
__It's hard to make the things I did undone__  
__A lesson I've learned too well for sure__  
__So dont Hang up the phone now I'm trying to figure out just what to do__  
__I'm going crazy without you__  
_

_**ALL:**__  
__You're all I ever wanted__  
__You're all I ever needed (yeah)__  
__So tell me what to do now when I want you back___

_**ARITE:**_

_Baby I remember the way you used to look at me and say__  
__"promises never last forever"__  
__Told you not to worry__  
__I said everything would be all right__  
__I didn't know then that you were right___

_**ALL:**__  
__You're all I ever wanted__  
__You're all I ever needed (yeah)__  
__So tell me what to do now when I want you back___

_I want you back, yeah__  
__You're the one I want__  
__You're the one I need__  
__Girl what can I do?__  
_

_**PUCK:**__  
__You're the one I want, you're the one I need__  
__Tell me what can I do?___

_**ALL:**_

_You're all I ever wanted__  
__You're all I ever needed (yeah)__  
__So tell me what to do now when I want you back_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed (yeah)_

_So tell me what to do now when I want you back._

As the song, ended, the girls and Henry roared with applause.

"Sexy boys!" Santana howled.

"Ow ow!" Mercedes cat called.

"Oh my god…you actually got Finn to dance without killing someone!" Rachel shrieked.

After all the commotion, the glee club finally met back in the choir room. There Mr. Shue announced the winner.

"Alright everyone, so here is how we decide the winner, since I will be undoubtedly claimed as biased by the losing team, I had our celebrity judge hide out in the back of the auditorium. Celebrity judge, come on out!" Mr. Shue looked so excited and smug as he pointed to the door, revealing a small blonde girl.

"Alright Becky, who do you think did the best? Was it Team Henry, or Team Brittany?" Mr. Shue asked.

Becky looked at each group intently, trying to figure out who she thought was best. Finally she beamed, "Team Brittany!" she yelled, clapping her hands wildly.

The boys and Brittany shouted and cheered, rushing up to Becky in an immense group hug, while Team Henry just sulked in defeat. After Becky left to go back to Sue's bidding, _poor girl, _Kurt thought, the boys decided to rub it in.

"So..." Finn started, grinning wildly.

"Hudson, you so much as rub your win in my face I'll cut you." Quinn hissed.

"Damn girl! You're acting more like me every day!" Mercedes laughed.

"So, how does it feel to lose to me?" Kurt nudged Henry.

"You?" Henry asked jokingly. "Please, you had all the boys and Brittany, and either way, you guys deserve to win. Anyone who can get Finn to dance normally is a winner all around!"

"Never has a truer truth been told." Kurt replied.

"So, are you all now our sex slaves?" Puck smirked.

Puck had practically just set off a bomb.

Quinn was the first to react, having already been on edge with what can only be pregnancy hormones. She flew off her chair with surprising speed and stormed right up to him, mere centimeters from his body. She tip toed so she was in direct height to Puck.

"You really want that?" Quinn asked in frightening sweetness.

Puck was startled for only a moment, "Oh hell yeah, babe. I need me some loving." He smirked, waggling is eyebrows.

Quinn's sweet smile turned into a terrifying sneer, "Well, look elsewhere _Puckasarus_." Quinn spat his nickname, harshly patting him on the crotch. Not enough to take him down, but just enough to pain him into submission.

"Oh, shit." Puck groaned as he slowly walked over to the nearest chair. The girls laughed triumphantly as they threw more sheet music at him. They boys just shrugged it all off, that kind of treatment comes with being the resident stud.

So glee ended and the week continued as normal, that is until the next day. Jesse went back to Vocal Adrenaline, staying that his 'star potential' and 'amazing ideas' were not being heard. Then they performed 'Another One Bites the Dust' officially, 'funkifying' the team. Kurt and Henry seemed to be the only ones not as in a funk as the rest, and with that they began to discuss what they could do for the new assignment of finding a good Funk song.

"What do you think we should do? I mean, everyone seems so distraught, it's not really that big of deal, right?" Henry asked. Both boys were at Kurt's house, watching 'What Not to Wear' afterschool.

"I mean, it doesn't seem that big of a deal, but still, Jesse really hurt Rachel, just up and leaving like that. But either way, we should find a good song to do, try and cheer them all up!" Kurt said.

"Well, let's go look up some songs!" Henry said as he moved over to Kurt's laptop.

They scanned song after song, googling the best Funk numbers, and looking all over iTunes. After about an hour or so, Kurt gave up and began filing his nails, that's when Henry finally hit the jackpot.

"THIS SONG'S PERFECT!" Henry shouted when he found it, making Kurt fly off his vanity chair.

"Oh my god!" Kurt screamed. After regaining his composure, he walked over to Henry. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I already have this song, but then I saw this one, they're both pretty good. But which one do we pick?"

"Why not both? We could do a mash-up." Kurt offered.

Henry beamed at his boyfriend. "You are the sexiest genius ever!"

"As I've been told." Kurt said causally.

"Come here." Henry purred, pulling Kurt into a long heated kiss. Taking Kurt over to the couch, straddling him. They felt and tasted each other, hands roaming everywhere, as they battled for dominance with their tongues.

After what seemed like hours, they released, "Oh wow." Kurt breathed.

"Yeah…totally wow." Henry sighed. He then smirked and went after Kurt for more, but was stopped by a slight hand on his chest.

"Come on, cutie, we've got to get to work if we want to 'def-funkify' our friends." Kurt said. Henry gave his best puppy dog pout, bottom lip jutting and everything. Kurt stood firmly, but melted soon after. "Fine!" Kurt huffed in defeat, blushing only slightly.

"YES!" Henry cheered, fist pumping the air.

"But only for a little while longer! I want to have our mash-up ready!" Kurt demanded.

Henry only nodded feverishly as he descended on Kurt again. They boys made out for a long time…like a really long time. And if they didn't start working on the Funk mash-up until after dinner, then that was fine, like Finn had said earlier, they deserved some time to relax and finally fully enjoy each other.


	29. Funkify the Set List!

So the next day came around, the glee kids were deep in their funk. Santana's hair was an unruly mess, Rachel was muttering about feeding Jesse to a lion, Tina was constantly crying, and Brittany had her Cheerios uniform on backwards. Henry and Kurt came into the choir room, both dressed in long trench coats, with mutual happiness and anxiousness, only to fade as they saw how devastated their friends looked.

"Boy, what are you two wearing?" Mercedes asked. "Is this how you're dealing with the whole funk thing? Your fashion sensed crashed?"

"Mercedes, never say that again." Kurt replied in terror. "My fabulous fashion sense will never fade! But no, this is for our funk number!"

"Whatever white boy." Mercedes huffed.

Mr. Shue entered and asked if anyone had their Funk songs ready. Quinn got up and, after her and Mercedes little tiff about Quinn wanting to 'get funky' too, looked rather angry.

"As I had said yesterday: racism aside, I have my Funk number ready." Quinn said as several pregnant girls came in.

"What is this?" Mr. Shue asked curiously.

"This is offensive." Artie said.

"THIS is the teenage mother's society, and we're here to express how we feel." Quinn supplied bitterly.

Then Quinn and the other pregnant girls sang "This is A Man's World", completely blowing the club away, especially Puck, who looked extremely guilty.

After Mercedes and Quinn made up, or whatever it is girls do after something as awkward as that, she, Finn and Puck showed off their rendition of "Good Vibrations". Having it not actually be a Funk song, Mr. Shue sort of shot them down afterwards, sending them into a deeper funk. Kurt wouldn't have this.

"Come ON guys!" Kurt sighed frustrated. "We have GOT to get into gear! Regionals is in a few weeks! And this funk is not going to help us! I could have sworn that we've been through MUCH worse things than losing a backstabbing loser like Jesse." Everyone winced, all recalling how bad the 'Baby-gate' fallout had been, as well as Sectionals. "Now, let me and Henry try and help you guys see the light." Kurt finished.

"The gay light?" Puck scoffed.

"Shut it Pucky Puck." Henry barked as he got up to meet with Kurt.

As the music started, both boys shed their trench coats. Kurt was donned in a gold shiny suit and skinny tie, along with a feathered fedora. Henry was in gold short shorts, _"I gotta dress a little slutty! It's like my trademark!",_ gold knee length socks, shiny gold tennis shoes, a gold shiny v-neck shirt, and to top it off, he placed a long flowing black headband around his head. Henry began to sing to a haughty acting, holier-than-thou, Kurt.

_**HENRY:**_

_You ain't got no kind of feeling inside oooh_

_I got somethin that will sure 'nuff set your stuff on fire oooooh_

_You refuse to put anything before your pride ooooh_

_Uh, I got something that will knock all your pride aside_

Henry sang seductively, slowly trying to coax Kurt into 'loosening up'. They spent so much time trying to get the routine down, without Kurt breaking out in a fit of giggles and hot make out sessions.

_Tell me something good_

_Tell me that you love me yeah_

_Tell me something good (tell me, tell me, tell me)_

_Tell me that you like it yeah_

Kurt still jumped a little when Henry said 'tell me that you love me'. _Love him? We haven't said the 'L' word yet. I like Henry… a lot, he's been a perfect boyfriend. But do I love him?_ Kurt was so lost in thought, he almost forgot his cue. As if Henry broke the spell, Kurt became hot and seductive as well.

_**KURT:**_

_I believe in miracles_

_Where you from_

_You sexy thing_

_You sexy thing you_

_I believe in miracles_

_Since you came along_

_You sexy thing_

_Only yesterday I was on my own_

_Just another day later my mind was blown_

_You sexy thing come into my life_

_Forever and a day it feels so right_

_How did ya' know that I'd be the one_

_Been a long time coming only just begun_

_Doing all the things that makes my heart sing_

_Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing_

As Kurt sang, he realized how true the lyrics were. _Despite the rash sexuality of the song, it's very meaningful, and it relates to me and Henry very well._

_How did ya' know I needed you so badly_

_How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly_

_Yesterday I was one of a lonely people_

_Now you're lying next to me_

_Making love to me_

_Okay, so maybe that last line wasn't a great idea, _Kurt thought. The look of shock on a few of the glee kids, the complete foolish grin of Finn's, and the deep frown of Mr. Shue, was enough to make red flash all across Kurt's body. Henry only looked smugly at his boyfriend.

_**HENRY:**_

_Tell me something good_

_Tell me that you love me yeah_

_Tell me something good (tell me, tell me, tell me)_

_Tell me that you like it yeah_

_Got no time is what you're known to say_

_I'll make you wish there were 48 hours to each day ooooh_

_Problem is you ain't been loved like you should_

_What I got to give will sure 'nuff do you good_

_Oh oh yeaaah_

_**KURT:**_

_I believe in miracles_

_**HENRY:**_

_Tell me something good (ooohyeaaah)_

_**KURT:**_

_Where you from_

_You sexy thing_

_You sexy thing you_

_**HENRY:**_

_Tell me that you love me yeah_

_**KURT:**_

_Kiss me baby_

_You sexy thing_

_**HENRY:**_

_Tell me something good (oh baby baby baby yeaah)_

_**KURT:**_

_Touch me baby_

_You sexy thing_

_**HENRY:**_

_Tell me that you like it yeah_

Dancing around each other seductively, getting to full on touching, grinding and more, the boys finished their mash-up, singing the last line together, yet to their own songs.

_**KURT/"HENRY":**_

"_Tell me something good!"_

_I believe in miracles!_

The song ended, both boys were panting form all the dancing and singing, and trying to keep a straight face, that was the hardest part. Despite the glee clubs funk, they all applauded with cat calls and whooping.

"Aw damn! That was hot!" Mercedes yelled.

"Sexy boys!" Quinn shouted.

"Are you sure you don't want to make out?" Brittany deadpanned.

The rest of the kids were once again halted by Brittany's offhand 'comments', giving Mr. Shue time to address his kids.

"Well, once again, beside the blatant sexuality, that was a great performance! I am also very impressed at the mash-up. I never thought you guys would know too many funk songs since they're not your generation's type of music. But overall I'm very proud!"

Their performance certainly increased morale a little. The day went on like normal, that is until Kurt was at lunch. The glee kids were all sitting together 'enjoying' the school cafeteria 'food', when Finn felt his phone vibrate. Looking at the text, Finn saw red. He slammed his fists on the table, grabbing everyone's attention, he was about to launch out of the cafeteria when a hand grabbed his elbow.

"Would you like to tell us why you just went berserk?" Kurt asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Yeah, dude. Why'd you go all 'HULK SMASH' on the table?" Puck asked.

"Rachel just texted me. She got a call from Jesse telling her to meet him in the parking lot. Vocal Adrenaline just egged her." Finn replied angrily.

Even though most of the glee kids thought Rachel was annoying, abrasive and pushy, they all jumped to their feet, following after Finn. By the time they made it to the parking lot only Rachel was there, hair and clothing full of dripping egg yolk, crying.

Finn reached her first. "Rachel, are you alright? Do you want us to take you to the nurse?"

Rachel just nodded dumbly. She was shaking, being a vegan, the thoughts of the poor baby chicken's souls that were just flung at her were haunting her. She tried to stand but only fell into Finn's embrace. Finn smiled sweetly as he picked her up and bridal carried her back inside.

After a little cleaning up, all the glee kids sat in the choir room. Rachel was muttering about mother chickens eating her soul, while the rest of them sat silently fuming.

"So do we kill 'em?" Puck growled.

"I suggest we go all Braveheart on their asses." Artie supplied.

"We could torch the school." Kurt joined in. At the shocked look on everyone's faces. He added, "What? I get that desire to put a flamethrower to things from my dad!"

"It's true." Mercedes helped.

"Still, we need to do something!" Finn replied. "Rach is in bad shape. Jesse broke her heart and now egged her! We can't just sit around!"

"How about we find Jesse, just Jesse. We don't need to start a whole glee club war." Henry added.

"You mean just bust him up a little?" Mike asked warily.

"Well…we could at least yell at him and stuff." Henry shrugged.

"No, we gotta knock some sense into that diva jerk!" Puck yelled.

"Come on guys let's go find Jesse." Finn said, heading to the choir room door. As the boys all followed, even Kurt and Artie, Mr. Shue came in and stopped them.

"What are you guys doing?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline egged Rachel, we're going to go kick their asses!" Puck shouted.

"Yes, if anyone has the right to make fun of and humiliate Rachel, it's us. We can't let them get away with this." Kurt said.

"GUYS! Sit back down." Mr. Shue ground out. Kurt quickly dashed back to his seat with the girls, he was the only one. The rest of the guys stood there, waiting for Mr. Shue to move so they could continue on their rampage.

"Guys. I said get back in your seats." Mr. Shue loomed. "Rachel, get Jesse on the phone."

Rachel did as she was told, speed dialing her ex-boyfriend.

"You still have his number?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"On speed dial?" Santana scoffed.

Mr. Shue grabbed the phone as it was answered. "Jesse St. James? You and you're club have gone too far. Meet us in our auditorium tomorrow, 3pm sharp." Mr. Shue growled, hanging up the phone.

"What are you planning Mr. Shue?" Tina asked.

"We're going to funkify them." Mr. Shue replied victoriously.

So they spent the next day perfecting the group Funk number. At 3 the performed 'Give Up the Funk', officially ending their own funk and showing the soulless automatons that they know how to beat them. Life went back to normal, well as normal as life can get for the glee club, _seriously, it's like we're some primetime dramedy or something, _Kurt thought, that is until the next week, when Mr. Shue explained that Coach Sylvester was one of the judges at Regionals.

"Are you serious?" Artie asked Mr. Shue.

"Yes." He replied, "Apparently it's a celebrity themed judge's panel."

"We're totally screwed." Finn muttered.

"All that work…for nothing." Quinn shook her head.

"That's it glee club's over!" Kurt cried out.

"Now come on guys! It won't be over! We just need to try that much harder!" Mr. Shue tired to encourage, but fully knowing that that might be useless too. "It's not like Sue said she was going to try to sabotage us!"

"Actually she did." Santana replied.

"Yeah, at practice yesterday she said 'I am going to crush that glee club'." Brittany added.

"Come on we can still have a glee club family even if glee club itself is shut down." Mr. Shue tried to reason.

"Please, do you really thing either Santana or Puck are going to talk to me after glee? No chance." Mercedes scoffed.

"It's true." Puck added.

Tina started sobbing even harder, only coming to a slight sniffle as Mike gently rubbed her back in soothing circles, with Artie glaring at him. "Before glee, I had only 2 Facebook friends, my parents. But now I have all of you guys too. I don't want to lose that."

Everyone seem to sober up at that revelation. They all began to realize how great glee club had been to them. "Before glee," Henry started. "I was hiding myself. Too afraid to be open and more relaxed. But coming here, and singing with all of you, made me realize that I didn't need to hide myself. Glee gave me the courage to come out, and be with Kurt. Not to mention all the fun we've all had. I…I don't know what I'd do without all of this…"

"Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked, teary-eyed. "Do you think instead of picking out our set list, we could… just go around the room and talk about our best moments in glee?"

That seemed to break Mr. Shue, because the next day, we came into choir room, determination fueling his eyes. He went to the board and wrote down a simple word as usual. 'Journey'.

"Now I know you all are still upset about Sue being a judge, but I realized something too. Winning is very important, that is true and I see it all in your faces, but so is the journey. The countless hours we all spend here, perfecting our numbers. The rash of drama we all seem to emit every week. Nine months ago, we had five kids in here, and we sucked. Like big time. But now, we have 13 amazing singers and dancers, who all have learned a thing or two about growing up, discovering who you are, bringing truth to what you're hiding, and growing as great kids and young adults. Now you may all seem hopeless now, but this week's assignment is building our set list. And our set list is going to be about the journey. We are doing a 'Journey' medley. We need a ballad and one other number. We are ending with basically our glee club's theme song."

"You mean 'Don't Stop Believing'?" Finn asked.

"Yes. When I saw you five perform it back when I was about to leave to become an accountant, you all changed my mind. And that song is what's going to keep us together, what's going to get us 1st place!" Mr. Shue announced excitedly, raising the kid's morale. "Now, you all go on and find us a ballad and another group song, but remember, it has to be by the band Journey!"

And the gears began to turn. Henry and Kurt shared a look, Kurt of surprise and thoughtfulness, Henry's of bitter sweet happiness. Kurt took Henry off to the side of the choir room, starting their private conversation.

"Henry." Kurt started.

"Kurt, I know what you're going to say." Henry whispered sadly. "And I…"

"Henry, I know you have strong feelings for that song, but if you don't want to do it, we certainly don't have to. I was only going to suggest it. It's a great song, and fits perfectly at that."

Henry looked Kurt in the eyes. His sad brown connecting to the concerned blue-green. They stated at each other for over a minute, finally Henry smiled.

"I really do want to do that song, I just…I don't know how I'd feel if it got shot down." Henry stated._ Not to mention what else could happen if we sang that song…_ Henry thought.

"No way! It's a wonderful song, Henry. They'll all love it. I love it." Kurt whispered that last part to Henry, sealing it with a chaste kiss. "So, do you want to work on it tomorrow night?"

Henry smiled softy. "Sure. I'll be over after dinner tomorrow."

Kurt went to Mercedes as Henry sat in the corner, thinking. _The song means a lot to me, and to Kurt…and to Logan. I don't know how I'd handle anyone's opinions, especially the bad ones. And most importantly, if the club does like it, and it makes the set list…if Kurt and I sing it…what'll happen then? Kurt's great, the best thing to ever happen to me…but I think he's still a little naïve about this, I wonder if he even knows what would happened if we sang to each other at Regionals. I know we have talked about being out and proud time and time again, but this is different. I don't want us to get hurt, but I want him to be happy…_

As glee continued, Kurt was positively beaming with joy. _This is great! Singing with Henry, though we do it often, will be perfect! We get to sing our song, we get to show everyone how amazing we are together! But…Henry seems hesitant…almost worried. Maybe he's…oh…he's scared about what will happen if we go up and sing on stage, in front of a thousand people… I knew he was still a little scared… but he agreed. Well, we'll just see how he is when we practice tomorrow night._


	30. Journey To Destruction

A.N.: Alright, this one's a doosy! I hope you enjoy it! I think we're going to be ending the story within the next 5 chapters or so. But no worries! There is a summer arc with major fluff in mind! If you have any request as to what kind of fluff you want to see happen for Kurt and Henry's (hell, anyone in glee club, as long as it somewhat ties into Kurt and Henry) summer, let me know! And after the summer arc, Season 2 will commence! I already have a few ideas in mind for 'Duets' and 'Britney/Brittany', but the whole Blaine thing is really throwing me off. Hahaha! Let me know if you have any ideas about the whole 'Klaine' thing for my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs within this story, they are simply borrowed for your entertainment.

Henry went to bed that night worrying about his and Kurt's glee assignment. As he drifted into a dark slumber, he began to dream. (Dream Sequence): Henry was walking down the lines of graves, looking at each name. He walked along until a certain name caught his eye, _Logan James Landon_. Henry kneeled over the grave stone and just stared at it. Several minutes passed before he realized he was crying. He quickly wiped the tears away, sniffing loudly.

"You know, it's okay to cry." A voice said softly.

"What?" Henry asked, looking around to find a young blond boy to his left.

"Hey Henry." Logan said sadly.

"Logan." Henry whispered shakily. "I…I never thought I'd see you again."

Logan smiled. "I told you we may meet again, if you passed out or something. And here we are. But you know…you don't have to cry for me anymore…"

"Logan…"

"No. Hear me out. I…you took such good care of my when I was sick. You were always there, you never went out with your friends and you stayed with me all day. I…couldn't do anything…I was a burden to –"

"No! You never were a-"

"Henry. Please. I felt like a burden. And… well I want to thank you…for everything you did for me. I know that I was an unruly brat even on my death bed….but really, thank you. Having said that…you don't need to be sad, you don't need to cry."

"Of course I do! Logan, you're my brother and I love you… and I lost you…there had to be more I could have done…"

"No. There wasn't. You were 14, dude. You were a kid, you still are! There was nothing you could have done for me that you hadn't done already. That's why you need to stop kicking yourself over all this. I'm gone, that's true, but look, here we are, talking to each other like old times, albeit I am just a figment of your imagination." Logan laughed.

"Logan. I miss you so damn much." Henry said as he embraced his younger brother. "I really do. And I know that I shouldn't have to feel this way about your death and all…but I always will. But I will because I love you, and I miss you. I don't blame myself. Don't worry."

Logan smiled, he lifted Henry chin up to meet his eyes. They both stared at each other, blue eyes meeting each other, their blond and brown fringes waving over them. "I'm glad we get to do this again." Logan said.

"Me too….I…I need your help." Henry started, looking back down.

"Hey." Logan said, lifting Henry's face back up. "I know you do. Remember, I see whatever happens to you? It's kind of like super cool ESP or something awesomesause like that. But yeah, you and Kurt… 'Faithfully' huh?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, we both want to sing it for Regionals…but you know people here…"

"Yeah, I understand. You're worried that something bad might happen if you two go out there and sing a love song to each other. You don't think Kurt knows that too?"

"I do…I thought he might just have been naïve, but I think he understands… he's just very proud… very out and proud."

Logan laughed. "Trust me, I know. I see every crazy outfit he wears to school. He is very out. But that's was makes him special right?"

"Yeah, it really is. He's so proud and doesn't care what others think of him."

"But you do." Logan stated.

"I…I do. But I shouldn't. If they're not my friends then their opinions shouldn't matter. But I just can't shake the feeling that us singing that song will only cause more trouble. What if there is a homophobic judge? And he totally screws us over just because me and Kurt are gay and sang a song to each other?"

"True. There are many bad possibilities. But I think what matters most is yours and Kurt's happiness. If doing this makes you happy, then I think you should do it!" Logan said with a determined look.

"What?"

"Yeah, do it! And fuck anyone who says anything!"

"Logan! Language!" Henry warned.

"Dude, I would be 14 right now, I can totally swear! And besides, you swear all the time! Remember, I see all!" Logan laughed at Henry's mortified face.

"ALL? REALLY!"

Logan then proceeded to look mortified as well. "Well...uh...no! I don't look at you doing nasty stuff like taking a shit or jerking off…"

"LOGAN!"

"Sorry! I give it a selective vision!"

Both boys just looked completely embarrassed and flopped to the now sandy beach ground. Henry looked around in surprise.

"Cool, dream beach." Logan smirked.

"So… you really thing we should do it?" Henry asked, still unsure.

"You and Kurt haven't done **it** yet?" Logan smirked.

"LOGAN!" Henry screeched.

"Dude! Just playing! Hahaha! But seriously? Yeah, you two should do it. You both need to be out and proud. You two deserve it as much as that creepy Rachel and dopey Finn do. Just because you're two dudes in love doesn't mean you can't show the world. And besides, you two do seem like the glee club's cutest couple." Logan finished with a devilish smirk.

"Oh my god…you really do see everything."

"Awesome isn't it? But Henry, really, you two should be able to do what any straight couple can do. And if that means you and Kurt have to go up on stage at Regionals and perform a love song to each other, well than by hell you're going to do it!"

Henry smiled at his younger brother, fighting back tears. "You've grown up so much." Henry choked out.

Logan noticed his brother on the brink of tears. He moved closer to Henry and held him, putting his face to his sandy brown hair, letting the older boy break down. "Shh, shhh it's okay. I know you don't want to break down in front of Kurt, so don't feel ashamed, you can fall apart here. I'll be here to pick up the pieces. You'll be alright. You're right though, I have grown up, but not nearly as much as you have. Look at you, you left our parents, left that toxic environment, and came out in Midwestern Ohio. You found a boy you love." Henry stiffened at Logan's declaration of Henry's love for Kurt. "And Henry, I **know **you love him. You may not have said it or really thought it…but you do. The way you look at each other… they way you both glow when you're around the other… that's love. But besides that… you have grown to become a great person. You have become quite a grown up if I say so myself, though I'm just a dead kid." Logan chuckled.

"But there's more you gotta do, Henry. You need to fully break free. You're not being yourself; you keep making worried glances before you show affection to Kurt. You shouldn't have to do that…. You need to be as proud as Kurt is. Really, you need to free your inhibitions and just live your life the way you want, not as those homophobic bastards want you to. So you go, you sing 'Faithfully' with Kurt, show the world who you love. Put your faith in what you most believe in: from our favorite Disney movie, 'Tarzan' right?" Logan laughed, looking at the boy in his arms.

By then, Henry had been so awed by the young boy's speech, his tears had stopped. Henry looked up to the blond boy, wise beyond his years, just grinning goofily. "Logan…I don't know what to say…just…thank you. I don't know how I could do this without you."

"You don't really need to say anything. I know you, you're stubborn and like to be independent, but everyone needs a little help, Henry. And as long as you sleep, faint, pass out, I'll be here. I'll be here….just for you. Here, you can fall apart, you can ask for help, anything. I'll be here waiting…"

Henry jumped up, his alarm clock signaling his time to wake up. Henry sighed, he really wanted that dream to last longer, he wanted more time with Logan, but he got the advice he needed. He turned the alarm clock off and shot out of bed. He quickly, got ready, but not before printing out the sheet music for 'Faithfully'. He and Mike made it to school and Henry made his way to Kurt's locker.

"Hey, Kurt." Henry said to the shorter boy who poked his head out of his locker.

"Oh, hey sweetie, how are you?" Kurt asked.

"Good, better now." Henry said as he gave Kurt a small kiss on the lips, inducing a few cat calls and slurs. Kurt looked shocked, but smiled greatly, blushing. "Meet me in the choir room at lunch."

"Alright." Kurt breathed. _He kissed me, though not very passionately, he still kissed me in the middle of the hallway. He ignored everyone, all the cat calls and the Neanderthals, he just focused on me. I wonder what got into him…either way, I like it._

Henry left a dreamy Kurt at his locker and went to his own, going on through the rest of the morning, rewriting and arranging 'Faithfully' during his classes. At lunch, Kurt met Henry in the choir room, as promised, though he was still unsure as to why.

"So, what are we doing? Secret make-out session?" Kurt smirked.

"No." Henry rolled his eyes playfully. "I worked on the song for glee. It's ready, and I want to practice it so we can perform it in glee after school today."

Kurt softened. "Oh, really? That's great! Well let's get to work."_ Henry really wants to do it now. This is perfect. _

So the boys went through the song a few times until they both thought they were ready. Once glee came around, Mr. Shue came in looking much happier at the more excited teenagers waiting for him.

"Alright guys, since it seems that we got you all more confident now, who has a song ready?" Mr. Shue asked hopefully.

Rachel shot like a bullet. "Mr. Shue, if I may. Finn and I have made a mash-up of 'Anyway you want it' and 'Touchin' Lovin' Squeezin', we thought this would be a good number to do between the ballad and 'Don't Stop Believin''."

"Excellent! Take it away!"

So Finn and Rachel performed their mash-up, which was really good, very upbeat and one that was easy do dance to. They ended the song and Mr. Shue beamed.

"That was amazing you two! That one will most definitely be up for the set list!" Mr. Shue beamed. "Does anyone else have one ready?"

Henry panicked but summoned the courage, _Logan_; he got up and motioned to Kurt to follow. "Yeah, Mr. Shue, Kurt and I have one ready. We're doing 'Faithfully'."

Mr. Shue raised his eyebrows in admired shock. "I'm impressed, take the floor boys."

So Kurt and Henry sang, both their voices soaring. Their eyes never left each other, Henry tearing up only a little, while Kurt simply beamed at his boyfriend. By the end, Mercedes and Quinn were tearing up as well, and Rachel looked on in awe and fondness. Finn grinned from ear to ear, seeing his soon to be step-brother that happy. The rest of the kids applauded and cheered as Kurt and Henry smiled at them sheepishly. Mr. Shue walked up to the two, clapping Henry on the shoulder.

Mr. Shue started, "Guys that was great! I never once thought of that song for the ballad! Rachel, Finn, think you two can do that for Regionals?"

Kurt froze. _WHAT!_ Rachel looked in utter shock. Finn looked dumbfounded. The rest of the glee kids looked angry or gasped. Santana and Puck glared at Mr. Shue. No one knew what to do, what to say. Henry though, just stood there, his eyes becoming saucers, holding back the tears he knew he'd shed that day. _No way…_

Rachel was the first to speak. "Mr. Shue, I think that since Kurt and Henry provided the song, that they should be the ones to sing it at Regionals. That only seems fair."

Mr. Shue had not really planned on Rachel giving up the chance at a ballad so easily. He stammered a bit and finally spoke. "Rachel, this is a powerhouse ballad, we're going to need for you to belt it out if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline."

"But they did the song just fine. Amazing actually." Mercedes argued, anger lurking in her statement.

"Yeah, and they're both powerful singers too, why not just let the guys do it?" Artie asked, he also had anger hinting in his words.

"You guys, we need Rachel and Finn to sing this if we want to win. If we want the glee club to last another year!"

By then, Henry had been out of breath, he knew this was going to happen, but he snapped back to reality when Kurt spoke.

"Are you sure? Why don't we just do a diva off like 'Defying Gravity'?" Kurt asked in a haughty tone, supremely pissed at what has just become of this whole thing.

Mr. Shue frowned. "No, Kurt, I am the coach of the glee club and if I want Rachel and Finn to sing it then they will sing it."

Everyone gasped at Mr. Shue's dictator-like comment. Mercedes was about to fly off her seat, along with Finn, but Henry got there first.

"Would it make a difference if one of us was a girl, Shuester?" Henry gritted his teeth, again shocking everyone at his comment.

Mr. Shue exploded. "Henry, my actions have nothing to do with your sexuality!"

"Really? Are you sure? Because we sang it pretty damn well, and Kurt, Mercedes and I have talked to you about giving Rachel and Finn all the solos several times already. I thought you agreed to give out more solos to everyone else too. Are you sure it's not about-"

"WE ARE NOT HAVING TWO GUYS SING A LOVE SONG TO EACH OTHER!" Mr. Shue bellowed.

Time stopped. Everyone froze. None of the glee kids saw that coming. No one knew what to say after that. Collective gasps filled the risers, but Kurt and Henry saw red. The two boys in question looked to each other, seemingly knowing what to do.

Henry walked straight up to Mr. Shue, looked him dead in the eye and spoke. "So it really was about us being gay." he spat, then laughed incredulously shaking his head. "Well, Shuester, you really dug yourself a hole this time. We quit."

Everyone's eyes widened, save Kurt and Henry's. Henry grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the door. Mr. Shue looked at them, too shocked to say anything. Rachel stood up. "Kurt! Henry! Please, don't go! We need you two!"

Kurt stopped, he turned around. He still thought Rachel was a crazy bitch who stole all his solos, but he had also seen how she reacted to Mr. Shue's comment. He remembered, she had two gay dads, of course she'd understand more than the rest. "Rachel, you out of anyone can see why we can't. This…after all that's happened to Henry and I…we don't need this on our plates too. And if Mr. Shue is so homophobic and blind as to do this…well we are not going to stay. We're sorry Rachel, Regionals meant a lot to us too. But this…this is too far." And they left quietly.

The room stayed silent, but that silence roared through the room. None of the kids knew how to continue rehearsal. Mercedes was ready to **cut** Mr. Shue, and Finn felt the same way, anger burning in his eyes. But they couldn't do anything, they needed glee, they needed to go to Regionals. So they all sat there and waited for their teacher to make his move.

Mr. Shue took a deep breath. "Alright guys. Let's work on our set list. Rachel, Finn, you two are going to sing 'Faithfully', no questions." He said firmly to the sad and angry couple. "I also liked your mash-up, we'll do that too, and end with 'Don't Stop Believin'. No lets' get to work." Mr. Shue finished with little emotion, still in shock.

"But Mr. Shue, we need 12 people to compete. And now we're only 11." Rachel asked quietly, not wanting to set him off again.

Mr. Shue sighed. "We'll just have to get someone to fill in. Sway in the background and fill the numbers."

No one fought it. They were too afraid to start another blow up argument. So they finished practice awkwardly.

On the other side of the school, Henry and Kurt were packing up their books for the day, both still in stunned silence. As they make their way to the parking lot, Henry spoke up. "So…what do you want to do…about…well all this?" He asked tentatively.

"I…Henry, we can't possibly go back to that. Mr. Shue…he doesn't want us to sing a love song to each other. After all that you and I have been through…I, I just can't do this anymore. That was glee, we're supposed to be safe there!" Kurt said, tears verging to spill.

Henry quickly caught Kurt and held him tight, feeling his shirt get wet from tears. "Shh…it's okay babe. I got you. Whatever you want we'll do it. As long as you're happy, alright?" Henry cooed as he rubbed soothing circles in his back. Deciding Kurt couldn't drive home himself, Henry took Kurt to his jeep and drove him home.

As the two walked in the door, Burt was leaving the kitchen to the living room. Upon seeing his son, he quickly entered Papa Bear Mode. "Kurt! Are you okay? What happened?"

Kurt was still crying, he just couldn't take much more of this. All the hate, he thought glee club was a safe haven from it, but it only proved him wrong, as usual. Henry set Kurt down on the couch, then turning to Burt, telling him the entire story: from deciding to sing 'Faithfully' to Mr. Shue's outburst, to the two quitting. As Burt listened, he face contorted from concern to blind rage and to deep distressed sadness at the sight of his shaking son. He sat next to his boy and held him close.

"Daddy?" Kurt whimpered. Burt knew this was serious, Kurt had only refereed to him as 'Daddy' when he wanted something or he was beyond hurt. The last time he heard him say that was when his wife died.

"It's going to be alright Kurt, don't worry, let Daddy handle it." Burt spoke gently. After calming Kurt down, he turned to Henry. "You alright kid?"

Henry, shocked at Burt's gruff yet compassionate question, fumbled for an answer. "I, uh…I…I'm good. I had kind of figured something like this would happen if we sang that song…"

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, shocked. "What? Henry, if you were worried about all this…why did you let us sing it then?"

Henry smiled sadly. "I did it…for you. You wanted this so badly, I could tell. So I put my fear aside and leaped…I just want you to be happy Kurt."

Kurt made a teary smile and jumped into Henry's arms. They stood there in a tight embrace. Burt gave Henry a proud nod as he clapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Kurt, you are my son, and whatever you want me to do, whether it be me torching the school, or reaming out Shuester, you let me know. But Hell will freeze over before I do nothing." Burt ground out before leaving back to the kitchen to give the boys their space.

After a few moments of silence, Henry tightened his grip on Kurt's body. "So, we quit glee club. But what do you want to do about what Shue said? Do you want to go to Figgins, or talk to Shue himself? What about the rest of the glee club?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to do anything. I just want this all to go away. I want us to have one week go by WITHOUT something coming to fuck it all up!"

Henry knew things were bad, Kurt NEVER swore, he'd only heard Kurt swore when he came to rescue him from his parents.

"And I want the rest of the club to…to just leave us alone! I don't want Rachel hounding us down to come back. I don't want Finn to go all 'big brother' on Shue. I don't want Mercedes to **actually **cut him either. I just want you and I to be happy." Kurt finished in a stream of tears, a small smile coming to Henry.

"Of course, Kurt. I want us to be happy too. And if you want all that, then I will do everything in my power to make it happen…but we can't ignore the rest of the guys…I think that's impossible…especially since you live with Finn." Henry joked, finally making Kurt give a small laugh, making the whole situation much better. Finally getting Kurt out of his mood, Henry led Kurt down to his room, tucking him into bed.

"Come on, how about you just take a rest, okay? You'll feel better, I promise." Henry gave a sweet smile as Kurt made a cute noise as he snuggled up in his comforter. Henry leaned over and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Sleep well, babe." Henry said. _I love you._ He thought, _Logan was right, _but he couldn't bring the words to his mouth, the time wasn't right.

Henry sat there gently smoothing Kurt's hair, waiting for Kurt to fall asleep. Once he felt the difference in Kurt's breathing, he quietly left the basement bedroom and headed upstairs. He met Burt in the kitchen, who was wolfing down a monster sub. Burt noticed and motioned for him to sit.

"Kid." Burt started, "No, Henry, thank you, for helping out Kurt. I know that today was a bad one, and you stepped up to the plate. You're quite the guy."

Henry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks, Burt, but I'm just as lost here. I mean, Mr. Shue actually said that we can't perform a love song to each other because we're guys… I don't know how to take that, especially since it's a teacher."

"Forget him." Burt growled. "Let me take care of him, you worry about making Kurt happy."

Henry remembered what Kurt had said not too long ago. "I can't do that, Burt. I'm sorry, but Kurt doesn't want to do anything about this…he wants to forget the whole thing ever happened. Now, while I'm not for the whole idea, I have to respect his wishes, you know? I can't let you go over to the school and probably burn it down. It might just make things worse. Please, Burt, Kurt helped me through so much… let me do this… for him."

Burt watched as Henry said this, the boy's eyes glassing over, tears threatening to fall. It damn near broke him. "Henry, you really are quite the young man…no an actual man. If you can do all this…all that's happened to you and still keep going, I need to give you a lot more credit than I have been. And you helping Kurt through all this… you're a great kid, and an amazing man. Thank you, Henry…so much." Henry could only nod, as Burt gave him an awkward one armed man hug.

"Thank you, Burt." Henry managed to speak, still in awe of Burt's speech, and still hurt from the day's events. "I should be getting home. Kurt's sleeping right now, and his car is still at the school, you and I can go get it while he sleeps. And…maybe could I come for dinner? I just want to be with him right now."

Burt smiled, "Sure thing, and you are always welcomed for dinner."

Henry and Burt got Kurt's baby, and Henry later made his way home. He saw Mike's car as he pulled in, he had no clue of what was to happen next. He entered quietly, but was soon noticed. Mike came barreling down the stairs.

"Dude…" Mike breathed out. "You weren't home when I got here. I thought you were probably with Kurt. Are you two alright?"

Henry gave him a small smile. "I'm good, Mike, better than I thought. But Kurt…he's really upset. How…how did practice go?"

Mike looked down, "It was awkward to say the least…after you two left, no one said anything, I think we were all too scared. We really want to keep glee club going for next year, and we didn't want Mr. Shue blowing up at us too. We just stayed there and went through the set list."

Henry tensed, _the set-list…the song…our song. _"What's on the set list?" Henry demanded.

Mike paled, he knew what was going to happen. "We're doing Rachel and Finn's mash-up, "Don't Stop Believin''….and 'Faithfully'." Mike looked away from the other boy, ashamed.

To Mike's surprise, Henry stayed calm. "And Rachel and Finn are singing it too huh? As well as most of the solos on the other songs?" Henry asked with a hint of anger.

"Right. But what are you and Kurt going to do? I mean, about all that happened, you guys are going to come back, right?"

"Are you serious?" Henry laughed incredulously. "You really think we're going to come back after that?" Henry was annoyed now.

"Well…I mean, you guys want to go to Regionals right? You guys want to keep the glee club going for another year?" Mike asked, he was actually thoroughly confused.

Henry couldn't believe it. Mike actually thought that they would come back.

"Mike, did you SEE what happened in there? Why would you ever think we would go back to a place like that?" Henry yelled.

"Dude, calm down. You never even let Mr. Shue explain himself."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Henry roared. "You really think we were going to stand there and listen to Mr. Shue tell us that Kurt and I singing a love song to each other was wrong? That is was inappropriate?"

Mike took a step back, he knew what Henry was like when he was angry, he didn't want to set him off. "Look, dude, Mr. Shue hardly said a word after what happened today. It really got to him. Maybe if you two go and talk to him, he'll tell you why he said what he said."

Henry couldn't believe his oldest friend would be like this. Had he not seen what Kurt and Henry went through all year?

"Are you actually saying we should go and apologize to Mr. Shue and try to get back on the team?" Henry seethed.

"Come on, Henry, we need you two for Regionals! Just go talk to-"

"NO!" Henry bellowed, sending Mike into silence. "Neither Kurt nor I will be talking to Mr. Shue anytime soon! Mike, have you not seen what Kurt and I have been through all year? All the shit we had to deal with? Like my parents! What Mr. Shue said is the sort of thing we've been hearing all year. Glee club was a safe place for us, even Puck and Santana laid off on us. But Mr. Shue killed it, I knew from the start that doing that song would only end badly, but I wanted to make Kurt happy. I don't regret what we did, and I sure as hell don't blame Kurt, but I'll be damned to hell if you think that we're going to take this kind of treatment and come crawling back! We quit, Mike! We are done with glee club! I can't believe you'd be on his side for this anyway! We're done talking." Henry finished his rant and stormed to his room. As Henry slammed his door shut, he fell on his bed and frustration.

_How can Mike be like that? _Henry thought._ He was there when we were at my parent's house, he saw all that shit I had to go through. Why is he now taking Mr. Shue's side, as if Kurt and I overreacted. Unbelievable._

Henry just lay in bed until he left for the Kurt's. As he left the Chang's house, he saw Mr. and Mrs. Chang and Mike watching TV. Henry whipped right past them, but he did manage to notice the look of guilt wave across Mike's face as he left.

Henry knocked on the Hummel-Hudson house. Carole opened the door, her face softened with compassion as she set her sights on Henry. _Burt, must have told her, no way Kurt would have_. "Come on in, dear. It's chilly out there." Carole ushered Henry in from the cool March air.

As Carole led Henry in, he noticed that dinner was just being served. Henry made his way to the seat next to Kurt, across from Burt and Carole and next to Finn. Henry hoped that Finn was at least a little more sympathetic that Mike had been, but he wasn't one to be so optimistic. Finn just stared at the two boys, opening and shutting his mouth, but never opting to say what he looked like he wanted to say.

Burt looked between the three boys, eyeing Finn up, trying to will him not to say anything. Carole just looked warmly at Henry, trying to make the awkward dinner less…tensioned.

Finn couldn't hold it back any longer. "So, are you two going to come back to glee?" Finn blurted out. Henry stiffened and Kurt flinched.

"Finn!" Carole scolded.

"What?" Finn asked.

Carole simply shook her head. _Boys, _she thought, _and my boy has to be the least tactful…_

Henry assumed that Kurt had just woken up or has not spoken to Finn since glee. Henry didn't think it was his place to reply to Finn, he had to deal with Mike already, but he turned his glare to Finn.

"Do you honestly think that we are?" Henry bit back with an attitude to make all of Kurt's efforts to 'bitchify' Henry worthwhile, but now was not the time.

"Well, I mean, Regionals is in a two weeks. I just thought you'd guys would want the glee club to win and go on for another year."

Kurt was just as flabbergasted by Finn's stupidity, "Finn, are being serious right now? Were you not there at glee today?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Now with both boys glaring at him, eerily with the same stare, Finn began to squirm. "Well…I uh..you guys love glee."

It was a pathetic excuse, everyone knew. Kurt scoffed and Henry burst into angry laughter. "Finn, sweet, sweet Finn." Kurt said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You must be either completely blind or dumber than I could have imagined if you really think that our love for glee is going to pull us back to it after today. We've been through enough this year, with Henry's parents, the horrible people ruining our dates, and you Finn, we had to deal with you as well. Do you honestly think we need more drama and tension in our lives? We've barely had any time to become an actual couple, we've been waist deep in drama! After today, there is not a snowball's chance in hell that we'd step foot in that choir room!"

"Kurt, what does this have to do with snowballs and hell?" Finn asked.

Kurt had had enough. "That's it! I'm done!" Kurt yelled, slamming his palms on the table to push himself out of his chair, making everyone jumped at the impact. Kurt stomped down to his room, tears already forming.

The rest of the table sat in silence. Carole looking disappointed at Finn, Henry glaring at Finn, and Burt just angry in general. Henry then took it upon himself to enlighten the taller boy.

"Finn, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up." Henry started, no anger held in his voice, just exhaustion. "I already dealt with Mike today, so I'm not entirely in the mood, but you need to realize that this is bigger than the glee club. I know it's important that you guys win Regionals, we both do. But what Mr. Shue did, that was unacceptable, not to mention unprofessional and most likely against some sort of teacher conduct. Kurt and I have had it bad all year, partially thanks to you." Finn flinched as he was thrown into it again. "We are not going to stand for it in a place where we were once safe. Right now, we couldn't give a damn about what becomes of the glee club, we care more about our happiness and overall well-being. Kurt and I have planned to do nothing about this, so I advise you to relay this message to the rest of the glee kids, especially Rachel. We want nothing to do with the glee club, we do not want to hear about the glee club, and we sure as hell don't want you guys trying to get us to come back to glee club. You all may think we overreacted today or whatever, but it hurt, Finn, much more than any of you know, or will ever know." And with that, Henry silently went to the basement.

Henry entered the threshold of Kurt's room. Kurt laid face down on his bed. Henry knew he was safe from Kurt's anger, so he gently crawled into bed next to him. He put his arm around Kurt and pulled his back flush to his chest, holding Kurt's waist.

"Hey." Kurt mumbled.

"Hey yourself." Henry said, gripping him tighter.

"I can't believe him. How could he take what happened today so easily, or is it just about winning to him?" Kurt asked sadly.

"Mike was the same way when I got home today. They expect us to just come back, but they don't understand how hard it has been for us. I took care of Finn, so don't worry. I told him to tell the rest of the guys that we are done with glee, and we don't want to hear about any of it, especially about coming back."

They both stayed silent for awhile, just feeling each other breathe. Finally Kurt spoke again. "Thank you." Kurt sniffed out.

Henry's heart practically broke at the choked words. It seemed as Kurt had given up, all his spunk and pride gone. "Anything, _**anything**_ for you…. Kurt, you've done so much for me, let me take care of this, let me take care of you. Please." Henry practically pleaded.

Kurt turned around to face Henry, his sad glasz eyes peering behind his fringe. Their arms slipped around each other, pulling one another closer, Kurt snuggling his face into Henry's chest. Henry almost lost it, tears burning his eyes. _Why? Why does it have to be us? Sure, being gay in Midwest Ohio is tough, it comes with being gay in general, but it shouldn't have to be this way. We shouldn't have to be subjected to the torture we get at school or around town, we shouldn't have to hear people say we can't sing a love song to each other because we're both guys. We don't deserve it….Kurt doesn't deserve it. He protected me from my parents…this…this, just holding him is the least I can do. But I'll do more. I won't let anyone hurt him. No one from glee club will be able to breathe a word to Kurt about us coming back as long as I'm around. Kurt, I won't let anyone hurt you…I love you._


	31. A Club, Divided

That night, after Kurt had fallen asleep, Henry had tucked Kurt into bed, he tip toed up the stairs and met Burt, Carole and Finn in the living room. As soon as he came into sight, Finn looked down, not daring to meet the boy's eyes. Carole gave him a sympathetic smile, and Burt gave him a stiff nod but a genuine smile, something Henry had never seen before from the man.

"Kurt's asleep, I'm gonna get going, but I will be here in the morning to pick him up for school." Henry emotionlessly stated. He glanced to Finn. "Finn you can take Kurt's parking spot, but not his car." And with that, Henry had left.

Henry entered the Chang house with as much silence as he could, he did not want to encounter Mike at all after dinner with the Hummels and Hudsons. Henry made it safely into his room, but sleep never came to him, all he could think of was how broken Kurt had been, and how he was going to fix this, all of this.

As Kurt woke up, the realization of the day prior came flooding back, tears threatened again, but his willed them gone as he got ready for school. When Kurt got a text from Henry stating he was outside waiting for him, he walked into the kitchen to only find Finn eating a bowl of cereal, his stomach clenched. He did not want to deal with Finn right now…or for a while at that. Kurt simply grabbed an apple and headed for the front door, but luck was never really on Kurt's side.

"Hey, Kurt?" Finn asked.

Kurt sighed dejectedly. "What." Kurt snapped.

Finn flinched; he figured Kurt wouldn't be still upset. But Finn was an idiot. "Um, I…uh"

Kurt shook his head. "Goodbye Finn." And Kurt left with a heavy slam of the door, making Finn jump. _Damn, _Finn thought, _why is he still upset? I mean, what Mr. Shue did was pretty bad, but it's been a day. Quitting the glee club didn't do anything, they should have stayed and fought for the solo…but Mr. Shue wouldn't have it…man… "YOU FINN HUDSON ARE AN IDIOT!" _A Quinn-like voice rang out. _"You really can't see why they're upset? What did Henry say to you last night? Gah! You really are a moron!"_

Finn had a lot of thinking to do.

Kurt and Henry made it to school, the entire drive being devoid of words, just a sad yet comfortable silence. As they entered the school, hand in hand as usual, they felt safe, at home with each other. But that feeling was ruined by Karofsky and Azimio. Both boys were slammed into the nearby lockers.

"I am SICK and TIRED of telling you faggots to keep your freak shit outta my face!" Karofsky sneered.

"Oh, well, better put out the trash." Azimio fake sighed.

"_**Fuck. Off.**_" Henry spat with the most venomous voice Kurt had ever heard. Kurt feared that this was like the time those college guys at the restaurant, but this was worse. Henry's anger always got the better of him, and today was not the day to mess with Henry in the first place.

"Or what, fairy?" Azimio laughed.

Henry grabbed Azimio by the collar and reversed their positions, slamming into the lockers as hard as he could; the bang silencing the hall, and a dent the size of a basketball appearing in the cool metal.

Karofsky went straight for Henry, but Henry was much smaller and therefore quicker than the two larger boys. Henry whipped Karofsky straight into the lockers next to his friend, sending them both into shock. Kurt had moved to Henry's side as the first jock collided with the lockers.

"_**Leave. Us. Alone.**_" Henry growled. Henry's body was tensed beyond belief, his shoulders hunched, his hands formed into fists, his nails cutting into his palms. Once the blood began to drip from Henry's hands, Kurt knew things could get out of hand. He placed a gentle hand on his boyfriend's arm, sending said boy into complete shut-down. Henry relaxed immediately. Kurt pulled Henry down the hall and led him to the bathroom.

"Henry, you need to calm down. Getting all worked up around those guys will only make things for us worse." Kurt chastised calmly as he began to clean the other boy's bleeding palms.

Henry tensed again, Kurt began to fear he was going to berserk again, but luckily he just sighed and slumped over himself. "Kurt…you're right. I'm…I'm sorry. I just…I'm still upset. I couldn't sleep and I don't want to go through with today…I don't want to deal with our friends."

Kurt just smiled sadly. "Same here. Come on, let's just get the day over with and afterwards we can go get dinner together."

Henry smiled his normal demeanor seemingly back. "Yeah. I'd like that."

The day went on as normal; Kurt and Henry managed to avoid all the glee kids for the most part. That is, until lunch, where all 13 of them would sit together. They were now forced to deal with it head on. Kurt and Henry got their lunches together, both of their stomachs churning. They looked around for a possible empty table, or one that was somewhat feasible, but no. So Kurt and Henry made their way to the glee table. The usual chatter died as the boys made their way to their seats. All eyes landed on them, those eyes full of sympathy, but also confused.

The awkwardness loomed over them all. The tension ripping at them all. The ever so blunt Puck spoke first.

"Fairies." Puck grunted his normal greeting, nodding his head. He didn't say it with malice; it was how he, the ass of the school, greeted the two.

"Man-whore." Henry greeted back, the same; with no malice, just the usual greeting tone.

The silence tore at them again. Finn was becoming jittery. He had relayed Henry's message to the glee club through mass text, but the silence was deafening. Finn looked around trying to will them all to not crack with his eyes, especially Rachel and Mercedes, but that wasn't to last long.

"Alright, this is not working." Mercedes sighed in frustration. "Boys, can we just talk about this?"

Both boys in question flinched. Kurt began to tear up, Henry saw it first and grabbed his hand in response, soothing Kurt easily. Henry then sent the glare to end all glares at Mercedes, but that girl could also send glares that sent even Puck packing. The glare battle waged on, Kurt feared for Henry's life…and his 'equipment' while the glee club feared for Mercedes' life. But under it all, Kurt fully feared that Henry would snap there, on the glee club. He couldn't handle it if Henry began to beat on their friends. Henry's anger was a problem, but Kurt knew how to handle it. He squeezed Henry's and, he relaxed, but his glare held. Finally, Mercedes gave in, are rare feat if you ask Kurt.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on guy, just come back. You made your point."

Kurt couldn't believe what he just heard. He quickly looked to Henry, ready to stop him from beating someone if necessary, but he looked just as shocked as he was. _How can she say that? _

"What Mr. Shue did was wrong, we all know that." Mercedes started with her no nonsense attitude. "But quitting? That's not going to solve anything, just come back and talk to Mr. Shue. We know you want to win Regionals."

Their ears must be tricking them. Mercedes was Kurt's best friend, how could she just brush this all off like the usual glee club drama? This was serious, this was real.

"Mercede-" Kurt began to start.

"What the fuck do **you** know?" Henry seethed.

Kurt froze, his boyfriend and his best friend were about to get into a heated argument that could lead to Henry freaking out again. The rest of the kids were shocked as well. The glee guys began to glare at Henry, fearing what he might do or say, the glee girls just looked scared.

"What the fuck do I know?" Mercedes yelled. "I know a whole hell of a lot more about Kurt than you do! I know he loves glee, and you were the one who quit, you quit for both of you! I'm sure Kurt just went along with you in the heat of the moment. You've always been touchy with the whole gay thing, but this? You quitting won't solve anything, it won't change the way the world sees you two."

Henry flew off his seat, sending his chair soaring back. "YOU THINK YOU KNOW MORE ABOUT KURT THAN ME?" Henry roared, sending Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt off their seats as well. "Are you gay Mercedes? Huh? Do you know what it's like for us? Do you know the bullshit we go through each day? Because if you're gay, you would know, but since I know you're not, then you can Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You all know shit. You're taking this as regular drama, but this is far from it. You all think that homophobia is something natural and not that serious, hell almost entertainment, right Puck? Well, guess what? IT'S FUCKING SERIOUS! Especially since it came from a teacher. It's not natural and it shouldn't be something that we should just have to deal with, we don't deserve it! And we don't deserve you all down grading it and brushing it off."

"Maybe you shouldn't have sung the song then." Puck retorted.

Puck was on the ground in seconds. The fist that flew through his face sent him right to the ground. Finn and Matt went to help Puck and Mike went to hold Henry back. As Mike's hand reached Henry, he was shoved to the ground, shocking everyone. Mike looked at his best friend in disbelief. How could he just do that? They were best friends, brothers, _brothers,_ and he just shoved him off as if he was the scum of the earth.

Brittany rushed to Mike's aid. "Henry, what are you doing? We…we're dancing buddies?" Brittany sadly pouted, tears forming.

Kurt thought it was time he spoke. "That song, Puck, is the most important song to Henry, and me as well. It's special and you disregarding it to be our fault… that's unacceptable. We should be able to sing to each other if we want to, just like Finn and Rachel do every time. You deserved that punch, hell, you deserve much more. None of you….NONE OF YOU, can assume anything about this situation. Like Henry said, you all know shit. Mercedes… we're best friends…I, I thought that out of anyone, you'd understand, if only a little. But I was wrong, so wrong. I wanted to quit too, so don't you EVER say that Henry forced me to. And us quitting to make a point…I don't even know what to say to you."

Kurt took a deep breath and continued. "What happened yesterday is serious. It's against the teacher code of conduct to express those kinds of views. It also hurt, it hurts more deeply because it was in glee club, the one place where Henry and I felt safe." Tears were sliding down his face by then. "We loved glee, it was a second home to us. You were our second family. But Mr. Shue killed it with what he said. We can't go back to that, we deal with that enough already. We aren't coming back to glee, no matter what you say. And after I know that you were all told to drop the subject by Finn, I would have thought you'd all have the decency to do that. But no, since you all care more about glee than us, you all can go to hell, and I hope you lose to Vocal Adrenaline." Ice Bitch Kurt was in full force, a nasty smile crossing his face. "I can't wait to see Jesse St. James wipe the floor with you all."

"Hey!" Finn yelled. He couldn't believe Kurt was bringing that up. It was still a sore subject.

"What Finn? Can't handle that being brought up? SAME WITH US! You guys don't want to hear about how Jesse fooled us all, broke Rachel's heart, and will no doubt beat you at Regionals, and we don't want to hear about yesterday or how we should just suck it up and come back. Do you all get it!"

Kurt was panting, he was so angry. Henry looked at Mike, who had fear and hurt in his eyes. He then looked to Kurt, anger and rage burning within him. Henry realized that this was getting out of hand. Kurt was in a mode where he would say anything to hurt his opponent, even the worst of things, things he didn't mean. Henry, for the first time the calm one, went for Kurt's hand.

"Come on, babe. Let's go." Henry cooed, pulling Kurt away, but Kurt wasn't done, he stopped.

"Hold on, just one more thing." There was a pause. "Quinn." Kurt smirked. Henry rapidly tensed. Kurt wouldn't hurt Quinn, would he? "What do you have to say about all this? I'm dying to know."

With Quinn on the spot, Puck shot up. "Listen here you stupid fa-"

"You _**don't**_ want to finish that word." Henry growled, sending Puck quiet. Henry then turned to Quinn, his anger melting. He couldn't be mad at Quinn, she helped so much, and was there for him, always. She must be on their side. "Quinn?" Henry whispered.

Quinn looked between a fearful Henry, a sinister Kurt, and an unreadable Puck. She began to sweat, she didn't know what to do. She agreed with the boys. She had wanted to talk to Henry alone, try and get his story, but this, this was bad. Either side would mean death from the other. She was panicking.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Kurt sneered.

"My water just broke."


	32. Make Them Understand and Quinn's Plan

All the tension of the huge fallout minutes before died at those words. Quinn's water broke. Their argument didn't matter anymore, Quinn was going to give birth and that was more important. The glee club, including Henry and Kurt, launched down the halls, holding a pain ridden Quinn.

"I'll call an ambulance." Mercedes announced.

"NO!" Quinn yelled. "That's too embarrassing." Quinn looked between her friends. "Please, just drive me there."

And so they did. All the glee kids piled into cars and headed to the hospital. As Puck pushed Quinn in a wheelchair, the nurse came to them.

"Quinn Fabray?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Quinn replied tersely.

"And they are?" The nurse asked, pointing to the glee club.

"My friends and he's that father." Quinn finished pointing to Puck.

"I'm sorry, but you can only have four other people with you."

Quinn eyed her friends, Puck was the father, an automatic in, and Mercedes gave her a home, another automatic in. Then her mind clicked, she had a plan.

"Okay. Puck, Mercedes", the two beamed as she called their names. "Kurt and Henry." Their faces fell into glares as the two boys looked on in shock. They all stood there for a moment.

"Well come on now. We don't want to deliver the baby here!" The nurse scolded, sending the four teens and Quinn down the hall.

In the delivery room, they stood around Quinn in blue scrubs and hats. Kurt picked at the hideous thing.

"This...this is a crime. Blue? And ugh, is this pleather?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt." Henry warned. "Now's not the time for the fashion police."

"Yeah, no one gives a shit about how prissy you are about your clothes." Puck snarled.

"Why are you two even here?" Mercedes asked with a diva head bob.

Henry glared at the Mohawk teen, fist clenched. Puck gave the same expression back. Quinn, sitting in the hospital bed waiting for the nurse, decided to set her plan in action.

"Guys!" Quinn yelled. "Mercedes and Puck: Henry is my best guy friend, and Kurt's dating him and I like Kurt too. They are here because we all need to have a talk."

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"No way." Puck said.

"Fine." Quinn said, her HBIC tone rising. "Then you two can leave."

Mercedes and Puck looked at each other; they knew that Quinn meant what she said. They either had to talk to the boys or get kicked out. Talking it was.

"Fine." Mercedes sighed.

"Good. Now, when I meant 'we', I actually meant me, and you WILL listen. Now we all saw the huge blowout at lunch today. First, Kurt, you wanted to know how I feel about all this. Fine. I am on your guys' side." Puck and Mercedes gave her a 'are you serious?' look. "What Mr. Shue did was wrong, so wrong. And we all know that. And Kurt you were right, it is against the rules for a teacher to express those kinds of opinions. Puck, Mercedes, you both know all this, but you're treating it all like their overreacting. Puck, how would you feel if Mr. Shue said you couldn't sing a song because you are Jewish? Or Mercedes, how would you feel if he said you couldn't sing a song because you're black. You wouldn't take it well would you? You'd be angry, upset, and you'd probably quit or tell Figgins for something. That is the same situation we have now. Mr. Shue said Kurt and Henry couldn't sing a song because they are gay. Do you understand?"

Puck and Mercedes' glares softened as they nodded, Kurt and Henry looked at their blond friend in awe.

"Now, while I make that point, let me make this clear too. Kurt, Henry: Mercedes did have a point. While what Mr. Shue did was wrong, there must have been a reason for it, good or bad. And it would help if he was able to explain himself, you know?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the two nodding boys.

Quinn then turned to the other two. "What happened yesterday was bigger than the glee club. Hard to believe, but it is. Them quitting was necessary. The abuse they receive is terrible, but we all shrug it off because we either don't see it, or think it's a natural high school occurrence. If you feel that way, then you're wrong. Dead wrong. It's hate. It's the same as what I said before. What if they threw you into dumpsters and tried to beat you up just because you're black or Jewish? It's the same thing you two! So don't try to understand it if it's never happened to you. Mercedes, you were there when we went to get Henry from his parents. Remember how bad it was? This is the same, not at the same level, but the same kind of idea."

Mercedes and Puck looked like they were punched in the gut, or someone ran over their cat. Henry was just staring at Quinn, and Kurt was tearing up.

"That's my speech, but the worst part of it all is that everything I just said came from Kurt and Henry's mouth not two hours ago. Neither of you listened to them, you were just angry at them for leaving. We shouldn't be fighting guys, Mercedes, you are Kurt's _best friend_, this never should have happened. Puck, you and Henry have been through a few punches and I thought you two had resolved your problems and somewhat respected each other?"

Mercedes looked over to a now crying Kurt; rapidly her tears began to fall. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry!" Mercedes cried as she nearly tackled Kurt in the greatest hug in the history of hugs.

"I...I know, Mercedes." Kurt sobbed. "It's just…glee was like another home, a safe place from all this…I, I"

"Shh, shh. It's okay boo. I got you. I'm so sorry. I just…I didn't get it. You were right, you're my best friend and I didn't know shit. I should have stood up for you, done something."

Mercedes and Kurt began to go into crying, apologizing hysterics. Henry looked to Puck, who shoved his hands deep in his pockets and shrugged. "What the hell. I'd be pissed too." Puck said nonchalantly, bumping fists with a smiling Henry. "Dude, I'm…like, I don't say this a lot so be honored, I'm **really **sorry for saying what I said, about the song and everything else today. I…I guess I really didn't know, and we shouldn't have assumed everything right from the start."

Henry grinned, "Thanks, Puck."

Quinn sighed in relief and smacked her head back down against the pillow. "Thank God." She sighed. Then her face contorted. "Oh, God." She cried.

"Oh, shit, what's going on?" Puck asked in terror.

"Calm down, it must be contractions, we should call the nurse." Kurt said.

So the four had made up before it was time to deliver the baby. Puck and Henry took one of Quinn's hands while Mercedes and Kurt coached her and wiped the sweat off her brow as the doctor delivered the baby.

"Come on, girl, breathe. In and out." Mercedes chanted.

"Oh, all that sweat is not going to help your acne." Kurt sighed sadly.

"NOT HELPING KURT!" Quinn screeched, making Kurt jump back.

"Kurt, if you're going to disapprove of the sweat, the least you could do is wipe it off." Henry scolded.

Kurt grumbled but went to do as he was told, but a harsh contraction sent Quinn in pain, causing her to clamp her hands tight. Both boys fell to one knee in shearing pain.

"Ah, shit!" Henry groaned.

"Quinn! Ease up! You're going to rip off my hand!" Puck cried.

"After this, I'm going to rip off much more!" Quinn screamed. "This is all your fault! You suck. You suck. You suck!"

Kurt and Mercedes just snickered as Puck's face paled and Henry kneeled there in pain.

Across town, Mr. Shue was in need of some guidance. He quietly knocked on her door and entered.

"Hey, Emma." Will said.

Emma looked up from her papers, her wide eyes staring blankly at the man in front of her. "Oh, hi Will. Can I help you?"

"Yeah." He sighed as he plopped into the nearest seat. "I, I don't know what to do. Yesterday, we were having the kids come up and perform 'Journey' songs to maybe add to our set list for Regionals. Do you know the song 'Faithfully'?" He asked.

"I believe I've heard it before yes." She nodded.

"Well Henry and Kurt turned it into a duet, a love song actually."

Emma just looked at him confused. "And?"

"Well, after their performance I had asked Rachel and Finn if they could perform it at Regionals."

"Oh, Will you didn't?" Emma pleaded with him to make it true. "You really did that in front of them?"

"Yeah, I now know how stupid that was. But that's not the worst part. Henry had accused me of having Rachel and Finn sing it because they were a guy and a girl."

"What did you say?" Emma demanded. She had heard of the many stories about Kurt and Henry, from Will before.

"I was arguing with them and the glee club. They were all saying that the boys should sing it when I snapped and said that we weren't having two guys sing a love song to each other." Will winced, putting his head in his hand.

Emma snapped her head at Will. "You…you can't be serious. Will, that…that can get you fired."

"I know Emma! I just. They've been on my case all year! They accused me of it before, when we sang 'Like a Virgin'. They also said that they'd quit if the solos weren't spread around more evenly. And now they actually have quit because of yesterday. I just, I've a lot going on this year, with Terri and –"

"Will." Emma cut him off. "This is NOT about you. Now I've dealt with those two boys before. I've broken up a fight between them and two of the football players. Will, they have it bad here. I've tried to make the PTA see this, but they keep saying that kids should learn to deal with problems themselves. But this…what kids do to them here are hate crimes, Will. And what you did was no better! It's a good thing they quit! Will you need to find them and apologize before they decide to tell Figgins. Not just for your job, but because you failed them. You never saw how hurt they were all the time. How the bullies got to them. And then you go and do this? Will….I, I can't even look at you right now… Please leave."

"Emma…" Will pleaded.

"No Will!" Emma snapped. "You…you told those boys they couldn't sing because they're gay. You forced them to quit!"

"They quit to make a point Emma!" Will argued. "Like Rachel's done in the past."

"Don't compare this to Rachel quitting because she didn't get her way!" Emma scolded, a fire never before seen, burning in her eyes. "This is not some petty argument, this is real Will! This is the kind of things that get national headlines! Will, we are teachers, you always pride yourself in being a great teacher and listening to your kids and being there for them. But I have never seen that, I've only seen you act that way around Finn and Rachel. You always come in here and ask me what you should do to help Finn with Quinn and the baby, or how to get Rachel to come back to glee club after she storms out when she doesn't get her way. You never once asked how to protect Kurt and Henry from the bullies here at school. Are…are you homophobic Will?" Emma asked incredulously.

"What! No! I…used be called gay in high school." Will muttered.

"But from what I've hear from Bryan Ryan and Terri was that you were the golden boy, and like you said before to me; you see a lot of yourself in Finn, not Kurt. Will, you're playing favorites."

"Finn and Rachel are our ticket to Regionals, maybe even Nationals!"

"Is that all this is to you?" Emma asked angrily. "A competition?"

"But if we don't place at –"

"I know what happens if you don't place at Regionals Will!" Emma yelled, but her face still very calm. "When I convinced you to come back to McKinley by showing you your '93 Nationals performance. You didn't have a solo. You said it was all about having fun and just singing with friends. Isn't that what you want for these kids?"

"Emma, we need the club to-" But she ran right over his words.

"Giving Rachel and Finn all the solos isn't what the glee club you had told me of is all about. It wouldn't be fun for the rest of the kids to just sing in the back and never get a chance to shine. Will, your heart, I'm sure…I _hope_ it's in the right place, but what you've done…it's inexcusable. You need to fix this Will. You need to find out why you said the things you said to Henry and Kurt. Then go apologize to them. We're done talking, now please leave."

Will left her office and went to his own. He had no clue what to do. Emma had always given him great advice and was always on his side. Now she tells his to apologize? They boys were just making a point, and they made it, but they still haven't come to talk to him, come back to glee club. Now Emma can't even look at him. And she told him to figure out why he told them they couldn't sing to each other? What was Will supposed to do?

Back in the hospital, baby Beth was born, taken away to be cleaned up, Quinn was moved to a normal room, and the glee club had trickled into her room. Although Mercedes, Kurt, Puck and Henry had talked and understood one another, the rest of the glee club had yet to. The tension came back as Artie, Tina, Brittany, Matt, Mike and Finn set their eyes to Kurt and Henry. Rachel looked sad, almost shook up, and Santana oddly didn't glare, a stony look covering her face.

The tension overtook the room, Henry and Kurt could feel their eyes boring into them. Knowing when they weren't wanted, the boys began to slip for the door. Quinn, though exhausted from giving birth, was the Head Bitch In Charge; she was a woman on a mission, and she be damned if she got halfway there to give up now.

"Boys." Quinn said gently. "Please, stay."

Said boys paled, but turned around anyway. "Quinn." Henry breathed. "We, we can't-"

"You can, and you WILL, stay and talk about this. We need to." Quinn interjected.

Then there was silence. Each side, or as close as sides could get, formed. Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Henry stood by Quinn at her bedside. Mike, Finn, Artie, Tina, Brittany, and Matt stood across them. Rachel stood by herself in a corner silently while Santana never moved. While Rachel seemed to fade into the background, all eyes shifted to Santana, motioning her to take a proverbial side. Santana jutted her hip, her hardcore bitch attitude bubbling to the surface.

"I take it you want me to pick a side." Santana scoffed. "Well, sorry, cause that ain't happening. What happened yesterday was the biggest pile of bullshit I have ever seen. What Mr. Shue did was ridiculous and I am ashamed to even consider him a teacher."

"But we never even gave him the opportunity to-" Finn started.

"Shut your hole, Gigantor, I'm not done." Santana snapped. "Whatever the reason for his actions, they were unacceptable."

"And who are _you_ to be judging people's actions?" Artie asked incredulously.

"Well, _Wheelies_, despite all of your rude and inaccurate opinions of me, I have some actual morals. And limiting people to what they can and cannot do because of something they can't control is against mine. That's shit and you all fucking know it. I can't believe you all are on these guys' case because they quit!"

"Regionals is in less than two weeks!" Tina said.

"Is that all you guys care about! Fucking Regionals?" Santana seethed. "We're talking about a teacher, a professional adult, telling two guys they can't sing a song to each other because they're gay, stupid glee club can go backburner! This is serious, do you guys know that Mr. Shue can get fired for what he said? That what he said is wrong?"

"What? He can get fired?" Finn asked in horror. "Now we're totally screwed for Regionals!"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT DUMBFUCK!" Santana screamed. "This is hate. Pure hate. What he said was wrong and you should all understand that!"

"We know it's wrong." Mike added. "But it happens all the time."

"It shouldn't have to happen all the time." Kurt said sadly. "You guys, we shouldn't have to be used to that kind of hate, the abuse. I can't believe you all feel this way after all you've seen happen between Henry and I. Mike, you took in Henry, you should understand more than anyone."

"We get it. It was wrong for Shue to do what he did, but quitting? What did that accomplish? Running away rather than fighting seems dumb to me." Matt spoke, maybe for the first time.

"First off, you talk!" Henry asked in shock. "Second, we did try to fight. We tried to fight for the song, but Mr. Shue said he was the director and if he wanted Finn and Rachel to sing the song, then that's what would happen. Fighting that would be useless, and I'm positive you all would be upset if we went to Figgins and got Mr. Shue fired. What else were we supposed to do? Staying there when we know that he doesn't like what we are, saying things like that? We've been through enough, we don't need any more of that."

"We did nothing wrong, guys." Kurt added. "Us quitting was for our own happiness. So maybe for once we could let a day go by where we were not reminded that we are hated, where we are not abused for who we are, where we are not glared at, hissed at, avoided in fear of catching 'the gay'. Glee club was important to us, yes, but not as important as our well-being and overall safety. Do you guys get that?" Kurt asked sadly.

It seemed that the message was finally sent. The faces of the glee clubbers softened and were filled with sympathy.

"You…you're right." Artie said quietly.

"Yeah, dude, we're sorry. We just didn't get it. I guess you were right. We can't understand what we know nothing about." Finn added.

"We assumed you were just trying to make a point, we never thought that it was bigger than glee club. We thought it was a regular diva-out like Rachel's" Tina muttered.

At mention of Rachel, everyone looked over to wait for the girl to defend herself, but it never came. Rachel just stood in the corner, looking down at her hands.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked. "You haven't said anything, interrupted, or exclaimed your 'I have two gay dads' speech. Are…are you alright?"

Rachel looked up, her eyes red-rimmed and watery. "I… I understand…why, why you quit. As you said, having two gay dads shines a little light on your perspective for me. I agree, what Mr. Shuester did was wrong, horribly so, and… and well despite my love and almost obsession for glee, I, I completely agree that quitting was the best option. I don't know if I would have done the same thing if I was in your position, but you two are in the right here. I just…just couldn't say anything, back when you two quit. I really wanted the glee club to succeed, all I could think about was us winning and wiping that evil smirk of Jesse's face. But as you said at lunch today, Jesse's going to wipe the floor with us without you two."

Kurt then realized what he had said today in his heated anger. "Oh Rachel." Kurt cried. "I'm…I'm SO sorry! At lunch I was just so angry at everyone that I said the first thing I knew would hurt, forgetting how much Jesse had affected you in the process. You didn't even say anything at lunch today and I attacked you!" Kurt rushed over to Rachel, tears burning both their eyes.

"Oh Kurt! It's fine." Rachel replied. "I saw how upset you were today, and I know that you just wanted to hurt us like we had hurt you. Yes, what Jesse did to me hurt, but like you said, you only said it in a heat of the moment sort of thing. I should be the one to apologize, I should have stuck up for you two at glee, and I should have done something."

"No! You didn't have to do anything, it wasn't your battle. It should never had happened." Kurt sighed, looked into the small girl's eyes and went on. "Rachel, I know that you and I butt heads a lot more than is physically safe, we never really see eye to eye, and we've fought for more things than solos. But if this experience has given me anything, it's my understanding and love for you Rachel! Despite your horrible wardrobe and disaster of a personality, your one of the people that I can relate to the most! You and I, we're so alike, same taste in music, same taste in men" (a blush crept up Finn's face) "same thrive for the Broadway, and the same love for the glee club. You're my other half. You…you're…you're the…"

"The controller to your Xbox 360?" Artie asked.

"The Yin to your Yang." Tina said in a 'Confucius'-like voice.

"The glass of milk to your Oreo?" Finn asked.

"The obnoxious to your loud?" Quinn teased.

"The pop to your lock and drop." Mike nodded happily.

"The vagina to your penis." Puck smirked.

"The insufferable to your pathetic depressiveness." Santana groaned.

"The Jay-Z to your Beyonce?" Mercedes laughed.

"The cat to your bacon?" Brittany asked.

All eyes, swarming on the daffy cheerleader, ranged from confused to amused. Rachel shook her head. "No, you Kurt are the Dick Van Dyke to my Julie Andrews."

Kurt was about to embrace her but froze. "Wrong move princess, if anyone is going to be Julie Andrews, it will always and forever be ME. And 'Mary Poppins'? Seriously?"

Rachel huffed, but smiled anyway. "Fine, then you are the Judy Garland to my Barbra Streisand."

Kurt beamed. "I can do that." Then, the two biggest divas of glee club embraced, a teary happy embrace.

"Wow that was single-handedly the weirdest thing I have ever witnessed." Henry said in shock.

As Rachel and Kurt talked in animatedly fast voices, Mike tentatively walked over to Henry. "Hey." Mike said softly.

Henry turned to his 'brother', a sad smile came to him. "Hey, Mike."

They both stood there, looking sadly at each other, neither knowing who should start. So they both started, at the same time.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you and pushing you!" Henry stammered.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you and not understanding!" Mike cried out.

They both stared at one another, then they burst out in teary laughter.

After a moment, the divas separated, teary smiles on their faces. Henry and Mike fist bumped and Henry walked over to Kurt and put his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Then Rachel looked into the eyes of the two boys in front of her. They looked happy, so much happier than she had ever seen them, which was when she knew that they had made the right choice. "You two aren't coming back are you." Rachel stated.

Kurt softly shook his head. "No, we're not. We won't go back there until Mr. Shue sees what he's done and does his best to make things right. I…I just don't think we can, not with the way things have turned out."

Everyone looked down sadly. They knew that no matter what, there wasn't much they could do to change their minds. "Actually," Quinn spoke up, surprising the rest of the kids. "I may have a plan."

"What?" Henry asked.

"I have been thinking, there may be a way to teach Mr. Shue a lesson and still dominate at Regionals. But first, there's one thing that's still bothering me. Henry, Kurt, what did you two mean by 'Faithfully' being a really important song to you two?"

The boys' faces fell, Kurt looked to Henry trying to start a silent conversation. Henry's frozen blue eyes connecting with lucid glasz. Henry smiled and began to speak. "That song, well…maybe you all should know that I have a brother." Quinn and Mike's looked down sadly. "He, he's 2 years younger than me, but uh…he, he died around a year and a half ago. Leukemia. I spent most of the time he was sick at his bedside. We would sit and talk, mess around, read books, but we would sing a lot too. 'Faithfully' was our song, it means a lot to both of us. It's also mine and Kurt's song. I shared that portion of my life with Kurt…to show him how much I care…about us. That's why we were so upset when Shue instantly gave the song to Finn and Rachel."

"Wow….now I really feel like an ass." Artie whispered.

"Dude, we were so sorry." Mike pleaded. "Trust me, if we had known about how important that song is to you guys…we would never-"

"We know Mike." Kurt said with a smile. "We know you guys care, this, this whole thing…you guys just didn't know, and we didn't expect you to. It's alright."

"So…we're all good?" Finn asked sheepishly.

Kurt and Henry smiled. "Yeah, I think we're all cool dude." Henry beamed.

"So," Quinn started. "That song, you guys took a chance with it, presenting it to the club, and Mr. Shue took it away. Your guys' song, the song you wanted to sing a Regionals." Quinn mused. "Good, then my plan will work perfectly! Are you guys interested?"

The rest of the club looked hopefully at the two. Kurt and Henry looked at each other, a small smile coming to Henry as Kurt nodded. "Let's hear it." Henry smirked.

Quinn beamed, along with the rest of the club. "Excellent, now listen up!"


	33. Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin', His Lover

Today was the day, Regionals competition. With a member short, Mr. Shue had asked Jacob Ben Israel to fill the numbers, much to Rachel's chagrin. As the glee club made their way into the green room, they could barely conceal their excitement. Santana and Puck were quietly whispering, almost in a heated argument. Rachel and Finn were holding hands, both gleaming with affection. Mercedes was pacing the floor while Tina and Artie were jittery with nervousness. Quinn was working on Brittany's hair and Matt and Mike were bouncing in their seats.

Mr. Shue walked into the room. "Alright everyone! We're up! Rachel, Finn: You guys are up first with "Faithfully', everyone else get ready on stage!" He said excitedly.

The two mentioned got up and followed Mr. Shue to the back of the auditorium hall, while the rest of the club went to the stage. Mr. Shue looked to his two 'stars' and sighed.

"Come on you guys, I know we didn't get Kurt and Henry back but don't worry, you two will do great! Now Rachel you're at this curtain while Finn, you're at that one. Enter at each of your lines alright?" They both nodded. "Alright, belt it out of the park!" And then he was gone.

Finn looked to Rachel, "You ready?"

Rachel beamed. "Of course!"

The beginning piano notes echoed through the auditorium. Each glee member trembled in anticipation. All that melted away as the first verse was belted out by Henry.

_**HENRY:**_

_Highway run,_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round,_

_You're on my mind_

Mr. Shue spun his head around. _What the hell? Is that…Henry? What's going on? That should be Finn! Did they… or did Rachel and Finn…_

Henry sang and walked down the aisle brimming with confidence. _This is it, _he thought, _our song, our moment._

Mr. Shue's anger morphed into concern and worry as the next verse was started by Kurt.

_**KURT:**_

_Restless hearts,_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love,_

_Along the wire_

Mr. Shue's jaw dropped as Kurt walked out of the curtain he left Rachel at. _They…they're singing the song…to each other… _Mr. Shue quickly surveyed the room for any sign of the audiences' feelings about all this. Any boos or slurs. Everyone had looked just as shocked as Mr. Shue did.

Kurt calmly strolled down the aisle as he sang, looking straight ahead. _We're here, we actually made it. Henry and I, singing our song for the world to see. Not even Mr. Shue can stop us._

Then the two boys walked towards each other at the intersecting aisle, eyes never leaving the other.

_**BOTH:**_

_They say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

At 'you and me' both boys pointed to themselves and the other, with soft smiles. As Kurt met Henry, their hands gently mingled as they moved past each other. You could practically feel the affection they were giving off.

_**KURT:**_

_Oh boy you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

The two continued down the aisles as the next verse began; still their eyes never left the other.

_**KURT:**_

_Circus life under the big top world_

_**BOTH:**_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_**KURT:**_

_Oh, through space and time (__**HENRY: **__through space and time)_

_**BOTH:**_

_Always another show wondering where I am lost without you_

Kurt and Henry began to make their way to each other again, returning to their starting aisles. Both were harmonizing perfectly with each other, Kurt smiled at Henry who, in turn, beamed at him.

_**BOTH:**_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

As they made their way to the front of the audience but not on the stage, their hands connected again. But this time, they both had remembered where they were and what they were doing. They both glanced out to the audience to check for any booing or flying items or people leaving the auditorium, but everyone seemed in stunned silence.

_**HENRY:**_

_Oh boy you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

As Henry finished his line, they both climbed the stairs to the stage, walking towards each other.

_**BOTH:**_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Oh, Oh, Oh,Oh_

_**KURT:**_

_Ohhhhhh_

_**HENRY:**_

_Faithfully_

Then the curtains rose and the rest of the glee club, including Finn and Rachel, sang along.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_**KURT:**_

_Faithfully!_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_**KURT:**_

_I'm still youurrrsssss_ (Kurt nailed the note, soaring high above the rest of the glee club.)

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_**HENRY:**_

_I'm still yourrrsssss!_ (Henry belted as high and as loud as he could, putting all his emotion, all his love, into it.)

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_I'm still yourrrrrsssssss!_

_Faithfully._

Kurt's forehead rested against Henry's, both beaming at each other. As the piano keys died away, Henry's mind was racing. What Logan had said to him, what he had been thinking of for a while now, and what crossed his mind as he tucked Kurt into bed after they had quit glee. Henry shook his thoughts away,_ no use thinking now,_ it was now or never.

"I love you." Henry whispered to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened to the likes no one has seen since Kurt had thrown up on Ms. Pillsbury's shoes. Kurt's breath stopped short. _Oh….my….god. He, he just said he loves me. That's…it's all I've ever wanted. And now I know he feels this way…I, I just… this is amazing._

"I…" Kurt tried to speak, but was still too stunned. "I love you too."

The piano notes died as Kurt and Henry stood face to face in front of the glee club. Both boys had tears staining their faces. Kurt could only beam at the taller boy as they finished the song. _We did it, _Kurt thought,_ Quinn's plan is actually working, but… the audience._

Kurt and Henry looked out to the audience, waiting for something; applause or boos, it didn't matter, they just wanted some sort of recognition. Then, the audience exploded in applause. The deafening roar of their claps sent the boys into awed silence. _They…they're really applauding, for us. _Henry said inwardly. _We finally made it…but we're not done yet!_

Henry gently took Kurt's hand, a mega watt grin on his face. Henry looked out to the crowd and yelled, "Ladies and Gentlemen! New Directions!". Then he led Kurt to their new starting positions, for the mash-up.

Before they started Kurt relished on a moment back when they were going through Quinn's plan.

** "Alright, so once you two finish "Faithfully", Henry you announce us and get ready for the "Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'" mash-up. That's our major dance number." Quinn said from her hospital bed.**

** Artie rolled up. "Yeah, about that." He started. "Since it's the dance number and we have and odd number of people, I'm just going to step out of this one and play the guitar."**

** Everyone looked at him with concern, they all knew how he loved dancing just by the gleam in his eyes when they did the wheelchair number. "Artie, that's sweet, but you really don't have to do-"**

** "I want to." Artie interrupted Quinn. "And besides, I have a plan that can go along with yours." Artie said with a smirk.**

** Quinn smirked back. "By all means, take the floor."**

** "Alright, since the plan is to showcase Kurt and Henry, and prove to Mr. Shue that it doesn't matter that they're two dudes in love, I was thinking that since it's a pairs song we could have Kurt dance with the girls and Henry the guys." Kurt looked at Artie like he held the latest collection of Burberry scarves. "Kurt, I know how much you wanted to join the girl's team for the mash-up boys vs. girls competition, and you'd really love the dancing the girls do! Please don't be mad! I know you have a thing about being an honorary girl and also wanting to be a part of the guys, but doing this will totally work, but I can understand if you don't want people to think you're-"**

** Kurt silenced his rambling with a tight hug. Artie, having been friends with Kurt for a long time, had no qualms about touching Kurt, he returned the hug easily. "Artie, thank you…so much."**

** "No problem!" Artie smiled.**

** "One problem." Quinn said. "That will make the girl side odd and more than the guys side. One of the girls will have to dance the guy's part."**

** A silence filled the room, but then, "I'll do it." Brittany said. "I'll do it for you Kurt."**

** Kurt almost started tearing up right there, he hugged her close. "Thank you too Britt." He said.**

** "Sure." Birttany chirped. "Anything for my gay boyfriend." That had tripped Kurt over well. He was left sputtering while Henry just laughed.**

Now, as the mash-up started, Kurt could barely hold his excitement.

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(whoaaaa oooh)_

_**FINN:**_

_She loves to laugh, she loves to sing_

_She does everything_

_She loves to move, she loves to groove_

_**RACHEL/FINN:**_

_She loves lovin' things_

_**RACHEL:**_

_It won't be long yeah til you're alone_

_When your lover (__**MERCEDES: **__loooveeer)_

_Oh he hasn't come home (__**MERCEDES: **__Ohhhhoa)_

_'Cause he's lovin (lovin) ooh he's touchin' (touchin)_

_he's squeezin' another (another)_

During, Rachel's verse, Kurt danced just as well as the other girls, getting his sassy diva attitude out for everyone to see. He could hardly contain himself, smiling the entire time.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(he said)_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(ooooooh)_

_Na na nana na-na, Na na nana na_

_Na na nana na-na nana nana nana_

_**PUCK:**_

_I was alone I never knew_

_What good love could do_

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_Ooo, then we touched, then we sang_

_about the lovely things_

_'Cause he's lovin (lovin) ooh he's touchin' (touchin)_

_he's squeezin' another_

At 'then we touched' Kurt and Henry gave a perfect display of how they 'touched'. A simple slide of the hand down each other's arm was good enough to work and PG enough to not get disqualified.

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(he said)_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(ooooooh)_

_Na na nana na-na, Na na nana na_

_Na na nana na-na nana nana nana_

Everyone randomly danced during Artie's guitar solo. As the boy himself, jammed out with his guitar, Kurt and Henry danced with each other, spinning wildly and Henry lifting Kurt into the air.

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

The song ended with everyone having their back's facing the audience. Finally, they were going to send off with their club's theme song.

_**FINN:**_

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_**RACHEL:**_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_**PUCK:**_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_**SANTANA:**_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_**PUCK/SANTANA:**_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_**FINN/RACHEL**_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_**KURT:**_

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_**HENRY/KURT:**_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

When Kurt sang his lines, he looked right into Mr. Shue's eyes. As he and Henry joined together, broad smiles covered their faces. They were about to step back and let Puck and Santana continue with the song, but as they spun around Santana grabbed Kurt and Puck grabbed Henry. They both motioned Kurt and Henry to sing along, taking their solos.

_**SANTANA/KURT:**_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_**PUCK/HENRY:**_

_Some were born to sing the blues_ By then, Kurt and Henry understood, and took over.

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

As Kurt and Henry sang, Santana and Puck whispered in Kurt and Henry's ears, "You know our dance for this next verse, I know you do. So do it, but make it sluttier…for us." Both boys smiled and nodded.

_**KURT/HENRY:**_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

Kurt thought that their dancing was what Mercedes would deem 'ghetto fabulous'. They were shaking their asses and circling each other somewhat seductively. They couldn't believe that Santana and Puck had just given up their solos to them. _That must have been what they were whispering about in the green room._ Kurt mused. _Maybe they aren't as bad as their high school reputations make them out to be. After all, Santana and Henry had been through huge arguments and a quick make out session, as well as him and Puck getting into more than a few fist fights. Maybe their having a change of heart. _As their verse ended, they rounded in on Mercedes, pulling her up to the front. _She may just be wailing on the last note, but that doesn't mean my girl isn't going to be front and center when she does!_

_**MERCEDES:**_

_Don't Stop!_

_**GLEE CLUB:**_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Woahhhh_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight people_

_Ohhh, woahhhh_

_Don't stop_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Woahhhh_

_Don't Stop!_

The crowd burst into applause and cheers as McKinley High's New Directions finished their most memorable performance. The glee kids panted and smiled at each other as they made their way back to their green room. As they entered they came face to face with what they had planned on taking head on at the end of Quinn's plan: Mr. Shuester.

Their excitement died as they entered and faced their glee club director. His face was unreadable, but his eyes looked tired. Each member seated themselves for whatever Mr. Shue might dish out, but no one had a clue as to what he might say.

Rachel decided, that now was her chance. She shot out of the loveseat her and Finn were occupying, a heated glare sent to her teacher. "Mr. Shuester. I know what you might think. We have gone behind your back before, but what you did to Kurt and Henry was wrong." Mr. Shue was about to speak when she ran right over him. "As you know, I have two gay dads, one of which is a lawyer. They both have strong connections to the ACLU, and none of them would be happy to hear about this. Mr. Shue, controlling what two boys can and cannot sing based solely on their sexual orientation is hurtful, wrong, and not to mention against the teacher code of conduct! I even checked!" Rachel then pulled the school's handbook. "Here, page 127, section 9, third addendum. 'By no means is a teacher to express their beliefs, opinions, or values on topics such as Religion, Politics, Sexual Preference, etc.'. You see? **Sexual Preference**!" Rachel was red faced by then, panting with a fervor never seen before, they twitch in her left eye prominent. "What you did was wrong Mr. Shue and we took action. Now it's your turn to make things right!"

With that, Rachel stormed back to her seat, arms crossed and a mean pout set on her face. Mr. Shue looked around at all his glee kids and sighed. "Alright, before we start talking about everything, will someone explain how you were able to pull it off?" Mr. Shue asked, no anger in his voice, just concern.

Quinn spoke up. "Mr. Shue, it was me. With the whole glee club at the hospital with me, I came up with the plan. After all that happened two weeks ago, when Kurt and Henry quit, I knew that it needed to be fixed. So we all had a huge fight over it at lunch the day after they quit. Mostly everyone was mad at the boys for quitting, not even caring as to why they quit. But after a huge shouting match and a few punches…and not to mention me going into labor, we were all able to sort everything out. After that, we planned for Henry and Kurt to sing 'Faithfully' today. That was the main plan, we just needed to get them on the team list for the Regionals paperwork."

"Since Rach and I are the co-captains, we put their names on the list of the paperwork. It was kinda easy, you just left it on your desk." Finn said sheepishly.

"With that, we began to have outside of glee practices for them, getting them up to date on our choreography." Mike added.

"I stepped aside during the mash-up so Kurt could finally be on the girl's team you never let him on like he wanted when we did the boys vs. girls mash-up competition." Artie supplied.

"Puck and I gave our solos to them in 'Don't Stop Believin'', they deserved it after all the crap they've been through. Though that was not really planned out until today." Santana quipped as Puck nodded with a frown as Mr. Shue.

"So that's where we are. We decided to make up for your mistake, Mr. Shue. We couldn't let them just leave like that, we're a family and we all decided to include them, with or without your consent." Quinn said with a firm finality in her voice.

Mr. Shue stood there and took it all in. The kids had conspired against him, but to make up for what he had done, what he was too ashamed, confused and afraid to do. _They've really come a long way, to be a family like this, to do whatever it took to keep them all together, to risk their chances at Regionals and the future of the club. _Mr. Shue thought. _What have I been doing?_

"Well, I suppose it's about time I man up and explain my actions." Mr. Shue started. "First, though, you all did great out there, _all of you_. But, what happened, what I said, when you guys sang 'Faithfully' I do apologize." None of the kids' faces softened, _I guess I have that coming, _he thought. "Now, I am not condoning what I did, it was hurtful, wrong, and against the student-teacher conduct rules, I now see that. But back when I had said it, I had no clue as to why, but Ms. Pillsbury told me to find what I had a problem with, and I realized I didn't. I didn't have a problem with you guys signing it, I had a problem with how people would react to you guys singing." Several eyebrows shot up, at least he was getting somewhere.

"Now, I'll still say what I did was wrong, but I had remembered, when I was in glee club. It was Sectionals, 1992. A rival glee club had done a rendition of "So Happy Together" by The Turtles. They had two boys sing it to one another. They must have been a couple, you could just tell. They had the same gleam in their eyes as you two did today. But it didn't sit well with everyone. The audience booed and shouted vulgar slurs at the boys, forcing them off the stage mid song. I don't know why it took me so long and a horrible conversation with Ms. Pillsbury to remember that, but I did. And I realized that you two are the same as Finn and Rachel, or Artie and Tina, you two being guys didn't and shouldn't change anything. But I was and still am concerned that something might happen to you two. Going out there and singing a love song to each other… people might not like it…and might do or say something awful. That's why I tried to push the song on Finn and Rachel. You guys understand right?"

"But it is _our _song." Kurt said softly.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Shue asked.

Kurt stood up. "That song, in all honestly, I had never heard it before I met Henry. We…on our first date, he opened up to me about that song, how it was the song he and his brother used to sing to each other. His little brother died from leukemia a while back. That song is special to him… and to us…he wanted it to be out song, we sang it together that night. And it's been our song ever since."

Henry nodded. "It's true, the song means a lot to us, I had felt that maybe performing it to an audience might not be the best idea. But Kurt and I had talked about it, we thought that singing it for the club first would be alright, and we'd go from there. I was afraid that something bad could happen. And well…." Henry trailed off. "You said what you said…but, I know where you're coming from, Mr. Shue. We were concerned that something like that rival club you talked about would happen to us…but we realized we shouldn't have to hide ourselves like that, in fear of rejection or hate. We get why you said it, but you don't need to worry about us. And it wasn't just that was it?"

Mr. Shue frowned. "I don't know what you're getting at."

"Why you pushed the song on Rachel and Finn." Henry answered. "It was more than just making sure Kurt and I didn't get booed off the stage, wasn't it?"

Mr. Shue sighed. "I…I'll admit, you're right. That wasn't the only reason. Emma called me out on this too. She said I played favorites." Santana and Puck both scoffed. "And I realize now, that I do. I have always been pushing all the leads on Finn and Rachel, and you and Kurt have both called me out on it, several times, and even threatened to quit if I didn't change. I…I just really want glee to last more than this year, we need to win today to keep it alive. But now I see that this club is full of talent, not just from Finn and Rachel, but from all of you. I know that's not a good enough excuse, but that's my messed up reasoning for what I've done. But me yelling at you two, saying that we shouldn't have the song sung by two boys, was horrible. And I am ashamed of myself. But it seemed you all had been in the right while I was stuck in the wrong. Seeing you all team up and plan a way to get everyone singing together again, while I was upset for you all going behind my back at first, I really am proud of you guys."

With that, it seemed that he glee club had softened up a little. They smiled at their coach.

Mr. Shue continued. "While, it will take a little longer for us to be back to where we were before all this… I will be making changes to the way I run the glee club, and again, I really do apologize. I hope you two will consider coming back to glee."

Kurt looked to Henry and Henry smiled back. "I think you'll be seeing more of us again." Kurt said happily.

Everyone released the breath they'd all been holding. It was finally over, all the drama of the past few weeks finally came to a close. Mr. Shue apologized and explained himself and the boys seemed to understand. With the glee club back together, everything would be alright. As they sat in the green room, all smiles, the lights went on and off and a bell sounded somewhere off in the distance.

That was when they remembered where they were; they were still at Regionals! They had an awards ceremony to go to.

As Sue Sylvester read off Vocal Adrenaline as the winner, New Directions couldn't help but fall apart all over again. Rachel burst into to tears as soon as they left the stage. Luckily Finn was there to keep her from jumping out a window. No one said a word as they rode back to McKinley. Everyone had different thoughts as to why they lost.

_I knew Sylvester would screw us over. _Puck thought vehemently.

_I didn't sing loud enough. _Tina sighed inwardly.

_No glee club would win with a kid in a wheelchair. I can't even dance! _Artie berated himself.

_Maybe telling them to 'slut it up' wasn't such a good idea. _Santana thought.

_Of course we didn't win! We barely used my steamy hot chocolate voice! _Mercedes ranted.

_There must have been a homophobic judge. _Henry sighed.

_I guess the judges thought two boys signing to each other was a bad idea too._ Kurt thought sadly.

Glee club was falling apart, no one felt like talking. They all figured that glee club was over, that their family would be again split, but this time, by the high school hierarchy. Quinn, Finn, the football players and Cheerios would go back to being the 'it people' and the rest would stay in loser-ville.

The next day at school, Rachel came billowing down the hall, frantically grabbing and dragging the glee members into the choir room. As all 13 members were seated, Rachel began.

"Fellow glee club members, it had come to my attention that without glee club, our family will be over, not to mention the ability to showcase my fabulous talent and rocket me to Broadway." Rachel started.

"Man-hands, what's your point?" Quinn asked, clearly annoyed.

"My point is-" Rachel started exasperatedly until she was stopped by Mr. Shue rushing into the room.

"Oh, you guys are all here! Great!" Mr. Shue started. "I have some good news…we got another year!"

Everyone sat there in silence, too shocked to utter a word.

"Come on! We got another year!" Mr. Shue shouted again, finally eliciting shouts and cheers. Everyone began to jump and scream with one another. They somehow got another chance, glee was saved.

After the excitement died down, Rachel couldn't help but ask. "Mr. Shuester, how did we get another year? I thought we had to place at Regionals to keep it going?"

Mr. Shue smiled. "Well Rachel, it seems that Sue was able to convince Figgins otherwise." Everyone looked surprised by this, eyebrows hitting the ceiling. Mr. Shue knew, deep down, that Sue had a heart after all. Lucky for him, that Sue was also an expert at blackmailing, but he didn't need to tell the kids that.

Everyone began to jump and cheer again. Finn and Rachel hugged and kissed, love gleaming in their eyes. Birttany and Mike started dancing. Santana and Puck instantly started making out in celebration, while Quinn and Mercedes hugged and laughed. Kurt looked over to Henry, and Henry looked over to Kurt. As soon as their eyes met, a fire was ignited within them. Kurt got up slowly while Henry shot up and charged over to his boyfriend. They collided with each other in a tight embrace.

"We did it." Henry murmured into Kurt's hair.

"We did, didn't we?" Kurt hummed into Henry's chest.

"Yeah, we finally made it. Through all the drama this year brought us, after all the shit that's happened between you and me, between singing our song and losing at Regionals, we still made it. And now we have another year."

"And now, we have all summer to really be a couple. No glee club drama to get in our way." Kurt said happily.

"No homework to do."

"No annoying Rachel to hound us down to practice for glee."

"No more stupid jocks."

"No more slushies."

"Except the ones we're going to eat by the pool!" Henry exclaimed.

"Of course. We have a whole 3 months to ourselves."

"Finally." Henry sighed.

Kurt just laughed.

They both looked into each other's eyes again. Neither one could stop themselves from grinning like a fool. Kurt quickly tip toed up to catch Henry's lips in his own. A deep passionate kiss, and with it, the room forgotten. Everything faded to only them, kissing, loving each other. They had finally made it. All they worked for, all they fought for, was for this. This kind of moment when the world fell away and all that was left was Kurt, Henry, and love.

As their kiss ended, Henry looked down at the boy he loved. The boy he worked so hard to get, to keep, and to love. The boy, even though a very outspoken, sharp tongued, sarcastic, fashonista and diva, was the boy that melted Henry's heart when he sang. They boy he knew he wanted, but never had the courage to get, until now.

Kurt looked up to the boy he had fallen in love with. The boy, although somewhat dorky, hot headed, and almost always vulgar and obscene, was the boy that made his knees go weak every time they kissed. The boy he never knew he wanted until he had him.

"I love you." Henry whispered lovingly into Kurt's ear.

"I love you too."

A.N.: And that's it everybody! I finally finished! I hope you all liked the conclusion. I tried to do the best I could but still make it real. Now, I'm going to start on my Summer Arc! I'll tie any loose ends you guys see! So let me know! Also, it will be full of fluff and crazy shenanigans, so give me any requests you want to see happen! I'm a people pleaser so never hesitate to ask! The Summer Arc, which won't be nearly as long as this, it will be just a bunch of one shots in a single story. After that will be Season 2! All that's happened in season 2 so far is going to give me a hard time. I have HUGE plans in store for Kurt and Henry! With this being such a Kurt-centric season, I am going to have a freaking field day! Alright loves, I hope you all enjoyed my story! Bye bye now!


End file.
